Star Wars: The Terran Republic
by SithDan
Summary: The People of Earth discover that they are not alone in the Universe and that they are in fact in the Universe of Star wars. Will the People of Earth be able to adapt and survive or be destroyed by the Star wars Races. Please Note this Story is Inspired by Boofire191 and his YouTube channel. Sadly this story is discontinued.
1. Prologue

__****Special credit and thanks to the deviantart User: Raulmark who helped me with a possible improvement of a Prologue chapter to the Terran Republic.****__

This Prologue takes place in the final years of the Infinite empire aka the Rakatan empire 25 thousand years ago lets begin.

Prologue:

10's of thousand years ago the rakatans found earth and is turn into their military and slave outpost and rakatans genetically modified the terran species into 100's of sub races and spread them to 1000's of star systems across the galaxy through out the thousands of years 100's of these species forgot their true birth world. during the early control of earth Rataka's scientists and engineers have blocks the Terran Ablity to use the force. Until during the final years one single Terran was chosen by the Rakatan scientist named Kul'kar to be the first test subject of prototype JK-023 and his name is Odzo and after the test he is connected to the force and has a midichlorian count of 19 thousand odzo was unaware of his mediclorian count. Kul'kar along with His apprentice Anastasia miles took Odzo with them and hide the existence of his midichlorian count of 27 thousand per cell from the rakatan empire in order to control his power.

Odzi is made into a personal force hound was given a customized force saber to the rakatan scientist Kul'kar to find force riched planets and use their navies to enslave some rakatans wonder why odzo does not have a tattoo and odzo said "I am the first one to land and the last one to leave". Odzo's years of serving the rakatn empire by finding dozens of force rich worlds and guarding successfully protecting high ranking members of the infinite empire earn the respect of a few within the infinite empire. Odzo was ordered to find a force Rich world of Tython in the deep core and when he found the planet he also discovered the force order known as the Je'daii order in his curiosity he decided to study the Je'daii and was able to learn of the light side of the force and cause him to have learned a sense of humidity and Humanity realizing his action and soon find out Kul'kar was using him for his own personal Gain and proposes at the cost of countless beings Ozdo knows only the dark side could activate the force saber so he practice on trying to wield both light and dark sides of the force and soon return to the infinite empire.

Once he came to confront kul'kar of using him as a key to becoming the 1st of possible many Force-sensitives of Earth and soon found out he had a midichlorian count of 27 thousand per cell and realized Kul'kar try's to control him and used him to conquer dozens of planets as well enslaving countless sentient beings; Kul'kar knowing one day he would attempt to kill him but odzo was able to overcome him and killed him and Anastasia miles came to see what odzo has done and odzo convinced her that Kul'kar has used him to conquer countless planets at the cost of the natives lives and Kul'kar never cared for her, Anastasia miles was able to cover him and made up a story that Kul'kar was killed for try to cause a conspiracy in the infinite empire and Odzo went into hiding to rethink his actions. During odzi hiding thinking how many species suffered because of him and try's to free them so they would have a future and to redeem himself for his actions against them but the infinite empire refused to free a single being from their rule. After he thought of the infinite empire using him to conquer and bring suffering to other species and soon found out that the Rakatans have genetically modified his species into 100's of sub-species he sets out journey to free his species hundreds of children species and sets out to vengeance on the Rakatan's and said "If all of the infinite empire denies to grant them freedom and my vengeance then the infinite empire will die I have lived in the shadow of the Rakatans for long enough the time of the Rakatans has come to an end I shall bring the downfall of the infinite empire!"

He knew that there are 100 billion rakatan warriors and 1 trillion slaves across the infinite empire and he cant fight all of them and could be outnumbered so he finds the documents that were use by the Rakata's scientists and engineers to block his species from the force. After years of Studies and failed attempts to creating a Plague that could cut the Rakatan species connection to the force has finally being able to create a plague known as the rakatan plague by using the force to cut the Rakatan species connection to the force. He created a cure Vaccine and kept the formula in his mind and didn't write the Formula down so that no one else could find the formula for the Cure to the Plague. He decided secretly vaccine a handful of the rakatans(Including Anastasia Miles) by putting the Vaccine in their Food so that they'll survive the plague and have learned a sense of humidity and Humanity and some remain connected to the force including Anastasia miles. After months of planning and developing the plague he release the plague into major worlds of the infinite empire. The downfall of the rakatan empire has begin the Rakatnas lose their connection to the force and can no longer activate their technology had to use inferior and primitive technology. This allowed many of the slaves to revolt against the Rakatans and as the years past the Rakatans were driven to near extinction.

Odzo meets Anastasia again and revealed that he created the plague he told her that during the rakatans rule of the galaxy and that he believes that the slaves species had a future until it was taken away from them and now he is going to give there future and freedom back so both Anastasia and odzo agree and manage to liberate his home planet terra prime because it was conquered in the Early years(562 years after the Formation of the Infinite Empire.) of the Infinite Empire and to make sure it will be left in peace he erased all locations of Terra(Earth) location along with planets in the unknown regions and information of his species from all star maps and archives so they would be left in peace from the wider galaxy and after that odzi and Anastasia buried rakatan ships all across Terra and one ship with the JK-023 virus and Anastasia created an a.i. copy of her self to teach the future people of Terra of the liberation of their Home-world. Anastasia ask odzo why he didn't what the terran people to reconnect to the force and he said "The terran species will be free from the influence of the force but will reconnect to the force when they are ready." Soon Anastasia and Odzo had developed a personal connection and soon moved back to Terra and spend many happy years together until they both passed away a few decades later. (Their tomb was buried near Giza, Egypt along with an ancient Rakatan Ship that would eventually be found over 25,000 years later.)

 _ _Flashforward 25,000 years later...__

Date: May 5, 2031

As of Mid-2031 the Planetary Nations of Earth are Doing Relatively well with each other. The Population of the Planet has reached Roughly 8.621 billion people as of Mid-2031. The Major world's most Influential Nations as of 2031 are China, India, recently formed The United Union States of Africa* and The European Union Confederation*, Russia and the United States of America. The Nations of Earth are in Heated competition with each other to develop faster modes of spacecraft to Explore their Star system and possibly beyond as well as new energy sources to Power the faster modes of Spacecraft. In Early-2030 the E.U.C. scientists and Engineers have developed a massive Fusion Reactor Prototype that could provide enough power to a City 3x's the size of Paris and London combined for over 120 years before the reactor needed to refuel. They gave the massive Fusion Reactor Prototype to the E.U.C. government to begin mass Production of Fusion reactors to replace the E.U.C. Nuclear Reactors because the Fusion Reactors are more powerful and can provide power to Cities along with them being more environmental friendly and without the risk of Nuclear Radiation spilling out causing damage to the Environment around the Planet. After the success of the Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype the E.U.C. after facing massive amounts of Political Pressure from the other Influential Nations to get the plans to their Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype for them to construct their own versions of Massive Fusion Reactors agreed to share their Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype plans.

In Mid-2030, United states scientists and engineers have finally after years of intense of Research and development were able to engineer Mankind's 1st Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor Prototype called the X-306 Fighter interceptor. The X-306 is a little larger then an F-22 fighter Jet Aircraft, it is 21.375 meters in length, 15.375 meters in width and 5.875 meters in height. The X-306 would have 2 pilots to operate the fighter(a Pilot and co-pilot). The X-306 is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance propulsion systems. The X-306 armaments were 2 Prototype Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 4 advance Air-to-Air Missiles and 2 Heat-seeks. The X-306 would have 2 Engine units installed into it, 1st a Sub-light Engine(the sub-light engine can go 671 mph(999.403 Kms) or .0000001 the speed of light meaning the X-306 could go to the moon and back to earth in 685.842 seconds or 11.430 minutes) 2nd the X-306 would have 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The X-306 would have 14 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operate better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they gave the X-306 Fighter interceptor Prototype to U.S. Government to begin mass production the 1st Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

During the Design and Develop stage of the U.S.'s X-306 Fighter Interceptor their other Planetary Nation Rivals where able to get some of their best spies into the U.S. Military's Research and Development programs and find the U.S. plans for the X-306 Fighter. They were able to get most of the Blueprints of the U.S.'s X-306 fighter and for them to design and develop their own versions of the U.S.'s X-306 fighter. A few weeks after the U.S. unveiled their X-306 Fighter interceptor the U.S. was shocked to learn that all the other Influential nations have developed their own version of their X-306 fighter. The U.S. Intelligence agencies found out that they have a security breach and that their Rival nation's spies have been able to steal their X-306 fighter designs to develop their own versions.

In Late 2030, People's Republic of China scientists and engineers have finally after years of intense Research have developed Mankind's Artificial Gravity plating Prototype for Human's to stay in space without suffering from the effects of weightless over long periods of time in outer space. They said in theory that they could create gravity just a strong as on the surface of the Planet while in Space. They tested the Artificial Gravity Plating by installing the Artificial Gravity Plating technology into a Lóng(Chinese for Dragon) B-603(Their Version of the X-306) fighter and have the fighter go in lower Earth orbit and then turn on the Artificial Gravity Plating to see if their theory was proofed. Chinese Fighter Pilot Captain Ying Yue volunteered to test the Artificial gravity plating in space; The Scientists and engineers installed the Artificial Gravity Plating Technology inside her fighter. Captain Ying Yue took off from the Chinese Air force base: Anqing Tianzhushan and headed for lower Earth Orbit. When she got to lower earth orbit she turned on the Artificial Gravity Plating technology and found that it worked. She Radioed the Chinese scientists and engineers that the Artificial gravity Plating Technology had proofed their Theory. Captain Ying Yue returned home and the Chinese scientists and engineers gave their Artificial gravity plating technology Prototype to the Chinese government to began mass producing the Artificial Gravity Plating Technology for them to use in the Lóng B-603 Fighter to fight in space battles above Earth without suffering from the effect of weightiness over long periods of time in outer space.

During the Design and Develop stage of China's Artificial Gravity Plating Technology their other Planetary Nation Rivals where able to get some of their best spies into China's Military's Research and Development programs and found the Chinese plans for the Artificial Gravity Plating Technology. They were able to get most of the Blueprints of China's Artificial Gravity Plating Technology and for them to design and develop their own versions of China's Artificial Gravity Plating Technology. A few weeks after China unveiled their Artificial Gravity Plating Technology China was shocked to learn that all the other Influential nations have developed their own version of their Artificial Gravity Plating Technology. The Chinese Intelligence agencies found out that they have a security breach and that their Rival nation's spies have been able to steal their Artificial Gravity Plating Technology designs to develop their own versions.

In Early-2031, The Republic of India scientists and engineers have finally after years of intense Research and development have created Mankind's Inertia dampeners Technology to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them. They asked Lt. Aarav Khatri if they could install into his Ulka(Hindi for Shooting star)-908(Their version of the X-306) fighter the Inertia Dampener Technology and if he would like to test out by going again into lower Earth Orbit and turn on the Artificial gravity Plating and Inertia Dampener technology and going to the Moon and Back by for the first time for any Human spacecraft to activate his Fighter Sub-light Engine to see the scientists and engineers theories of their Sub-light engine and see if the Inertia dampener Technology would work to cancel out the extreme G-force from the Fighter spacecraft going 671 miles per-a-second and that Lt. Aarav Khatri won't get crush by the extreme G-Force.

Lt. Aarav Khatri very Nervously said yes and took off and headed for low Earth Orbit. when he arrive at lower Earth Orbit he activated the Artificial gravity Plating and Inertia Dampener technology and set course for doing a around travel to the moon and back to Earth at Interstellar Fighter-spacecraft Sub-light Speed. He survive the around travel from the moon and back and was surprise by how the Inertia Dampeners cancel out the G-Force that the Speed from the Sub-light engine and the time it took only about 709.388 seconds or 11.82 minutes to return to earth. the Indian scientists and engineers gave their inertia Dampener technology Prototype to the Indian government to began mass producing Inertia Dampener Technology for them to use in the Ulka-908 Fighter to fight in space battles above Earth or for any future human spacecraft to begin exploring the universe.

During the Design and Develop stage of the India's Inertia dampeners Technology their other Planetary Nation Rivals where able to get some of their best spies into the India Military's Research and Development programs and found India plans for the Inertia dampeners Technology Prototype. They were able to get most of the Blueprints of the India's Inertia dampeners Technology Prototype and for them to design and develop their own versions of the India's Inertia dampeners Technology Prototype. A few weeks after India unveiled their Inertia dampeners Technology Prototype India was shocked to learn that all the other Influential nations have developed their own version of their Inertia dampeners Technology Prototype. Indianan Intelligence agencies found out that they have a security breach and that their Rival nation's spies have been able to steal their Inertia dampeners Technology Prototype designs to develop their own versions.

Recently the Russian Federation Scientists and engineers have design their 1st Generation Interstellar Bomber Prototype called the Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber. The Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Prototype is a little larger then a Tupolev Tu-160 Jet Bomber, it is 54.10 meters in length, 20.215 meters in width and 14.41 meters in height. The Zhar-Ptitsa-150 would have crew of 4 to operation the Zhar-Ptitsa-150(pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Zhar-Ptitsa-150 is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Propulsion systems. The Zhar-Ptitsa-150 armaments be 4 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles) and 7 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. The Zhar-Ptitsa-150 would have 2 Engine units installed into it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The Zhar-Ptitsa-150 would have 14 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Fighter interceptor Prototype to the Russian Federation Government to begin mass production the 1st Generation Interstellar bomber to attack any Human Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

During the Design and Develop stage of the Russia's Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber Prototype their other Planetary Nation Rivals where able to get some of their best spies into the India Military's Research and Development programs and found Russian plans for the Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber Prototype. They were able to get most of the Blueprints of Russia's Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber Prototype and for them to design and develop their own versions of Russia's Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber Prototype. A few weeks after Russia unveiled their Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber Prototype Russia was shocked to learn that all the other Influential nations have developed their own version of their Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber Prototype. Russian Intelligence agencies found out that they have a security breach and that their Rival nation's spies have been able to steal their Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber Prototype designs to develop their own versions.

* * *

*The United Union states of Africa or U.U.S.A. for short is structured similarly to the U.S. government. it has a Territory of roughly over 30,370,000 sq kms(over 11,730,000 sq mi). The U.U.S.A. have divided their Territory is into 54 states(Provinces, government districts) each with a Number of Representatives representing them in the U.U.S.A. House of Representatives. The Capital of the U.U.S.A. after much debate would be Cairo, Egypt however as a compromise between the African Nation states that U.U.S.A. Capital would at the end of Each year switch between Cairo, Egypt, Lagos, Nigeria, Kinshasa, DR Congo, Luanda, Angola and Johannesburg, South Africa to Represent Equally the major nation states inside the United Union.

The U.U.S.A. government would have a main governing body called the U.U.S.A. House of Representatives that would have 459 senators(8 to 9 senators to Represent each State Equally) to Represent of all the U.U.S.A. countries States. The U.U.S.A. House of Representatives would to due the incredible long an complex decisions that would effect the Future of their Nation like New Laws, the organization of the supply of the Nation's Natural Resources, to determine How large the U.U.S.A. Military forces would be in times of Peace and in times of War. 2nd the U.U.S.A. would a small governing council made of 46 Members(Included the President of the U.U.S.A.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the U.U.S.A., like if their nation was suddenly attack by an enemy nation that might try to conquer them and take their nation's natural resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

*The European Union Confederation or E.U.C. for short was officially formed when United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy and Spain among others Negotiated with each other and finally agreed after months of heated debates with each other to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and learn to forgive each other and move forward by Finalize the formation of the European Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers like the U.S., China, Russia among others. The E.U.C. is a Constitutional Democratic Parliamentary Government Union Based Similarly to other Democratic Parliamentary nations: United Kingdom, Germany, Italy, Spain Etc.. The Capital of the E.U.C. after much debate would be Paris, France, however as a compromise between the European Nation states that E.U.C. Capital would at the end of Each year switch between Paris, France, Berlin, Germany, London, United Kingdom, Rome, Italy and Madrid, Spain to Represent Equally the major nation states inside the Confederation. The E.U.C. Parliament has 689 seats inside to Represent all the European Nation States in the E.U.C. The Following is all the Nation States inside the E.U.C.: United Kingdom, Germany, France, Italy, Spain, Poland, Greece, Croatia, Sweden, Czech Republic, Hungary, Austria, Netherlands, Finland, Belgium, Slovenia, Portugal, Denmark, Lithuania, Republic of Ireland, Estonia, Slovakia, Cyprus and Latvia.


	2. A Gift and Force-Sensitives of Earth

A Gift and Force-Sensitives of Earth

Date: June 21, 2031(June 21, 171, BBY)

Location: Just outside Giza, Egypt

As of Mid-2031 the Planetary Nations of Earth are Doing Relatively well with each other. Recently a team of U.U.S.A. Archaeologist by the names Alif Hosni and William Salib has made an unexpected Discover is Giza near a hill that he and the rest of the people of Archaeology and Excavation discovered by using several massive GPR(Ground Penetrating Radar) devises. They Discovered that the Hill was actually a heavily reinforced entrance doorway covered in 20 meters of Soil and Rock along with an undiscovered heavily reinforced tunnel system with a few side chambers that goes down to roughly 738 meters leading to a heavily reinforced massive underground structure roughly 60.3 meters in height and 255.825 meters in diameter. After the discover of the Hill he and his follow archaeologists and Excavation colleagues that the hill was actually a heavily reinforced entrance doorway with an undiscovered heavily reinforced tunnel system that goes down a heavily reinforced massive underground structure covered up in 20 meters of rock and soil; Alif Hosni and William Salib hired an expert excavation team specializing in tunneling and clearing away massive sized rocks and soil.

Over the next few days both Alif Hosni and William Salib and the excavation team tunneled and cleared out the massive rocks and soil above the doorway leading to the underground structure roughly 738 meters below. As the expert excavation dig out and cleared on the rock and soil until their reached the last 3.93 in.(9.9822 cm.). of rock and soil and decided to use hand tools to dig out the remaining rock and soil by hand to not damage the door and doorway to see what the doorway has write on it to possible open the door to go down into the underground tunnel to see what is in the massive underground structure. As they cleared away the last layer of they reached the stone doorway entrance to the underground tunneling system to the massive structure underground with their hand tools. They took out their brushes and clearing sticks to clean and sterilized way all the soil from the doorway to see what the doorway said what it would take to get into the underground tunnel system to reach the massive structure underground. It took them two days for them to clear and sterilized all the soil from the doorway.

After they cleaned and Sterilized the doorway both Alif Hosni and William Salib got a good look at the doorway and of what Language the Builders of the doorway used to named the doorway entrance structure was using for what they were walking into. It took Alif Hosni and William Salib a few minutes to recognize that language of what the builders used, they recognized the language as Ancient Greek. He read the line of script above head at the archway: To mnimeío, i klironomiá kai i mními tou laoú tis anthropótitas pou péthane apó tin apelefthérosi tis aftokratorías tou Rakáta. Imerominía Kataskevís 25,515 B.C.E.(Translation: The Memorial, legacy and Remembrance of the People of Mankind who died from the Liberation of the Rakata Empire. Date of Construction 25,515 B.C.E.) They saw an ancient primitive picture of what look like from the Myths of the Aliens that look similarly to the Aliens that crack landed at Russel, New Mexico, U.S.A. along with it seemly fighting of what looked like an ancient human with a sword along with a few other pictures of more aliens fighting ancient humans in what could be seen as massive epic battles with each other.

As they continue to look through the doorway pictures and writes they saw that the doorway had something similar to a security system hand pad that they would only see in the most outlandish American Sci-Fi movies. They looked around the Security system hand pad for any script information on how to activate it and open the door. They found the script and the bottom of the security system frame area saying: Sýstima asfaleías gia to chéri. chéri brostá apó to chéri gia na to energopoiísete. Topothetíste to chéri sto Pad kai saróste gia tin eísodo sto ieró Memorial(Translation: Security system hand pad; wave hand in front of the hand pad to activate it. Place hand into the Pad and scan for Entrance into the sacred Memorial) Alif Hosni did as the script said and waved his hand in front of the security hand pad and saw the security hand pad area activate. They both looked at each in awe as they saw the security hand pad system activate. They saw at the security hand pad system area the outline of were to place a human like hand into the security hand pad to hopefully open the door to the tunnel system of chambers and to the tunnel that lead down to the massive structure underground.

Alif Hosni thought to himself that he should try to place his hand into the hand outline and maybe hopefully the door would open. He asked his fellow archaeologist William Salib if he should try to place his hand into the hand outline and maybe hopefully the door would open to which William Salib agreed sense he to was equally curious and willing to do it himself. After listen to his colleague Alif Hosni figured what heck and placed his hand into the outline of the human like hand. Alif Hosni saw the Security hand pad scan his hand and after a few seconds he and his colleague saw a digital text come up below the hand outline saying: Eídos: Ánthropos, Fýlo: Árren, Ilikía 28, Oikía: Terra Prime, Prósvasi.(Translation: Species: Human, Gender: Male, Age 28, Home-world: Terra Prime, Access granted.) Alif Hosni and William Salib then heard a large air-tie seal around the door pop and the door opened revealing a large tunnel light up by lights.

Alif Hosni and William Salib walked into the tunnel and came in just over the entrance doorway. They Near that the door was closing behind them and try to escape but they were to slow and the door closed them in the tunnel. They Panic for a minute until William Salib saw a cut out on the right side of the tunnel and walked up to the cut out and read the script on the bottom of the cut out saying: Olografikoí kátochoi kartón cherioú kai cherioú.(Translation: Holographic Map wrist and arm band holders.) William Salib grabbed one of the Holographic map wrist and arm band holders and attended it to his lower left arm area. He saw a few what looked like wireless hand tables and saw that they were blank and black. William grabbed one and tried what his colleague Alif Hosni did and wave his hand over the hand table and saw it on and after a few seconds on a digital text saying: Cheirografikós chártis karpoú kai cherioú Cheirográfos Energopoiíste tis odigíes.(Translation: Holographic Map wrist and arm band holder Activate instructions.)

William slide his finger to the right for further instructions and saw the main instructions to activate the holographic map wrist and arm band. The instructions read in Greek: "To activate the holographic wrist and arm band press the arm bands green button and hold for 3 seconds. Press the blue button to show the wider map to get a view of the whole map. To shrink the wider map mode press the orange button to get a local map area around you. Press and Hold the Red button for 3 seconds to shutdown the Holographic wrist and arm band. Press the Purple Button and hold for 4 seconds to activate the self-destruct mode set for 15 seconds. Once you press and hold down the purple button for 4 seconds there is no way to deactivate it so you better ran like hell." William Salib picked up another Holographic map wrist and arm band and handed it to Alif Hosni and told him how to operation the Holographic Map wrist and arm band.

They both activate their Holographic map wrist and arm bands and got a miniature map of a 74 meters radius area of the tunnel system and found a heavily reinforced room within a 55 meter radius. They both decided to headed to room to see what they would find. They walked for minute until that reached room and they both saw what looked like a computer console and screen of some kind. Alif Hosni approached the computer console tried to find the power button to turn on the computer console to get some information on what is the massive structure underground. As he tried to turn on the computer console, William Salib heard something coming out of the wall and saw that it was something like a holding chamber for a human. William then saw a hologram projection of a strange alien roughly the same size as a human coming from what looked like a holographic projector. Both Alif Hosni and William Salib looked at the Hologram and the Holographic program said to them in Greek: "Hello Humans of Terra Prime, I'm the Recording A.I. of Ratakaian Scientist Anastasia Miles of the Rakata Infinite Empire as well as this Rakata Military and slavery outpost."

Both Alif Hosni and William Salib just stare in awe at the Hologram and Alif Hosni in a Nervous tone of Voice and said in Greek, Alif Hosni "Hello Anastasia Miles of the Rakata Infinite empire I'm Alif Hosni(he Turned his head and raised his right hand to his fellow colleague William Salib.) and this is my colleague William Salib of the United Union states of Africa government or U.U.S.A. for Short. Anastasia Miles what is the Rataka Infinite Empire?" A.I. Anastasia Miles in Greek "The Rataka Infinite Empire was an Ancient powerful empire that stood for over 11,250 years and it the it's height spread across the galaxy. We found this planet when our Empire was very young with a species(she showed a Picture of a human.) similar to us and set up Military and Slavery outpost and began Modify this Species with some of our own genetic material along with a virus and created 100's of Sub-Races(the Human's of Earth are the Mother Race of All Humanoid form Races that were spread out of the Galaxy.) to transport off-world to other of 1,000's of star systems to adapt to different worlds and to build our power empire.

As 1,000's of years pasted the 100's of Modified Races from the Species of this Planet(she showed a picture of the Earth) forgot their Home-world. Towards the twilight years of our Empire a Mysterious plague engineered by someone who we're later discovered was engineered by our slaves to cut our connection to the force, unable to use our technology and contain in-fighting let to the down fall of this once Great Empire. Only a hand full of Rataka's were able to develop an immune to the Plague that cut off our connection to the force and Survive. Myself and others that survived the plague found out that the 100's of Modified Races have thanks to the genetic material and virus that was able to survived have inherited own force-Sensitive and abilities indirectly making them our children. I Myself found out that I was 1 of the hand full of Rataka's that developed an immune to the plague and my connection to the force remaining and have gained a sense of Redemption, humanity and Humility and decided to liberation some human slaves to Redeem myself and my race. I began to teach them some basics in Architecture, Engineering, Science, Philosophy and Government to set the foundation for a Civilization to rise up and take our empire's place in the Galaxy.

To answer your coming question as to why you cannot access the computer? You need to be Modified with some of Rataka Genetic Material and with a virus to become a force-Sensitive with our force abilities(she pointed the human sized holding chamber for a human.) to have access to this Rataka computer and to access the hanger and the Rataka ship at the bottom of the reinforced tunnel system. As to your next question the force is what gives a Rataka or Modified person their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." Alif Hosni in a calm tone of Voice and in Greek, Alif Hosni "what is the name of this Modify virus that you and the other Rataka used to Modified a Person into a force-sensitive." Anastasia Miles in Greek "The Virus is called JK-023. The JK-023 Virus adds a new sequence of genes into a Human's Genetic Code(DNA) to have the body to create Midi-Chlorians inside very cell of the Human body to make a human(pacifically from Earth) to have the possibly of becoming a force sensitive to operate Rataka Technology that Requires a being to be at least Minimal Force Sensitive to even Activate Rataka Tech and to operate it. A Midi-Chlorian is an intelligent microscopic life forms that lived symbiotically inside the cells of Rataka and Modified person. When present in sufficient numbers, they could allow their host to detect the pervasive energy field known as the force. Midi-chlorian counts were linked to potential in the Force." Alif Hosni is a little nervous and calm tone of Voice, Alif Hosni "How long will the procedure take to Modify me into what you call a force-sensitive and force abilities and will it be Painful?" Anastasia Miles in Greek "The procedure to modify you into a force-sensitive would take 45 minutes and no because your one of the members of the mother species and it would take only a simple painless Process. (Alif Hosni heard the holding chamber open) Do you wish to proceed Alif Hosni?, if so step into the holding chamber and be Modified." Alif Hosni thought for a few seconds and decided to enter the chamber.

Over the next 45 minutes Alif Hosni was in the holding chamber being modified into a force-sensitive human. As the procedure concluded Alif Hosni could feel within him a huge amount power. Anastasia Miles in Greek "Welcome to the a new world young one. You now have a Midi-Chlorian count of over 8,000 per a cell you know are hugely Force-sensitive and have a strong connection to the force."Alif Hosni heard the holding chamber open and could feel all his senses be enhanced dramatically. Alif Hosni in a nervous and confused tone of Voice and in Greek "What is happening to me and why are my senses heightened?" Anastasia Miles in Greek "It is the side-effects of being a Force-sensitive. You need to focus your mind more intensely to control your enhanced senses. Alif Hosni stretch out with you mind along with one of your hands and careful try to lift you colleague off the Ground a ft. and Pull him toward you a few inches and than stretch out you mind and right hand and push him back a few inches." Alif Hosni did as Anastasia Miles instructed and stretched out with his mind along with his Right hand and tried to lift his colleague off the Ground and Pull him toward you a few inches. Both Alif Hosni and William Silab with a very nervous and a moderate horrifying look on his face by Alif Hosni seeing with his own eyes: stretching out his mind along with his right hand and gently lifted his Colleague William Silab a ft. and Pull him toward him a few inches and than stretch out his mind again and right hand and push his colleague back a few inches with very little effort and strain. Alif Hosni in an astonished, Excited and awe tone of Voice and in Greek, Alif Hosni "This is Impossible How I'm I able to do the Impossible?" Anastasia Miles in Greek "It is the force and the Midi-Chlorians I told you about. Alif Hosni you could with more Practice, Focus and patience you can become a very powerful Force-sensitive and Force user. Your only limited by your strength in the force, knowledge of the force and your imagination. Alif Hosni I have an offer for you and your Race?"

Alif Hosni in a calm, a little nervous and cautious tone of voice and in Greek, Ailf Hosni "What type of offer are you offering me and my Race." Anastasia Miles in Greek "The offer I'm offering you and your race is a gift to give you and your race the chance to Modified your race with the JK-023 Virus with Midi-chlorians with the chance for some of your race to become force-sensitives to operate Rataka Tech that Requires a being to be at least Minimal Force sensitive to even Activate Rataka Tech and to operate it." Alif Hosni in a calm tone of Voice and in Greek, Alif Hosni "Yes well Anastasia Miles give us the gift you offered my Race." Anastasia Miles in Greek "Very well Alif Hosni." Both Alif Hosni and William Silab felt the tunnel system shake and unknown to both of them at the Massive structure hanger the dome protecting the Rataka ship temporary opened the hanger a massive laser cutting beam device vaporized all the rock on top of the hanger within a few seconds the rock was gone. Then the automatically the Rataka Ship activate it's weapon systems and loaded into the Torpedo tubes were torpedo warhead's loaded with the JK-023 Virus and launched 4 waves of Torpedoes(20 torpedoes) within 4 seconds intervals at supersonic speed and when they entered the lower atmosphere across 20 global strategic positions and detonated release the JK-023 Virus globally.

During this time Alif Hosni and William Silab looked around the room at Anastasia Miles as the room shake and in a Panic tone and in Greek, Alif Hosni "What's happening." Anastasia Miles in Greek "I'm giving your race the gift of the Midi-chlorians and the possible of using the force. Alif Hosni you now can access the Rataka computer and their is some basic Knowledge on how to use the force in the Rataka computer for you and your future Force-sensitives to know the basics of the force to know how to use the force properly. The Rataka computer has as well a database of all the Rataka Technical information on the Latest Rataka Technology." Both Alif Hosni and William Silab knew that their civilization is about to begin a New Technology Era and Expansion thanks to the Technological discovers that the Humans of have discovered on Earth in the U.U.S.A., state Egypt, City Giza.

over the following months the Humans of Earth discovered the hide Rataka Advanced technology in U.U.S.A., Egypt, Giza. Sense the discover of the Advanced Rataka Tech in the Planetary nation U.U.S.A. it has gained a massive amount of Political leverage to the other Influential Planetary Nation's All the most Influential Planetary Nation's on the Planet sense that have direct access to the Advance Rataka Tech. The Most Influential Planetary Nation's have been for the past months negotiate with the U.U.S.A. to Gain access to the advanced Rataka Tech. Finally after months negotiate the other Planetary Influential Nation's have been able to negotiate with U.U.S.A. to be granted to have accress to the Advance Rataka Tech; however there is a catch to the U.U.S.A. deal the U.U.S.A. government will give them Advance Rataka Tech but they all the world's Influential Nation to agree to not use any of the Rataka Tech they give them against them or to use to against each other and only against the Tech against Interstellar threats.

Sense the Humans of Earth were exposed to JK-023 Virus Earth's Planetary Governments have tried to contained the Spread of the JK-023 and find a Vaccine but to no effect. Over the next few weeks a number of Humans have began to develop Force-sensitive and Force Abilities. During this time Ailf Hosni the 1st of the Human Force-sensitive and force user has been doing intense Research though Rataka Database with the help of the A.I. of Ratakaian Scientist Anastasia Miles of the Rakata how to learn finer control of his senses and force abilities to help train other Force-sensitives and force users finer control of their force abilities. As he learned from Anastasia Miles and the Rataka database on how refining his senses and force abilities he translated the Rataka information on the force into his Native Language to have take the information with him and show, teach and provide his future Force-sensitive students on how to control and fining their force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage and fear to the public. He and William Silab decided to reveal what they discovered to the U.U.S.A. Government and told them what happen. At 1st the U.U.S.A. government was afraid of him from what he showed them and contained him briefly as they tried to get access to the Rataka Tech without his help but they failed because it took a Force-sensitive to get access to the Rataka Tech.

Ailf Hosni was able to persuade and negotiate with the U.U.S.A. government the would use his Force-sensitive to access the Rataka Tech and would download as much of the Rataka database as quickly as possible to give them access to all Rataka Technical information the Rataka Tech; He also told the U.U.S.A. that he would but the first of many force-sensitives that would appear in the future in the U.S.S.A. Territory giving them more force-sensitives to access the Rataka Tech. He told them that he had already translated part of the Rataka database on the force and how to refining their senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public. Ailf Hosni requested the U.U.S.A. government to allow him to teach have a young child with permission from their Parents to teach the child how to refining their senses and force abilities to which the U.U.S.A. Government agreed to his terms. Ailf Hosni told the U.U.S.A. Government that the other nations of the world begin to have their own force-sensitives to access the Rataka and that they would eventually have to give them.

The U.U.S.A. government soon enough found out that Ailf Hosni statement of more force-sensitives that would appear in the future in their territory giving them more force-sensitives to access the Rataka Tech. The U.U.S.A. Government found their now have in their Territory a total of roughly 513 force-sensitives. With all the force-sensitives appearing in their Territory the U.U.S.A. Government ordered the massive information distribution of the Rataka information that Alif Hosni was able to download, published and give to them to disturb the information for them to teach the Rataka Information to show, teach and provide future Force-sensitive students on how to control and refining their force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage and fear to the public. In the Rest of the world more and more force-sensitives appeared in the other nations. The U.U.S.A. offered the other Planetary nation the Rataka information that Alif Hosni was able to download, published and give to them to disturb the information for them to teach the Rataka Information to show, teach and provide future Force-sensitive students on how to control and refining their force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage and fear to the public to which they agree. The Planetary Nations found their now have in their Territory a total of roughly 349 force-sensitives to access Rataka Tech for a total of 862 Force-sensitives in the Human Race so far.


	3. New Technology and New Era Begins

New Technology and New Era Begins

Date: October 20, 2033(October 20, 169, BBY)

It has been a little over 2 years sense the Force-sensitives humans of Earth began to appear. The Population of the Planet has of late 2033 reached Roughly 8.706 Billion people. Sense then with help with the Force-sensitives along with U.U.S.A.*'s best Scientific and Engineering minds and other Planetary Nation's were able to download the Schematics of the Rataka 1st generation Laser weapon systems in which they discovered that the latest Rataka Laser weapons with 500 years more advanced then their latest Laser Weapons technology. In Early-2032 they have created own laser weapon systems like a massive Laser Anti-spacecraft turret, laser Pistol, Laser Rifle and a Laser machine gun turret from studying the Alien fighter spacecraft Laser weapon systems. The scientists and engineers said in theory that the Laser Anti-spacecraft turret design can Drain an Alien Fighter spacecraft shield strength drain by 20% with each shot unlike conventional Projectile basic weapons had no effect on draining the Alien fighter spacecraft shield strength. they test the Anti-spacecraft Turret by firing at 1 of their experimental fighter with it's defensive shields up. after 5 shorts at their Experimental fighter with it's defensive shields up were down proving their Theory. they give the Anti-spacecraft turret Prototype to all the Planetary governments to begin producing their Races 1st generation advanced Anti-fighter defensive Military Technology to have to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

They said in theory that the Laser Pistol, Rifle and Laser machine gun turret Prototypes can let a soldier fire a laser pistol or Rifle at a Modified Human Fighter with defensive shields can drain its shields a by .02% with each shot. They test the Laser Pistol, Rifle and Laser machine gun turret by firing each Laser Weapon at one of their Experimental fighters with a Shield generator and with it's defensive shields up and fired. they tested the Laser Pistol Prototype 1st by firing 5 shots from it at their Experimental fighter with it's defensive shields up and found they the shields were down to 99% proving their theory. they tested the Laser Rifle Prototype 2nd by firing 5 shorts from it at their Experimental fighter with it's defensive shields up and found that it's shields were down to 96% proving their Theory. they tested the Laser machine gun turret Prototype last by firing 10 shorts from it at their Experimental fighter with it's defensive shields up and found they the shields were down to 96% proving their Theory. they give laser Firearm Prototypes to all the Planetary Nation government's to begin producing the 1st Advance Firearms for the Military and Public to have to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

Around the Same-time, They were able to download the Schematics of the Rataka 1st generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology in which they discovered that the latest Rataka Fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology is roughly 500 years more advanced then their latest theories and very early schematics of their own prototypes fighter-spacecraft technology have created their 1st generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. They said in theory that the 1st fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an object strong to take 5 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. They test their theory by firing an Anti-spacecraft turret 5 times to see if the shields would hold for 5 shots and it did before failing. They give the Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the all their Planetary governments to begin producing their Races 1st Generation Advanced Military defense Technology to give to all their Planetary defense Fighter spacecraft interceptor a better fighting chance against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft Fighters.

Around the Same-time, They have been able to research and develop their own version of the Rataka latest advanced fighter sub-light engine. The Scientists and engineers saw that the latest Rataka fighter sub-light engine is 10x's faster than their latest fight sub-light engine. Meaning in theory that the Rataka sub-light engine can go 6,706.166 mph(10,792.528 Kms.) or .00001 the speed of light meaning the a human Fighter could go to the moon and back to earth in 68.842 seconds or 1.430 minutes. They tested their theory by having a T'enikara Berera(Amharic for Strong flight)-502(The U.U.S.A.'s version of the X-306) fighter piloted by U.U.S.A. Pilot Amana Hassan to test Mankind's new Advanced sub-light engine. Amana Hassan took her fighter just outside Earth's atmosphere and Activate the advanced sub-light engine and saw that the scientists and engineers theory was prove correct. It took her fighter 68.842 seconds (1.1473 minutes) to get to the moon and back to earth. She returned to Earth and told the Scientists and engineers that their theory was proven correct. The Scientists and engineers give the latest Rataka fighter sub-light engine all the Planetary Nation's to begin mass production the latest Rataka fighter sub-light engine to making their latest fighters faster to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

Around the Same-time, They were research and develop their own versions of the Rataka Anti-fighter defenses and fighter-defense Shield Tech they were able to download the Schematics of the Rataka Fighter spacecraft senor system technology have created their vision of the fighter Spacecraft senor system technology. The Scientists and engineers said in theory that the Fighter Spacecraft senor system could constantly scan a diameter of space around their Fighter spacecraft for 30,195 Sq. miles to search of for Friendly of Hostile Enemy Spacecraft 45 seconds out while traveling at fighter spacecraft sub-light speed. They test the Ratakan Fighter spacecraft senor system technology by installing the Ratakan Fighter spacecraft Senor system Technology into an X-306 fighter. the test was successful and the X-306 fighter took see an Area of Outer space for 30,195 sq. miles. they give Fighter spacecraft senor system technology to the all the Planetary Governments to begin massive Production and to put into all their certain fighters and Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bombers among others operational or are being built. They test their Rataka Fighter spacecraft senor system technology by installing the Rataka Fighter spacecraft Senor system Technology into an advanced X-306 fighter. the test was successful and the X-306 fighter Spacecraft Interceptor took see an area of outer space for 30,195 sq. miles. they give Fighter spacecraft senor system technology to the Planetary Nation government's to begin massive Production and to put into all certain Advanced fighters and Bombers or are being built.

* * *

In Mid-2032, U.U.S.A. best Scientists and Engineers and other Planetary Nation's have researched and developed their own versions of the Rataka design 1st Interstellar Spacecraft interceptor missile or I.S. Missile for Short. they have found out that from their old Missile Technology was not a match to Interstellar spacecraft Proportion systems so they designed the I.S. missile. The I.S. missile was design similarly to the AIM-120 Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile design but with a few Changes. 1st the I.S. missile would have the Same Advance Proportion Systems as their advanced Fighters: a sub-light Fighter spacecraft Engine and 6 split second Maneuvering thrusters that could do the same fast maneuvers as an Interstellar spacecraft that are Traveling around in outer space. 2nd the I.S. missile has a Rataka designed Anti-matter design warhead that could drain one of their civilization's experimental fighters with an advanced shield generator to generation defensive shields in an I.S. impact missile impact. 3rd second the missile would have an A.I. system installed into to contact between other missiles of it's kind that are tracking an enemy fight to make sure that they don't lock on to the same enemy fighter spacecraft target to make sure the I.S. missile that hits and destroys the target that a split second before impact that the Target that they both have been tracking a targeting is destroy and tell the other missile to move on to another target and try to destroy that target before other missile of it's kind destroys that target to.

Around the Same-time, They have researched and developed their own versions of the Rataka Advanced senor relay network system Technology have create Mankind's 1st short range senor relay system Technology as an Early warning system for Interstellar ships that might be within. the scientists and engineers said in theory that the Advance short range Senor network can scan a light year in diameter around earth to detect Friendly or Hostile ships. They giving the designs of the Advance Short range Senor Network to all the Planetary Nation government's to build an Advance short range senor Network to proof their Theory. within a few weeks the build a filly functional Advance short range senor Network and Proof their Scientists and Engineers theory.

* * *

In late-2032, U.U.S.A. best Scientists and Engineers and other Planetary Nation's have researched and developed their own versions of the Rataka Advanced Sub-space communicate relay system technology prototype to the U.U.S.A. to proof their theory to see if their Advanced Sub-space communicate relay system Technology Prototype worked. The U.U.S.A. producing an Advanced Sub-space communicate relay and sending a signal to a star across the galaxy and wait for the signal to return at Faster-than-light speed proofing their Theory. A few seconds later the Sub-space communicate signal returned to earth Proofing their theory. All the Planetary Nation militarizes wanted all of Mankind Interstellar warships and colonies to have an Advanced Sub-space communicate relay system to use in faster-than-light communicates and to use in War.

Around the same-time, They have researched and developed their own versions of the Rataka star-ship Life support systems. they were able to design from the Rataka technology Mankind's 1st advanced ventilation to recycle Co2 faster and 2nd advance fire suppression system that can put out fire abroad an Interstellar vessel faster. they have design an Advance Recycle that recycled all the used water and advanced food storage systems that can hold enough food for a generation of interstellar travel and could keep the food the abroad fresh for generation of interstellar travel.

Around the Same-time, They have researched and developed their own 1st generation versions of the Rataka 1st generation advanced Capital ship shield generation technology and have designed their own 1st generation Capital ship generation technology. they said in theory that the Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft strong enough to take 5000 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing an Anti-spacecraft turret 500 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 90% and still could more of a pounding. they give the Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to all the Planetary Nation government's to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Rataka capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

Around the Same-time, They have researched and developed their own 1st generation versions of the Rataka 1st generation advanced capital ship-to-ship technology. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can were powerful enough to drain the protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft by 2% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 50% and still could more of a pounding. They give the capital ship-to-ship laser cannon Technology Prototype all the Planetary Nation government's to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Rataka capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

Around the Same-time, They have researched and developed their own 1st generation versions of the Rataka advanced Energy Absorption Material Armored Plating Prototype to use on the Interstellar Spacecraft. They said in theory that Energy Absorption Armor Plating 11.11 inches thick can take a single ship-to-ship laser cannon blast before it was destroyed. they test their theory by firing a single ship-to-ship laser cannon once and found that the Energy Absorption armor was still intact from a Single ship-to-ship laser cannon Blast. They give the Energy Absorption Material Armored Plating Prototype to all the Planetary nation government's to begin producing Mankind's first Spacecraft Armor Plating defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or other interstellar threats.

* * *

In Early-2033, U.U.S.A. best Scientists and Engineers and other Planetary Nation's have researched and developed their own 1st generation versions of the Rataka 1st generation advanced latest Capital ship sub-light engine technology to travel around their Solar system or universe faster. They did in theory that Capital ship sub-light engine can go 1%(6.706 million mph or 10,792,528.02 Kms.) the speed of light, meaning that 32.4142 days(32 days, 9 hours and little more than 56 ½ minutes). they give the Capital ship sub-light engine prototype to the all the Planetary nation government's to begin massive produce Mankind's 2nd interstellar travel technology to explore their solar system or to explore the universe.

Recently They have researched and developed their own 1st generation versions of the Rataka latest advanced Hyper-dive to travel between the stars faster. They have learned while studying the latest Rataka Hyper-dive that to Power the Hyper-dive that it needed to have an exotic material call Hyper-matter to power the Hyper-dive. They were able to get from the Rataka computer Database and from the Rataka Ship on Earth how to harness power of the Hyper-matter in the High dimensions and gather them to power the Hyper-dive to have a ship enter another dimension of space to work around the light-speed barrier. They learned that when Hyper-matter* is exposed to the constraints of lower dimensions of real space produce near limitless power energy. They said in theory that their advance Hyper-dive technology would take an interstellar spacecraft about 20 years to travel across galaxy faster.

* * *

As of October of 2033 the Planetary Nation: United States has for the past few months have been construction Mankind's 1st interstellar star-ship to explore the solar system and maybe beyond. Recently with the Research and developed of the Rataka Hyper-dive completed with them the U.U.S.A. giving the plans of their own version of the Rataka hyper-dive prototype the U.S. has the finally piece of the puzzle to finish researched, developed and construction of Mankind's 1st Interstellar Scout ship named the RJ-208 or Ranger class scout ship to explore the universe faster. The RJ-208 is a lot larger than the RJ-208 Space shuttle; the RJ-208 is 260.4 meters in length, 52.08 meters in width and 60 meters in height/depth. The construction time to have a RJ-208 or Ranger class ready of service would be 27.4195 days at normal production at one large shipyard. The RJ-208 would have a crew of 96 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 315 passengers. The RJ-208 is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

The RJ-208 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy*, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The RJ-208 defenses were an U.S. 1st generation shield generator to generate powerful shields and 41 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the RJ-208 armaments: 20 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The RJ-208 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 111 thrusters (to move the RJ-208 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 6 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Ranger class Scout ship or the RJ-208 class prototype to the U.S. Government begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar spacecraft to defend against any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threat.

They decided to test their advance hyper-dive by having the Ranger class scout ship class 1st ship of it's class: U.S.S. Ranger along with a volunteer crew under the command of captain Wilson James with some of the U.S.'s best Astrobiologist's to do hyper-space jump to their solar system's nearest neighboring star system: Alpha Centauri roughly 4.367 light-years away from Earth. The U.S. Government wants to see if the Alpha Centauri has planets that are habitable to colonize or to see if there is a Civilization in the Alpha Centauri system. The U.S.S. Ranger went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant Daniel Kevin of the modified shuttle put in the course of Alpha Centauri system and Activated the Hyper-dive. 6.393288 hours(6 hours, 6 minutes and 17 seconds give or take a few Mili-seconds) later the U.S.S. Ranger came out of Hyper-space and Lieutenant Daniel Kevin checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 4.367 Light-years in less than 6 ½ hours. They contacted the United States scientists and engineers and told that the hyper-dive worked and are begin the exploration of the Alpha Centauri system.

The crew of the U.S.S. Ranger spend the following few weeks in studying the Alpha Centauri system if Alpha Centauri system has planets that are habitable to colonize or to see if there is a Civilization in the star system. After weeks the U.S.S. Ranger of exploring the Alpha Centauri find that the Alpha Centauri has a single habitable Planet with no Alien Civilization on the planet and ready to be colonized them. On December 16, 2033, The U.S.S. Ranger activate it's Hyper-dive and returned to Earth and the scientists and engineers gave the their Hyper-dive prototype to the Planetary nation government's to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar star-ship to have a Hyper-dive to travel around the universe. A new Era of Human history has began with the Human's of Earth begin to explore beyond their star system and to begin a heated competition with all the Planetary nation's to begin construction of as many scout ships and to design bigger colonial ship to begin a massive race of colonized star systems.

* * *

*U.U.S.A. stands for United Union States of Africa

*Hyper-matter is an Exotic form of material of Tachyons Particles.

*The U.S.S.A. scientists, engineers along with Help from Alif Hosni and William Salib were able to get outdated a star map of the Galaxy from the Rataka ship. They put into the Rataka ship's Navigation computer the Equations for Universal Stellar drift for over 25,500 years of inactivate on Earth.


	4. Interstellar Era and New Ships

Interstellar Era and New ships

Date: March 26, 2035(March 26, 167 BBY)

It has been a little over 3 ½ years sense the humans of Earth discovered the Advanced Rataka Technology in U.U.S.A.*, Egypt near city Giza. The Population of the Planet has of late 2033 reached roughly 8.740 Billion people. Sense the intro of Mankind's 1st interstellar Scout ship class: Ranger class all the other Planetary Nation's were able to create their own versions to begin Exploring, discovering and colonizing star systems nearest to Earth; In fact as of Early-2035 the humans of Earth have discovered and colonized over 260 star systems across a 918.419 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. The U.U.S.A. and other Earth's most Influential Planetary Nation's have develop Mankind's 1st generation Interstellar warships to protect their planet and their Interstellar star system's and assets from themselves and from any possible Interstellar threat; As well as building their Massive 1st generation colonization ships to seed other planets or star systems for mankind inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system.

In Early 2034, The E.U.C.* have designed and constructed Mankind's 1st Interstellar cargo ship: HL-501 class or the Boxer class cargo ship. They said that it would take 2.2474 months to have a HL-501 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a large single shipyard. The HL-501 is a lot larger than their scout ship Measuring in at 651 meters in length, 39.06 meters in width and 150.3 meters in height/depth. The HL-501 would have a crew of 394 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 89,512 tons of cargo. The HL-501 is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. the HL-501 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The HL-501 defenses were an E.U.C. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 102 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The HL-501 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 278 thrusters (to move the HL-501 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3nd 15 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Boxer class or the HL-501 cargo ship Prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar cargo ships to go along with HL-501 Scout ships in set up Military Bases or to set up Colonies on other planet.

The E.U.C. order 10 of their large shipyards to begin construction on as many HL-501 class or the Boxer class cargo ships as possible. They wanted to began sending as many Hl-501 class cargo ships their star systems build them up into civilization star systems and to compete in their heated friendly competition with the other Influential Planetary Nation's: U.S., U.U.S.A. and Republic of India etc.. The E.U.C. now could with all 10 of their large shipyards produce a Boxer class cargo ship in little more than 9.7922 days. With the construction of their Boxer class cargo ship underway the E.U.C. government decided to give the HL-501 class or the Boxer class cargo ship to all the other Planetary nation government's to begin producing of their own Versions of the HL-501 class or the Boxer class cargo ships to transport cargo from their star system's and Visa-versa.

Around the same-time, U.U.S.A. scientists and Engineers have designed and constructed Mankind's 1st generation interstellar warship: The Nova-strike class Patrol Ship or the TW-639 class. they said that it would take 1.510 years to have a TW-639 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single large shipyard. The TW-639 is a lot larger than their Cargo ship class measuring is 1,050 meters in length, 210 meters in width and 242.49 meters in height/depth. The TW-639 would have a crew of 358 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the TW-639 is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the TW-425 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the TW-639 defenses were an U.U.S.A shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.138 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 4 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 149 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the TW-639 armaments: 75 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The TW-639 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 205 thrusters (to move the TW-639 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 24 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. For the 1st time a small aircraft hanger that can carry 10 of Mankind's latest fighters and a single scout ship. they give Nova-strike class Patrol Ship or the TW-639 class prototype to the U.U.S.A Government begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar warship to defend their Solar System or other star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The U.U.S.A order 10 of their large shipyards to begin construction on as many TW-639 class or the Nova-strike class Patrol Ships as possible. They wanted to have as many TW-639 class Patrol Ships to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats. The U.U.S.A now could with all 10 of their large shipyards produce a TW-639 class or the Nova-strike class Patrol Ship in little more than 1.8125 months. With the construction of their Nova-strike class Patrol Ship underway the U.U.S.A government decided to give the TW-639 class or the Nova-strike class Patrol Ship to all the other Planetary nation government's to begin producing of their own Versions of the TW-639 class or the Nova-strike class Patrol Ships to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats and Visa-versa.

Around the Same-time, Russian Federation scientists and engineers have designed and constructed Mankind's 1st generation interstellar warship: The Ivan Yumashev class or the SD-190 class Frigate. they said that it would take 2.0625 years to have an Ivan Yumashev class Frigate or a SD-190 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single large shipyard. The SD-190 class is larger than their Patrol ship class measuring at 1,360 meters in length, 314 meters in width and 272 meters in height/depth. The SD-190 would have a crew of 572 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the SD-190 is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the SD-190 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The SD-190 defenses were a Russian Federation shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.474 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 5 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 265 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The SD-190 armaments: for the 1st time a single ship-to-ship cannon and 112 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The SD-190 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 205 thrusters (to move the SD-190 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 24 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. For the 1st time a small aircraft hanger that can carry 15 advance human fighters and 2 scout ships. they give The Ivan Yumashev class or the SD-190 Prototype to Russian Federation begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The Russian Federation order 10 of their large shipyards to begin construction on as many Ivan Yumashev class or the SD-190 Frigates as possible. They wanted to have as many SD-190 Frigates to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats. The Russian Federation now could with all 10 of their large shipyards produce an Ivan Yumashev class or the SD-190 Frigate in little more than 2.475 months. With the construction of their Ivan Yumashev class or the SD-190 Frigate underway the Russian Federation government decided to give the SD-190 Frigate to all the other Planetary nation government's to begin producing of their own Versions of the Ivan Yumashev class or the SD-190 Frigates to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats and Visa-versa.

In mid-2034, United States scientists and Engineers have designed and constructed Mankind's 1st generation interstellar warship: William Halsey Jr. class or the TK-178 class. they said that it would take 2.215 years to have a William Halsey Jr. class or the TK-178 class constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single large shipyard. The TK-178 is larger than their Frigates class measuring 1,540 meters in length, 355 meters in width and 308 meters in height/depth. The TK-178 would have a crew of 1,050 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The TK-178 is powered by 2 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. The TK-178 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The TK-178 defenses were an U.S. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.67 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 6 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 219 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The TK-178 armaments: 2 ship-to-ship cannons and 300 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The TK-178 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 300 thrusters (to move the TK-178 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 27 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 20 human fighters and 3 scout ships. they give the William Halsey Jr. class or the TK-178 class prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 1st generation interstellar warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The U.S.A. order 10 of their large shipyards to begin construction on as many William Halsey Jr. class or the TK-178 class destroyers as possible. They wanted to have as many TK-178 destroyers to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats. The U.S. now could with all 10 of their large shipyards produce William Halsey Jr. class destroyer in little more than 2.6584 months. With the construction of their William Halsey Jr. class or the TK-178 class destroyer underway the U.S. government decided to give the TK-178 destroyer to all the other Planetary nation government's to begin producing of their own Versions of the I William Halsey Jr. class or the TK-178 class destroyers to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats and Visa-versa.

Around the same-time, The Republic of India scientists and Engineers have designed and constructed Mankind's 1st generation interstellar warship: The Asal Uttar cruiser or The GJ-603 class. they said that it would take 2.48 years to have a Asal Uttar cruiser or The GJ-603 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single large shipyard. The GJ-603 is larger than their destroyer class SY-825 class measuring 1,730 meters in length, 432 meters in width and 346 meters in height/depth. The GJ-603 would have a crew of 1,335 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The GJ-603 is powered by 3 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the GJ-603 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the GJ-603 defenses were an Indian shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.877 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 6.65 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 246 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the GJ-603 armaments: 3 ship-to-ship cannons and 400 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The GJ-603 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 6 Capital Sub-light Engines and 337 thrusters (to move the GJ-603 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 30 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 20 human fighters and 3 scout ships. they give the Asal Uttar cruiser or the GJ-603 class prototype to Indian government begin mass production Mankind's 3rd 1st Generation interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The Republic of India order 10 of their large shipyards to begin construction on as many Asal Uttar cruiser or The GJ-603 class as possible. They wanted to have as many GJ-603 cruisers to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats. The Republic of India now could with all 10 of their large shipyards produce William Halsey Jr. class destroyer in nearly 2.986 months. With the construction of their William Halsey Jr. class or the GJ-603 class cruiser underway the Indian government decided to give the GJ-603 class cruiser to all the other Planetary nation government's to begin producing of their own Versions of the Asal Uttar cruiser or The GJ-603 class to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats and Visa-versa.

In Late-2034, All the Most Influential Planetary Nation's scientists and engineers decided to collaborate with each other and have designed and constructed Mankind's 1st generation interstellar warship: Resolute class Battleship or The UJ-580 class. they said that it would take 4.039 years to have a Resolute class Battleship or The UJ-580 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a large single shipyard. The UJ-580 is larger than all their cruiser classes measuring 2,808.002 meters in length, 648 meters in width and 561.604 meters in height/depth. The UJ-580 would have a crew of 2,076 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The UJ-580 is powered by a massive hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The UJ-580 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the UJ-580 defenses were an E.U.C. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 10.79 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 400 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The UJ-580 armaments: 4 ship-to-ship cannon and 150 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The UJ-580 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 8 Capital Sub-light Engines and 600 thrusters (to move the UJ-580 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 49 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 35 Human fighters and 5 scout ships. They give the Resolute class Battleship or The UJ-580 prototype to begin mass production Mankind's 4th 1st generation interstellar warship to defend their solar system or other star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The Most Influential Planetary Nation's ordered 10 of their large shipyards across Earth to begin construction on as many Resolute class Battleship or The UJ-580 class as possible. They wanted to have as many UJ-580 class Battleships to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats. Now with 10 of their large shipyards produce William Halsey Jr. class destroyer in nearly 4.8468 months. The Planetary Nations of Earth agreed that with each new UJ-580 class battleship that the each Influential Planetary nation would get a UJ-580 class battleship and that the shipyards would rotate in which Influential Planetary Nation would get a new UJ-580 class battleship to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats and Visa-versa.

Around the same-time, All the Most Influential Planetary Nation's scientists and engineers decided to collaborate again with each other and have designed and constructed Mankind's 1st generation interstellar warship: Liberty class super-carrier or QL-421 class. They said that it would take 8.078 years to have a QL-421 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The QL-421 is larger than their Battleship classes. The QL-421 is 5,616.004 meters in length, 1,998 meters in width and 648 meters in height/depth. The QL-421 would have a crew of 8,384 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The QL-421 is powered by 2 massive hyper-matter reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The QL-421 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The QL-421 defenses were an U.S. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 265 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The QL-421 armaments: 4 single ship-to-ship cannon and 225 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The QL-421 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 36 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,134 thrusters (to move the QL-421 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 174 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. 16 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry 1,250 Human fighter spacecraft interceptors, 625 Velo-201B and 178 scout ships. they give the Liberty class carrier or QL-421 class prototype to all the Influenial Planetary Nations to begin mass production Mankind's 5th 1st generation interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The Most Influential Planetary Nation's ordered 10 of their large shipyards across Earth to begin construction on as many Liberty class super-carrier or QL-421 class as possible. They wanted to have as many QL-421 class carriers to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats. Now with 10 of their large shipyards produce William Halsey Jr. class destroyer in nearly 9.6936 months. The Planetary Nations of Earth agreed that with each new QL-421 class carrier that the each Influential Planetary nation would get a QL-421 class carrier and that the shipyards would rotate in which Influential Planetary Nation would get a new QL-421 class carrier to defend Earth and their colonized star systems from their other Planetary Nation rivals and from any Interstellar threats and Visa-versa.

In Early-2035, The U.U.S.A. scientists and engineers were the 1st to design and develop mankind's 1st massive colonization class ship called the Uhuru Furaha(Swahili meaning Joy Freedom) class or the HP-194 class to use in transporting massive amounts of colonists to seed other planets or star systems for mankind inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. they said that it would take 14.70 years to have a HP-194 constructed and ready for service at normal production with a large single shipyard to have a Uhuru Furaha class ready for service. The HP-194 is 10,989 meters in length, 2,197.8 meters in width and 648 meters in height/depth. the HP-194 would have a crew of 7,662 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry up to 15,302 Passengers to other planets of Star systems to Colonize. the HP-194 is powered by a hyper-matter Reactor to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The HP-194 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic map of the Galaxy and a self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The HP-194 defenses were a U.U.S.A. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,423 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The HP-194 class would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 36 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,134 thrusters(to move the HP-194 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 174 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a single massive aircraft hanger that can carry 141 Human fighters and 18 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. The U.U.S.A. scientists and engineers give the Uhuru Furaha class or the HP-194 class Prototype to the Chinese government begin mass production Mankind's 1st interstellar colonization ship to colonize other planets in their solar system or other star systems.

The U.U.S.A. order 37 of their largest Shipyards to begin construction on as many Uhuru Furaha class or HP-194 class colonial ships as possible. They wanted to began sending as many colonists to the star systems they have claimed so far in their heated friendly competition with the other Influential Planetary Nation's: U.S., E.U.C. and Republic of India etc.. The U.U.S.A. now could with all 37 of their largest Shipyards produce a Uhuru Furaha class colonial ship in little more than 4 ¾ months. With the construction of their Uhuru Furaha class colonial ship underway the U.U.S.A. government decided to give the Uhura Furaha or HP-194 class to all the Influential Planetary nation government's to begin producing of their own Versions of the massive colonial ships to seed other planets or star systems for Mankind.

* * *

*U.U.S.A. stands for United Union States of Africa.

*E.U.C. stands for Europe Union Confederation.


	5. Expansion and Galactic Academies

Expansion and Galactic Academies

Date: November 22, 2039 (November 22, 163 BBY)

It has been over 6 years sense the humans of Earth began to explore, discover, scout the galaxy to find star systems to colonize. The Population of the Planet has of late 2039 reached roughly 9.148 Billion people. Over the years Earth's scientists and engineers have designed their own massive colonial ship to use in transporting massive amounts of colonists to seed other planets or star systems for mankind inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. As of late-2039, Earth's most Influential Planetary Nation's have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 1,248 star systems within a 4,410 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. The Humans of Earth were able to Production over 304 Scout ships of Various classes, 150 Cargo ships of various classes, 200 Patrol ships of Various classes, and over 100 frigates of various classes, 75 destroyers of various classes, 50 cruisers of various classes, 10 battleships, 5 super-carriers along with over 8,000 Human fighters and 4,000 bombers and 750 colonial ships of various class to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their Scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time. The most Influential Planetary nation's have able transport over 82.368 million people off-world to the star systems that discovered and scouted over the years with more People being transport off-world each day. Each of the Most Influential Planetary Nations: United States of America, U.U.S.A., Russia Federation, People's Republic of China, E.U.C.* and Republic of India have 208 star systems under their influence and control in the Galaxy and still colonizing more each year.

The Following is some of the Star systems that were colonized: Kepler-62(990 light-years away from Earth and is an agriculture colony.) system- Year colonized: Early-2035, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: United States of America. Kepler-62 has a colonist population 76,205 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life on another planet. They have over 3 Major cities and over 30 small towns across the planet and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the United States. The colonists of Kepler-62 have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decided on a decision. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the Planetary Senate with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 16 members(Included the President) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary Council members serving terms of 8 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 30 Sectors with each sector having 5 to 6 Senators for a total 165 senators representing them in the Planetary Senate.

Mpya nyumba(Formerly Trappist is 39.5 light-years away from Earth and is an agriculture colony) system- Year colonized: Mid-2036, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: U.U.S.A. Mpya nyumba has a colonist population 85,360 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 4 Major cities and over 45 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the U.U.S.A. The colonists of Mpya nyumba have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.U.S.A. government. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the Planetary Senate with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 24 members(Included the President) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary Council members serving terms of 8 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 27 Sectors with each sector having 9 Senators for a total 243 senators representing them in the Planetary Senate.

Xīn Zhōngguó system(Originally Named Gliese 581 is 16 light-years away from Earth and is an agriculture colony)-Year colonized: Mid-2036, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: People's Republic of China. Xīn Zhōngguó has a colonist population 87,630 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 2 Major cities and over 20 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the People's Republic of China. The colonists of Xīn Zhōngguó have set up their own planetary government similar to the People's Republic of china government with a Single Political Party: The Social Democratic Party of Xīn Zhōngguó. The Planetary Government of Xīn Zhōngguó would have more checks and Balances system of government to make sure the government doesn't abuse it's power and limit People's right to freedom of speech, Press, Religion and the right for the people to peaceful assemble protest against the Government unlike the Communist Party of China. They would have a Planetary Council of 14 members(Included the President) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 6 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Representatives of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Representatives. The Government divided the Planet into 26 sectors with each sector having 5 to 6 representatives for a total 143 Representatives representing them in the planetary House of Representatives.

Proxima Centauri(4.22 light-years away from Earth and is mining colony) system-Year colonized: Late-2036, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: E.U.C. Proxima Centauri has a colonist population 52,690 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 2 Major cities and over 20 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the E.U.C. The colonists of Proxima Centauri have set up their own planetary government similar to the E.U.C. government. The Planetary government has just a single body of Government called the Planetary Parliament with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 12 members(Included the Prime Minster) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary Council members serving terms of 8 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 22 sectors with each sector having 5 to 6 Representatives for a total 121 senators representing them in the Planetary Parliament.

Nayee Shuruaat(Formerly Wolf 1061c is 13.8 light-years away from Earth and is an agriculture colony)-Year colonized: Late-2036, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: Republic of India. Nayee Shuruaat has a colonist population 65,580 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 4 Major cities and over 40 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the Republic of India. The colonists of Nayee Shuruaat have set up their own planetary government similar to the Republic of India government. The Planetary government has just a single body of Government called the Planetary Parliament with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 17 members(Included the Prime Minster) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary Council members serving terms of 8 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 23 sectors with each sector having 7 to 8 Representatives for a total 173 senators representing them in the Planetary Parliament.

Russkiy Feniks(Formerly Kapteyn b is 13.8 light-years away from Earth and is a mining colony)Year colonized: Early-2037, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: Russian Federation. Russkiy Feniks has a colonist population 36,980 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 3 Major cities and over 35 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the Russian Federation. The colonists of Russkiy Feniks have set up their own planetary government similar to the Russian Federation. The Planetary government has just a single body of Government called the Planetary Parliament with a planetary Council along with a more checks and Balances system of government to make sure the government doesn't abuse it's power and limit People's right to freedom of speech, Press, Religion and the right for the people to peaceful assemble protest against the Government like the Russian Federation. They would have a planetary Council of 22 members(Included the Prime Minster) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary Council members serving terms of 5 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 25 sectors with each sector having 9 Representatives for a total 225 senators representing them in the Planetary Parliament.

Ross 128 b(11 light-years from Earth and is an agriculture colony) system- Year colonized: In Early-2037, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: United States of America. The Ross 128 b system is an American agriculture colony and has a colonist population 27,260 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 2 Major cities and over 15 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the United States. The colonists of Ross 128 b have set up their own planetary government similar to the U.S.A government but instead of having 2 houses of government that would just Debate and Argue one new thing that could last weeks, Months or even years to decided on a decision. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the Planetary House of Representatives with a Planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 23 members(Included the President) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary Council members serving terms of 7 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 21 Sectors with each sector having 11 Representatives for a total 231 Representatives representing them in the Planetary Senate.

Gliese 876 d(15 light-years away from Earth and is agriculture colony) system-Year colonized: Early-2037, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: E.U.C. Gliese 876 d has a colonist population 753,125 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 2 Major cities and over 20 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the E.U.C. The colonists of Gliese 876 d have set up their own planetary government similar to the E.U.C. government. The Planetary government has just a single body of Government called the Planetary Parliament with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 20 members(Included the Prime Minster) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary Council members serving terms of 5 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 23 sectors with each sector having 9 Representatives for a total 207 representatives representing them in the Planetary Parliament.

Xi Jinping system(Originally Named 82 G. Eridani is 19.71 light-years away from Earth and is an agriculture colony)-Year colonized: Mid-2037, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: People's Republic of China. Xīn Zhōngguó has a colonist population 105,260 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 5 Major cities and over 35 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the People's Republic of China. The colonists of Xi Jinping have set up their own planetary government similar to the People's Republic of china government with a Single Political Party: The Social Democratic Party of Xi Jinping. The Planetary Government of Xi Jinping would have more checks and Balances system of government to make sure the government doesn't abuse it's power and limit People's right to freedom of speech, Press, Religion and the right for the people to peaceful assemble protest against the Government unlike the Communist Party of China. They would have a Planetary Council of 24 members(Included the President) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary council members serving terms of 6 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Representatives of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Planetary government has just one house of Government called the planetary House of Representatives. The Government divided the Planet into 27 sectors with each sector having 9 representatives for a total 243 Representatives representing them in the planetary House of Representatives.

Shaantipoorn Ghar system(Originally Named HD 85512 b is 36 light-years away from Earth and is an agriculture colony)-Year colonized: Mid-2037, Planetary Nation Influence and controller: Republic of India. Shaantipoorn Ghar has a colonist population 86,125 people and more colonists from earth coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system. They have over 6 Major cities and over 30 small towns across the star system and still build more cites and towns thanks to the raw building materials from Earth and the Republic of India. The colonists of Shaantipoorn Ghar have set up their own planetary government similar to the Republic of India government. The Planetary government has just a single body of Government called the Planetary Parliament with a planetary Council. They would have a planetary Council of 17 members(Included the Prime Minster) to make the quick major decisions for the Planetary Government. The Planetary Council members serving terms of 8 years until they reelected or replace with a new Council member voted in. The Senators of all the sectors look more time to look over the Quick major decisions of the Council to see if they were the right decisions and to make the longer more complex decision that would lead into the Colony's future. The Government divided the Planet into 23 sectors with each sector having 7 to 8 Representatives for a total 173 senators representing them in the Planetary Parliament.

* * *

Recently All the Planetary Nation's decided to increase the Education level of the Avenge citizen in their respective nation's to have a Human from Earth be able to survive and adapt quicker in a star systems they were colonizing as well as to navigate themselves in the galaxy. Each Planetary nation's Government changed the name of the schools they called collage to the Galactic Academy. Now instead of requiring just High School Diploma to enter society that now needs to go a Galactic Academy 4 years to get a Galactic Academy Diploma to enter society. They decided that the population that have already Graduate from high school with a diploma are seniors in high school that were going to graduate to learn their High school diploma didn't have to go to the Galactic Academy but any grade below a senior in the school needed to go to the Galactic Academy.

The Galactic Academy had the following classes (Each Wreath about 100 Credits) to learn at a Galactic Academy to get a Galactic Academy Diploma for a Nation's citizen any other people in the territory:

1\. 4 years of Galactic Stranded mathematics (pass at least algebra II) to make it into the Galactic Academy.

2\. 2 years of Galactic Physics

3\. 2 years of standard Galactic Engineering

4\. 2 years of standard Galactic Economics

5\. 4 years of Galactic Life Science*

6\. 2 years of standard Galactic astronomy* to get a basic understanding in the universe.

7\. 3 years of Earth's growing Planetary language: English to be able to understand and communicate with other on Earth and in their star systems that their colonizing in the galaxy.

7\. 3 years of basic Greek language to be able to understand the basics of the Greek Language in case they discover Rataka Technology.

8\. 4 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 2300 credits to receive the Galactic Academy Diploma

The New Galactic Academy would add more classes if their came in contact with other alien species in the Milky Way Galaxy and want to learn the Basic of their language they would require 4 years of Galactic Foreign Language. The Galactic Academy students had an optional 2nd level Galactic Academy called Advance Galactic Academy Collage for the Galactic Academy Graduating students to go to the same Classes they in the Galactic Academy but on the most advance level possible get advanced degrees in many fields or arts. The Advance Galactic Academy collage was 4 to 6 years to Graduate with an advance degree in a servant field like a degree in degree in advance Technology or in Advance medicine to became a Galactic Doctor.

The Advanced Galactic Academy had some of the following classes (Each wreath about 250 Credits) to learn at an Advanced Galactic Academy to get a Galactic Degree in their own fields for any people in their Planetary Nation's:

1\. 4-6 years of advance Galactic Stranded mathematics (pass Mathematics of Dynamical systems and Differential Equation Math) to make it into the Advance Galactic Academy. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal Mathematics to understand the order and Chaos in the universe better.

2\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Physics. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal Physics to understand the way, the universe works.

3\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Engineering. If they wanted to become a Leading Professional Engineer to design new Ships to fight possible enemy that would destroy the order in the universe. They could help design Exploration class ships to explore the secrets of the universe.

4\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Economics. If they to become a Professional Universal Economist to understand why there is a certain amount of Elements and resources in the universe to use in the universal Economics.

5\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic life Science. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal life to understand how Life evolves on Planets or destroys itself on a Planets in the universe.

6\. 4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic astronomy. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal astronomy to navigate across the universe better.

7\. 4-6 years of Planetary English if their wanted to become a Professor in Earth's growing Planetary language a teach it to other Nation's and the star systems their colonizing in the galaxy. in the universe.

8\. 4-6 years of advanced Rataka language to be able to understand Rataka Language in case they discover Rataka Technology. If their wanted to become a Professor in the Rataka language to understand it better if their come across the ancient Language less ware in the universe.

9\. 6 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of Galactic credits for each field of study to receive their degree in their Galactic field like in universal Galactic Engineering or Universal Mathematics.

* * *

* U.U.S.A. stands for United Union States of Africa

*E.U.C. stands for European Union Confederation.

* To be able to tell went there is an inhabitable star system nearby to refuel or to re-supply and to tell if the inhabits of the star system has Advance technology or if the star system is primitive.

* to able to read a Galactic map of the Milky Way Galaxy and to way their way back to their home star system with the help of astronomy.


	6. The Formation of the Terran Republic

The Formation of the Terran Republic

Date: February 14, 2044 (February 14, 159 BBY)

It has been over 10 years sense the humans of Earth began to explore, discover, scout the galaxy to find star systems to colonize. The Population of the Earth has of Early-2044 reached roughly 9.280 Billion people. Earth's most Influential Planetary Nation's have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 1,750 star systems within a 6,181.875 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. The Humans of Earth were able to production over 450 Scout ships of Various classes, 275 Cargo ships of various classes, 296 Patrol ships of various classes, and over 148 frigates of various classes, 114 destroyers of various classes, 76 cruisers of various classes, 20 battleships, 10 super-carriers along with over 15,850 Human fighters and 7,750 bombers and 150 colonial ships of various class to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their Scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time. The most Influential Planetary nation's have over roughly 130.826 million people off-world to the star systems that discovered and scouted over the years with more People being transport off-world each day. Each of the Most Influential Planetary Nations: United States of America, U.U.S.A., Russia Federation, People's Republic of China, E.U.C.* and Republic of India have between 291 to 292 star systems under their influence and control in the Galaxy and still colonizing more each year.

On February 26, 2044 with all the Planetary Nation's of Earth getting enough to resources to satisfy their each of their Nation's population needs they decided that it was time to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and learn to forgive each other and move forward by Finalize the formation of a United Planetary government call the United Earth Federal Republic or U.E.F.R. for short. The U.E.F.R. would be Free Elected Constitutional Federal Republic with a copy of the Planetary Nation's: United States constitution. There were a few changes, 1st instead of having 2 main houses of government the U.E.F.R. would have one Main Governing body called the U.E.F.R. House of Representatives that would have 413 Representatives (3 to 4 Representatives to Represent each Planetary State Equally.) to Represent of all the Planetary States on Earth. The U.E.F.R. House of Representatives would to do the incredible long and complex decisions that would affect the Future or the Planet like New Planet and Galactic Laws for their colonies, the organization the supply of the Planet's and their colonies natural resources, to determine how large the U.E.F.R. Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War.

* * *

 _2 years Later..._

Date: March 8, 2046(March 8, 157 BBY)

It has been 2 years sense the U.E.F.R. was formed and the U.E.F.R. explore, discover, scout the galaxy to find star systems to colonize. The Population of the Earth has of Early-2044 reached roughly 9.40 Billion people. As of Early-2046 the U.E.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 2,497 star systems within an 8,820 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. The U.E.F.R. have over roughly 184.791 million people off-world to the star systems that they discovered and scouted over the years with more People being transport off-world each day. The U.E.F.R. colonies across their territory have been over the years sense being settled have set up Interstellar Trade Union alliances and coalitions with each to cooperate with each and have set up their own unofficial Interstellar states with their own amount of political influence in the U.E.F.R. Territory to leverage Trade deals and to compete with each other and with the U.E.F.E. Government. As they continue to gain more and more political influence many of the unofficial states are beginning demand some form of representation to represent themselves in the U.E.F.R. government. The U.E.F.R. government decided after many years ignoring the unofficial Interstellar states and with them settle up Interstellar Trade Union alliances and coalitions with an amount of political influence to negotiate with their other Unofficial states and the U.E.F.R. in their territory.

Finally after a few months of negotiations between the U.E.F.R. and their colonies they decided to reorganize the U.E.F.R. into Mankind's 1st Interstellar government called the Terran Federal Republic or the T.F.R. for short. The T.F.R. would be a Free Elected Constitutional Federal Republic with a copy of the U.E.F.R. Constitution as their Foundation. The U.E.F.R. would have one Main Governing body called the T.F.R. House of Representatives that would have a maximum of 1,359 Representatives(currently 22 to 23 representatives to represent each Galactic State Equally.) to Represent of all current 62 T.F.R. Galactic states (from their current inner core, outer core, Mid rim to their outer rim states) and future T.F.R. states that would eventually Join the T.F.R. The T.F.R House of Representatives would to do the incredibly long and complex decisions that would affect the Future or the Planet like New Planet and Galactic Laws for their colonies, the organization the supply of the Planet's and their colonies natural resources, to determine how large the T.F.R. Military forces would in times of Peace and it times of War.

Following the Formation of the T.F.R. the T.F.R. Military is seeing that their ranks were too small for such a big universe to fight a major Galactic war. So All the T.F.R. Military branches decided to bring in some new galactic ranks into the army named Galactic General of the Army, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General, Galactic Major General, and finally Galactic Brigadier General. The T.F.R. Military decided to combine both their Air force and growing space fleet of Warships to defend themselves or to attack an enemy into the Newly formed: Terran Galactic Navy. In the space navy the new Ranks were Galactic Fleet Admiral, Galactic Admiral chief of space Naval Operations, Galactic Vice Admiral, Galactic Rear Admiral(upper half), and Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half). These knew ranks made the Military branches more powerful but the T.F.R. Galactic governments said that they were not as powerful as them at that they must obey the other branches orders.

The first new Galactic Military rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Brigadier General. The rank of Galactic Brigadier General was higher a General of the Army but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half). This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Brigadier General pays him or her over ½ a million dollars: 568,000 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Brigadier General was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Brigadier General would have under their command all the lower High command of army (like General of the Army, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Galactic Brigadier General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General Brigadier could have from a million troops, 10,000 tanks, 5,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground, up to 3 million troops, 30,000 tanks, and 15,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

The Next Galactic military rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Major General. The rank of Galactic Major General was higher than the rank of Galactic Brigadier General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper half). The new Galactic military Job of Galactic Major General paid him or her nearly ¾ of a million dollars: 710,000 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Major General was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Major General would have under their command the first Galactic Military Rank and all the lower High command of army (like General of the Army, general, Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Galactic Major General. A Galactic Major General could have under their command from 3 million troops, 30,000 tanks, and 15,000 laser cannon for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground, up to 5 million troops, 50,000 tanks, and 25,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

The Next Galactic military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General. The Rank of Galactic Lieutenant General was higher than the rank of Galactic Major General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic Lieutenant General paid him or her over ¾ of a million dollars: 887,500 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Lieutenant was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Lieutenant General would have only the First 2 Galactic Ranks(Galactic Brigadier General and Galactic Major General) to advice the Galactic Lieutenant General and to maintain order in their Military forces. The Galactic Lieutenant General could have under their command from 5 million troops, 50,000 tanks, 25,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground, up to 7 million troops, 70,000 tanks, and 35,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

The next Galactic Military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic General. The rank of Galactic General was higher than the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Admiral Chief of Space Naval Operations. The Galactic military Job of Galactic General paid him or her over a million dollars: 1,109,375 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic General was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic General would have the 3 lower Galactic Ranks(Galactic Brigadier General, Galactic Major General and Galactic Lieutenant General) to advice them and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General could have under their command from 7 million troops, 70,000 tanks, and 35,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the Ground, up to 9 million troops, 90,000 tanks, 45,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

The finally rank of the Galactic Military rank of the Military would be the Rank of Galactic General of the army. The Galactic General of the army is the highest military Rank of the Army and was higher than a Galactic General of the Army but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic General, General of the Army paid him or her over 1.25 million dollars: 1,386,719 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic General, General of the Army was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic General, General of the Army would have all 4 Lower Galactic Ranks(Galactic Brigadier General, Galactic Major General, Galactic Lieutenant General and Galactic General) to advice them and to help maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General, General of the Army could have under their command from 9 million troops, 90,000 tanks, and 45,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground, up to 11 million troops, 110,000 tanks, 55,000 laser cannons for artillery to provide cover for their troops and tanks on the ground.

In the Galactic Navy they added 5 new navy ranks. The first was a Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) was higher than the Rank of Fleet Admiral. A Galactic Rear admiral(lower half) would have all the Fleet admirals in their fleet to advice them and to maintain order in their Military forces. This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) paid him or her over ½ a million dollars: 568,000 dollars each year. A Galactic Rear Admiral(lower Half) can have under their command 300 frigates, 150 star destroyers, 90 cruisers, 30 Battleships and 15 super-carriers with over 30,000 fighters and 15,000 bombers. A Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks like Fleet Admiral, Admiral Chief of naval Operations etc.. under his or her Command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The other Galactic Rear admiral(upper half) was higher that the Galactic Rank of Galactic Rear admiral(lower half) but was equal to the army rank of Galactic Major General. This Galactic military Job Galactic Rear Admiral(upper half) paid him or her nearly ¾ of a million dollars: 710,000 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Rear Admiral(upper half) was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Rear admiral(upper half) would have the First Galactic Naval Rank and Fleet Admirals to help advice them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Rear admiral(upper half) could have under their command 450 frigates, 225 star destroyers, 145 cruisers, 46 Battleships and 23 super-carriers with over 45,000 fighters and 22,500 bombers.

The Next new military rank of the Navy was the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. The rank of a Galactic Vice admiral was higher than both the ranks of Galactic Rear Admiral(lower and upper half) but was equal to the Galactic Lieutenant General. This Galactic military Job Galactic Vice admiral paid him or her over ¾ a million dollars: 887,500 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic vice Admiral was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Vice Admiral would have the 2 lower Galactic Naval ranks to help advice them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Vice Admiral could have under their command 600 frigates, 338 star destroyers, 218 cruisers, 70 Battleships and 35 super-carriers with over 60,000 fighters and 30,000 bombers.

The finally 2 new ranks of the military of Navy were Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations and Galactic fleet Admiral. The Rank of Galactic Admiral chief of naval operations was higher than the rank of Galactic Vice Admiral and of a Lieutenant Galactic general of the Army but was equal Galactic general, but wasn't higher a Galactic Fleet admiral or Galactic General of the Army. This Galactic military Job Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations paid him or her over a million dollars: 1,109,375 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Admiral of Space Naval operation would have the 3 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to help advice them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations under their command 750 frigates, 507 star destroyers, 327 cruisers, 104 Battleships and 52 super-carriers with over 75,000 fighters and 37,500 bombers.

The highest rank of the new military ranks of the Space navy would be the rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. The Galactic Fleet Admiral was higher than the rank of Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval operations and of a Galactic general, General of the Army but was equal to a Galactic General of the Army. This Galactic military Job paid him or her over 1.25 million dollars: 1,386,719 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Fleet Admiral was more due to act that it was a Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory in the Galaxy. A Galactic Fleet Admiral would have 4 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to advice them and to maintain order in their Galactic Naval forces. A Galactic Fleet admiral could under their command 1,125 frigates, 760 star destroyers, 490 cruisers, 156 Battleships and 78 super-carriers with over 112,500 fighters and 56,250 bombers.

With these new Ranks that the T.F.R. Executive branch decided to have of their galactic government and Military Promoted some of their some experienced Military officers to the New Galactic Military Ranks be ready in case of a Major Galactic War broken. The Executive Branch promoted some of their high military officers to these new Ranks. The T.F.R military had Promoted 8 Generals of the army to the Rank of Galactic Generals of the Army, 10 Generals to the rank of Galactic Generals; 13 Lt. Generals to the rank of Galactic Lt. Generals, 17 Major Generals to the rank of Galactic Major Generals and 25 Brigadier Generals to the rank of Galactic Brigadier. In the T.F.R. space Navy they had 50 fleet admirals, 75 Admirals Chief of the Space Naval operations, 100 Vice Admirals, and 125 Rear Admirals (both upper half and lower half). The Executive Branch and Military promoted 12 of their Fleet Admirals to the new rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral, 15 of their Admirals of chief of Space Naval operations to the new rank of Galactic Admiral of chief of Space Naval operations enough to Control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers, 18 of their Vice Admirals to the new rank of Galactic Vice Admiral enough to control all Space Navy forces under their superiors officers, 25 of their Rear Admirals (both lower and upper half) to the new rank of Galactic Rear Admiral enough to control all the Space Navy forces under their Superiors officers (both lower and upper half).


	7. A Force Premonition Vision

A Force Premonition Vision

Date: March 1, 2044 (March 1, 159 BBY)

Sense the time Ailf Hosni and other Force-sensitive humans began to appear in their Race. He has spent all that time help the T.F.R. scientists and engineers download technical and Schematic information on the latest Rataka Technology do that it takes a force-sensitive person to access Force-sensitive activation the Rataka Technology. In some of his spare time he spent studying the Rataka Information of the force to refining and master his senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public. He learned from the Rataka information of the force how to control and create powerful force pushes as years of practice and training pasted how create some extreme powerful force pushes that were strong enough to create powerful force waves that could in theory sweep away battalions of troops with ease. He learned from the Rataka Information how to create develop personal defensive force shields to defend himself from other force users were extremely strong enough to withstand in theory extremely powerful force pushes and to prevent them from using their extremely powerful force grip from penetrating his defensive force shields. He learned how to use force grip to grab someone or something with the force and throw them around in theory like ragdolls and after years of practice and training he was able to lift extreme heavy objects that weigh several tons and even could use the force to penetrate powerful shield defenses of opposing force users and in theory grab a massive star-ship and crash them into each other but with extreme strain on him. He learned how to use the force deflection technique in deflection objects throw at him. as years of practice and training pasted he learned how use force deflection effective enough to in theory to catch a laser blast without getting harmed and deflect it away from him or right back at the opponent how shot the laser blast.

Ailf Hosni learned from researching Rataka information on the force how to augment his senses, reflexes, anticipation, strength and speed to superhuman levels. He learned that from the Rataka Information how to hone his senses and reflexes to the point were he could possibly predict the future moves of an object or person before it happened. He tested his theory by going to a firing range with a gun to test his augmented senses and reflexes. As he took aim at a target he closed his eyes and draw a pawn the force to him aim with looking at the target. He fired the gun twice and after a few seconds open his eyes and brought the target close to him. He saw that the force guided his senses and reflexes to aim the gun and fire a 2 shots:1 fired at the targets head bulls-eye and the other at the center body bulls-eye target. As he was honing his senses and reflexes Ailf Hosni began to take some martial arts training classes to help hone his reflexes. Ailf went to 1 of his Martial arts classes to test his force augmented reflexes and he found out that he was able to easily outmaneuver and subdue a regular non force-sensitive human with extreme ease. When his martial arts instructor decided to have 3 non force-sensitive humans to face Ailf to see if he could defeat them. Ailf found out that with minimal effort his was able to outmaneuver and subdue all 3 regular non force-sensitive humans with minimal effort and ease.

He learned from the Rataka Information he could possibly augment or empower an object or a weapon with the force to make the object or weapon much more resilient to damage and punishment longer. He learned that he could in theory with force augmentation his body's natural strength 10x's, meaning that in theory him could with force augmentation lift 1,250 lbs.(566.99 Kgs.) and jump 24.5 meters off the ground and land back on the ground as long he was able to maintain and focus his force. He learned that he could in theory with force augmentation his body's natural speed 10 fold, meaning that in theory him could with force augmentation run 28,672 mph(33,268.359 Kmph.) and could in theory run a little more than once across a planet roughly the same size as earth as long he was able to maintain and focus his force.

During his time help T.F.R. scientists and engineers he meet another Force-sensitive U.U.S.A. engineer named Elizabeth Ismail who has minimal force-sensitive connection(with a Midi-chlorian count of 2,875 per a cell) to the force but she didn't know it at the time. When he told her that was a force-sensitive human and offered to teach her as his apprentice on how to refining her senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public to which she expected. After a few years of training Elizabeth Ismail with Ailf Hosni was able to refining and master his senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public. she how to control and create powerful force pushes as years of practice and training pasted how create some moderately powerful force pushes that were strong enough to create powerful force waves that could in theory sweep away companies of troops with ease. She learned how to create develop personal defensive force shields to defend herself from other force users were moderately strong enough to withstand in theory moderately powerful force pushes and to prevent them from using their Moderately powerful force grip from penetrating her defensive force shields. She learned how to use force grip to grab someone or something with the force and throw them around in theory like ragdolls and after years of practice and training he was able to lift Moderately heavy objects that weigh several tons and even could use the force to penetrate powerful shield defenses of opposing force users. She learned how to use the force deflection technique in deflection objects throw at her. as years of practice and training pasted she learned how use force deflection effective enough to in theory to catch a laser blast without getting harmed and deflect it away from him or right back at the opponent how shot the laser blast.

Elizabeth Ismail learned from Ailf Hosni how to augment her senses, reflexes, anticipation, strength and speed to superhuman levels. She learned that from Ailf Hosni how to hone her senses and reflexes to the point were she could possibly predict the future moves of an object or person before it happened. she tested her theory by going to a firing range with a gun to test her augmented senses and reflexes. As she took aim at a target he closed her eyes and draw a pawn the force to her aim with looking at the target. She fired the gun twice and after a few seconds open her eyes and brought the target close to her. She saw that the force guided her senses and reflexes to aim the gun and fire a 2 shots:1 fired at the targets head bulls-eye and the other at the center body bulls-eye target. As she was honing her senses and reflexes with Ailf Hosni she joined him in taking some martial arts training classes to help hone her reflexes. when both her and Ailf went to 1 of their Martial arts classes to test her force augmented reflexes and she found out that she was able to easily outmaneuver and subdue a regular non force-sensitive human with extreme ease. When her martial arts instructor decided to have 3 non force-sensitive humans to face her to see if she could defeat them. she found out that with minimal effort she was able to outmaneuver and subdue all 3 regular non force-sensitive humans with minimal effort and ease.

She learned from Ailf that she could augment or empower an object or a weapon with the force to make the object or weapon much more resilient to damage and punishment longer. She learned that she could with force augmentation her body's natural strength 10x's, meaning that in theory her could with force augmentation lift 700 lbs.(317.515 Kgs.) and jump 24.5 meters off the ground and land back on the ground as long he was able to maintain and focus her force. She learned that she could with force augmentation her body's natural speed 10 fold, meaning that in theory him could with force augmentation run 28,672 mph(33.268.359 Kmph.) and could in theory run a little more than once across a planet roughly the same size as earth as long she was able to maintain and focus his force.

During their Years of training together both of them learned from each other their both found one that they have feels for each other. They decided to date each and other a few months they decided to get married. On April 7, 2034 both Ailf Hosni and Elizabeth Ismail were married. 2 years after they were married in Mid-2036 Elizabeth Ismail found out the she was pregnant. In Early-2037 she give birth to a baby girl and they named their Daughter Amara Hosni after his grandmother. They had went Amara was born to take a blood test to see if is going to be a force-sensitive like them. They found out that Amara has a Midi-chlorian count of 5,437 per a cell and could become a moderately powerful force-sensitive human.

In Late-2040, Elizabeth Ismail found out the she was pregnant again. In Mid-2041 she give birth to a boy and they named their son Maaz Hosni after Elizabeth Ismail's father. They had went Maaz was born to take a blood test to see if is going to be a force-sensitive like them. They found out that Maaz has a Midi-chlorian count of 6,719 per a cell and could become a largely powerful force-sensitive human. Around the same-time Ailf Hosni and Elizabeth Ismail seen Amara using the force to lift up their house's couch to grab a pencil that rolled underneath the crouch that she was using to draw a drawing. After Ailf seen his daughter use the force he decided to make her Elizabeth's apprentice and teach her how to refining and master her senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public. Recently Ailf Hosni and Elizabeth Ismail seen Maaz using the force to pull his fork towards him to use to eat his dinner. After Ailf seen his son use the force he decided to make him his apprentice and teach him how to refining and master her senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public.

As Ailf Hosni was sleep he was in a dream that feel real as if he was there. He saw that he was on an unknown planet and saw a battlefield with 2 mostly terran armies facing each other and getting ready to clash against each other. He saw a tent and what looked up a few military officers talking to form a battle plan to defeat the enemy army. He could feel the force coming from one of the Military officers and could tell tell that they was a force-sensitive. He saw a map with both army's positions on the battlefield and could see the date of the map was made in the corner of the map: 2105 A.D. Ailf Hosni turned his attention to the other army on the other side of the battlefield and could sense a powerful Dark Evil menacing present coming from a tent and saw roughly what he saw with the other army a few Military officer talking to form a battle plan to defeat the enemy army. He could feel a power Dark evil menacing present in the force coming from one that looked like the commanding officer of the army and saw that they had pale tan to their Skin and could see them having Golden colored eyes and could see in them the eye of a blood thirst murderer.

Ailf Hosni was shock awake from his sleep and could feel himself deathly cold and the air around him cold. He saw Elizabeth still sleeping peaceful in their bed, he came up to her face and give her a light kiss on the cheek and got out of bed. He went to his library fill with books on the force from the Rataka Information his was able to download from the Rataka computer in U.U.S.A., Egypt in the city of Giza. He took out a book the has a title in-title: Force Premonitions. He open up the book and look in the chapter Index and chapter to Title: Premonitions of foresee and turned to the chapter and began to read the chapter. As Ailf Hosni read the chapter Ailf Hosni come to realize the force has shown him a possible coming future war involving 2 mostly terran armies clashing on a planet. He decided to wait until morning to tell his wife what he seen in his seen in his sleep. As morning came and Elizabeth was finishing freshening up for the day Ailf Hosni told her what he saw in his sleep. As 1st Elizabeth dismissed him calm on him have a premonition of a foreseen future war involving 2 mostly terran armies clashing on a planet and could feel through the force a Dark evil menacing present in the force coming from one that looked like the commanding officer. As Soon as he showed Elizabeth the information in the book his was reading about her disbelieve disappeared. They debating to rather or not tell the T.F.R. of his Premonition of the future. They decided not to tell the T.F.R. of Ailf Hosni's premonition of the future because they would dismiss it as a crazy idea and to outlandish to believe. Both Ailf Hosni and Elizabeth Ismail agreed that the only thing that they could do was to prepare for the possible future from Ailf Force Vision of the Future as best they could and be ready when it comes to pass.


	8. Galactic Great Depression

Galactic Great Depression and New Economy

Date: August 15, 2050(August 15, 153 BBY)

It has been over 4 years sense the T.F.R.* was formed and the T.F.R. is continuing to expand their Galactic territory and with their economy growing at an unprecedented rate. The Population of the Earth has of Mid-2050 reached roughly 9.7 billion people. As of Mid-2050 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 3,468 star systems within a 12,250 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. The T.F.R. were able to production over 600 Scout ships of various classes, 450 Cargo ships of various classes 450 Patrol ships of various classes, 259 frigates of various classes, 200 destroyers of various classes, 133 cruisers of various classes, 28 battleships, 14 super-carriers along with over 19,750 Human fighters and 9,875 bombers and 500 colonial ships of various classes to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their Scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time. The T.F.R. have over roughly 212.509 million people off-world to the star systems that they discovered and scouted over the years with more People being transport off-world each day.

As T.F.R. continues to expand their Galactic territory and with their economy growing at an unprecedented rate and with many people and companies in the T.F.R. are taking out massive amounts of loans with an incredible huge amount of credit and at incredible high interest rates that they won't be able to pay back creating a huge bubble of incredible huge amount of credit and at incredible high interest rates. They are counting on the T.F.R. doesn't stop their continued expansion of their galactic territory with their economy growing at an unprecedented rate and if the huge bubble pop resulting in them losing everything. The T.F.R. has been over the years of expanding their Galactic territory and with their economy growing at an unprecedented rate been focusing on their Galactic Exploration and colonization fleets to colonize as many in star systems as possible; They have been major neglected their Civilian Conservation Corps, Civil Works Administration, Farm Security Administration and Social Security Administration. They failed to update their social programs on an interstellar scale and have keep the small planetary scale and not on an interstellar scale making the government's social program's on a Planetary scale outdated. They have as well as failed to continue to fund important of Majorly important infrastructure projects to keep up with their expanding their Galactic territory and with their economy growing at an unprecedented rate on their Galactic Exploration and colonization fleets to colonize as many in star systems as possible. They have majorly neglected important infrastructure projects in housing and other programs that a colonist needs to live their daily lives forcing more and more of them to getting bank loans just to support their daily lives. Many of the T.F.R. Economists in the T.F.R. are foreseeing and fearing a plausible massive economic crisis that the T.F.R. would face if they didn't get their act.

On December 7, 2050, The T.F.R. Economists worst fearing came true with the 1st stage being with T.F.R. Galactic Stock market crashed with 100's of billions of Dollars dropping like a stone from 100's of billion's being sold extremely quickly and with millions of banks unable to pay the people that asked to withdraw the stocks forcing millions of Banks across T.F.R. to close down. The Remaining T.F.R. banks in their Galactic Territory become to ask the incredible huge amount of credit and at incredible high interest rates from the people that got the bank loan's. When the people were unable to pay the banks incredible huge amount of credit they owed them or with the incredible high interest rates the bank's seized their house making them homeless and living on the street. 10's of millions lost their houses to the banks that seized them after they failed to pay their incredible huge amount of credit they owed them or with the incredible high interest rates. Over the following weeks over 1,500 companies in the T.F.R. went bankrupt and with over 1.238 billion people being laid-off from the Bankrupt companies or from companies that were forced to laid-off millions of their employees just to stay their companies afloat. The T.F.R. unemployment rate went up from .5% to over 20%.

As unemployment rise and the amount of people who lost their houses from the T.F.R. banks the T.F.R. years of neglecting their Civilian conservation corps, Civil works administration, Farm security administration and Social Security Administration have coming to eat them in the butt with their Economic programs being on a smaller planetary scale instead of Interstellar scale unable to handle the overflow of the unemployed and homeless asking for their star system governments and in turn the T.F.R. to in providing support for them. Along with them failing to update their social programs on an interstellar scale and have keeping with on a small planetary scale and not on an interstellar scale. They failed to continue to fund important of majorly important infrastructure projects to keep up with their expanding their Galactic territory and with their economy growing at an unprecedented rate on their Galactic exploration and colonization fleets to colonize as many in star systems as possible. They failed to provide important funding to important infrastructure projects in housing and other programs that a colonist needs to live their daily lives.

As unemployment rise and the amount of people who lost their houses from the T.F.R. banks so to did the inflation of the economy increase dramatically. The value of a dollar dropped down dramatically due to inflation increasing by 100%. For instant a trillion dollars now with the T.F.R. was worth only about 10 Billion dollars, 10 Billion dollars worth about 100 million dollars, 100 million dollars was worth about a million dollars; A million dollars was worth only about 10,000 dollars worth about 100 dollars; 100 dollars was worth only about a 1-dollar, 1-dollar worth about a penny. Many of the unemployed and homeless are called this Economy disaster: The Great Galactic Depression because it boring with similarities to the Great Depression in the 20th Century in the Earth Planetary Nation: The U.S.A. from 1929-1939 with the Stock Market crashing with 100's of billions of Dollars dropping like a stone from 100's of billion's being sold extremely quickly and with millions of banks unable to pay the people that asked to withdraw the stocks forcing millions of Banks across U.S. to close down and etc..

Over the next few months there were massive riots of Unemployed and homeless people and civilian unrest in all 93 T.F.R. Galactic states called for their Galactic state governments and in turn the T.F.R. for economy reforms to help the T.F.R. government and their Galactic state government's to provide them economic with the money for basic daily supplies and improved living conditions. After months of Public Pleasure T.F.R. Politician's in government and state governments began their economic reforms that their Galactic Nation desperately needed. Firstly their ordered all of their Exploration and colonization fleets to haul all exploration and colonization missions until their Galactic nation has significantly recovered from The Galactic Great Depression. They began a Major overhaul and Dramatically expand their Civilian conservation corps, Civil works Administration, Farm security administration, Social security administration along with other of their Galactic Federal and State social economy programs. They update their social programs to a Galactic Federal and state interstellar scale along with dramatically increasing the amount of funding to major important infrastructure in housing, Transportation, Industry, Hospitals, schools and other programs that a civilian needs to live their daily lives as well as for years of future growth.

The T.F.R. Galactic Government decided that in order to put their massive amount of unemployed workers they ordered all their Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial to begin Centralizing all their over 75 Galactic Nation's trade routes into 7 main Federal Trade Routes running throughout their Galactic Nation from the outermost states to their inner core states to transport trade goods and other Valuable materials to their states. They wanted each of their Galactic States to have 2 Massive trade spaceport Hubs: 1 in all their nearest states along 1 of their main trade routes; The other 1 as a Massive Trade spaceport relay hub to transport trade goods and other Valuable materials to their Galactic states that weren't direct connected to 1 of their Main Trade routes. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 13 3/4 years of around the clock construct with over 123.8 million unemployed personal to have all their 75 Galactic Nation's trade routes centralizing into 7 main trade routes throughout their Galactic Nation.

Each of the T.F.R. Galactic states ordered all their state construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industries to begin constructed on making to have 3 major Galactic state Trade routes inside their Galactic state to connect all their star systems together to transport trade goods and other valuable materials to their star systems. Each T.F.R. state ordered their construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industries in all their star systems to have their own major Trade spaceport hub to receive trade goods and other valuable materials. The T.F.R. State transportation and Industrial centers told their Galactic state governments that it would take 17.1875 years of around the clock construct with over 309.5 million unemployed personal to have all 3 major Galactic state Trade routes inside their Galactic state to connect all their star systems together.

The T.F.R. Galactic government decided to expand their amount of their galactic shipyards across their Galactic Territory. The T.F.R. ordered their Federal construction company contractors to construct 212(6 massive, 20 large, 56 medium and 130 small) Galactic shipyards in 24 star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control. They would have 2 star systems(Included the Terra system) have 3 massive shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 4 star systems(Included the Proxima Centauri system) have 5 large shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 7 star systems(Included the Russkiy Feniks system) with 8 medium shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 13 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 21.484 years of around the clock construct with over 132.5 million unemployed personal to have all their Galactic shipyards across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation.

To counter the rising inflation in the Economy the T.F.R. decided to Modify their Planetary Scale Economy into a Galactic Scale Economy. This new economy was a bigger due to the new vast Galactic space and that their old Planetary Scale Economy was outdated. They countered the increasing inflation, by dramatically increase the amount mining Industries to mine more Galactic high valuable resources as well to dramatically increase the production and processing Industries that mine raw building material resources into usable building materials to build their Galactic Civilization faster. The T.F.R. Federal Galactic government ordered roughly 75 of their moderate to Rich resource star systems across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated in suppling their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand.

The T.F.R. ordered 61 of Star systems(Included the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory to become the Scientific research and development star system in their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated star systems the focus of Military scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 12.2765 years of around the clock construct with over 190.468 million unemployed personal to have all their Galactic scientific research and development center across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation.

They ordered 75 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Terra System) that supply raw building materials across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 27.622 years of around the clock construction to have all their Galactic Industrial production and facility centers across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation.

The T.F.R. ordered 113 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 31.074 years of around the clock construction to have all their Galactic Infrastructure star systems across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation.

Over the coming with the expansion of the mining industries and other Galactic Economy services the T.F.R. Unemployment rate dropped back to the T.F.R. Galactic Nation avenge before the Galactic Great Depression .5%. As the years pasted the T.F.R. Galactic Economy would begin to recover at a moderate rate and continue to grow at a Moderate rate. They also began to use and 2 longer numbers than a trillion, they now used the numbers quadrillion and quintillion in they money system now because they know in the future as they will begin to expand farther into the Galaxy and may be more into the universe the more money they will get for having a vast Galactic territory. This new Galactic Economic Market began to use a new type of money called Galactic Credit or Credit for short to replace the U.S. Dollar bill and cents. They replaced dollars and cents system due to large amount of inflation in the Economy and the now vast space of a Market to expand into the Galaxy more. They began to make Galactic Credit bills but they added 1,000 credit bill but took out the use of coin charge(1 cent, 5 cent, 10 cent, 25 cent) because it would be to complication in the Galactic Economic Market. With the New Galactic Economic Market in the T.F.R. Galactic Territory the T.F.R. government had a new bigger area to get more income as they would expand Galactic Territory further into the Galaxy or from trading with other alien races that would want to trade with them. The New Galactic Market the T.F.R. would get a new Market Section for more financial income to run the T.F.R. Galactic government Programs to support their Employees working in the T.F.R. Market to make a living to support themselves and their families. The new section in the T.F.R. Galactic economic market was that it was divided into 3 parts. The 3 new parts were called the Galactic government, the State government and the Star system government markets.

The Galactic Government market would have roughly more than 15 major Galactic companies that competed for making Major contract deals like in galactic construction or on making Galactic Spaceports to build new star-ships to defend the T.F.R. from enemy attack. The State government markets was similar to the Galactic Government market but on a smaller scale. They had more than 10(a total of 25 Galactic state companies) Galactic state companies in their star system to compete for major contact deals like Galactic state construction. The Galactic State government markets once in a while made had an opportunity to for some of their Star system companies to join the Galactic government market. The catch was that if a Galactic state company was very successful in have sufficient amount of the Star system market like 40% and had financial account wealth over 1 quadrillion credits then the company could join the Galactic government market. The Galactic Star system government markets once in a while made had an opportunity to for some of their Star system companies to join the Galactic government market. The catch was that if a Galactic state company was very successful in have sufficient amount of the Star system market like 32.5% and had financial account wealth over 1 trillion credits then the company could join the Galactic state government markets.

The New Galactic economic market also put in new Job positions. A couple of than being a Galactic Engineer made 896,050 credits each year. A Galactic Doctor made 2.395 million credits each year. A Galactic Physicist made 836,400 credits each year. A Galactic astrophysicist made 876,210 credits each year. A Galactic Professor in linguist made 921,400 credits each year.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.


	9. New Technology II Part I

New Technology II Part I

Date: January 26, 2054(January, 26 147 BBY)

It has been over 8 years sense the T.F.R.* was formed and the Population of the Earth has of Early-2054 reached roughly 9.885 billion people. The T.F.R. were able to production over 750 Scout ships of various classes, 625 Cargo ships of various classes, 575 Patrol ships of various classes, 325 frigates of various classes, 225 destroyers of various classes, 145 cruisers of various classes, 36 battleships, 18 super-carriers along with over 22,250 Human fighters and 11,125 bombers and 625 colonial ships of various classes to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their Scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time. The T.F.R. have over roughly 226.481 million people off-world to the star systems that they discovered and scouted over the years with more People being transport off-world each day.

In Early-2051, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R.'s 2nd generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor: King Ulysses or X-306B. The X-306B is a little larger than the X-306B fighter spacecraft Interceptors, it is 23.5125 meters in length, 16.9125 meters in width and 6.4625 meters in height. The X-306B would have 2 pilots to operation the fighter(a Pilot and co-pilot). the T-Rex-306B is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Rataka technology. The X-306B armaments were 4 Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 6 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missile (to use in Planetary battles) and 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles). The X-306B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The X-306B would have 15 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 to 4 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the X-306B Fighter interceptor Prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production the 2nd Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor: King Ulysses or X-306B to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

Around the same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed the 2nd generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 2nd fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an object strong to take 6 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing an Anti-spacecraft turret 6 times to see if the shields would hold for 6 shots and it. they give the 2nd generation Fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin producing the 2nd generation military defense Advance fighter spacecraft shield generation technology to give their T.F.R. Fighter-spacecraft interceptors and bomber's a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft-fighters threats.

Around the same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R.'s 2nd generation interstellar Bomber: The Jiàn or GH-201B. The GH-201B is a little larger the Zhar-Ptitsa-150 Bomber, it is 59.51 meters in length, 22.2365 meters in width and 15.851 meters in height. the GH-201B would have crew of 4 to operation the GH-201B (pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the GH-201B is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology. The GH-201B armaments be 6 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles (to use in Planetary battles) and 8 Anti-star-ship cruiser missiles. the GH-201B defenses would be a Fighter-spacecraft shield generation to generation defensive shield to protect it from enemy fire. The GH-201B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The GH-201B would have 16 Maneuvering Thrusters(4 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the GH-201B bomber prototype to begin mass production the 2nd Generation Interstellar bomber to attack any Human Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

* * *

In the Mid-2051, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have made large advances in Robotics to use in the medical Field. They designed synthetic Limbs for people that lost limbs in war or in accidents at work. They designed serve types of synthetics: a whole right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that loss their arm or leg from war and in accident. A lower right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that lost their lower arm or leg in war or in an accident. The Synthetics had to be put on while the patient under to not feel most of the pain that came from attaching the Synthetic bone frames to the body bones to make it merge with the Organic bone and steel bone frame of the Synthetic. After the bone merged the doctors would start a complex procedure that would connect the nerve endings of the organic arm to the robotics nerve endings to help the patient that has the Synthetic feel the environment around it and feel the touch on what the Organic was feeling: like pain or pleasure of a hand shake. The doctors installed inside the Human brain a Boost chip that would boost their brain power to better control over their synthetic.

Around the same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed have made with some help from Rakata technology that they could adapted into their own technology. they have designed advance Nano technology to help in healing wounds faster and in curing diseases and cancers that plagued the T.F.R. people. The Nano Technology works by injecting 1 to 3 needles full of Programmed Nanites into the Human body and they begin searching for organic damaged cells, disease infected cells or cancer cells. The Nanties would than go to if possible to repaired damaged cells from injuries, cure diseased cells that they could save or if there to far infected with the disease then Nanites would destroy the disease cells and replace them with new organic cells; to seek out and destroy cancer cells. They gave the Nano Technology to the T.F.R. medical communities to begin mass production the Nano technology to use in helping healing wounds faster and in curing diseases and cancers that plagued T.F.R people.

Around the same-time, The T.F.R. best scientists that specialized in Biology, Genetics and Chemistry have working worked with some of the Highly Advance Rataka Medical Technology on finding a way to extended the lifespan of a Human from Earth; Naturally the human body could only live a maximum lifespan of roughly 120 years if the is body in taking care of the right way and only dies of Nature causes like heart failure or of a stroke. They have over the years sense the discovery of Advance Rataka Medical technology that specializes in Biology Genetics and chemistry for possibly creating a life extension scrum or an L.E. Scrum to help extend a T.F.R.'s person's lifespan. Finally after years of scientific research and with help of Advance Rataka Medical technology that specializes in Biology Genetics and chemistry for possibly creating a life extension scrum or an L.E. Scrum have created an L.E. scrum to Extended a T.F.R. person's lifespan that could decrease the decay rate of the human body to let the body live longer. Now the scientists has figure out how to decrease the Decay rate of the human body by 1 1/3x's slow meaning the body can live up to a maximum lifespan of roughly 160 years if the in taking care of the right way and only dies of Natural causes.

They tested the scrum on a few elders in an Elder retired home that were in their late 80's to early 90's and that were healthy and saw that the Scrum reversed their age by about 50 years making them look and feel like they're in mid-30's to early 40's instead of their 80's. The elders now have 61 to 80 years more years to live. The scientist saw that the body's healing factor and strength double do to the scrum and saw that the body healed wounds faster and was twice as strong. The scientist checked and saw that also if these elders had children that their children would inherent the life extend scrum in their blood already since their Parents had the scrum in them and pasted in on making the scrum hereditary in their families now. The scientist's and governments made this scrum available to hospitals and doctors to use to life all life on earth to given everyone on the planet around 38 years(for the Ancient People in their 110's or 120's) to 160 years (for Newly Child that are born with L.E. scrum) to send with their families. The L.E. scrum could halt the Human Body's Natural progressive aging progress that the body goes though. Meaning for example if a baby that is born with the L.E. Scrum has the L.E. scrum would have stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 110 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 160 years they would look like they 80 years old.

Around the same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have redesigned and developed to redesign their outer space suits to walk in space to make outer hull repairs on their ships if needed or to make Repairs or updates on their Galactic shipyards and space stations. They could redesign their space suits into more of a conservative design by being about to stink down most of the space suits energy system and life support systems with better energy efficient materials and better life Support systems and that were more resilience to the harsh conditions in outer space making the space suits by 1/3 smaller. The new conservative design give the repair or building teams more movable and comfortable to make repairs.

* * *

In late-2051 The T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd generation capital ship shield generation technology. they said in theory that the 2nd generation Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft 10% stronger to take 55 Capital ship-to-ship laser cannon hits from their 1st generation Capital ship-to-ship laser cannon before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. They test their theory by firing a ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 55.54% and still could more of a pounding. they give the 2nd generation Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin producing the 2nd generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft or other interstellar threats.

Around the Same-time, T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have designed 2nd generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can were powerful enough to drain the protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft by 2.20% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 45% and still could more of a pounding. they give the 2nd generation Capital ship-to-ship laser Cannon Technology Prototype to the T.F.R. Galactic government to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threats.

Around the Same-time, T.F.R. Scientists and engineers designed and developed a smaller version of their capital ship laser cannon and redesigned it as a ground Artillery laser cannon roughly the size as their old Projectile Base artillery measuring with a 6.10236 in.(155 mm) laser artillery cannon for their planetary ground forces to use as laser cannon artillery. they give laser Artillery cannon to the T.F.R. government to begin massive producing Plasma Artillery cannons to have to defend the T.F.R. from any interstellar threat.

Around the Same-time, The T.F.R. Galactic government and Military high command have designed and develop their 2nd generation Interstellar main battle Main: T-26 Armata decided to Replace to of their current 1st generation interstellar main battle tank: The Challenger 5. The T-26 Armata Main Battle tank weights 70 tons, has a Length of 10.4335 meters, width 3.564 meters, height 2.53 meters. The T-26 Armata main battle tank has a crew of 3 crew-members(commander, gunner and driver). The armor of the T-26 Armata main battle tank would be an energy absorption armor Plating 4.2373 in(10.762742 cm.) to take a single Anti-tank missile or Laser Artillery blast along with a moderate sized shield generator to generation a defensive shield strong enough to take an Anti-tank missile or Artillery Laser cannon blast before making the tank vulnerable to more laser cannon hits. The T-26 Armata Main Battle tank Main gun would be a 120 mm(4.724 in.) smoothbore laser cannon with automatic loader. The T-26 Armata Main Battle tank secondary Armaments would be a 12.7 mm(0.5 in) fully Automatic laser machine gun, 7.62 mm(1/3 in) Fully automatic laser machine gun.

The T-26 Armata Main Battle tank is powered by Engine that has 1,320 hp/2,530 rpm Power/weight 29.7 hp/ton Transmission Continuously variable transmission(Hydraulic Mechanical Transmission) Suspension Hydro-pneumatic Active suspension. The power source of the T-26 Armata Main Battle tank is a miniature Hyper-matter cell Battery across the floor in the back area of the Vehicle to generate enough power to power the tank at top speed for roughly a month before the miniature Hyper-matter cell Battery needed to be refueled and recharged. The T-26 Armata Main Battle tank has an unlimited planetary operational range and has a speed Forward: 70 km/h(43.496 mph) and Backward: 70 km/h(43.496 mph).

* * *

In Early-2052 the T.F.R. military scientists and engineers design the T.F.R. 1st generation Body Suit armor made a little less than ¼ inch thick of their energy absorption armor Plating along with a very small miniature shield emitter powered by a miniature fusion power batter in a large batter holder inside armor to hold the batter and face cover helmet. The T.F.R. Scientists and engineers said in theory that ¼ inch thick energy absorption armor plating could take a single laser pistol or 2 Laser Rifle blasts before making the Soldier underneath the Armor Valuable to enemy laser blasts. The batter generated enough power to generate a shield around a person wearing the body suit armor. They tested the shield strength around the body suit armor and found that the shield could it take around 50 shotgun blasts and 2 Grenades explosions; 4 Laser Blasts from a Laser pistol or 2 laser blasts from a laser rifle before failing. The armor and protective shield were like a protect shell for the T.F.R. troops, if the shield failed and shoot close enough to the Suit could put shrapnel into the suit and either seriously wound the soldier or just give them a few brews. The Helmet was made of the same material and had a head up display with a small computer chip inside with eye images inside the Helmet to show the Soldier the state of their allies(green is Friendly, Blue if injured, and Yellow meaning if their Dead) and enemies (in the Color Red). They sent the prototype to the Manufacture companies to begin mass produce the new body suit Armor for Federation Republic Military to use to protect their troops from enemy weapons fire.

Around the same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 1st Advance fully automatic laser rifle or HO-01 Rifle for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like themselves or some yet to be seen Interstellar threats. They were able to make a very convert fully automatic plasma rifle designed similarly to most T.F.R. fully automatic Rifles like M16 Rifle, H&K G3, SA80, AK-12 or the AK-47. The HO-01 Rifle weighted about 12.566 lbs. or 5.700 Kgs went fully loaded. The barrel of the HO-01 is a fully barrel size bigger then a M16 Rifle barrel and was made with the same Type of metal like material like their Laser pistol and their Semi-Automatic laser Rifle that would assorted the heat form a laser blast from the barrel.

Sense the HO-01 had a smaller barrel size compared to their Laser Pistol and Semi-Automatic Rifle it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the HO-01 that found it took 5 laser pistol blasts before being able drain a body suit armor protective shield. Even when the body suit armor had no protective shield it's strong light weight steel like material was tough enough to take 5 laser blasts from the HO-01 before the Plasma Blast would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no shield. The HO-01 had a smaller punch it compare to their Plasma Pistol and Semi-automatic rifle. They designed into the HO-01 an Advance Full Automatic loading and reloading system into it to overcome this weakness by having the HO-01 fired at a fast rate then both their laser pistol and semi-automatic Rifle. The HO-01 had a reload magazine about the size of a M16 magazine with a miniature fusion powered battery to power the gun.

Around the same-time, the T.F.R. scientists and engineers have redesigned their laser pistol and semi-automatic rifle design to a more convert design that its precious design. The redesigned laser pistol or Marcos-02 still weighted roughly 5 lbs. or 2.26796 Kgs. and the redesigned laser semi-automatic rifle or Firebird-02 now weighting roughly 1/4 less than its precious design weighting at 15.7081 lbs. or 7.125074307 Kgs. the barrel of the laser Pistol was 25% smaller then it precious design and was made of the same Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the laser blast from the barrel. The Marcos-02 has reload magazine about the size of a cult-45 magazine with a miniature fusion powered battery to power the gun.

However sense they had redesigned the Marcos-02 and Firebird-02 to have smaller barrels compared to their precious designed laser pistol and semi-automatic rifle it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the Marcos-02 and the Firebird-02 they found it the Marcos-02 took a little more then a single laser blast before being able drain a Body suit armor Protective shield. The Marcos-02 blast though was still Powerful enough to metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no shield. although the Marcos-02 was powerful enough to eliminate a body suit armored enemy combatant. they Military supervisors weren't satisfied at rate a which it took the Marcos-02 to drain a body suit armored protective shield. so they designed into the Marcos-02 a fully Automatic loading and reloading system to increase rate of fire faster. The Firebird-02 was redesigned similarly to the Marcos-02 and it Precious design and nearly all the same fire systems as the Marcos-02 and its precious design except for the Fully automatic loading and reloading system.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.


	10. New Technology II Part II

New Technology II Part II

Date: January 26, 2054(January, 26 147 BBY)

In Mid-2052, The T.F.R.* has designed and developed the T.F.R. 2nd generation scout ship: Universal class or RJ-208B to explore the universe faster. The RJ-208B is a lot larger than it's precious class measuring at is 286.44 meters in length, 57.288 meters in width and 66 meters in height/depth. The construction time to have a RJ-208B or Universal class ready of service would be a month at normal production at one planetary large shipyard. The RJ-208B would have a crew of 106 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 347 passengers. The RJ-208B is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. The RJ-208B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The RJ-208 defenses were a T.F.R. 2nd generation shield generator to generate powerful shields and 41 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the RJ-208 armaments: 22 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The RJ-208 would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 122 thrusters (to move the RJ-208 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 7 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Universal class Scout ship or the RJ-208B class prototype to the T.F.R. Galactic government begin mass production Mankind's 2nd generation scout ship to defend against any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threat. The T.F.R. order 10 of their large shipyards to begin construction on as many RJ-208B class or Universal class Scout ships as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 10 of their large shipyards produce a Universal class Scout ship in little more than 3 days.

Around the Same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and constructed the T.F.R. 2nd generation cargo ship: HL-501B class or the Jefferson class cargo ship. They said that it would take 2.47214 months to have a HL-501B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single large Planetary shipyard. The HL-501B is a lot larger than their scout ship Measuring in at 716.1 meters in length, 42.966 meters in width and 165.33 meters in height/depth. The HL-501B would have a crew of 433 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 98,463 tons of cargo. The HL-501B is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. The HL-501B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The HL-501B defenses were a 2nd generation T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 112 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The HL-501B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 306 thrusters (to move the HL-501B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3nd 17 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Jefferson class or the HL-501B cargo ship Prototype to begin mass production 2nd generation cargo ships to go along with HL-501B Scout ships in set up Military Bases or to set up Colonies on other planet. The T.F.R. order 10 of their large shipyards to begin construction on as many HL-501B class or the Boxer class cargo ships as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 10 of their large shipyards produce a Boxer class cargo ship in little more than 9.7922 days.

* * *

In late-2052, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and constructed the T.F.R. 2nd generation Patrol ships: The Jason Kevin class Patrol Ship or the TW-639B class. they said that it would take 1.661 years to have a TW-639B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single large shipyard. The TW-639B is a lot larger than their cargo ship class measuring is 1,155 meters in length, 231 meters in width and 266.739 meters in height/depth. The TW-639B would have a crew of 394 crew-members to maintain ships systems. the TW-639B is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the TW-639B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the TW-639B defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.138 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 4 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 164 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the TW-639B armaments: 82 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The TW-639B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 capital Sub-light Engines and 494 thrusters (to move the TW-639B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 29 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The Frigate class small aircraft hanger that can carry 12 of the latest fighters, 4 bombers and a single scout ship. they give Jason Kevin class Patrol Ship or the TW-639B class prototype to the T.F.R. Government begin mass production T.F.R.'s 2nd generation Patrol Ship to defend their Solar System or other star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. order 12 of their massive planetary shipyards on Earth to begin construction on as many TW-639B class or the Nova-strike class Patrol Ships as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 12 of their massive shipyards produce a TW-639B class or the Nova-strike class Patrol Ship in little more than 1.815 months.

Around the Same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R. 2nd generation: The Bai Qi class or the SD-190B class Frigate. They said that it would take 2.26875 years to have an Bai Qi Frigate or a SD-190B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single large shipyard. The SD-190B class is larger than their precious class measuring at 1,496 meters in length, 345.4 meters in width and 299.2 meters in height/depth. The SD-190B would have a crew of 629 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The SD-190B is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. the SD-190B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The SD-190B defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.474 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 5 shots from a capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 291 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or bombers. The SD-190B armaments: for the 1st time a single ship-to-ship cannon and 123 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The SD-190B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 640 thrusters (to move the SD-190B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 26 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. A small aircraft hanger that can carry 15 of the latest fighters, 5 bombers and 2 scout ships. they give The Bai Qi class or the SD-190B class Frigate Prototype to T.F.R. government begin mass production the 2nd generation frigate to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. order 12 of their massive planetary shipyards on Earth to begin construction on as many Bai Qi class or the SD-190B class Frigates as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 12 of their massive shipyards produce a Bai Qi class or the SD-190B class Frigates in little more than 1.815 months.

* * *

In Early 2053, The T.F.R. scientists and Engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R.'s 2nd generation destroyers: Friedrich Paulus class or the TK-178B class. they said that it would take 2.4365 years to have a Friedrich Paulus class or the TK-178B class destroyer constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single massive planetary shipyard on earth. The TK-178B is larger than their Frigates class measuring 1,540 meters in length, 355 meters in width and 308 meters in height/depth. The TK-178B would have a crew of 1,155 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The TK-178B is powered by 2 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. The TK-178B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The TK-178B defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.67 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 6 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 241 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The TK-178B armaments: 2 ship-to-ship cannons and 330 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The TK-178B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 725 thrusters (to move the TK-178 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 30 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 20 of the latest fighters, 7 bombers and 3 scout ships. They give the Friedrich Paulus class or the TK-178B class prototype to the T.F.R. government begin mass production of the 2nd generation destroyers to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. order 24 of their massive planetary shipyards on Earth to begin construction on as many Friedrich Paulus class or the TK-178B class destroyers as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 24 of their massive shipyards produce a Friedrich Paulus class or the TK-178B class destroyers in little more than 24.771 days.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and Engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R. 2nd generation cruiser: The Robert E. Lee cruiser or The GJ-603B class cruiser. they said that it would take 2.728 years to have a Robert E. Lee cruiser or The GJ-603B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single massive planetary shipyard on Earth. The GJ-603B is larger than their Precious destroyer class measuring 1,903 meters in length, 475.2 meters in width and 380.6 meters in height/depth. The GJ-603B would have a crew of 1,469 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The GJ-603B is powered by a Massive hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The GJ-603B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the GJ-603B defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.877 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 6.65 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 271 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the GJ-603B armaments: 3 ship-to-ship cannons and 440 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The GJ-603B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 7 Capital Sub-light Engines and 814 thrusters (to move the GJ-603B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 33 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. A small aircraft hanger that can carry 20 of the latest fighters, 7 bombers and 3 scout ships. they give the Robert E. Lee cruiser or The GJ-603B class cruiser prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production of their 2nd generation criusers to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. order 24 of their massive planetary shipyards on Earth to begin construction on as many Robert E. Lee cruiser or The GJ-603B class cruiser as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 24 of their massive shipyards produce a Robert E. Lee cruiser or The GJ-603B class cruisers in little more than 27.734 days.

* * *

In Mid-2053, T.F.R. scientists and engineers decided to collaborate with each other and have designed and developed the T.F.R. 2nd class battleships: Zhejiang class Battleship or The UJ-580B class. They said that it would take 4.4429 years to have a Zhejiang class Battleship or The UJ-580B class constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single massive planetary shipyard on Earth. The UJ-580B is larger than all their cruiser classes measuring 3,088.8022 meters in length, 712.8 meters in width and 617.7644 meters in height/depth. The UJ-580B would have a crew of 2,284 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The UJ-580B is powered by a massive hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The UJ-580B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The UJ-580B defenses were an E.U.C. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 10.79 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 440 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The UJ-580B armaments: 4 ship-to-ship cannon and 165 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The UJ-580B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 9 Capital Sub-light Engines and 1,321 thrusters (to move the UJ-580B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 49 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a small aircraft hanger that can carry 35 of the latest fighters, 12 bombers and 5 scout ships. They give the Zhejiang class Battleship or The UJ-580B prototype to the T.F.R. to begin mass production their 2nd generation battleships to defend their solar system or other star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. order 24 of their massive planetary shipyards on Earth to begin construction on as many Zhejiang class Battleship or The UJ-580B class Battleships as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 24 of their massive shipyards produce a Zhejiang class Battleship or The UJ-580B class Battleship in little more than 1.4809 months.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed their 2nd generation Super-carrier: Vladimir Putin class super-carrier or QL-421B class. They said that it would take 8.8858 years to have a QL-421B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The QL-421 is larger than their precious class measuring at 6,177.6044 meters in length, 2,197.8 meters in width and 712.8 meters in height/depth. The QL-421B would have a crew of 9,222 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The QL-421B is powered by 2 massive hyper-matter reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The QL-421 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The QL-421B defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 484 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or bombers. The QL-421B armaments: 4 single ship-to-ship cannon and 248 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The QL-421B would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 40 capital sub-light engines and 2,642 thrusters(to move the QL-421B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 191 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. 18 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry 1,406 of the latest fighters, 703 bombers and 200 scout ships. they give the Vladimir Putin class super-carrier or QL-421B class prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production their 2nd generation super-carriers to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. order 24 of their massive planetary shipyards on Earth to begin construction on as many Resolve class Battleship or The QL-421B class Battleships as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 24 of their massive shipyards produce a Resolve class Battleship or The QL-421B class Battleship in nearly than 3 months.

* * *

Recently The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed their 2nd generation massive colonization class ship: Constitution class or the HP-194B class to use in transporting massive amounts of colonists to seed other planets or star systems for mankind inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. they said that it would take 14.70 years to have a HP-194 constructed and ready for service at normal production with a large single shipyard to have a Uhuru Furaha class ready for service. The HP-194 is 12,087.8 meters in length, 2,417.58 meters in width and 712.8 meters in height/depth. the HP-194 would have a crew of 8,428 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry up to 16,832 Passengers to other planets of Star systems to Colonize. the HP-194 is powered by a hyper-matter Reactor to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The HP-194 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic map of the Galaxy and a self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The HP-194 defenses were a U.U.S.A. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,565 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The HP-194 class would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 40 capital sub-light engines and 5,170 thrusters(to move the HP-194 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 191 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a single massive aircraft hanger that can carry 141 Human fighters and 18 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. The T.F.R. scientists and engineers give the Constitution class or the HP-194B class colonial ship prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production of as many of their 2nd generation Interstellar colonial ships to colonize other planets or to transport colonist to already established colonies in their solar system or other star systems. The T.F.R. order 37 of their massive planetary shipyards on Earth to begin construction on as many Constitution class or the HP-194B class colonial ships as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 37 of their massive planetary shipyards on Earth can produce a Constitution class colonial ship in nearly 3 ½ months.

Recently, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have researched and developed their own 2nd generation Hyper-dive to travel between the stars faster. They said in theory that their 2nd generation advance Hyper-dive technology would take an interstellar spacecraft about 18 years to travel across galaxy faster. They decided to test their 2nd generation advance hyper-dive by having a volunteer Universal class scout ship. The U.S.S. Franklin along with a volunteer crew under the command of captain James Larry to do hyper-space jump to low Earth orbit to their solar system's nearest neighboring star system: Alpha Centauri roughly 4.367 light-years away. The U.S.S. Franklin went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant Kevin Jason of the U.S.S. Franklin put in the course of Alpha Centauri system and Activated the Hyper-dive. 5.7535 hours(5 hours, 45 minutes and 12 seconds give or take a few Mili-seconds) later the U.S.S. Franklin came out of Hyper-space and Lieutenant Kevin Jason checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 4.367 Light-years in a little more than 5 ¾ hours. They contacted the T.F.R. scientists and engineers and told that the hyper-dive worked and are begin the upgrading of all current star-ships in service or under construction to have the latest hyper-dive to travel the universe faster.

* * *

Recently, The T.F.R. had group of their top Galactic Engineers to design a new type of skyscraper. The leading engineers were named John Dick and Jessica Williams and they made new designs to build a new type of skyscraper called a super skyscraper.(The Super Skyscraper is 15x's longer than the skyscraper called the Shanghai Tower, in Shanghai, China and cost 15x's more. The Shanghai Tower skyscraper is 2,073 ft.(631.850 meters) in height, with 121 floors; the foundation went down into the ground for 282 Ft.(85.953 meters) for it to have a strong base, 20 ft.(6.095 meters) thick Baseboard, with the floor area of 4,090,300 sq. ft.(1,246,723.40 Sq. meters) above grade.) The cost of building one of these super skyscrapers was over 29.266 billion credits. The new super Skyscrapers were 31,095 ft.(9477.756 meters) high plus other 566 ft. with a total of 31,661 ft.(5.97 miles or 9.607784 kms. up) high for a long-range Galactic transmitter to reserved long transmitter from friends and other important people like a general to other general living in one of these new skyscrapers that needed to talk. The foundation of this Skyscraper went underground about 4,230 ft.(.08 miles or 0.1287 kms. underground). The perimeters of these new skyscrapers were 8,580 ft. in length(1.625 miles or 2.615184 kms.) by 8,565 ft.(1.622 miles or 2.6103 kms.) in width. The baseboards of these new skyscrapers were 300 ft. in thick to keep the build from falling over. The sq. ft. of the floor area was over 73.487 million sq. ft.

These new skyscrapers had 2110 floors for people to live in the building, 422 other floors in the building for hospitals to be able to deliver babies for mothers in the building that were expecting to deliver or to take care of any injuries from Accidents. The skyscrapers have 527 more floors for Ac's and heaters to keep the building cool in the summer and warm in the winter, 422 more floors for storage areas to keep food for every 5 floors to have enjoy. There were 32 floors for elevators to switch off to other on the other floors to release to pressure on the elevators every 120 floors. The building had 2000 elevators in it to take people to their rooms that they were living in. They put in the plans of the skyscrapers that every 10 floors up in the air higher than 3,000 high would have atmospheric maintainers to maintain the atmosphere below 3,000 ft.(914.399 meters) to be the same in the build above 3,000 ft.(914.399 meters) or higher. Each floor above 3000 ft.(914.399 meters) had an emergency over door that was air tie to seal up an area were broken window was to not let the atmospheric pressure out and to let the whole room loss it pressuring and kill everyone due to the lack of breathable air in such a high elevation. there were 318 floors with atmospheric maintain generators to keep the building in the atmosphere that was below 3,000 ft. each floor out of the 2110 floors for the people living could hold around 306,200 rooms with over 612,400 people living in the rooms on each floor. The building could hold over to 1.292 billion people to living in the building.

The T.F.R. ordered the building of 4 super skyscrapers to be constructed on Earth to condense their 10 billion population and growing. They ordered in the rest of the star systems to have a single Super skyscraper on each of their planet(s) for the populations growing on their Planet(s); The T.F.R. galactic government has put into effect the 1st of many more galactic environmental protection laws to come. They said that once a star system planet(s) reaches a population of 6 billion that they are required to build a single super skyscraper. The T.F.R. wanted to to for each billion people population jump after their star system planet(s) reach 6 billion in their star systems planet(s) to build a super skyscraper to preserve as much of the planet eco-system as possible to not cause Environmental problems and overcrowded in the system. It would take 50 years to construct a single super Skyscraper meaning by the year 2104 all the super skyscrapers on Earth with massive amounts on construction workers with the massive resources of Earth and of all the resources from their supply planets to supply raw building materials. However, it would take 125 years with the small number of engineers and construction workers even with all the resources from their Supply planets to supply raw Building Materials amount of resources meaning by the year 2179 the T.F.R. would have all the super skyscrapers on all the Planets under their control. With all the new super skyscraper construction projects underway the T.F.R. construction companies offered the unemployed people who lost their jobs in the stock market crash over 39.725 million working positions in help them in their Super skyscraper construction projects.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.


	11. First contact

First contact and Military Intelligence Gathering

Date: July 19, 2055(July 19, 146 BBY)

It has been over 9 ½ years sense the T.F.R. was formed and the population of the Earth has of Mid-2055 reached roughly 9.945 billion people. The T.F.R. were able to production over 948 Scout ships of various classes, 685 Cargo ships of various classes, 585 Patrol ships of various classes, 335 frigates of various classes, 249 destroyers of various classes, 166 cruisers of various classes, 49 battleships, 24 super-carriers along with over 30,550 fighters and 15,275 bombers and 632 colonial ships of various classes to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their Scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time. The T.F.R. have over roughly 361.463 million people off-world to the star systems that they discovered and scouted over the years with more People being transport off-world each day.

* * *

 _Location: Near the outskirts of T.F.R. Galactic space System in a T.F.R. mining star system: Pegasus system roughly 12,214.678 light-years to the northwest of T.F.R. Home system: Terra._

An unknown alien ship just outside of range of the Pegasus systems advanced Senor relay was doing a deep space exploration mission for their Galactic Nation. As the Unknown Alien ship approached the Pegasus star system a Terran Scout ship: U.S.S. Serenity was doing a routine exploration mission on the outskirts of their star system to search for more galactic mine valuable minerals and material to mine and process into building materials and other resources to the T.F.R. Galactic economy and markets to sell to the T.F.R. Galactic government or trade. As they were scanning their Star system they picked up on their Long range Senors and unknown ship that is approaching their star system. Lt. Commander Donna Smith(the communications operator of U.S.S. Serenity Sub-space communicate relay) to Captain Peter Jones(Commanding officer of the U.S.S. Serenity), Lt. Commander Smith "Captain Jones the unknown ship is hailing us." Captain Peter Jones "Send their hailing message though the universal translator to translate the unknown ship Message." Lt. Commander Smith "Yes sir."

After a few seconds the computer translated the message from the unknown Alien ship Lt. Commander Smith "captain Jones ready to play message on speakers." Captain Jones "Play the message." Lt. Commander smith nodded her head and pressed the view screen button on the her computer console. The Message from the Unknown ship: "This is the Cattusian Imperial Empire exploration vessel Star Charter; we have come to meet you we mean you no harm, we request permission to land on your main star system's planet's and a meet with your Galactic nation's Ambassadors to begin negotiations with your galactic nation's leaders to discuss a possible peace treaty and trade agreements." Captain Jones to Lt. Commander Smith "send to the Cattusian Exploration vessel Star Charter, This is the Terran Federal Republic scout ship Serenity permission is granted to land on Pegasus Prime landing pad 5 near our star system senate building and will have a Representative of the Terran Federal Republic or T.F.R. for short government to meet you, we will have a fighter escort to escort you to land pad; if you show any sign of hostile moves you will be fired upon." The Cattusian captain "we will comply to them request."

A few minutes later….

As The Cattusian exploration vessel Star Charter is about to land on landing pad 5 near the Pegasus star system Senate building. Inside the Cattusian exploration vessel their ambassador ordered just in case the Terran's pull something Devious on them wanted a squadron of ships best troops to protect them. As the Star Charter was landing at Landing Pad 5 inside the Star Charter's Ambassador Jacob smith order all personal accompanying them to meet the Terran's to have mobile Universal Translators belted to their uniform belts to communicate with the Terran's. they opened the Star Charter main door and began to walk up to the Terran Pegasus system senate building they saw a few Terran's walking up to them. the 2 groups meet and Cattusian Ambassador saw that the Terran heading for them had taking the same precautions as them by see a squadron of what looked like weapons to defend themselves.

As both Groups approached each other the Cattusian Ambassador to her Guard captain "Captain tell your men to don't do any hostile movement, we don't want the Terran's to get the wrong idea." the Terran's walked up to her and what looked like the Terran Ambassador take out a hand to her which she just stared blankly. The Terran Ambassador "It's a Form of Greeting with my people it's called a hand stake to a form of friendliness and possible friendship." The Cattusian Ambassador now underling took out her hand and both of them shake hands. The Terran "Hello, I'm Terran Ambassador Jason Lee representing The Terran Federal Republic." The Cattusian Ambassador "Hello, I'm ambassador Flos Germen(Latin for Blossom Flower) of the Cattusian Imperial Empire or the C.I.E. for short."

So began the First contact meeting between the Terrans and Cattusians first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next 3 weeks of negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. After 3 weeks of negotiations on August 9, 2055 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called The Terran Federal Republic and the Cattusian Imperial Empire Treaty. During the negotiations the T.F.R. found out the C.I.E. spoke and written in a language similar to the ancient Terran language of Latin. Some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war. They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. They both could share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations scientific knowledge of the universe. The T.F.R. would welcome any cattusians that would migration to the T.F.R. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar civilization but the Cattusian's need to follow the T.F.R. Interstellar laws. The Cattusian and T.F.R. governments each agreed to have a Cattusian Embassy and to have a few Cattusian ambassadors to represent each others Galactic Governments.

Over the following months over 166.350 million Cattusians have migration into the T.F.R. outskirts star systems and spreading throughout the T.F.R. to start new lives in the T.F.R. As more and more Cattusians immigration into the T.F.R. the T.F.R. Doctors and scientists have being studying Cattusian Anatomy from a few Cattusian corpses and discovered a few things. 1st They discovered that the Cattusian are a Bipedal(meaning two arms and two legs) Predatory humanoid alien cat. They saw that a Cattusian has a similar Noise to a cat, human eyes shaped like humans, wickers like a cat and a 1 ½ to 2 ½ ft. long tail similar to a cat's tail. They found that the Cattusian have a thick layer of fare to protect them the cold. 2nd they found out that the Cattusians have 5 finger and 5 toes similar to a humans, however each of their finger and toe had hiding extended nails that could extend the nail 1/4 inch and has a sharp point to grab something went their very angry. they found the Cattusian corpses revealed that they have a Muscle mass 1 1/2x's more than a human meaning that the Cattusians could run faster, jump higher, and hit harder than Human could making them more Dangerous that a Human.

The T.F.R. scientists checked out the Cattusian eye and compared it to that of a humans and found some things similar. 1st the Cattusian eye is about 7/8 the size of a human eye, 2nd the Cattusian eye visual field is slighter wider that a human's at 190 degrees compared to humans are 180 degrees. their eye visual acuity is slighter better than that of a humans. they color vision is slightly worse that a humans. their eye can see slightly better than a human eye can see at a distance. their Eye's night vision is far better that a human meaning that they see better at night. they checked out the Cattusian ears and found out that their hearing is 3x's more powerful that a Humans but is extra sensitive to louder frequency's than a human ear is. they checked out the Cattusian sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is 7x's stronger that a humans sense of smell. the Cattusian sense of taste is 2.5x's worse that a human's sense of taste but they concentrated with their much better sense of smell.

they found that the Cattusian skull and brain was roughly the size of as a Human's and found that the Cattusian brain area for reasoning was Equal to that of a human's meaning that a Cattusian could reason and adapt to chance at possibly the same rate as Humans. The Cattusian brain however did have some extra Nervous in some area's of the to concentrate for some of the other short comings the brain had in some other areas like in the brains section for taste was less developed that the brain some concentrate with extra Nervous in the brain section for smelling making them better at smelling thing than humans. The brain had extra nervous in the hearing section of the brain to give the Cattusian's superior hearing to that of a Human. The T.F.R. scientists study the remaining Cattusian body functions and found out that they were similar to a humans. however the Cattusian Spinal bone structure was created to be more flexible than a human's meaning that the Cattusian could run on all 4's perfectly Horizon like a 4 legged animal Predator.

The Cattusian's reproductive systems were similar to humans reproductive systems. A Cattusian female Reproductive system could support up to 3 to 4 children without a problem, it would take them 5.5491 mouths to have their children. they have up to 4 breasts to feed their young. the Cattusian Male Reproductive system was similar to a human males. They concluded that both their Races: Human and Cattusian are compatible with each other. The T.F.R. scientists took a blood sample from each of the Cattusian corpses and found that the Cattusian body of cellar decay rate was 1 1/4x's slower than that of a human's cellar decay rate. This meaning that a member of the Cattusian species could life a lifespan of 200 years before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 160. They were surprised to find that the cattusian's healing factor is 1 1/4x's faster than a Humans meaning that the a Cattusian can recover from Injuries quicker than a humans. They found within the Cattusian Blood sample that the C.I.E. have created their own version L.E. scrum could halt the Human Body's Natural progressive aging progress that the body goes though. Meaning for example if a baby that is born with the L.E. Scrum has the L.E. scrum would have stopped aging at the age of 25 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 145 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 200 years they would look like they 80 years old.

Along with all the Cattusian immigration's the T.F.R. discovered from the some of their Cattusian immigration's some of the C.I.E. history. they learned that the Cattusians and their Home world: Cattus in the Cattus system(the cattus system has 2 inhabitable planets for the cattusians to colonize.) is roughly 17,517.3676 light years away from Earth with a population of 12.75 billion. They learn that the Cattusian have a Galactic Empire called the Cattusian Imperial Empire spread across 3,728 star systems across 10,534.7352 light years to the north, northeast, northwest, southeast and southwest of their home stay system: Cattus system in the galaxy with a population of 415.876 billion with 416 of their own force-sensitives in all their star systems across their territory in servicing in their military to use their force abilities to help maintain security and order inside their expanding galactic empire. They T.F.R. learn that 165 years before the formation of Cattusian imperial Empire that in 1608 A.D.(According to Earth's Calendar) their were a Galactic Republic.

The T.F.R. learned that In 1555 A.D.(According to Earth's Calendar) the Cattusians began to develop their own Interstellar Advanced Space faring Technology without other Alien Races assistance or discovering any ancient advance Alien technology. they Develop Sub-light engine Technology in 1555 A.D. to began Exploring their Home system and colonize planets inside their home star system. They have learned to develop their own Laser technology in 1556 A.D. to defend themselves from space Meteorites, Massive Asteroids that could destroy all life on their Home planet, or from Another Alien Races that might attack them. they have learned to develop their own shield generation technology in 1557 A.D. from learning the hard way to protect their Spacecraft from the Dangers of space like solar Radiation, Cosmic Rays or other Interstellar dangers. They Have learned to Develop their own faster-than-light communicate systems in 1568 A.D. called Sub-space Communicate relay. the Sub-space communicate Relay worked by transmitting though Universal Sub space were they can transmit a sub-space signal and could instantly travel across the Galaxy in a Split second to other planet with a sub-space communicate relay to receive Sub-space transmitting. They have Learned to Develop their own Faster-than-light space faring technology in 1578 A.D. called Warp dive Technology to begin Exploring beyond their Home system. in 1608 A.D. after 40 years of Exploring and Colonized other Planets that Found their Galactic government called the Cattusian Galactic Republic.

The T.F.R. learned that the Cattusian Galactic Government is based similarly to An Authoritarian military traditional Stratocracy structure ruled empire the was reformed by their collapse of their Galactic democracy from contain corruption problems and from their a massive growing unequal between their social classes with the rich and more influential people pulling their Political stirrings. As things in their democracy was getting worst with all their government political corruption and massive social unequal and with the poplus civil unrest getting worst and with the populus turning to more extreme political ideologies to solve their problems their Galactic Democracy was on the blink of civil war.

In 1755 A.D. their 1st Civil war started after their Galactic Senate Presidential elections ending with their with a Conservative Republican winning the elections in promising to solve the growing social problems. After many Galactic Media sandals the Public found out that the Conservative Republican party lied to their faces and weren't trying to solve their growing social problems by keeping the Status quo. That was the Final straw of the people and their rapidly growing Cattusian Communist Party had gained enough Political power in their Galactic Senate and with the support of 1/2 of their Galactic Military supporting them attempted coup d'état and succeed in taking under of the government but that is just the start of the 1st civil war because those that still support the Status Quo or wanted a more moderate mind Politician in power become the targets of the Communist party. their 1st Galactic civil war lasted from 1755-1770 A.D. that ending with a ceasefire between the Communist party and the original government. During the civil war both sized loss a combined total of over 33.418 billion people(7.426 billion Military and 25.992 billion civilian) losing their lives in the 1st Civil war. The Cattusian Communist party seized 5/8 of their galactic territory with the Original government having their remaining galactic territory.

From 1770-1785, the 2 Cattusian governments entered into a state of Cold war with each. During the both cold war both the Communist and the Original government have done massive Political and Social reforms in their respective governments; however less so to the Original government. In 1772 the original government was overthrow popular Military coup d'état and replaced with An Authoritarian military traditional Stratocracy structured government now renamed the Cattusian Imperial Empire or C.I.E. for short. From 1772 to 1785 the C.I.E. did more Political and social reforms that improved their populus lives but under an extreme strict military style government that extremely limited free speech, Press and assembly and would crush any opposing political parties that could become a threat to their power. The C.I.E. secretly over the years of been massively building up their military forces by having a Military Service by requirement conscription law(10% of the entire population) for a 2nd civil war to control all the Cattusian communist party territory.

Finally in 1785 after 15 years of a cold war the C.I.E. declared war on the Cattusian Communist government begin the 2nd Cattusian Civil war that lasted from 1785-1795. The 2nd Cattusian Civil War was the bloodiest war in Cattusian history with over 48.997 billion people(10.888 billion military and 38.109 billion civilian) losing their lives and with the Cattusian Communist Government destroyed and with the C.I.E. Annexing the entire communist government into the C.I.E. Finally after over 40 years of war the Cattusian Nation was whole again with An Authoritarian military traditional stratocracy structured government in control that has lasted to the Present. The T.F.R. learn in Cattusian History that over the years sense the end of the 2nd Cattusian Civil war and the C.I.E. took control of the Cattusian Galactic Government that in ordered to Maintain Stability and to not have a possible 3 Civil war or a rebellion they decided to Reform some parts of their Authoritarian military traditional stratocracy structured government by taking out their extreme strict military structured government laws that extremely limited free speech, Press and assembly and would crush any opposing political parties that could become a threat to their power. They Replaced their Extreme strict Military structured government laws with Moderate Strict Military structured government laws that Moderately limited free speech, Press and assembly and would allow some other political parties with the government to debate. However the other Political parties were required to have a Political Ideology somewhat similar to Military Tradition parties or Military conservative parties or others alone those lines.

The T.F.R. found out the C.I.E. Galactic Economic policies and system was not base on of Capitalism* but base on Corporatism*. They learned that the C.I.E. have roughly 40 Economic Syndicates* in different areas of the C.I.E. economy with massive amounts of Financial and Political ties to the C.I.E. government. The 40 Economic Syndicates would use their Financial and Political Influence to form their own Financial and Political alliances with different syndicates in the area of the Economic they have influence in; If they were able to form Financial and Political Influence to form their own Financial and Political alliances with other syndicates in different areas of the economy to gain more Influence, Political power and to form ties to the C.I.E. government to try to force their Rivals out of their control of their market or to negotiate with other for labor contracts leaving very little or no room for New Private company owners to compete with the Economic Syndicates because they couldn't no funding to fund their companies to compete with the Economic Syndicates. As the T.F.R. Galactic companies and owners tried to invest into the C.I.E. to compete and sell their goods to the C.I.E. government and citizens they found out that it's extremely difficult to try to invest into the C.I.E. to compete with the Economic Syndicates in the C.I.E. to sell their goods to the C.I.E. government and citizens.

* * *

For the past few months T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies have been sense both their Galactic Government and the C.I.E. Galactic Government tried to get into the C.I.E. Territory to gather information on the C.I.E. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military is incase both their Galactic Governments declared war. Recently finally after months of Failed attempts to into the C.I.E. Territory the T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get some Intelligence operatives into the C.I.E. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military. The T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get a rough estimation of the C.I.E. Military economy was a huge Galactic Industrial Military complex with roughly 1,093 star systems dedicated to their huge galactic industrial military complex. The T.F.R. Military learned roughly 218 of 1,093 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in supplying their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. 218 of 1,093 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

109 of 1,093 star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control. They learned that 11 star systems have 3 massive shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 19 star systems have 5 large shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 33 star systems with 8 medium shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 13 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. 191 of 1,093 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. 356 of 1,093 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure projects to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their huge galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

They learned that the C.I.E. has a Galactic Imperial Navy with ships that are 3x's larger and powerful. They learned that C.I.E. Galactic Imperial Navy is make up of roughly 746 super-carriers, 3,728 battleships, 9,320 cruisers, 33,552 destroyers, 59,648 frigates along with other ships and with over 4 million fighters and 1.333 million bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learned that the C.I.E. government of kept their Military service by requirement conscription(10% of the entire population) but they learned the 75% of the C.I.E. ground forces are poorly trained ground forces that just wanted to do their years of service without the needed for intense Military training with the remaining ground forces having moderate to elite trained ground forces and their Military Morale and determination to defend their Galactic roughly from moderate to poor will to fight for their Galactic nation. They learned that there is a large amount of Military Corruption inside the C.I.E. Military high command and that most of the so called Military Generals and Admirals were more like Politicians with very little to no real combat experience. They learned that the C.I.E. military high command don't do very much to study in their Military history to study Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s) sense their civil war over 150 years ago. They learned that the C.I.E. ground forces don't have anymore advanced Protective Body armor and barely to no advance tanks to help their ground forces; They only area the C.I.E. ground forces are on equal footing with the T.F.R. was in their Advance laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons. The T.F.R. Military learned that the C.I.E. ground forces have roughly 41.271 billion troops, 412,710 Advanced tanks and 275.143 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

As for the C.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies have been sense both their Galactic Government and the T.F.R. Galactic Government tried to get into the T.F.R. Territory to gather information on the T.F.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military is incase both their Galactic Governments declared war. Recently finally after months of Failed attempts to into the T.F.R. Territory the C.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get some Intelligence operatives into the T.F.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military. The C.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get a rough estimation of the T.F.R. Military economy was a huge Galactic Industrial Military complex with roughly 347 star systems dedicated to their huge galactic industrial military complex. The T.F.R. Military learned roughly 75 of 347 star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in supplying their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. 75 of 347 Star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

24 of 347 star systems(Included the Terra system) in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control and are currently under construction. They learned that 2 star systems(Included the Proxima Centauri system) have 3 massive shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 4 star systems(Included the Russkiy Feniks system) have 5 large shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 7 star systems with 8 medium shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 13 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. 61 of 347 Star systems(Included the Terra System) in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. 113 of 347 Star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure projects to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

They learned that the T.F.R. has a Galactic Navy with ships that are 3x's smaller and 3x's less powerful. They learned that T.F.R. Galactic Navy is make up of roughly 24 super-carriers, 49 battleships, 166 cruisers, 249 destroyers, 335 frigates along with other ships and with over 40,000 fighters and bombers to 13,333 defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learned that the T.F.R. government current has a Volunteer conscription(1.5% of the Entire population) for their Military and their because they ground forces are volunteers and not a Heavily % of conscription's drafted into their military that they forces are Moderately to elite trained and have a high morale in the Military and a more determine will to fight and defend their Galactic Nation. They learned that there is a Minimal amount of Military Corruption inside the T.F.R. Military high command and that most of their Generals and Admirals have a large to moderate amount real military combat experience from dealing with Military skirmishes between their Rival Planetary nations and their Galactic colonies before the Unification Political movement and the formation with the Terran Federal Republic. They learned that T.F.R. Military high command have along with their Real Military combat experience they do a lot of studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). They learned that the T.F.R. ground forces have advanced Protective Body armor to protect their Troops along with a Heavy amount of Advance tanks, Laser Artillery and Anti-tank laser cannons to help their ground forces. The C.I.E. Military learned that the T.F.R. ground forces have roughly 156.092 million troops, 1.560 million Advanced tanks, 1.040 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

* * *

*Capitalism- is an economic system in which the government plays a secondary role. People and companies make most of the decisions and own most of the means of production are largely or entirely privately owned(by individuals or companies) and operated for profit.

*Corporatism- is an involved management of sectors of the economy by government or privately-controlled organizations(corporations). Each trade union or employer corporation would theoretically represent its professional concerns, especially by negotiation of labor contracts and the like.

*A Syndicate is a temporary professional financial services alliance formed for the purpose of handling a large transaction that would be hard or impossible for the entities involved to handle individually. Syndication allows companies to pool their resources and share risks.


	12. Contact with the Dark Side

Contact with the Dark Side: An Ancient Evil Unleashed

September 15, 2057(September 15, 143 BBY)

As The T.F.R.* is on the steady Road to recover from their Great Galactic Depression their population has reached Roughly 10.631445 Billion people in all their Star systems and Galactic Territory as of Late-2057. Sense they can in contact with the C.I.E.* and with millions of Cattusians migrating to the T.F.R. for possible start in new lives in the T.F.R. the T.F.R. Galactic Economy as being steady recovering from their Great Galactic Depression from all demand and supply for their Galactic community services and Infrastructure sections of their Galactic Economy. The T.F.R. unemployed rate dropped from 7.7824% to 6.6574% with all their construction, community service and Infrastructure Projects. The T.F.R. were able to production over 1,133 Scout ships of various classes, 685 Cargo ships of various classes, 596 Patrol ships of various classes, 346 frigates of various classes, 271 destroyers of various classes, 193 cruisers of various classes, 66 battleships, 32 super-carriers along with over 44,992 fighters and 22,496 bombers and 635 colonial ships of various classes to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their Scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

At 1 of the T.F.R. inner core mining systems: Russkiy Feniks* system(13.8 light-years away from Earth) on the Main Planet: Russkiy Feniks 2 groups of Miners on 2 of the planets continents(Novaya Rossiya continent and the Gornaya Zemlya continents) have uncovered some ancient ruins of what looked like an ancient crash landed starships during the mining explanations to survey for new valuable galactic resources to mine. The star system regional government of Russkiy Feniks asked some of their best Archaeologists in the star system to recover what the ancient ruins where and their origins. 2 groups of Archaeologists and excavation teams lead by 2 force-sensitive Archaeologists: Austin Wilson* that has a Minimal connection to force chosen to go to the continent Novaya Rossiya continent to search the Ancient Ruins of 1 of the Ancient crash landed starships; Along with Donna Jones* who that has a largely connection to the force chosen to go to the continent Gornaya Zemlya continent to search the Ancient Ruins of 1 of the Ancient crash landed starships. Both teams of Archaeologists and excavation teams began to dig out the Ancient crash landed ships and take sample of the ships material to Radioactive date them to see how old the ships are. It took a few hours and they found out that both ancient ships are roughly 3,524 years old by radioactive dating the ships material radioactive decay rate.

It took 2 days for the Archaeologists and excavation teams dug out the 2 Ancient starships. As they were uncovered the Ancient starships both Archaeologists and excavation teams discovered that both starships were actually some type of warship from the ship's ancient weapon systems of the outside of the ships and the both Ancient Warships were able to stay mostly intact from their crashing impacts on the Planet. Both Archaeologists: Austin Wilson and Donna Jones told their Excavation teams to cut into an area of the ancient warships to see if any of the Ancient warships computer systems were stall intact to download any useful information for them to see what Galactic organizations use to belong to. Donna Jones Archaeological and excavation team was able to cut an area on the ancient warships. As she entered the ship she saw that she was in what looked like some type of room at an upward angle. Donna came up the rooms inner doorway and was able to see some of written.

It took Donna a seconds for her to decipher the written and found the written was in an ancient Greek dialect: Doric. The written on the doorway read "Store room 4, level 20." after reading what was on the doorway she saw that next doorway to the doorway as some type of advance computer console wall pad to open the store rooms door but it was out of power. Donna remembering studies from the Rataka database with information of the force on how to focus her force power to use force grip to grab something or maybe to forcefully open a manual door that is locked or door with an automatic mechanism to open has no power to it to open it by the way of the force. She focused her force power into her arms and hands and pulled out her arms and began to so the force to tare the door hatch apart. She was able to open store room door with Minimal Effort with the force and tour it open and walked through the door to a moderately upward angle. As she and her Archaeologist team follow her they began to explore this Ancient warship for possible information and to clue of the organization that this ship use to belong to. They discovered inside the Ancient warship what looked like the Engine room area that was completely intact on the inside and that the hyper-matter power generator was damaged in the crash and as not operational. 1 of Donna Excavation team's Engineers said that could possible repair the hyper-matter power generator in roughly 6 hours.

* * *

6 hours later...

As the engineer finished his repairs of the ancient warships hyper-matter power generator he turned on the hyper-matter power generator and power began to return to all the systems inside the ancient warship. As they continued to explore the ancient warship they found the Main command bridge of the ship but was severely damaged with 1 of the ships main computer system console systems destroyed. They found a lot of living quarters inside the ship but no remains of organic being crew that operated the ship being found saw far. As Donna was exploring the 3 floor of the ancient ship she was walking toward 1 of the original organic being quarters she could feel through the force a dark energy coming from the Ancient living quarters and began to get a cold feeling around the living quarters as she came in front of the living quarters. she felt within a moderate amount of fear coming from her body because of the Dark energy coming from the room but she was able to keep her fear in check. she use the force to tear the living quarters doors open and walking into the Ancient living quarters. She was able to find the light switch for the room and turned on the rooms lights to get a better view of the room.

As Donna began to explore the living quarter she saw on 1 of the living quarter wall a symbol of some kind. This symbol has 6 sides hexagon covered in a black(Marking the angles and the symbol within the red paint) and red type of paint with 6 pointed arrow coming from were each angle of the hexagon meet. she saw the inside the hexagon a symbol another smaller Hexagon within it and with 6 black arrow lines coming out of it to meet the outer hexagon. she could feel the dark energy growing stronger as she came further into the living quarters. After a few minutes of Explore the living quarters living room and restroom areas for clues she decided to find the source of the dark energy coming from the living quarters. she came to the bedroom area of the living quarters and used the force to tear the bedroom doors open and walking into the room. she saw in the bedroom area the regular things to get a goodnight sleep but as she turned her attention towards 1 of the side wall she saw what looked like a shrine of some kind. She walked up to the shrine and saw a 11in.(28 cms.) long by 2in.(5.08 cms.) in diameter steel like material cylinder on some type of halter. Donna came up to the halter Pick the cylinder and examined it. After a few seconds of examining the cylinder she saw an emitter of some kind the end of the cylinder that is facing her along with an arrow on the same end of the cylinder that was pointing right at her and right under the arrow in written said "Point this end away from the body" Donna did as the written said and point that end of the cylinder away her.

Donna saw on the end of the Cylinder that she pointed away from her what looked like a power switch. Donna pressed the power switch and she heard a buzzing sound coming from the emitter facing away from her and out came a Red laser type beam that formed a 3 ft. beam that she concluded stopped because of some of a energy field shield holding the red laser beam in place. Donna Looked in awe of the red laser beam for a moment than deactivated the red laser beam and placed the cylinder back into the shrine halter until she got the necessary equipment to properly further examine the hand hilt cylinder of what she dubbed a 'Laser-sword'. she felt the living quarters room to continue exploring the ancient warship for possibly of more living quarters that this one.

after a few minutes of exploring the ancient warship Donna found another living quarters on the 4 floor like other living quarters room of the 3 floor that has a dark energy coming from it but this dark energy was far more powerful in the force and began to get a cold feeling around the living quarters as she came in front of the living quarters. she felt within a moderate amount of fear coming from her body because of the Dark energy coming from the room but she was able to keep her fear in check. she use the force to tear the living quarters doors open and walking into the Ancient living quarters. She was able to find the light switch for the room and tried to on the rooms lights to get a better view of the room but to no avail. As Donna began to explore the living quarter she could feel the dark energy growing stronger as she came further into the living quarters. After a few minutes of Explore the living quarters living room and restroom areas for clues she decided to find the source of the dark energy coming from the living quarters. she came to the bedroom area of the living quarters and used the force to tear the bedroom doors open and walking into the room.

As Donna came into the bedroom she felt in the force an extremely powerful, darkness and evil presence coming from the room. Her mind told her to ran away but her body didn't listen and continued to walk into the bedroom until she saw a shadowy figure that looked like a humanoid. As she continued to stepping toward the shadowy figure she sensed through the force enormous amount of Evil Dark power coming from it. In just a few feet away from the Shadowy Figure Donna stopped moving toward the Shadowy figure. The Shadowy figure began to turnaround slowly to her which sent chills down her spine and made her feel truly afraid and felt fear.( _as few seconds later)_ Donna got a look on the Shadowy figure's face; it looked like death but it had skin over it to give the sign of life and its eyes were bloodshot and in the center of its eyes were yellow. The shadowy figure then looked straight into Donna's eyes and then screamed at her making her cover her ears. She then saw the shadowy figure to transform itself into some come of mist and enter her body. Just as the Shadowy figure transformed into mist she through that the shadowy figure could be maybe a supernatural being from the Ancient legends from Earth. She then felt another mind touch her own, she felt that this mind was extremely powerful, evil, brutal and manipulative. she knew that now she was in a battle of minds between her and the shadowy figures mind on who would control her body.

The battle between minds lasted for 30 seconds and ended with Donna Jones fighting as hard as she could with she mind to resist the shadowy figure's mind but she ultimately lost and with his mind being destroyed the Shadowy figures' mind. At the end of the battle when he was unable to resist any longer the shadowy figure's mind said to her "You will against me as so pitiful your no match me now died." The shadowy figure was able with some Minimal effort to easily breakthrough her defenses and began to tear her mind apart but as well as taking any useful information from her and crush then her mind slowly felt it cruel pressure in crush his mind. After the mental battle the Shadowy figure become to settle into Donna Jones body. The Shadowy figure found that her host's force connection to the force was a little weaker then her original organic body that died over 3,465 years ago.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Archaeologist and force sensitive Ailf Hosni was cleaning and putting it back together an ancient pottery pot from a digging sight on Earth. As he continue to cleaning and putting it back together the pottery pot he suddenly felt cold and could sense through the force a great disturbance in the force. He felt could feel in the force that the force was telling him that An ancient and long sense forgotten Powerful evil has resurfaced after 3,400 years being sealed away from the rest of the galaxy in an Ancient chamber that was seal off from members an unknown Organization that served as the guardians of peace and Justice in the galaxy. He heard through the force that the members from the unknown organization was able to seal this Powerful ancient evil with a barrier of light side energy surrounding it's ship and that the seal could only be break by someone who has a connection to the force between a large to an extreme powerful. The force told him that just recently someone has broke the seal give the ancient seal barrier give the Powerful Ancient Evil the opportunity to escape from it's ancient prison tomb. Just as Ailf Hosni tried to search through the force of the Location of this Powerful ancient evil he felt the Powerful Ancient evil presence nearly disappear from the presence in the force. He heard the force telling him that some Powerful Ancient evil must of cast a conceal spell on itself to cloak it's presence in the force and from any possible light side users of the force that would possible want to find it and eliminate them as a possible threat.

* * *

Meanwhile as Ailf Hosni felt the great disturbance in the force in the Russkiy Feniks system on the Main Planet: Russkiy Feniks; The Shadowy Figure in control of Donna Jones body was sitting down on her bedrooms floor to mediate to see if her Dark side organization that opposed the light side organization was still around or was destroyed by the light side organization or from contain in fighting among themselves for power. She found out the her Dark side organization that opposed the light side organization was destroyed by the light side organization and from contain in fighting among themselves for power; However she could feel the Dark side in the galaxy very Subtlety and that these dark siders were cloaking their existence and use the Dark sides greatest weapons of misdirect and deceit to mislead and fool their enemies from finding them while they worked in the background of the Galaxy. During her mediation she cast an ancient spell on herself to conceal her level of dark side power from other possible light side users of the force that would possible want to try to eliminate her.

After a few minutes the shadowy figure inside Donna Jones body focused her attention in going over her former hosts memories she stole from her to absorb what knowledge was useful to her. She found at that her host's body native Race were called the Terran's from the Planet Earth and that they have a vast Galactic Territory spread across 12,250 light years with roughly 3,468 star systems to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. She learned that the Terran have a Galactic government called the Terran Federal Republic or T.F.R. for short. As she continued going through her host's former memories she found out that the Terran's don't speak the Galaxy's basic language(Ancient Greek) or any other versions of Galactic Basic(other dialects of Ancient Greek) as their 1st Language(Galaxy's main language: Galactic Basic) but as their 2nd foreign language incase the they discovered an civilization that used what they called Ancient Greek. She found out that the Terran Main Language is English a complete different language so she absorb all her host's memories on how to speak, read and write in the Terran Main language: English to communicate with the Terrans without the need of a translator. she scanned around her old room and she found her ancient lightsaber and used the force to grab her lightsaber and put into her host's right hand and headed out of her old living quarters. she than heard in her ear a voice calling her host's name and asking why she was not answering. She looked back in her host memories and found that she host had what she called and earpiece radio in her left ear to talk to her team of Archaeologists and Excavation team that dug up her crash landed ship. she answered in a smoothly calm tone of Voice "I'm fine just got distracted for a few minutes I'll meet you at the Ancient warships command bridge."

As the Shadowy Figure in Donna Jones Body made her way to her ship's huge command bridge she continued to go through her host former memories to learn more of the Terran's and their History. She was curious to learn that the Terrans have just 26 years ago discover an ancient Rataka Infinite Empire Military and slavery outpost on their home-world: Earth. She was shocked and curious to learn that the Terran Home-world and that the Terran's were the mother species to all other bipedal life forms in the galaxy and that the Rataka's use their ancient Technology to Modify the Terran species with some of their own genetic material along with a virus and created 100's of Sub-Races to transport off-world to other of 1,000's of star systems to adapt to different worlds and to build the Rataka Infinite Empire. She learned that as the millennium pasted that the 100's of Modified Races from the Species of the Terran Home-world forgot their Home-world.

she learned that towards the twilight years of Rataka Infinite Empire a mysterious plague engineered by someone who we're later discovered was engineered by some of their slaves to cut their connection to the force, unable to use their technology and contain in-fighting let to the down fall of this once Great Empire. Only a hand full of Rataka's were able to develop an immune to the plague that cut off their connection to the force and survive. She learned that Ratakaian Scientist by the name: Anastasia Miles and others that survived the plague found out that the 100's of Modified Races have thanks to the genetic material and virus that was able to survived have inherited their force-Sensitive and abilities indirectly making them their children. She found out that Ratakaian Scientist Anastasia Miles was 1 of the hand full of Rataka's that developed an immune to the plague and their connection to the force remaining and have gained a sense of Redemption, humanity and Humility and decided to liberation some Terran slaves to Redeem herself and her race. she learned that Anastasia Miles began to teach them some basics in Architecture, Engineering, Science, Philosophy and Government to set the foundation for a civilization to rise up and take their empire's place in the Galaxy.

As She come up to her ships huge command bridge(roughly 25 ft. in length, 8 ft. in width and 8 ft. in height.) she saw of 12 other archaeologists in the command bridge trying to grant access to she ships computer systems to gather information of what organization this ancient warship use to belong to over 3,465 years ago. she saw that that ship's Galactic navigation computer was damaged be beyond repair and couldn't be access the computer making it Impossible for the Terrans to get a detailed map of the unseen light side organization was still around all with other Galactic criminal organizations. The Shadowy Figure in Donna Jones Body began to subtle use the force to influence the minds of the Archaeologists and try to put into their minds the idea of killing each other. After a minute of trying to subtly using the force to influence their minds she could sense that 8 of 12 archaeologists where going to in any second began killing each. Her prediction was proven correctly and saw the archaeologists that she successful influence began to attack each. After roughly 45 seconds of fighting with each other she saw 10 of the 12 Archaeologists dead from strangling or stabbing each with tools causing them to bleed out. She heard the surviving Archaeologists whimpering on the floor of the command bridge for help and saw an archaeologist trying to crawl toward her.

The Shadowy figure in Donna Jones body walk up to the archaeologist and she look straight at the Archaeologist look up at her was miserable looking eyes hanging on to what life was left in their body that was slowly and painful bleeding out of them. she looked at the Archaeologist with a disgusting look and turned on her lightsaber in her right hand and stabbing the archaeologist through their heart ending their miserable pathetic live. She did the same with the other surviving Archaeologist and ending their life. Just as she was turning off her Lightsaber she saw the excavation team (50 members: 48 Human and 2 cattusians that immigrated from the C.I.E.) walk in and see all the Archaeologist dead. Just as the Excavation team finished coming in the Shadowy figure in Donna Jones body gathered some of her force power and begin stretched out her right arm; As she was doing that she picked up all of the Excavation team with the force and began to force her right hand into a fist beginning to crush the excavation teams necks. one of the members(a cattusian) of the excavation team struggle to breath from what Donna Jones was doing to them and in a moderately thick accent frightened tone of voice, Member of the excavation team "Mrs. Jones why are you this?"

The Shadowy figure in Donna Jones body focus her eyes on the him and let slip out an evil smile at him. he could felt an Ancient powerful evil mind smashing against his moderately shield mind that he learn to defend his mind from a force user that might try to forcibly his mind. The Ancient Powerful Evil Mind in a calm and somewhat menacing tone of voice "you have a moderately Strong defensive mental barrier to not let a force user forcibly enter into your mind a wise decision however how long will it be until our mental barrier fail, Let's find out shall we." So begin an epic battle between these 2 minds that lasted for a 1 1/2 minutes and end with the Member of the Excavation team unable to resist any longer the shadowy figure's mind said to him "You have been trained well but your still no match me. I have never personal meet your kind but from what I have learned from this host's mind information that I tear away from her that your galactic nation could be with the Powerful Leader to guide it into the future could become 1 of the most forceful empire's to ever exist; However before I can possible begin plan to form my galactic Empire I need information from your mind I afraid you won't survive the information I want so thank you for you contribution." The Ancient powerful evil mind began to tear his mind apart and crush it for useful information like the shadowy figure took his knowledge of his native races Language and for possible key politicians he knows to possible corruption them into serve her own sinister purposes.

After the Shadowy figure in the Donna Jones's body killed both the teams of Archaeologists and Excavation members the Shadowy Figure began to go through the Terran Technology to look for some possible data store devises. The Shadowy figure wanted to began download blueprints of far more advanced defensive and offensive technologies long with other advanced technologies to form a Powerful Galactic Empire that could stand the test time. The Shadowy Figure found over 10 data store devises that the team of Archaeologist and Excavation members and went up to her ancient warships main computers systems to began download the blueprints of as much Advanced Technology from her ships database on the Terran Data Store devises. it took her a few hours to download as much advanced Technology from her Ancient ship. after she finished in downloading as much of the Advance technology from her Ancient ship she head out of her ship and make her way to the Terran Planet's spaceport to head and get on a Terran Trading transport cargo ship that is heading to the C.I.E. for her to begin put into action her centuries long Galactic Grand plans for a Powerful Galactic Empire that could stand the test time by possible manipulating C.I.E. Politicians and Military leaders that are either directly or indirectly under her control and influence to destroy any Galactic Government that would oppose her Galactic Empire like the T.F.R.

* * *

*T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire

*Austin Wilson was born on Earth on February 20, 2022 in the U.S. city of New York into a family of 4. In 2039 after Graduating from a Galactic Academy he decided to enter into the Terran Advance Galactic academy and become an Archaeologist to study ancient Civilizations, how they rise and fall and to discover their Ancient secrets for the Present Civilizations to learn from them.

*Donna Jones was born on Earth on August 20, 2030 in the German city of Belin in Germany into a family of 2. As a young girl Donna Jones love how her family told her Ancient tales and Myths to Entertain her. As she got older she keep the Ancient Tales and Myths that her family told her as a child close to her heart and often wondered if any of those Ancient tales and myths were base on true or were purely based on fiction. In 2047 after Graduating from a Galactic Academy she decided to enter into the Terran Advance Galactic academy and become an Archaeologist to study ancient Civilizations, how they rise and fall and to discover their Ancient secrets for the Present Civilizations to learn from them.

*Russkiy Feniks is 1 of T.F.R. many mining star systems in their Galactic territory. Russkiy Feniks was original a Russian Federation colony founded in Early 2037 with roughly a colonist population of 36,980 and later was late cooperating into the T.F.R. Galactic state: Sol Terra after the T.F.R. was formed. As of Late-2057 the Population of the Russkiy Feniks System is roughly 5.369 million people and more colonists coming each year to have an opportunity to see the universe or to just to try to start a life in another star system.


	13. Contact with the Light Side

Contact with the Light Side: Secrets Revealed

 _The Following takes place with Austin Wilson and his team of Archeological and Excavation exploring the 2nd Ancient crashed ship on the Russkiy Feniks's continent: Novaya Rossiya roughly the same-time as Donna Jones's Archaeological and Excavation team exploring the 1st Ancient crashed ship on the Russkiy Feniks's continent: Gornaya Zemlya._

September 15, 2057(September 15, 143 BBY)

Austin Wilson told his Excavation team to cut into an area of the ancient warships to see if any of the Ancient warships computer systems were stall intact to download any useful information for them to see what Galactic organizations use to belong to. Austin Wilson Archaeological and excavation team was able to cut an area on the ancient warships. As she entered the ship she saw that she was in what looked like some type of room at an upward angle. Austin Wilson came up the rooms inner doorway and was able to see some of written. It took Austin Wilson a few seconds for him to decipher the written and found the written was in an ancient Greek dialect: Doric. The written on the doorway read "Store room 3, level 25." after reading what was on the doorway he saw that next doorway to the doorway as some type of advance computer console wall pad to open the store rooms door but it was out of power. Austin Wilson remembering studies from the Rataka database with information of the force on how to focus his force power to use force grip to grab something or maybe to forcefully open a manual door that is locked or door with an automatic mechanism to open has no power to it to open it by the way of the force.

He focused his force power into his arms and hands and pulled out his arms and began to so the force to tare the door hatch apart. He was able to open store room door with Minimal Effort with the force and tear it open and walked through the door to a moderately upward angle. As He and his Archaeologist team follow his they began to explore this Ancient warship for possible information and to clue of the organization that this ship use to belong to. They discovered inside the Ancient warship what looked like the Engine room area that was completely intact on the inside and that the hyper-matter power generator was damaged in the crash and as not operational. 1 of Austin excavation team's engineers said that could possible repair the hyper-matter power generator in roughly 6 hours.

* * *

6 hours later...

As the engineer finished his repairs of the ancient warships hyper-matter power generator he turned on the hyper-matter power generator and power began to return to all the systems inside the ancient warship. As they continued to explore the ancient warship they found the Main command bridge of the ship but was severely damaged with 1 of the ships main computer system console systems destroyed. They found a lot of living quarters inside the ship but no remains of organic being crew that operated the ship being found saw far. As Austin was exploring the 4 floor of the ancient ship He was walking toward 1 of the original organic being quarters he could feel through the force a Burning fire of light energy coming from the Ancient living quarters and began to get an extremely powerful calm and compassionate and wise feeling around the living quarters as He came in front of the living quarters. He felt within a moderate amount of compassion and wise coming from his body because of the Burning fire of light energy coming from the room and he was able to keep it in check. He use the force to tear the living quarters doors open and walking into the Ancient living quarters. He was able to find the light switch for the room and turned on the rooms lights to get a better view of the room.

As Austin began to explore the conference he saw on 1 of the conference walls a symbol of some kind. This symbol is circler shape covered in a white(Marking the circular lines and the symbol within the red paint) and red type of paint with 6 wings like a Bird and saw them merge at the bottom. He saw coming out of the 3 pairs of wings 2 straight lines(1 long line that on to the upper center of the circler shape that ended with a circler end like shape that was holding a what looked like a star and the another 1 that was short and formed a point at the end). He could feel the Burning fire of light energy growing stronger as he came further into the living quarters. After a few minutes of Explore the living quarters living room and restroom areas for clues he decided to find the source of the Burning fire of light energy coming from the living quarters. He came to the bedroom area of the living quarters and used the force to tear the bedroom doors open and walking into the room. As soon as he walked in he saw what looked like an ancient human woman that has a huge amount of light energy of the force around(Making them a force Ghost like to obi-wan or Yoda) along with a sense of compassion and wisdom coming come from this person.

He saw the Powerful Human woman turn her head toward him and attention to him and in a calm tone of tone of Voice in an unknown language, Human woman "Geia sas, o néos mou chrístis dýnamis." It took Austin a few seconds for him to decipher what the old human woman said and he remembered his studies of the Ancient Greek Language and Dialects and found that she was used the Ancient Greek Dialect: Aeolic and that the old woman said: "Hello there My young force user." Austin answered back in Ancient Greek in a cautious and curious tone of Voice, Austin "Hello Miss I'm name is Austin Wilson, what's your name?" The Powerful Human woman in ancient Greek "My name is Jessica Thrace I'm an Ancient Jedi Master of the Jedi order so many millennium ago. Tell me Mr. Wilson are you with the Galactic Republic on the other side of the Galaxy?" Austin "No I'm not with this so called Galactic Republic I'm from the Terran Federal Republic from the Planet: Earth." Jessica Thrace "I never heard of this Terran Federal Republic or of Earth tell me what is this Terran Federal Republic and Earth?"

Austin Wilson in a calm tone of Voice, Austin Wislon "Earth is the home-world of the Human race or Terran race and for 1,000's of years we as a race have always being a warlike race and have been for 1,000's of years been fighting massive wars including 2 world wars with each other over resources and influence on our little planet. We have continued to fight along with until we recently 112 years ago with the formation of an organization Know as the United Nation's we're were able reach relatively Peace with small scale Planet skirmishes. 26 years ago we the humans of Earth discover an ancient Rataka Infinite Empire Military and slavery outpost on home-world: Earth. Our Home-world and species is the mother species to all other bipedal life forms in the galaxy and that the Rataka's use their ancient Technology to Modify the Terran species with some of their own genetic material along with a virus and created 100's of Sub-Races to transport off-world to other of 1,000's of star systems to adapt to different worlds and to build the Rataka Infinite Empire. She learned that as the millennium pasted that the 100's of Modified Races from the Species of the Terran Home-world forgot their Home-world.

Towards the twilight years of Rataka Infinite Empire a mysterious plague engineered by someone who we're later discovered was engineered by some of their slaves to cut their connection to the force, unable to use their technology and contain in-fighting let to the down fall of this once Great Empire. Only a hand full of Rataka's were able to develop an immune to the plague that cut off their connection to the force and survive. She learned that Ratakaian Scientist by the name: Anastasia Miles and others that survived the plague found out that the 100's of Modified Races have thanks to the genetic material and virus that was able to survived have inherited their force-Sensitive and abilities indirectly making them their children. She found out that Ratakaian Scientist Anastasia Miles was 1 of the hand full of Rataka's that developed an immune to the plague and their connection to the force remaining and have gained a sense of Redemption, humanity and Humility and decided to liberation some Terran slaves to Redeem herself and her race. she learned that Anastasia Miles began to teach them some basics in Architecture, Engineering, Science, Philosophy and Government to set the foundation for a civilization to rise up and take their empire's place in the Galaxy.

We found out that the Ratakan Infinite Empire that they use an Ancient language of ours that we over 4,000 years use to be that being Ancient Greek. We speak English as our main Civilization language and study the Ancient Greek Language as a 2nd language incase we meet another Possible alien race Speaks Ancient Greek as their Main Language to communicate with us Terran's without the need of a translator. After we discovered the Ratakan advance technology we the Terran's began a heated competition with our major planet's influence nation to colonize as many planets in the galaxy. Roughly 11 years ago we had a Unification movement calling for a Galactic Government to represent all the star systems and we formed our Galactic Constitutional Democratic Republic called the Terran Federal Republic or T.F.R. for short. As of Late-2057 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 3,468 star systems within a 12,250 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. Now Jessica Thrace I have a few questions what is a Jedi, The Jedi order and the Galactic Republic."

Just as finished his questions Austin suddenly felt cold and could sense through the force a great disturbance in the force and fell down on the floor and breathing heavy from the great disturbance through the force from sense an extremely force Dark presence in the force. He could feel in the force that the force was telling him that An ancient and long sense forgotten Powerful evil as resurfaced after 3,400 years being sealed away from the rest of the galaxy in an Ancient chamber that was seal off from members an unknown Organization that served as the guardians of peace and Justice in the galaxy. He heard through the force that the members from the unknown organization was able to seal this Powerful ancient evil with a barrier of light side energy surrounding it's ship and that the seal could any be break by someone who has a connection to the force between a large to an extreme powerful. The force told him that just recently someone has broke the seal give the ancient seal barrier give the powerful ancient evil the opportunity to escape from it's ancient prison tomb however a few seconds later he couldn't felt the Powerful Ancient evil presence nearly disappear from the presence in the force.

After a few seconds Austin gather himself and got up from the floor and turned his attention back to Ancient Jedi Master Jessica Thrace how had a look of shock on her face. As Jessica felt the great disturbance in the force and sensed the unleashing of the Ancient Evil she thought back to ancient times of where her and fellow Jedi Masters and Knight that fought in a bloody battle over 3,450 years ago where all of her follow Jedi Masters and Knights were slaughtered except for her where she use what strength she had left in the force power in her original organic body and was able to defeat and seal away 1 of her Jedi Order's deadliest Enemy's in their ship as a prison for all time. Her decided that she would watch and wait for a time when she might escape for revenges and to cause unprecedented amount of destruction to the Galaxy. As she watched over her enemy's prison and waited for a time when she might escape she was able to become enlightenment and come to terms that she doesn't fear death and as her original body died over 3,475 years ago she was able to leave the mortal realm of existence and kept her Identity intact transcending death into the Spirit realm of existence becoming a Force spirit or Force ghost.

Jessica Thrace turned her attention to Austin Wilson and a serious tone of Voice in Ancient Greek, Jessica Thrace "Mr. Wilson you can sense it to can you?" Austin Wilson in frightened and curious tone of Voice, Austin Wilson "Yes Ms. Jessica Thrace what is this Ancient Powerful Evil Dark presence I fell in the force?" Jessica Thrace "The ancient evil dark Presence you feel Mr. Wilson is An ancient and Powerful Sith Lady and sorceress: Lilith King 1 of the most powerful Sith Ladies and Sorceress in the Ancient Sith Empire and Galactic History. As to answer you precise questions on what is a Jedi, The Jedi order and the Galactic Republic. Well for your 1st question of what a Jedi is a Jedi was a member of the Jedi Order, who studied, served and used the mystical energies of the Force; usually, the light side of the Force. The weapon of the Jedi was the light-saber, a weapon with a blade made of pure energy. The Jedi fought for peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, usually against our mortal enemies, the Sith and Dark Jedi, who studied the dark side of the Force. To Answer your question of the what the Galactic Republic is large Galactic Constitutional Democratically Elected Republic that has stood for over 25,000 years and has a Galactic Territory that is spread across 41,250 light-years on the other size of the Galaxy with roughly 12,000 star systems with a population on well over 792 Trillion Lifeforms of different races. The Galactic Republic's Guardians are the Jedi order that has over 10,000 members make up of Jedi Grand Masters, Masters, Knights and Jedi Padawans that are the Peace keepers of the Galactic Republic."

Austin Wilson in a more curious and somewhat frightened tone, Austin Wilson "Ms. Thrace what is the Dark side of the force and the Sith?" Jessica Thrace in a calm and serious tone of Voice, Jessica Thrace "The Dark side of the Force so called Bogan or Boga by ancient Force-sensitives on the ancient Jedi home-world of Tython was an aspect of the Force. Those who used the dark side were known as either Darksiders, Dark Side Adepts, or Dark Jedi when unaffiliated with a dark side organization such as the Sith. Unlike the Jedi, who were famous for using the light side of the Force, dark siders drew power from raw emotions and feelings such as anger, hatred, greed, jealousy, fear, aggression, megalomania, and unrestrained passion. Put Simple the Sith are the opponent of the Jedi and a Jedi's waste enemy if a Jedi every comes in contact with a Sith Lord or Sith Lady. The Sith are the one that spread anger, Hatred, greed, fear and aggression in the Force and Across the Galaxy. Their serve for one propose to opponent the Jedi and their Ideals as while as to spread their corrupted ideals through Planetary wars or Galactic wars."

After hearing and absorbing all this new information about the force Austin Wilson heard over his earpiece radio in his right ear to talk to his team of Archaeologists and Excavation team that dug up this Now Identity Galactic Republic crash landed warship; he answered in a calm tone of Voice, Austin Wilson "I'm fine just got distracted for a few minutes I'll meet you at the Ancient warships command bridge." As he took a seconds to look around Jessica Thrace's person quarters he found what looking like Jessica Thrace Room dresser and on top of it was a what looked like a sword holder to hold a sword. Austin found instead of a sword in the sword holder he saw an 11in.(28 cms.) long by 2in.(5.08 cms.) in diameter steel like material cylinder. Austin came up to the sword holder but as he was about to Pick the cylinder and examined it he turned his Attention to Jessica Thrace and in a curious tone of Voice, Austin Wilson "Ms. Thrace what is this diameter steel like material Cylinder?" Jessica Thrace in a Calm tone of Voice, Jessica Thrace "That Mr. Wilson is My Ancient Light-saber it's the weapon of a Jedi. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. You can see how it works you have my permission."

Austin Wilson picked up Jessica Thrace's 'Light-saber' and examined it. After a few seconds of examining the Light-saber he saw an emitter of some kind the end of the cylinder that is facing her along with an arrow on the same end of the cylinder that was pointing right at her and right under the arrow in written said "Point this end away from the body" Austin did as the written said and point that end of the cylinder away her. Austin saw on the end of the light-saber that she pointed away from him what looked like a power switch. Austin pressed the power switch and he heard a buzzing sound coming from the emitter facing away from him and out came a Green light laser sword that formed a 3 ft. beam that he concluded stopped because of some of an energy field shield holding the Green laser sword in place. Austin looked in awe of the Green laser sword for a moment than deactivated the Green laser sword. Austin turned his attention to Jessica Thrace and in a curious and amazing tone of Voice, Austin Wilson "Increditable Piece of Technology and weapon, Jessica Thrace by any chance you I have your Ancient Light-saber sense well to pull it nicely a force spirit and can't use anything from the mortal Realm." Jessica Thrace Thought for a few seconds and finally in a calm and Serious tone, Jessica Thrace "You may use my Ancient Light-saber however don't loss it or I'll hunt you down."

* * *

As Austin left Jessica Thrace's personal Quarters to meet up with his fellow Archaeologists and excavation team members exploring Jessica Thrace decided to subtlety and quietly to follow him to learn more of his people. Austin Wilson meet up with 2 other Archaeologists how where exploring the 2 floor of the ancient ship. As they Exploring the 2 floor he found a conference room and decided to walking toward a conference room. He use the force to tear the living quarters doors open and walking into the Ancient Conference. He was able to find the light switch for the room and turned on the rooms lights to get a better view of the room. He and his fellow Archaeologists went further into the conference room to search for clues of the Galactic Republic ship. After a few minutes of exploring for clues he saw what looked like an advanced computer holographic projector on top of the conference table.

He found some Ancient written on the advance computer system and a few switches. It took him a few seconds to decipher the ancient writing on found out that the ancient writing on the advanced computer system was in the ancient Greek Dialect: Aeolic. He found the power button of the advance computer holographic projector and turned of the advance computer holographic projector and a 3D holographic image of a humanoid(A Togruta, Like the Jedi Master Shaak it and Ahsoka.) that look similar to a Male human except this humanoid has instead of here a human would have a head full of hair this Humanoid a pair of what looked like tails on the front and a tail on the back. He Heard a calm and curious tone of Voice come in Ancient Greek from the Humanoid Hologram, Humanoid Hologram "I'm the Artificial Intelligence Alexander of their Galactic Republic Frigate Jason smith how can I help you?"

So began the Terran Archaeologists begin to asked questions to Alexander for over 45 minutes. During the Questions they ask if they could download blueprints of far more advanced defensive and offensive technologies long with other advanced technologies into their Data Storage devices to possible advance their Technology further into the future by centuries or even Millennium. When Alexander asked for a Security code he heard through the force Jessica Thrace voice whisper into his ear the Security codes need to gain access to the information they wanted because Jessica Thrace Knew that with Lilith King now freed and on the loss it will only be a matter of time before she builds a power empire and advance fleet to wide out any Galactic Government that would stand in her empires way, Eliminate them and try to conquer the Galaxy. it took them a few hours to download as much advanced Technology from Galactic Republic Ancient frigate.


	14. Sentinel Guardian order

December 31, 2059(December 31, 141 BBY)

Sentinel Guardian order

As The T.F.R.* is on the steady Road to recover from their Great Galactic Depression their population has reached Roughly 11.210083 Billion people in all their Star systems and Galactic Territory as of Late-2057. As millions of Cattusians from the C.I.E.* continue migrating to the T.F.R. for possible start in new lives in the T.F.R. the T.F.R. Galactic Economy as being steady recovering from their Great Galactic Depression from all demand and supply for their Galactic community services and Infrastructure sections of their Galactic Economy. The T.F.R. unemployed rate dropped from 6.6574% to 5.5324% with all their construction, community service and Infrastructure Projects. The T.F.R. were able to production over 1,411 Scout ships, 770 Cargo ships, 611 Patrol ships, 361 frigates, 304 destroyers, 223 cruisers, 84 battleships, 41 super-carriers along with over 69,895 fighters and 34,948 bombers and 643 colonial ships to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

Every sense the discovery of the 2 ancient warships in the T.F.R. inner core mining system: Russkiy Feniks system(13.8 light-years away from Earth.); The Terran's have discovered the existence of both the Dark and Light sides of the force. At the Ancient Old Republic Frigate discovered on Russyi Feniks the force-sensitive archaeologist Austin Wilson along with other force-sensitives within the T.F.R. have being doing researching and studying any Old Republic documents of both this so called "Jedi order" and "Sith order" to learn more of them. Austin Wilson has with the help from the Spirit of the Ancient Jedi Master Jessica Thrace unofficially become her apprentice to study the light side of the force and to discover the secrets of the Sith order to be prepared when the ancient and extremely powerful Sith Lady and sorceress Lilith King returns to destroy them. During his Studies under Jedi Master Jessica Thrace Austin discovered that she had constructed what the Jedi call a Jedi Holocron to store knowledge of the Jedi. With Master Jessica Thrace's permission Austin was give access to her Jedi Holocron to learn and study more of the Jedi order.

Recently 5 of T.F.R. outer Galactic states have recently being doing massive extreme nationalism rallies within their Galactic states causing a massive surge of extreme nationalism in their Galactic states demanding independence from the T.F.R. Galactic Federal government. When the T.F.R. denied their demands of Independence the 5 T.F.R. outer Galactic states all declaring war on the T.F.R. The Proxy war between the T.F.R. and with the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic states lasted for 9 months and end with the T.F.R. winning the Bloody Proxy war and with the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic states submitted and rejoin the T.F.R. The T.F.R. Proxy war cost the lives of over 337,497(16,071 civilians, 321,426 Ground Troops, 3,214 advanced tanks and 2,143 advanced laser artillery cannons.) casualties on both sides of the bloody Proxy war. After the war the T.F.R. Intelligence agencies have began to investigate what could have caused this massive surge of extreme Nationalism and the bloody Proxy war that resulted in over 337,497 casualties of war. As they continued they investigation of what caused the bloody Proxy war they discovered that the leaders of the 5 outer Galactic states where under the influence of something that was extremely powerful, manipulative have however that found little to no creditable evidence to find this extremely powerful, manipulative force behind their Proxy war because they covered their tracks to well.

During the Proxy war Ailf Hosni and Austin Wilson among other force sensitives in the T.F.R. could sense through the force that a dark force was behind this Bloody Proxy war to test the T.F.R.'s federal government resolve and to see how capable their Military is. They told the T.F.R. Galactic Government of this and at 1st they dismissed their theory as just a fantasy. However after much debate and the integration of a few of the Political Officials that were captured and questions that told them that their were subtle told somehow by an extremely Powerful, manipulate and evil force to cause as much chaos and mayhem as possible. Austin Wilson told the T.F.R. Government that it would take someone or something that has a strong connect to the force with an evil point of View could be able to influence a huge amount of People on a Large scale to do such horrifying things. Finally after much debate within the T.F.R. Galactic Government accepted Ailf Hosni and Austin Wilson theory of a dark force being behind the bloody proxy war and was able to manipulate their follow Politicians to do their Evil bidding.

After the T.F.R. Government accepted the theory that ordered a special research, develop and defense investigations security section within the Government to study, Research, Develop and defend against force Sensitives that mean to harm the T.F.R. government and it's citizens. The T.F.R. government call these New Investigative security section the Sentinel Guardian and would have all their force sensitives to train in the light side of the force to defend the T.F.R. from any evil force sensitives that mean to harm the T.F.R. government and it's citizens. As few of the founders of the Sentinel Guardian would be the Powerful Force sensitive Ailf Hosni and the minimal Powerful force sensitive Austin Wilson.

As the years pasted the Sentinel Guardian Section would become known to all the force-sensitives of the T.F.R. unofficially as the Sentinel Guardian order. Over the Years with the help of the extreme Powerful Former Jedi Master Jessica Thrace now as the Terran's discovered from ancient Jedi order records found from the Old Republic era ancient war frigate that crushed landed in the T.F.R. inner core mining system: Russkiy Feniks system. They discovered how to construction powerful light-saber swords and all the Light-saber combat forms to use in live duels with each other as well as use to on the battlefield. However they knew that just using a powerful light-saber sword and the light-saber combat forms was not enough because the light saber was moderately limited in blocking constant laser fire from multiple laser blaster opponents because their opponents fired from different angle areas of attack to block all the laser blaster shoots. They decided that along with Sentinel Guardian order member using a light-saber as their main close quarters weapon they would carry an Advance fully automatic laser rifle as their long range weapon. They could use the force to guide their senses and reflexes to aim the gun, fire and enhance/Augment the Laser rifle with the force to make the Laser Rifle much more resilient to damage and punishment longer.

They agreed that along with their Light-saber and laser Rifle as their offense weapons they would have along a Sentinel Guardian order member have the latest Advanced Military Grade Body Suit armor to protect themselves and survive in a battle from laser fire for as long as possible to complete their objectives. They discovered however that if the Military Grade Body suit armor protective shield was completely drained leave the armor itself relatively unharmed that if the body Armor was stroke with a light-saber that the Body armor can't absorb enough energy and heat fast enough from the Light-saber to stop it from cutting through the Body Armor. So if in a Light-saber duel with another light-saber opponent the Body suit armor was just extra useless weight in a light-saber duel and that their better off take it off in a light-saber duel to give them more agility and flexible in a light-saber to possibly defeat their light-saber wielding opponent easier.

As the years Past the founding members of the Sentinel Guardian order they greatly disagreed with the Jedi order's code and what it says. The following is the Jedi code: __There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.__ The Sentinel Guardian order founding members disagree greatly on There is no emotion part of the Jedi Code. The founding members mostly agreed that the line of the Jedi code was stupid. They found it stupid because in live there will always be emotion and if a person keeps a cap on their emotions that they would eventually explode and overwhelm them or them if they always suppress their emotions that won't able to understand and sympathize with people that needed to much need comfort after loss someone important to them or to form strong relationships to strengthen their will to fight for what they love.

The Founding members strongly disagreed with the There is no Passion part of the Jedi code because there will always be passion in life because the relationships the members of the Sentinel order. For Example a Young person of 12 years old that is an orphan and develops a strong relationship with an other adult(Man or Woman) and becomes close it could form a strong passion relationship forming into a mother figure son relationship, Mother figure daughter relationship, Father-son or a Father-Daughter relationship. The Founding members argued that Passion is natural in life because of a person's attachment relationships in live it's unavoidable. However they agreed that there needed to be self-Restraint in dealing in the most deadly forms of passion that could evil deeds to happen and cause a member of the Sentinel Guardian order to fall to the dark side becoming what they have sworn to destroy: A Dark Lord of the sith or A Dark Lady Sith of the Sith.

After much debate with the founding members and the Extreme Powerful former Jedi Master Jessica Thrace they were able very Persuasively and convinced Master Jessica Thrace to accept their opinion and agreed to make some changes to the Jedi code. The Sentinel Guardian order's version of the Jedi code was more flexible than the Jedi order. The Following is the Sentinel Guardian Order Code: __There is no oppression and Domination, There is Freedom and Peace. There is Emotions and self-restraint. There is no Hatred and cruelty, There is compassion and love. There is no chaos, there is Harmony. There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge and truth. There is no fear of Death, There is the protection of life and the force.__

* * *

Over they years sense she escaped from her prison the Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King has been working for the pasted 2 1/2 years to find corrupt C.I.E. politicians and military leaders to get under her influence directly or indirectly. She would get them under her influence by finding evidence she and her hired spies found on them to blackmail them into supporting their cause and pushing their own Political agenda. As of Late 2059 Lilth King was able to find 5% of all the corrupt Political and military leaders and have them under her direct or indirect influence to push her political agenda for a strong Military totalitarian Dictatorship hierarchy. As she was playing the game of Politics' within the C.I.E. Lilith King as being sending her hired spies however before they let she ordered them to cover they actives in the T.F.R. Galactic Territory to give the T.F.R. Intelligence agencies any evidence to find them and trace the evidence back to her before her plans for Galactic conquest where ready. As her spies began their spy missions into the T.F.R. Galactic Territory along some the T.F.R. outer most Galactic states to manipulate their Politics through the using the dark side of the force and blackmailing corrupt Politicians into doing she will to spread chaos as mush as possible.

During the T.F.R. Bloody Proxy war unknowingly somewhere deep in an isolated system in the C.I.E. Galactic territory the ancient and Powerful Sith Lady and sorceress: Lilith King has for the past years been use the power of the dark side to manipulate and cloud the 'version' of any possible force sensitives that was using the Light side of the force as while as to manipulate and influence T.F.R. Politicians with the dark side of the force to cause as much chaos and mayhem as possible. During the Bloody Proxy war Lilith King use the Dark side of the force to 'see' the T.F.R. Bloody Proxy war and saw how the T.F.R. Galactic Military forces in action. She saw how the Terran's used their Galactic Navy to fight the Rogue T.F.R. states rebels fleet forces by outflanking and outmaneuvering the inexperience Rogue T.F.R. states Naval officers. She saw how the T.F.R. galactic ground forces fought the limited experienced Rogue T.F.R. states ground forces and were they either where stalemated with their opponents to a standstill or were able outflank and outmaneuver them forcing the Rogue T.F.R. States military ground forces to surrender. she was amazed on how the T.F.R. Terran's fought this Bloody Proxy war and how they were able to quickly put an end to the Bloody Proxy war. She saw that the Terran Galactic Military was a well training and experienced Galactic Military force and how they fought in wars as if it was 2nd nature to them. She thought that if was going to continue with her plans for Galactic conquest she would need a Military force that should match the Terran Galactic Military in training and experience because if not the T.F.R. could destroy her plans for Galactic conquest.

* * *

*T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.


	15. Unsettling News

Unsettling News

April, 30 2068(April 30, 132 BBY)

As The T.F.R.* is on the steady Road to recover from their Great Galactic Depression their population has reached Roughly 13.158904 Billion people in all their Star systems and Galactic Territory as of Mid-2068. Sense they can in contact with the C.I.E.* and with millions of Cattusians migrating to the T.F.R. for possible start in new lives in the T.F.R. the T.F.R. Galactic Economy as being steady recovering from their Great Galactic Depression from all demand and supply for their Galactic community services and Infrastructure sections of their Galactic Economy. The T.F.R. unemployed rate dropped from 5.5324% to less than .05% back to what it was before the Great Galactic Depression happen with all their construction, community service and Infrastructure Projects. The T.F.R. were able to production over 2,539 Scout ships, 4,227 Cargo ships, 672 Patrol ships, 422 frigates, 394 destroyers, 325 cruisers, 159 battleships, 78 super-carriers along with over 239,041 fighters and 79,680 bombers and 674 colonial ships to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

In late-2062 the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed construction of turning 61 of Star systems(Included the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory into Scientific research and development star system in their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated star systems the focus of Military scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. In Mid-2064 the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed the centralizing all their over 75 Galactic Nation's trade routes into 7 main Federal Trade Routes running throughout their Galactic Nation from the outermost states to their inner core states to transport trade goods and other Valuable materials to their states. They have completed all of the Galactic States 2 Massive trade spaceport Hubs: 1 in all their nearest states along 1 of their main trade routes; The other 1 as a Massive Trade spaceport relay hub to transport trade goods and other Valuable materials to their Galactic states that weren't direct connected to 1 of their Main Trade routes. In Late-2067 they have completed their 3 major Galactic state Trade routes inside their Galactic states to connect all their star systems together to transport trade goods and other valuable materials to their star systems. The T.F.R. state's construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industries in all their star systems have completed their own major Trade spaceport hub to receive trade goods and other valuable materials.

Recently the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed 64.237%(48) construction of 75 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Terra System) that supply raw building materials across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand. They have completed 56.9854%(56) construction of 113 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed and ready for service 82.4225%(5 massive, 16 large, 46 medium and 107 small) construction of their 212 Galactic shipyards in 24 star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control.

Following the formation of the T.F.R. special Military research, develop and defense investigations security section: Sentinel Guardian section and with they search all across the T.F.R. Galactic Territory to protect the T.F.R. citizens from any possible force sensitives that would use their connection to the force to do evil. They have over the years have gather more and more influence with the T.F.R. Galactic Military forces to let them of their own Military force to help in searching for clues of the extremely Powerful and Evil Dark side of the force user that has being using the power of the dark side to possibly manipulate their follow Politicians to do their Evil bidding. Recently the Sentinel Guardian order number of members and influence has grow to roughly 1,121 force sensitives within the Sentinel Guardian order. The Sentinel Guardian section has been over the years sense their founding have able to play the game of politics with the T.F.R. government and have being able to form strong connections to Politicians that support them as well others that were in the Military that supports them for them to form their own Military force with the T.F.R. Galactic Military forces. Thanks to their Strong connection to current Politicians and Military leaders in the T.F.R.'s Galactic Military forces they were able to gather and have under their command a total of over 10.279 million troops, 102,795 Advanced tanks and 68,530 laser cannon artillery pieces as Ground forces. They have been able to form their own Galactic Navy under their command and have a total of: 193 Scout ships, 321 cargo ships, 51 Patrol ships, 32 Frigates, 30 destroyers, 24 cruisers, 12 battleships, 6 super-carriers along with 11,013 of the latest fighters and 5,077 bombers.

Over the years the Sentinel Guardian order has investigating and searching for clues of Galactic espionage organizations in league with the Extremely Powerful and Evil dark side of the force user that has being using the power of the dark side to possibly manipulate their follow Politicians to do their Evil bidding. Over the years of Investigating and searching they were able to find stop more and more T.F.R. Politicians that the Evil Dark side of the force user was able to influence and manipulate to do their bidding. As they continue their investigations they were find some solid Evidence of an espionage organization that was killing, bribing and Influencing politicians in their outer and mid Galactic States with the Dark side of the force or playing the game of Politics to spread as much chaos and mayhem within the T.F.R. to weak them for a possible Galactic War. They found from the evidence that this espionage organization was a C.I.E.'s company secretive independence espionage organization that was within the C.I.E. Galactic Territory and they couldn't go into C.I.E. Galactic Territory without causing a Diplomatic incident between the T.F.R. and the C.I.E. Galactic Governments.

The Former Ancient Jedi Master Jessica Thrace as been over the years have taught some of the Sentinel Guardian order's most powerful Sentinel Guardian members the Ability to use the Light side of the force in a mediation technique called the Jedi battle mediation to counter any dark side of the force influence on them. She said and taught them that if there were a sufficient number of extremely powerful force user in the light side of the force could influence on a Galactic Scale with the Light side the force people to counter the influence and effects of the dark side of the force. Recently the founding members of the Sentinel order decided to use the mediation technique that Jedi Master Jessica Thrace taught them to use the power of the light side of the force on a galactic scale to counter the influence and effects of the dark side of the force. over the next few weeks the numbers of incidents of politicians that were under possible influence of an extremely powerful dark of the force user dropped dramatically by 85%.

On June 4, 2068 the T.F.R. Galactic Government and news service received unsettling news from the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Galactic Government heard that the Growing C.I.E. Political Party: United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party did a successfully Coup d'état within their government and take control of every strategic position within the C.I.E. Government. The T.F.R. saw in the following weeks that the New C.I.E. Galactic Government ordered all their ambassadors to return back home to C.I.E. Territory, to close down all their diplomatic embassy's within the T.F.R. and to cut off any and all Diplomatic ties with the T.F.R. The T.F.R. heard from the C.I.E. new services that the C.I.E. Galactic Government as declared Martial law and closed off their Galactic borders to the T.F.R. isolating the C.I.E. and well passing Extremely restrictive bills in the government to control and suppress Freedom of Speech, Religion, the Right to Peaceful assemble as while as banning any and Political parties other them their own. The Sentinel Guardian Order could sense within the force telling them the C.I.E. Government that the U.C.I.E.R. Party is ready a powerful puppet government mostly under the directly control of an Extremely powerful dark side presence that is working behind the sense pulling their puppet stirrings to do their will. The T.F.R. Galactic Government is seeing that they are rather they like or not are in Galactic Cold war with this New C.I.E. Government regime.

* * *

Over they years the Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King has been working for over the pasted 10 1/2 years to find corrupt C.I.E. politicians and military leaders to get under her influence directly or indirectly. She would get them under her influence by finding evidence she and her hired spies found on them to blackmail them into supporting their cause and pushing their own Political agenda. In 2058 Lilith King used her Political influence and ties to some C.I.E. companies to provide Funding to formed her own Galactic Tech company under an Alias name: Lisa Thomson to form the Lisa Thomson Foresight Technologies or L.T.F.T. Co. for short to begin use her ships advanced weapons systems and other Technology to sell within the C.I.E. She use her highly secretive espionage organization to killing, bribing and Influencing politicians with the Dark side of the force or playing the game of Politics in both the C.I.E. and T.F.R. that both supported her political agenda or to spread as much chaos and mayhem as possible especially within the T.F.R. to weak them for a possible Galactic war.

As the years when by and as she continued finding evidence she and her hired spies on finding corrupt C.I.E. Politicians, Military and Economy leaders to blackmail them into supporting their cause and pushing their own Political agenda. In 2063 she found out that some of her spies got to overconfident in their abilities to cover their tracks that failed to clean up a few pieces of key evidence that could lead the T.F.R. Intelligence agencies to her and her spy organization. she had them summary executed for their failure to clean up a few pieces of key evidence leaving the evidence to her and her spy organization. After her Espionage organization was found out she could sense through the force that her former nemesis: Jedi Master Jessica Thrace as been over the years have taught some of the Sentinel Guardian order's most powerful Sentinel Guardian members the Ability to use the Light side of the force in a mediation technique called the Jedi battle mediation to counter any dark side of the force influence on them. She said and taught them that if there were a sufficient number of extremely powerful force user in the light side of the force could influence on a Galactic Scale with the Light side the force people to counter the influence and effects of the dark side of the force. she found out recently that the founding members of the Sentinel order decided to use the mediation technique that Jedi Master Jessica Thrace taught them to use the power of the light side of the force on a galactic scale to counter the influence and effects of the dark side of the force. Over the next few weeks the numbers of incidents of T.F.R. politicians that were under her influence dropped dramatically by 85% to which make her extremely angry.

By 2068 Lilith King was able to find and gather 25.234375% of all the corrupt Political leaders, all the necessary C.I.E. military and economic leaders under her direct or indirect influence and in every strategic political position within the C.I.E. Government to push her political agenda for a strong Military totalitarian Dictatorship hierarchy. On June 4, 2068 she had ordered her puppet Political Party: United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party for short to attempt a Coup d'état within the current C.I.E. Galactic government to overthrown them and replace the current C.I.E. government with there's and they succeed. Over the following weeks she ordered her Puppet government to recall their ambassadors to return back home to C.I.E. Territory, to close down all their diplomatic embassy's within the T.F.R. and to cut off any and all Diplomatic ties with the T.F.R. The T.F.R. heard from the C.I.E. new services that the C.I.E. Galactic Government as declared Martial law and closed off their Galactic borders to the T.F.R. isolating the C.I.E. and well passing Extremely restrictive bills in the government to control and suppress Freedom of Speech, Religion, the Right to Peaceful assemble as while as banning any and Political parties other them their own. Both the C.I.E. and the T.F.R. and now in a Galactic Cold War with each other.

* * *

*T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.


	16. Expansion II and First Contact II

Expansion II and First Contact II

Date: February 11, 2072(February, 11 128 BBY)

With The T.F.R.* fully recovered from their Great Galactic Depression along with their Galactic Economy growing at a steady rate of grow and with their people prospering into the future. As of Early-2072 the T.F.R. Population has reached roughly to 14.340678 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E.* in an unfortunately Galactic Cold war sense the former C.I.E. Galactic Government was overthrown in a successfully Coup d'état in Mid-2068 that has turned the C.I.E. into a strong Totalitarian Military Dictatorship hierarchy. Ever sense the C.I.E. change governments the T.F.R. restated their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions. As of Early-2072 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 3,779 star systems within a 13,341.23 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. As of Early-2072 the T.F.R. were able to production over 2,999 Scout ships, 4,368 Cargo ships, 697 Patrol ships, 447 frigates, 449 destroyers, 374 cruisers, 189 battleships, 93 super-carriers along with over 265,769 fighters and 88,590 bombers and 687 colonial ships to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

Recently the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed 77.7968%(58) construction of 75 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Terra System) that supply raw building materials across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand. They have completed 69.15443%(78) construction of 113 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed and ready for service all their 212 Galactic shipyards in 24 star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control. With all their Galactic Shipyard completed The T.F.R. ordered all 6 of their Massive Galactic shipyards* in their 2 of their star systems(Included the Terra system) to produce as many of their military's super-carriers class warships. All 6 of the T.F.R. Massive Galactic Shipyards can produce a super-carrier in 21.681 days to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered all 4 star systems(Included the Proxima Centauri system) each with 5 Galactic large shipyards* to produce as many of their Military's battleship class warships. All 20 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards can produce a battleship in 5.420338 days to have ready for active service.

The T.F.R. ordered 3 of 7 star systems(Included the Russkiy Feniks system) with 8 Galactic medium shipyards* to produce as many of their military's class of cruiser warships. All 24 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards in 3 of 3 star systems can produce a cruiser in 4.1602 days to have ready for active service. They ordered their remaining star systems each with 8 Galactic Medium shipyards to produce as many of their military's class of destroyer. All of the 32 of the T.F.R. Medium Galactic shipyards can produce a destroyer in 2.7867 days to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards* to produce as many of their military's class of Frigate warships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a frigate in 21.2913 days ready for service. The T.F.R. ordered 3 more of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to produce as many of their military's class of Patrol ships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a Patrol ship in 15.5878 days and ready for service. The T.F.R. ordered the last 3 of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to produce as many of their military's class of scout warships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a Scout ship in little over 18 3/4 hours ready of service.

Recently the T.F.R. special Military research, develop and defense investigations security section: Sentinel Guardian section Unofficially known to it's members the Sentinel Guardian order have felt a great disturbance in the force. With advice from the former ancient and extreme Powerful Jedi Master Jessica Thrace(now a force ghost) they learned from her that her Nemesis: Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King has been using the dark side of the force to cloud their force foresee into the C.I.E. from see her Evil activates with the C.I.E. They learned from Jedi Master Jessica Thrace that Lilith King if she is correct the Lilth King has for the months being trying and maybe sometimes succeeding in turning some of the C.I.E. force sensitives to the dark side of the force and beginning to form her own growing army of New Sith lords and Sorcerer(s) or sorceress(s) to fight their order of light siders and Military forces in a possible coming Galactic war with them.

* * *

Over years sense the successfully Coup d'état in Mid-2068 that has turned the C.I.E. into a strong Totalitarian Military Dictatorship hierarchy the Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King has been working behind the sense and pulling her puppet's stirrings to doing her will. She pulled her Puppets Stirring and had the C.I.E. government began a massive Galactic Federal Territorial Expansion Program to begin discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to surround the T.F.R. Galactic Nation and to have new galactic territory to stretch the T.F.R. military forces thinly to make them weak and easy to outflank and outmaneuver the T.F.R. Military forces in the coming Galactic war with the T.F.R. As of Early-2072 the C.I.E. has been able to expand their star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. in a Galactic Cold war sense they were able to preform a successfully Coup d'état and overthrowing the former C.I.E. Galactic Government turned the C.I.E. into a strong Totalitarian Military Dictatorship hierarchy. As of Early-2072 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 4,084 star systems within a 11,384.117 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy.

She ordered her Puppet to put into effect massive Military reforms to reform the Highly corrupt and overwhelming incompetent Military officers and leaders inside the C.I.E. Military. She was to eliminate all Military officers and leaders that Act more like Politicians and not real Military officers or with little to no Military Experience and that don't do any studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). Lilith King wanted to have moderate amount real military combat experience Military officers and leaders from dealing with military skirmishes between organize terrorist groups and pirate actives within their borders to Fight in the coming war with the T.F.R. she decided pull her Puppets stirring and have the C.I.E. Government remove their Military service by requirement conscription(10% of the entire population) and reduce that Military conscription laws to Limited Military Conscription(2.5% of the Entire population); As well as to relief all of their poorly trained ground forces of duty and have their remaining ground forces that are Moderately moderate to elite trained ground forces. She Through that would the Reduce Military Conscription laws that the C.I.E. Military Morale and determination to defend their Galactic Nation would dramatically raise to have the will to fight for their Galactic nation.

Over the years she was able to eliminate and replace 90% all Military officers and leaders that Act more like Politicians and not real Military officers or with little to no Military Experience and that don't do any studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). With the C.I.E. governments Military conscription laws reduced to Limited Military Conscription(2.5% of the Entire population) she saw that training and morale of the C.I.E. Military force raise to the Point were they a high morale in the Military and a more determine will to fight and defend their Galactic Nation. she has seen as well the C.I.E. Military become from a 75% poorly trained ground forces with the remaining ground forces having moderate to elite trained ground forces and their Military Morale and determination to defend their Galactic roughly from moderate to poor will to fight for their Galactic nation to a Moderately to elite trained Military forces. Over the years Lilth King pulled her puppets stirring to have during the C.I.E. Military Reforms to kept the Massive Galactic fleet at is huge size and to update it with the Advance Military Technology from her ancient Sith Empire Frigate to fight in the coming Galactic war with the T.F.R. The C.I.E. still has a massive galactic Imperial Navy make up of roughly 746 super-carriers, 3,728 battleships, 9,320 cruisers, 33,552 destroyers, 59,648 frigates along with other ships and with over 4 million fighters and 1.333 million bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. The C.I.E. ground forces have been greatly reduced in size to roughly 10.396 billion troops, 103,969 Advanced tanks and 69.312 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

Recently Lilith King pulled her Puppets stirring in having the C.I.E. arrest and contain all of the C.I.E.'s force sensitives within their Military forces for a conspiracy against the C.I.E. Galactic Government. However this was all a cover up for Lilith King's true intentions and purposes into secretly going to each of the C.I.E. Force sensitives to tempt them in the ways of the Dark side of the force and secretly convert them in become her growing army of New Sith lords and Sorcerer(s) or sorceress(s) to fight the T.F.R. Sentinel Guardian order and Military forces in the coming Galactic war with the T.F.R. Roughly 85%(354) of the C.I.E. force sensitives refuse Lilith King offer and was executed publicly under false information fabricated by the C.I.E. saying that they have found evidence that their was planning to attempt a rebellion against the C.I.E. Galactic government. Lilith King was able to turn the remaining 15%(62) of the C.I.E. force sensitives and Publicly they were pardoned by the C.I.E. and reinstated into most powerful Military positions within the C.I.E. Military forces and a few within key political positions with in the C.I.E. Government to made sure that the puppet government was kept line and follow Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King indirectly or Directly with her to doing her will.

* * *

 _ _Location: Near the outskirts of T.F.R. Galactic space System in a T.F.R. Agriculture star system colony: Tunis system roughly 4,447.076 light-years directly west of T.F.R. Home system: Terra.__

An unknown alien ship just outside of range of the Tunis systems advanced Senor relay was doing a deep space exploration mission for their Galactic Nation. As the Unknown Alien ship approached the Tunis star system a Terran cargo ship: U.S.S. Kevin was on the finally approach the Tunis system on a routine cargo transport to the Tunis star system to deliver raw building materials and other supplies to proper into the future and sell goods in the T.F.R. Galactic economy and markets to sell to the T.F.R. Galactic government or trade with other Galactic states and star systems. As the Unknown Alien ship approached came deeper into the Tunis Star systems to do a detail scanning of Tunis Prime to see if the it see inhabited by any intelligence lifeforms with advance technology(Included advance space far technology.) the Lt. of the Unknown Ship was receiving a transmission from the Planet. The Lt. Commander of unknown ship told her captain "Captain the Planet is hailing us." Captain of the Unknown ship "Send the hailing message though the universal translator to translate the unknown ship Message." Lt. "Yes Ma'am."

After a few seconds the computer translated the message from the Planet the Lt. "Captain ready to play message on speakers." Captain "Play the message." Lt. nodded his head and pressed the view screen button on the her computer console. The Message from the Planet to the Unknown ship: "This is Major General Jason Kevin of the Tunis Prime Planetary defense command of the Tunis star system and of the Terran Federal Republic Identify yourself or you will be fired upon." The Captain of the unknown ship in Ancient Greek "This captain Jessica Marcos of the Eleven Confederation Republic of the exploration vessel Night-Hunter; we have come to meet you we mean you no harm, we request permission to land on your main star system's planet's and a meet with your Galactic nation's Ambassadors to begin negotiations with your galactic nation's leaders to discuss a possible peace treaty and trade agreements." Major General Jason Kevin to Colonel James Francisco "send to the Eleven Confederation Republic exploration vessel Night-Hunter, Permission is granted to land on Tunis Prime landing pad 3 near our star system senate building and will have a Representative of the Terran Federal Republic or T.F.R. for short government to meet you, we will have a fighter escort to escort you to land pad; if you show any sign of hostile moves you will be fired upon." The Jessica Marcos captain "we will comply to your request."

A few minutes later….

As The Eleven exploration vessel Night-Hunter is about to land on landing pad 3 near the Tunis Prime senate building. Inside the Eleven exploration vessel their ambassador ordered just in case the Terran's pull something Devious on them wanted a squadron of ships best troops to protect them. As the Night-Hunter was landing at Landing Pad 3 inside the Night-Hunter's the Eleven Ambassador order all personal accompanying them to meet the Terran's to have mobile Universal Translators belted to their uniform belts to communicate with the Terran's. They opened the Night-Hunter main door and began to walk up to the Terran Tunis system senate building they saw a few Terran's walking up to them. the 2 groups meet and Eleven Ambassador saw that the Terran heading for them had taking the same precautions as them by see a squadron of what looked like weapons to defend themselves.

As both Groups approached each other the Eleven Ambassador to his Guard captain "Captain tell your men to don't do any hostile movement, we don't want the Terran's to get the wrong idea." the Terran's walked up to her and what looked like the Terran Ambassador take out a hand to him which he just stared blankly. The Terran Ambassador "It's a Form of Greeting with my people it's called a hand stake to a form of friendliness and possible friendship." The Eleven Ambassador now understanding took out his hand and both of them shake hands. The Terran "Hello, I'm Terran Ambassador Alexandria Jacobs representing The Terran Federal Republic." The Eleven Ambassador "Hello, I'm ambassador Fos Komistí(Greek for Light bearer) of the Eleven Confederation Republic or the E.C.R. for short."

So began the First contact meeting between the Terrans and Elevens first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next month of negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. After a month of negotiations on March 14, 2072 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called The Terran Federal Republic and the Eleven Confederation Republic Treaty. During the negotiations the T.F.R. found out the E.C.R. spoke and written in a language similar to the ancient Terran language of Greek and of the Ancient Rataka Infinite Empire. Some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war. They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. They both could share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations scientific knowledge of the universe. The T.F.R. would welcome any Eleven's that would migration to the T.F.R. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar civilization but the Eleven's need to follow the T.F.R. Interstellar laws. The Eleven and Terran Galactic governments each agreed to have an Eleven Embassy and to have a few Eleven ambassadors to represent each others Galactic Governments.

Over the following months over 51.975 million Elevens have migration into the T.F.R. outskirts star systems and spreading throughout the T.F.R. to start new lives in the T.F.R. As more and more Elevens immigration into the T.F.R. the T.F.R. Doctors and scientists have being studying Eleven Anatomy from a few Eleven corpses and discovered a few things. 1st They discovered that the Elves are 1 of the Modified Sub races of the Terran Race that the Rataka Infinite Empire created millennium ago. They saw that an Elf has a similar noise to that of a human, human eyes shaped like humans and pointed ears. They learn that an Elf have 5 finger and 5 toes similar to a human. they found from a Few elf corpses revealed that they have a Muscle mass 1 3/4x's more than a human meaning that the elves could run faster, jump higher, and hit harder than Human could making them more Dangerous that a Human.

The T.F.R. scientists checked out the Eleven eye and compared it to that of a humans and found many things in common. They found that the Eleven eyes came in 5 colors: Black, Red, Turquoise, gold and blue. They found that the elf eye is roughly the size of a human eye and that an elf eye visual field is the same as a human's at 180 degrees. They learned their eye visual acuity is 5x's better than that of humans and that their color vision is roughly the same as a human's. Their eye can see 5x's better than a human eye can see at a distance and that their Eye's night vision is 2.5x's better that a human meaning that they see better at night. They checked out the elf ears and found out that their hearing is 2x's more powerful that a Humans but is extra sensitive to louder frequency's than a human ear is. They checked out the Elf sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is 2.5x's stronger that a humans sense of smell as well as the elf sense of taste is 1.5x's better that a human's sense of taste. They found that the Elf skull and brain was roughly the size of as a Human's and found that the Elf brain area for reasoning was a little more advanced then that of a human meaning that an Elf could reason and adapt to chance at possibly a little quicker than a Human.

The Elf's reproductive systems were similar to humans reproductive systems. An Elf female Reproductive system could support up to 1 child without a problem and that it would take them 10 1/2 mouths to have their child. they have 2 breasts to feed their young just like a human female. The Eleven Male Reproductive system was similar to a human males. They concluded that both their Races: Human and Elf are compatible with each other. The T.F.R. scientists took a blood sample from each of the Elf corpses and found that the Elf body of cellar decay rate was 1 1/2x's slower than that of a human's cellar decay rate. This meaning that a member of the Elf species could life a lifespan of 240 years before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 160. They were surprised to find that the elf healing factor is 1 1/2x's faster than a Humans meaning that the an elf can recover from Injuries quicker than a humans. They found within the elf Blood sample that an eleven's Body natural aging Progress would naturally halt at the age of 27. Meaning for example if an Eleven baby that is born would stop aging at the age of 27 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 187 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 240 years they would look like they 80 years old.

Along with all the Eleven immigration's the T.F.R. discovered from the some of their Eleven immigration's some of the E.C.R. history. They learned that the Eleven and their Home world: Eleven Prime in the Eleven system(the Eleven system has 1 inhabitable planet.) is roughly 5,781.199 light years away from Earth with a population of 9.875 billion. They learn that the Elves have a Galactic Republic called the Eleven Confederation Republic spread across 378 star systems across 1,334.123 light years to the northwest, south and southwest of their home stay system: Eleven system in the galaxy with a population of 519.750 billion with 520 of their own force-sensitives in all their star systems across their territory in servicing in their military to use their force abilities to help maintain security and order inside their Galactic Republic. They T.F.R. learn 172 years ago that the Eleven Confederation Republic in 1900 A.D.(According to Earth's Calendar) they used to eugenics to help improve their race for over 3,793 years until the E.C.R. Galactic Government decided to abolish their eugenics culture system because it had huge amounts of corruption and the abuse of power in the masses causing a huge amount of divisions in their civilization based off Skin color, Eye color, Hair Color and many sub cultures that their Galactic Government typed for millennium to suppress in favored of 1 sub culture over another.

Finally in 1900 A.D. their was a Galactic Political movement with the E.C.R. calling for an end to the eugenics culture system and to become a truly united race and put aside age old prejudices and biases against 1 other. At 1st the Former E.C.R. Government ignored and refused Galactic Political movement until the Galactic Political movement was able convince influential Military leaders to join their cause and where able to get their hands and warships and a few million ground forces and threated to go war with them and maybe causing a massive civil war. After the threat and seeing that they weren't bluffing the former E.C.R. Galactic Government finally step down from power and a new Elections were held for the E.C.R. Galactic congress and overwhelming(85%) mount of votes the Galactic Political Movement was Elected in power and began massive social reforms to begin the moderately long progress in removing the eugenics culture system from their Galactic civilization and to begin a New Era for the E.C.R.

The T.F.R. found out the Eleven Galactic Economic policies and system are based on a similar system to their Capitalist base Economy but on a Galactic scale and is roughly structured the same as the T.F.R.'s. The T.F.R. Learned that the E.C.R. uses a Galactic Currency similar to there own called the E.C.R. Galactic Euro ** **.**** They learned that the E.C.R. has roughly over 50 privately owned Galactic company's in their Galactic Government market in different areas of the E.C.R. economy competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the E.C.R. government. They have roughly over 500 Galactic State government companies within all of their Galactic States(Provinces, Government districts etc..) competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the Galactic State governments. They have roughly over 5,000 Star system government companies within all of their star systems competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the star system governments. As the T.F.R. Galactic companies and owners tried to invest into the E.C.R. to compete and sell their goods to the E.C.R. government and citizens they found out that it's Moderately difficult to try to invest into the E.C.R. to compete with the E.C.R. Galactic companies in the E.C.R. to sell their goods to the E.C.R. government and citizens.

* * *

For the past few months T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies have been sense both their Galactic Government and the E.C.R. Galactic Government tried to get into the E.C.R. Territory to gather information on the E.C.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military is incase both their Galactic Governments declared war. Recently finally after months of Failed attempts to into the E.C.R. Territory the T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get some Intelligence operatives into the E.C.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military. The T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get a rough estimation of the E.C.R. Military economy was a huge Galactic Industrial Military complex with roughly 76 star systems dedicated to their huge galactic industrial military complex.

The T.F.R. Military learned roughly 15 of 76 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in supplying their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. 15 of 76 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

8 of 76 star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control. They learned that 1 star system have 5 massive Galactic shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 2 star systems have 12 large Galactic shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 2 star systems with 20 medium Galactic shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 21 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. 13 of 76 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. 25 of 76 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure projects to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their huge galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

They learned that the E.C.R. has a Galactic Imperial Navy with ships that are roughly the size and just as powerful as their ships. They learned that E.C.R. Galactic Imperial Navy is make up of roughly 378 super-carriers, 756 battleships, 2,561 cruisers, 3,841 destroyers, 5,167 frigates along with other ships and with over 350,000 fighters and 166,666 bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learned that the E.C.R. government as a Volunteer conscription(1.5% of the Entire population) for their Military and their because they ground forces are volunteers and not a Heavily % of conscription's drafted into their military that they forces are Moderately to elite trained and have a high morale in the Military and a more determine will to fight and defend their Galactic Nation. They learned that there is a Minimal amount of Military Corruption inside the E.C.R. Military high command and that most of their Generals and Admirals have a large to moderate amount real military combat experience from dealing with Military skirmishes between organize terrorist groups and pirate actives within their borders. They learned that E.C.R. high command have along with their Real Military combat experience they do a lot of studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). They learned that the E.C.R. ground forces to have advanced protective body armor, a moderate amount of advance tanks, advanced laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons. The T.F.R. Military learned that the E.C.R. ground forces have roughly 7.796 billion troops with advanced Protective Body armor* to protect their troops, 14.175 million Advanced tanks, 51.975 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

As for the E.C.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies have been sense both their Galactic Government and the T.F.R. Galactic Government tried to get into the T.F.R. Territory to gather information on the T.F.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military is incase both their Galactic Governments declared war. Recently finally after months of Failed attempts to into the T.F.R. Territory the E.C.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get some Intelligence operatives into the T.F.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military. The E.C.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get a rough estimation of the T.F.R. Military economy was a huge Galactic Industrial Military complex with roughly 347 star systems dedicated to their huge galactic industrial military complex. The E.C.R. Military learned roughly 75 of 347 star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in supplying their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. 75 of 347 Star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

24 of 347 star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control and have just finished construction of them. They learned that 2 star systems have 3 massive shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 4 star systems have 5 large shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 7 star systems with 8 medium shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 13 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. 61 of 347 Star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. 113 of 347 Star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure projects to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

They learned that the T.F.R. has a Galactic Navy that are roughly the size and just as powerful as their ships. They learned that T.F.R Galactic Navy is make up of roughly 2,999 Scout ships, 697 Patrol ships, 447 frigates, 449 destroyers, 374 cruisers, 189 battleships, 93 super-carriers along with over 265,769 fighters and 88,590 bombers defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learned that the T.F.R. government current has a Volunteer conscription(1.5% of the Entire population) for their Military and their because they ground forces are volunteers and not a Heavily % of conscription's drafted into their military that they forces are Moderately to elite trained and have a high morale in the Military and a more determine will to fight and defend their Galactic Nation. They learned that there is a Minimal amount of Military Corruption inside the T.F.R. Military high command and that most of their Generals and Admirals have a large to moderate amount real military combat experience from dealing with Military skirmishes between their Rival Planetary nations and their Galactic colonies before the Unification Political movement and the formation with the Terran Federal Republic in 2046. They learned that T.F.R. Military high command have along with their Real Military combat experience they do a lot of studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). They learned that the T.F.R. ground forces have advanced Protective Body armor to protect their Troops along with a Heavy amount of Advance tanks, Laser Artillery and Anti-tank laser cannons to help their ground forces. The E.C.R Military learned that the T.F.R. ground forces have roughly 215.110 million troops, 2.151 million Advanced tanks, 1.434 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*A Massive Galactic shipyard can produce a T.F.R. Galactic warship 25x's faster then their largest Planetary shipyards.

*A large Galactic shipyard can produce a T.F.R. Galactic warship 15x's faster then their largest Planetary shipyards.

*A Galactic medium shipyard can produce a T.F.R. Galactic warship 10x's faster then their largest Planetary shipyards.

*A Galactic small shipyard can produce a T.F.R. Galactic warship 5x's faster then their largest Planetary shipyards.

*The E.C.R. Protective body armor is not as advanced as the T.F.R. Advance Protective Body. The T.F.R. spies was able to get a E.C.R. Advance body armor body suit to the T.F.R. scientists and engineers to study. after a few weeks that scientists and engineers concluded that the E.C.R. Protective armor could in theory that the E.C.R. ¼ inch thick energy absorption armor plating could take a single laser pistol or 2 Laser Rifle blasts from a T.F.R. gun before making the Soldier underneath the Armor Valuable to enemy laser blasts.


	17. New Technology III Part I: Civilian Tech

New Technology III Part I: Civilian Technology

Date: May 15, 2074(May 15, 126 BBY)

Every sense T.F.R.* archaeologists, scientists and engineers discovered the ancient old republic warship frigate and began to download from the warship as many advanced technology. As of Mid-2074 the T.F.R. scientists and engineers have been able to reverse engineer most of the Old Republic warship frigate advanced weapons, defensive among others from the ancient Old republic warship frigate computer database. As of Mid-2074 the T.F.R. Population has reached roughly to 15.116118 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E.* in an unfortunately Galactic Cold war. Ever sense the T.F.R. restated their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions; As of Mid-2074 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 3,983 star systems within a 14,063.133 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy.

Recently the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed 83.71719%(62) construction of 75 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Terra System) that supply raw building materials across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand. They have completed 74.41690%(84) construction of 113 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

In Mid-2072 The T.F.R. best scientists that specialized in Biology and chemistry have been working for years on Replicating a highly advance Healing Medicine Know as Bacta that they discovered from the Ancient old Republic warship frigate. Finally after years of Medical research the T.F.R. scientists have been to figure out and reverse engineer the chemical formula of the highly advance healing medicine Bacta. They found out the highly advance healing medicine Bacta was a synthetic chemical substance that consisted of gelatinous, translucent red alazhi and kavam bacterial particles that were mixed within a colorless, viscous fluid. In Mid-May of 2072 they tested the Bacta on some trial subjects to see what type of side-of-effects Bacta would have on a test subject before moving onto Terrans to treat in medicine. They saw that when a patient was exposed to bacta, the bacterial particles within sought out wounds and promoted rapid tissue regeneration while preventing the emergence of scar tissue. After a more tests with Bacta to confirm their test results the T.F.R. Scientist's saw that Bacta to be effective against almost every type of injury and ailment across an incredible cross-section of species throughout the galaxy. It was considered the best medicine available anywhere and could possibly replace nearly all other forms of Medicine to treat most of the Terran most deadly diseases and most injuries. The T.F.R. scientists give the discover of the highly advance Healing Medicine Know as Bacta to the T.F.R. Galactic Government to began mass production of as much Bacta as possible to treat T.F.R. Citizens who suffered from an injury or has a deadly disease for possible treat and removal of the deadly disease.

Around the same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have redesigned and developed a new next generation design for their space suits to walk in space to make outer hull repairs on their ships if needed or to make Repairs or updates on their Galactic shipyards and space stations. They could redesign their space suits into more of a conservative design by being about to stink down most of the space suits energy system and life support systems with better energy efficient materials and better life Support systems and that were more resilience to the harsh conditions in outer space making the space suits by 1/5 smaller. The new conservative design give the repair or building teams more movable and comfortable to make repairs. The T.F.R. Scientists and engineers give their New updated next generation design of their space suits to the T.F.R. Galactic Government to put mass producing as many Next generation Space suits for all their Galactic Military Naval forces in outer space to use in making minor updates or repairs to their ships.

* * *

In Late-2072 the T.F.R. Scientists and Engineers after 15 years of research, develop along with their discovered from the Ancient old republic warship frigate have been able to create for the Terrans to use Highly advanced Holographic Projector communicator systems Technology or H.P.C.S. Technology for short. 1 of the Terran Galactic Government privately owned Tech companies: Drew Jones Galactic Communications Systems Company along with some T.F.R. Galactic military provided funding for their scientists and engineers to designed some of the H.P.C.S. Technology to use for civilian usage. His company scientists and engineers have created were a large conservative Holographic projector communicator systems design that civilians could use in large starships and stationary buildings. The large conservative Holographic projector communicator systems design is 1.3715 meters(6 ft.) in length, .3047 meters in width and .7619 meters(2 1/2 ft.) in height. The holographic projector inside the holographic communicator system was roughly .4571 meters(18 in.) in length and .3047 meters(12 in.) in width and 11.4318 cms.(4.5 in.) in Height. The Holographic projector inside the holographic communicator system can create 3D holographic ranging from at least 0.3048 meters(1 ft.) up to 1.524 meters(5ft.) in height. Drew Jones company asked the T.F.R. Federal Government for patient his large conservative Holographic Projector communicator systems to start mass production of his large conservative Holographic Projector communicator systems to selling for the Public to use to communicate with other each possibly across interstellar distances.

Around the same-time another Terran Galactic government privately owned Tech company: Jessica Wilson Galactic Civilian communication systems company along with some T.F.R. Galactic military provided funding for their scientists and engineers to designed some of their own H.P.C.S. Technology to use for civilian usage. With the funding Jessica Wilson's scientists and engineers have created a smaller hand held vision of a small conservative Holographic projector communicator system for a Person to use to communicate with other person across the Galaxy. The small conservative Holographic projector communicator systems design is 7.9375 cm(3 1/8 in.) in diameter and 1.27 cm (1/2 in) height. Jessica Wilson's company asked the T.F.R. Federal Government for patient her small conservative Holographic projector communicator systems to start mass production of her small conservative Holographic projector communicator system to selling for the Public to use to communicate with other each possibly across interstellar distances.

In Early-2073, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have after researched and developed from studying the Highly Advanced Hyper-dive designs from the Old Republic Ancient warship frigate database have their own highly advanced 3rd generation Hyper-dive to travel between the stars faster. They said in theory that their highly advanced 3rd generation Hyper-dive technology would take an interstellar spacecraft roughly 1.9636 months to travel across galaxy. They decided to test their highly advanced 3rd generation advance hyper-dive by having a volunteer Universal class scout ship. The U.S.S. Presley along with a volunteer crew under the command of captain Larry Peterson to do hyper-space jump to low Terra orbit to their 1 of their border star systems: Tunis system bordering the E.C.R.* roughly 4,447.076 light-years directly to the west from Terra. The U.S.S. Presley went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lt. Jason Alexander of the U.S.S. Presley put in the course of Tunis system and Activated the Hyper-dive. 2 days 5 hours and 16 minutes later the U.S.S. Presley came out of Hyper-space and Lt. Jason Alexander checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 4,447.076 Light-years in a little more than 2 days and 5 1/4 hours. They contacted the T.F.R. scientists and engineers and told that the hyper-dive worked and are begin the upgrading of all current star-ships in service or under construction to have the latest hyper-dive to travel the universe faster.

Around the same-time, A Terran Galactic government privately owned Tech company: Wilson Marcos Advance Civilian Galactic Robotics company along with some T.F.R. Galactic military provided funding for their scientists and engineers to designed some of their Advance Humanoid Robot designs. With the funding Wilson Marcos's scientists and engineers have after years of studying advance Humanoid Robot designs from the Old Republic Ancient warship frigate database have designed and built their 1st generation highly advance Humanoid Robot called the JK-056 Model. The T.F.R. was build with Terran male and female skeleton model. The JK-056 had steel wires like muscle to make the JK-056 move like a Terran person's body. The JK-056 would have ¼ inch thick energy absorption armor plating could take a single laser pistol or 2 Laser Rifle blasts and possible a single cut strike from laser Plasma cutter before making the JK-056 armor skin valuable to laser blasts to cover the robot on the out like a Terran skin's. They designed into the JK-056 that it's energy absorption armor plating would sealed so tight together that the not ever a liquid could get out. The JK-056 robot would have synthetic oil to be the liquid to make the steel wires not rust and to move the fluid like the way like a Terran body does, the synthetic oil was like the robot's blood. The scientist gave the JK-056 Robot a computer brain the size of a Terran's brain for it to control it body but would limited it's Intelligence to no more that than of a dog or cat to learn from its basic mistakes went it screwed up. Wilson Marcos's company asked the T.F.R. Federal Government for patient his 1st generation highly advance Humanoid Robot: JK-056 Model to start mass production of his 1st generation highly advance Humanoid Robot: JK-056 Model to selling for the Public to use in various civilian occupations that could be replaced by the JK-056 Advance Humanoid Robot across their interstellar distances.

Around the Same-time the T.F.R. Federal government has over the years been asking a few of their Privately owned Galactic Companies to work on developing a universal translator for their everyday civilian to use instead of relying on what they learned in the Galactic Academy to translate another Alien races native languages to see what they're saying to each other caused confusion and other problems. 1 of the problems could be like causing each Galactic Race to guess what the other Galactic Races were saying. 2nd most of the time they were able to figure it out but sometimes went they guess wrong that's trouble. They might have done something wrong or offensive to a migration from their neighboring Galactic Nations. Finally in Early-March of 2073 a Terran Galactic government privately owned Tech company: Marcos Williams Advance Civilian Communications Galactic systems company along with some T.F.R. Galactic military provided funding for their scientists, engineers and some of their T.F.R.'s best linguists to designed and develop a translation device Called the Marcos-02 translation device that could translate whatever a Galactic Race spoke or write to be translated into the other Galactic Race's language while they were talking and to translate went the a Galactic Race spoke or written something in their own Galactic language; the translation device could translator device could translate it into their own Galactic language.

While they were designing and developing their translate device Marcos Williams's linguists have been working around the clock in going into each race's language beginnings and to create a translation device that could translate all the Galactic Race's languages into each others Language to communicate with each other speaking in each others languages. It took 11 years to go though all the Galactic Race's languages and find a way to construct a device to translate each Galactic race's language when there saying thing to translate it into the other Galactic Race's languages spoke that the translation device would translate it into the another Galactic Race's language. They along with the scientists and engineers were finally invented a device that could translate what they were speaking to understand each other. The Device was a very small computer chip with a special non-toxic wire that would but inserted into a person's brain were their hearing part of their brain without harming the brain and not to cause other problems with brain active. The computer chip would be translating whatever a person spoke into another Galactic Race's language and the brain would be the computer to process the information that the computer chip was giving the brain to understand what the other Person from another Galactic Nation into their language. They inserted this very small computer chip into the Galactic Nations representatives and now the representatives could understand each more clearly without translators to translate for them or for them to guess. Marcos Williams's company asked the T.F.R. Federal Government for patient his Marcos-02 translation device to start mass production of his Marcos-02 translation device to selling for the Public use in various occupations or in day to day activities.

Around the same-time Marcos Williams company's rival company: George Jacobs Universal Civilian Commutations systems have designed and develop their own translate device to help everyday civilian to use instead of relying on what they learned in the Galactic Academy to translate another Alien races native languages to see what they're saying to each other caused confusion and other problems. 1 of the problems could be like causing each Galactic Race to guess what the other Galactic Races were saying. 2nd most of the time they were able to figure it out but sometimes went they guess wrong that's trouble. They might have done something wrong or offensive to a migration from their neighboring Galactic Nations. The device that George Jacobs scientists, engineers and linguists have designed and develop were a pair of special lens called the Language breaker Len devices that go over a person's eyes but the lens wouldn't blind them or mess up their natural eye sight. The lens were made of a special material that went the person was looking at another Galactic Race's language written down the special has a microscopic computer chip that transmitters(smaller than the eyes could see.) to receive a message from the person's brain to translate. The scientist's put these special lens into each of the Galactic Nation's representative's eyes for went they saw the other Galactic Race's language written down they could read it from the special lens translating what the other Galactic Race wrote down. George Jacobs's company asked the T.F.R. Federal Government for patient his Language breaker Len devices to start mass production of his Language breaker Len devices to selling for the Public use in various occupations or in day to day activities.

With the universal translation devices invented the scientist's wanted everyone including children to have the devices so they could communicate with other Galactic Race's children and are able to understand each other. The T.F.R. House of Representatives voted and it was close 52% said yes and 48% said no. The no's wanted to be sure that if they did insert the Universal translation devices on children they wouldn't be harmed. The Galactic Nation's agreed to use these New Galactic Translators but they told the that they would deactivate the Universal Translators while they in Galactic Academy to learn the Other Galactic Nation's languages(either 4 years of the same Galactic foreign language of their first contact or 2 years of their coming First contact and 2 years of another Galactic foreign language.) incase the Universal Translator's failed to Translate right and that their Citizens would still but able to community with Each other. The T.F.R. scientists and engineers assured them that the universal translation devices would be on children but they made a rule saying the T.F.R. scientists wouldn't insert the universal translation devices into children that are under the age of 12 months and that the universal translation devices would could location as the child grow older to not harm the child's brain and eyes that could blind or enough their natural eye sigh. Now with the universal translation devices all the Galactic Nations now can talk clearly to each other very well.

In Mid-2073, The T.F.R. best scientists that specialized in Biology, Genetics and Chemistry have been after the discover of Bacta and seeing it's advance healing properties have been working around the clock to find a way to use the Bacta in their L.E. scrum to possible increase the lifespan of the Terran body. Naturally the Terran body could only live a maximum lifespan of roughly 160 years if the is body in taking care of the right way and only dies of Nature causes like heart failure or of a stroke. Finally in Mid-July 2073 after years of scientific research and experiments creating a new modified life extension scrum or a L.E. Scrum to Extended a T.F.R. person's lifespan that could decrease the decay rate of the Terran body to let the body live longer. Now the scientists has figure out how to decrease the Decay rate of the human body by 1.561x's slow meaning the body can live up to a maximum lifespan of roughly 250 years if the in taking care of the right way and only dies of Natural causes.

They tested the scrum on a few elders in an Elder retired home that were in their late 140's to early 150's and that were healthy and saw that the Scrum reversed their age by about 50 years making them look and feel like they're in mid-30's to early 40's instead of their late 140's to early 150's. The elders now have 104 to 96 years more years to live. The scientist saw that the body's healing factor and strength increase by 1.5x's making a Terran's strength on par of that of a Cattusian and could run, jump, punch and kick just as hard as a Cattusian do to the scrum and saw that the body healed wounds faster. The scientist checked and saw that also if these elders had children that their children would inherent the life extend scrum in their blood already since their Parents had the scrum in them and pasted in on making the scrum hereditary in their families now. The scientist's and governments made this scrum available to hospitals and doctors to use to life all life on earth to given everyone on the planet around 89 years(for the Ancient People in their 150's or 160's) to 250 years(for Newly children that are born with L.E. scrum) to spend with their families. The L.E. scrum could halt the Human Body's Natural progressive aging progress that the body goes though. Meaning for example if a baby that is born with the L.E. Scrum has the L.E. scrum would have stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 200 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 250 years they would look like they 80 years old.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed their 3rd generation massive colonization class ship: Republic class or The HP-194C class to use in transporting massive amounts of colonists to seed other planets or star systems for mankind inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. They said that it would take 7.7616 months to have a HP-194C constructed and ready for service at normal production with a single massive civilian Galactic shipyard to have a Republic class ready for service. The HP-194C is 13,296.58 meters in length, 2,659.338 meters in width and 784.08 meters in height/depth. The HP-194C would have a crew of 9,271 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry up to 18,515 Passengers to other planets of Star systems to Colonize. The HP-194C is powered by a massive hyper-matter Reactor to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The HP-194C has an Auxiliary bridge control and a Galactic map of the Galaxy and a self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew.

The HP-194C defenses were a highly advanced 3rd generation T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 10 shots from a highly advanced 3rd generation capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 1,721 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The HP-194C class would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 44 capital sub-light engines and 5,687 thrusters(to move the HP-194 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 210 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. A single massive spacecraft hanger and a smaller spacecraft hanger that can carry 155 Terran fighters and 20 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. The T.F.R. scientists and engineers give the Constitution class or the HP-194B class colonial ship prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production of as many of their 2nd generation Interstellar colonial ships to colonize other planets or to transport colonist to already established colonies in their solar system or other star systems. The T.F.R. order 2 of their massive civilian Galactic shipyards in their Galactic State Terra Prime in their star system Ross 128 b to begin construction on as many Republic class or the HP-194C class colonial ships as possible. The T.F.R. now could with all 2 of their massive civilian Galactic shipyards in their Galactic State Terra Prime in their star system Ross 128 b can produce a Republic class colonial ship in 3.88 months.

Around the Same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and constructed the T.F.R. 3rd generation cargo ship: HL-501C class or the Lincoln class cargo ship. They said that it would take 2.719354 months to have a HL-501C constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single large Planetary shipyard. The HL-501C is a lot larger than their scout ship Measuring in at 787.71 meters in length, 47.2626 meters in width and 181.863 meters in height/depth. The HL-501C would have a crew of 476 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 108,309 tons of cargo. The HL-501C is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. The HL-501C has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The HL-501C defenses were a highly advanced 3rd generation T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 123 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The HL-501C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 337 thrusters (to move the HL-501B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3nd 19 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Jefferson class or the HL-501C cargo ship Prototype to begin mass production 2nd generation cargo ships to go along with HL-501C cargo ship in send building supplies among other supplies to set up Military Bases or to set up or build up a colony's civilization on other planet. The T.F.R. order a single large Galactic Shipyard in the Galactic state Serenity in the Mining star system of Reagan(from Kepler 22 Star system) to begin construction on as many HL-501C class or the Lincoln class cargo ships as possible. The T.F.R. now could produce a Lincoln class cargo ship 3.6862 days.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.


	18. New Technology III Part II: Military I

New Technology III Part II: Military Technology Part I

Date: May 15, 2074(May 15, 126 BBY)

Every sense T.F.R.* archaeologists, scientists and engineers discovered the ancient old republic warship frigate and began to download from the warship as many advanced technology. As of Mid-2074 the T.F.R. scientists and engineers have been able to reverse engineer most of the Old Republic warship frigate advanced weapons, defensive among others from the ancient Old republic warship frigate computer database. In Mid-2073 they have after over 17 years researched and developed from studying the Highly Advanced designs from the Old Republic Ancient warship frigate database have designed and developed highly advanced 3rd generation Laser Anti-spacecraft turret weapon systems. The scientists and engineers said in theory that the Highly advanced 3rd generation Laser Anti-spacecraft turret design is 109.96x's stronger then their 2nd generation laser Anti-spacecraft turret weapon systems. This meant that a highly advanced 3rd generation laser Anti-spacecraft turret weapon systems can drain an T.F.R. Highly Advanced 3nd generation Fighter spacecraft shield strength drain by 25% with each shot. They test the Anti-spacecraft Turret by firing at 1 of their experimental fighter with it's defensive shields up. After 4 shorts at their Experimental fighter with it's defensive shields up were down proving their Theory. They give the Anti-spacecraft turret Prototype to

In late-2072 The T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have researched and developed the T.F.R. Galactic government to begin producing their highly advanced 3rd generation advanced Anti-fighter defensive Military technology to have to defend against any Terran or Interstellar threats. from studying the Highly Advanced designs from the Old Republic Ancient warship frigate database have after 17 years designed and developed their Highly Advanced 3rd generation capital ship shield generation technology. they said in theory that the Highly advanced 3rd generation capital ship Shield generation technology can produce protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft 109.96x's stronger than their 2nd generation capital ship shield generation technology. This meant that a Highly advanced 3rd generation capital ship shield generator can produce shields strong enough to take 6,048 shots by their 2nd generation capital ship-to-ship laser cannon technology before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. They test their theory by firing a 2nd generation ship-to-ship laser cannon 61 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to roughly 99.9% and still could more of a pounding. they give highly Advanced 3rd generation Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin producing of their Highly advanced 3nd generation Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft or other interstellar threats.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have discovered in the Old Republic warship Frigate database a New Hyper energy absorption Material element they call Kélyfos enérgeias(Greek meaning Energy shell) that they could use in advance Body armor and capital ship protective energy absorption armor Plating. The T.F.R. scientists and engineers tested the New Energy absorption material by creating a .2845 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating to test against highly advanced 3rd generation capital ship-to-ship cannon system. The T.F.R. scientists and engineers said in theory that the New Energy absorption armor plating could take a Single shot from a highly advanced 3rd generation capital ship-to-ship cannon. As they fired a single shot from a highly advanced 3rd generation capital ship-to-ship cannon they saw that the New absorption Armor plating held and absorbed the energy of a single shot from a highly advanced 3rd generation capital ship-to-ship cannon. They gave the New Energy absorption armor plating Prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin producing of their New defensive Energy absorption armor plating to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft or other interstellar threats.

* * *

In Mid-2073, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R.'s 3rd generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor: Wise Tiger or X-306C. The X-306C is a little larger than the X-306B fighter spacecraft Interceptors, it is 25.86375 meters in length, 18.60375 meters in width and 7.10875 meters in height. The X-306C would have a single pilot to operation the fighter. The X-306C is powered by a Miniature hyper-matter Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Old Republic technology. The X-306C armaments were 4 Miniature anti-spacecraft laser turrets, 6 I.S. missiles(to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missile(to use in Planetary battles) and 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles). The X-306C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The X-306C would have 15 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 to 4 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the X-306C Fighter interceptor Prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production the 3rd Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor: Wise Tiger or X-306C to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have after over 17 years researched and developed from studying the Highly Advanced designs from the Old Republic Ancient warship frigate database have designed and developed highly advanced 3rd generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the highly advanced 3rd generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an object strong to take 4 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing an Anti-spacecraft turret 4 times to see if the shields would hold for 4 shots and it. they give the highly advanced 3rd generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin producing the highly advanced 3rd generation military defense Advance fighter spacecraft shield generation technology to give their T.F.R. Fighter-spacecraft interceptors and bomber's a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft-fighters threats.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R.'s 3rd generation interstellar Bomber: The Miroslav or GH-201C. The GH-201C is a little larger the Jiàn GH-201B Bomber, it is 65.461 meters in length, 24.46015 meters in width and 17.4361 meters in height. the GH-201C would have crew of 4 to operation the GH-201C(pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). The GH-201C is powered by a Miniature Hyper-matter Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Old Republic technology. The GH-201C armaments be 6 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles (to use in Planetary battles) and 8 Anti-star-ship cruiser missiles. The GH-201C defenses would be a Fighter-spacecraft shield generation to generation defensive shield to protect it from enemy fire. The GH-201C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The GH-201C would have 16 Maneuvering Thrusters(4 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. They give the GH-201c bomber prototype to begin mass production the 3rd Generation Interstellar bomber to attack any Human Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed a new type of space flight suit for the fighter and bomber pilots to use for surviving in outer space longer to be rescued. The precise space flight suits were able to have enough breathable air for 45 minutes for the pilots when their space fighter or bomber was shot down in outer space or by an accident hardly enough time for a rescue ship to rescue them. This new advance Space Flight suit the fighter and bomber pilots could have enough breathable air for 6 hours to be rescued. The advance Space Flight had a small backpack powered by a large hydrogen fuel cell to fuel the 2 small thrusters (Smaller than the T.F.R. space fighter and bomber thruster used for moving their ships in space.)that were able to push a 225 lbs. male pilot or woman pilot 1000 ft. in outer space straight forward into a the rescue ship.

* * *

In late-2073, T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have after 17 years researched and developed from studying the Highly Advanced designs from the Old Republic Ancient warship frigate database have designed and developed their highly advanced 3nd generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can were powerful enough to drain Highly advanced 3rd generation shield generated protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft by 1.6% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 60% and still could more of a pounding. they give the highly advanced 3nd generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system technology Prototype to the T.F.R. Galactic government to begin producing the highly advanced 3rd generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threats.

Around the Same-time, T.F.R. Scientists and engineers designed and developed a smaller version of their highly advance 3rd generation capital ship laser cannon systems and redesigned it as a highly advance 3rd generation ground Artillery laser cannon roughly the size as their precious generation laser artillery cannon systems measuring with a 6.10236 in.(155 mm) laser artillery cannon for their planetary ground forces to use as laser cannon artillery. they give highly advanced 3rd laser artillery cannon system to the T.F.R. government to begin massive producing Laser Artillery cannons to have to defend the T.F.R. from any interstellar threat.

Around the Same-time, The T.F.R. Galactic government and Military high command have after over 17 years researched and developed from studying the Highly Advanced designs from the Old Republic Ancient warship frigate database have designed and developed highly advanced 3rd generation Interstellar main battle Main: 106-Hammer decided to Replace to of their current 2nd generation interstellar main battle tank: The T-26 Armata. The 106-Hammer Main Battle tank weights 70 tons, has a Length of 10.4335 meters, width 3.564 meters, height 2.53 meters. The 106-Hammer main battle tank has a crew of 3 crew-members(commander, gunner and driver). The armor of the 106-Hammer main battle tank would be an extremely compacted energy absorption armor Plating 4.2373 in(10.762742 cm.) to take a single Anti-tank missile or highly advanced 3rd generation Laser Artillery blast along with a moderate sized shield generator to generation a defensive shield strong enough to take an Anti-tank missile or highly advanced 3rd generation Laser Artillery Laser cannon blast before making the tank vulnerable to more laser cannon hits. The 106-Hammer Main Battle tank Main gun would be a 120 mm(4.724 in.) smooth-bore highly advanced 3rd generation laser cannon with automatic loader. The 106-Hammer Main Battle tank secondary Armaments would be a 12.7 mm(0.5 in) fully Automatic laser machine gun, 7.62 mm(1/3 in) Fully automatic laser machine gun.

The 106-Hammer Main Battle tank is powered by Engine that has 1,452 hp/2,783 rpm Power/weight 32.67 hp/ton Transmission Continuously variable transmission(Hydraulic Mechanical Transmission) Suspension Hydro-pneumatic Active suspension. The power source of the 106-Hammer Main Battle tank is a miniature Hyper-matter cell Battery across the floor in the back area of the Vehicle to generate enough power to power the tank at top speed for roughly 33 and little more than 6 1/2 before the miniature Hyper-matter cell Battery needed to be refueled and recharged. The 106-Hammer Main Battle tank has an unlimited planetary operational range and has a speed Forward: 77 km/h(47.8456 mph) and Backward: 77 km/h(47.8456 mph).

* * *

In Early-2074 the T.F.R. military scientists and engineers design the T.F.R.'s highly advanced 2nd generation Body Suit armor made from a Modified mixture of a little less than ¼ inch thick of their energy absorption armor Plating along with a very small miniature shield emitter powered by a miniature fusion power batter in a large batter holder inside armor to hold the batter and face cover helmet. The T.F.R. Scientists and engineers said in theory that ¼ inch thick energy absorption armor plating could take a single from an advanced 3rd generation laser pistol or 2 3rd Generation regular Laser Rifle or 5 fully automatic 3rd generation laser rifle blasts before making the Soldier underneath the Armor Valuable to enemy laser blasts. The batter generated enough power to generate a shield around a person wearing the body suit armor. They tested the shield strength around the body suit armor and found that the shield could it take around 4 Laser Blasts from an advanced 3rd generation Laser pistol or 2 laser blasts from an advanced 3rd generation regular laser rifle or 5 fully automatic laser blast from a advanced 3rd generation rifle before failing. The highly advanced 2nd generation armor and protective shield were like a protect shell for the T.F.R. troops, if the shield failed and shoot close enough to the Suit could put shrapnel into the suit and either seriously wound the soldier or just give them a few brews. The Helmet was made of the same material and had a head up display with a small computer chip inside with eye images inside the Helmet to show the Soldier the state of their allies(Blue is friendly, Green if injured, and Purple meaning if their Dead) and enemies (in the color orange). They sent the prototype to the Manufacture companies to begin mass produce the new highly advanced 2nd generation body suit Armor for Federation Republic Military to use to protect their troops from enemy weapons fire.

Around the same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd Advance fully automatic laser rifle or HO-01B Rifle for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat like themselves or some yet to be seen Interstellar threats. They were able to make a very convert fully automatic laser rifle designed similarly to the 1st generation T.F.R. fully automatic Rifle: HO-01 only with more of a conservative design it making it smaller and more energy effect then it's precise generation. The HO-01B Rifle weighted about 11.3094 lbs. or 6.27 Kgs went fully loaded. The barrel of the HO-01B is 1/8 the barrel size smaller then their 1st generation fully automatic laser rifle or HO-01 and was made with the same Type of metal like material like their Laser pistol and their Semi-Automatic laser Rifle that would assorted the heat form a laser blast from the barrel.

Sense the HO-01B has a smaller barrel size compared to their Laser Pistol and Precise generation Fully Automatic Laser Rifle: HO-01 it did roughly the same amount of damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the HO-01B that found it took 5 laser pistol blasts before being able drain a body suit armor protective shield. Even when the body suit armor had no protective shield it's strong light weight steel like material was tough enough to take 5 laser blasts from the HO-01B before the laser Blast would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no shield. The HO-01B had roughly the same punch to it compare to their laser Pistol and 1st generation Fully Automatic rifle: HO-01. The HO-01B had a reload magazine roughly the size of a HO-01 magazine with a miniature Hyper-matter powered battery to power the gun.

Around the same-time, the T.F.R. scientists and engineers have redesigned their laser pistol and semi-automatic rifle design to a more convert design that its precious design. The redesigned laser pistol or Marcos-03 still weighted roughly 4.5 lbs. or 2.0528 Kgs. and the redesigned laser semi-automatic rifle or Firebird-03 now weighting roughly 1/5 less than its precious design weighting at 12.5664 lbs. or 6.28705 Kgs. the barrel of the laser Pistol was 20% smaller then it precious design and was made of the same Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the laser blast from the barrel. The Marcos-03 has reload magazine about the size of a Marcos-02 magazine with a miniature Hyper-matter powered battery to power the gun.

However sense they had redesigned the Marcos-03 and Firebird-03 to have smaller barrels compared to their precious designed laser pistol and semi-automatic rifle it did less damage to an enemy combatant; For example when they test the Marcos-03 and the Firebird-03 they found it the Marcos-03 took 1 1/2 laser blasts before being able drain a Body suit armor Protective shield. The Marcos-03 blast though was still Powerful enough to metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a laser blast in the soldier and that when the Body suit armor had no shield. although the Marcos-03 was powerful enough to eliminate a body suit armored enemy combatant. they Military supervisors weren't satisfied at rate a which it took the Marcos-03 to drain a body suit armored protective shield. So they designed into the Marcos-03 a more energy effect and fully Automatic loading and reloading system to increase rate of fire faster. The Firebird-03 was redesigned similarly to the Marcos-03 and it Precious design and nearly all the same fire systems as the Marcos-03 and its precious design except for the Fully automatic loading and reloading system.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.


	19. New Technology III Part III: Military II

New Technology III Part III: Military Technology Part II

Date: May 15, 2074(May 15, 126 BBY)

As the Galactic Cold war between the T.F.R.* and C.I.E.* Galactic Nations continues most of the T.F.R. Galactic federal government, Military officials and officers are begin to see a possible Galactic war with the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military decided to dramatically increase the size of classes of their Galactic Naval vessels by 3.25x's their original size and making them equal as powerful as the massive Galactic fleets and firepower of the C.I.E. After T.F.R. archeologists, scientists and engineers discovered the ancient old republic warship frigate in 2057 and began to download from the warship as many advanced technology. As of Mid-2074 the T.F.R. Military scientists and engineers have been able to reverse engineer most of the Old Republic warship frigate advanced weapons, defensive systems from the ancient Old republic warship frigate computer database. Over the years The T.F.R. Military scientists and engineers have developed 3rd Generation ships that are 3.25x's larger and with all the highly advance weapons, defensive systems from the Ancient Old Republic warship frigate computer database. The New 3rd Generation T.F.R. warship classes where: Mars class scout ship, Jackson Ruster class Patrol ship, Alex Miller class Frigate, Otto Ciliax class Destroyer, Alpha Centauri class Cruiser, Terra Prime class Battleship and Orion Class Supercarrier. The T.F.R. Federal government, Military officials and officers decided that along with the New larger 3rd Generation warships to maintain their old current fleet sizes and as new ships enter into military service expand the number of ships for a possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Military analysts predicted that if a Galactic War were to breakout between the T.F.R. and C.I.E. that they would need all available warships to fight a defensive war for as long as possible.

In Late-2073, The T.F.R. has designed and developed the T.F.R. 3rd generation scout ship: Mars class or RJ-208C to explore the universe faster. The RJ-208C is a lot larger than it's precious class measuring at is 930.93 meters in length, 186.186 meters in width and 214.5 meters in height/depth. The RJ-208C would have a crew of 345 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 1,128 passengers. The RJ-208C is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. The RJ-208C has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The RJ-208C defenses were a T.F.R. 3rd generation shield generator to generate powerful shields and 133 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The RJ-208C armaments: 100 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The RJ-208C would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 6 Capital Sub-light Engines and 396 thrusters(to move the RJ-208C Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 23 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. They give the Mars class Scout ship or the RJ-208C class prototype to the T.F.R. Galactic government begin mass production the Terran's 3rd generation scout ship: Mars class to defend against any Interstellar threat. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of their star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to produce as many of their military's class of Scout ships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a scout ship in 2.5390 days and ready for service at Peacetime Production.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed their 1st generation Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship: George Peterson class or The KL-012A class to use in transporting massive amounts of troops and military equipment to planetary battlefields in other star systems in-case a massive Galactic war breaks out. They said that it would take 7.7616 months to have a KL-012A class constructed and ready for service at normal production with a single massive Military Galactic shipyard to have a KL-012A class ready for service. The KL-012A is 13,296.58 meters in length, 2,659.338 meters in width and 784.08 meters in height/depth. The HP-194C would have a crew of 9,271 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The KL-012A as designed to have a more military compact design compared to it's civilian transport counter: Republic class or The HP-194C class and can carry up to 2.5x's more Passengers; this meant that a single KL-012A Military Transport could carry 46,287 troops, 463 advance tanks and 308 advanced laser artillery cannons. The KL-012A is powered by a massive hyper-matter Reactor to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The KL-012A has an Auxiliary bridge control and a Galactic map of the Galaxy and a self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew.

The KL-012A defenses were a highly advanced 3rd generation T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 10 shots from a highly advanced 3rd generation capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 1,721 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The KL-012A class would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 44 capital sub-light engines and 5,687 thrusters(to move the HP-194 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 210 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. A single massive spacecraft hanger and a smaller spacecraft hanger that can carry 155 Terran fighters and 20 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. The T.F.R. scientists and engineers give the George Peterson class or The KL-012A class Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production of as many of their 1st generation Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship Interstellar ships to transport Military ground forces to other star systems and planets to transport Military troops and equipment to already established Galactic states and colonies in their Galactic territory. The T.F.R. order 2 of their massive Military Galactic shipyards above Terra to begin construction on as many George Peterson class or The KL-012A class as possible. The T.F.R. now could their 2 Massive Galactic shipyards in the Terra star system can produce a George Peterson class in 3.88 months.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and constructed the T.F.R. 3rd generation Patrol ships: The Jackson Ruster class Patrol Ship or the TW-639C class. The TW-639C is a lot larger than their Precious ship class measuring is 3,753.75 meters in length, 750.75 meters in width and 866.90 meters in height/depth. The TW-639C would have a crew of 1,281 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The TW-639C is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. The TW-639C has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The TW-639C defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.138 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 4 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 533 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The TW-639C armaments: 3 ship-to-ship cannons and 125 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles and 2 capital ship-to-ship cannons. The TW-639C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 capital Sub-light Engines and 1,605 thrusters (to move the TW-639C Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 94 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The TW-639C class a medium sized aircraft hanger that can carry 40 of the latest fighters, 10 bombers and a 5 single scout ships. They give Jackson Ruster class Patrol Ship or the TW-639C class prototype to the T.F.R. Government begin mass production T.F.R.'s 3rd generation Patrol Ships to defend their Galactic territory or meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of their star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to produce as many of their military's class of Scout ships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a scout ship in 1.660 months and ready for service at Peacetime Production.

Around the Same-time, The T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R. 3rd generation Frigate: The Alex Miller class or the SD-190C class. The SD-190C class is larger than their precious class measuring at 4,862 meters in length, 1,122.55 meters in width and 972.4 meters in height/depth. The SD-190C would have a crew of 2,044 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The SD-190C is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. The SD-190C has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The SD-190C defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.474 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 5 shots from a capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 936 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or bombers. The SD-190C armaments would be 5 ship-to-ship cannons and 135 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The SD-190C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 13 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,080 thrusters (to move the SD-190C Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 84 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. A large sized aircraft hanger that can carry 49 of the latest fighters, 16 bombers and 8 scout ships. They give The Alex Miller class or the SD-190C class Frigate Prototype to T.F.R. government begin mass production the 3rd generation frigate to defend their Galactic territory or meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of their star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to produce as many of their military's class of Frigate warships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a SD-190C class Frigate in 2.268 months ready for service.

* * *

In Early 2074, The T.F.R. scientists and Engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R.'s 3rd generation destroyers: Otto Ciliax class or the TK-178C class. The TK-178C is larger than their previous class measuring 5,005 meters in length, 1,153.75 meters in width and 1,001 meters in height/depth. The TK-178C would have a crew of 3,754 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The TK-178C is powered by a hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. The TK-178C has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The TK-178C defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.67 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 6 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 783 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The TK-178C armaments: 6 ship-to-ship cannons and 363 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The TK-178C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 13 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,356 thrusters (to move the TK-178 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 98 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. A Massive sized aircraft hanger that can carry 65 of the latest fighters, 21 bombers and 10 scout ships. They give the Otto Ciliax class or the TK-178C class prototype to the T.F.R. government begin mass production of the 3rd generation destroyers to defend their Galactic territory or meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. They ordered 4 of their star systems each with 8 Galactic Medium shipyards to produce as many of their military's TK-178C class of destroyer. All of the 32 of the T.F.R. Medium Galactic shipyards can produce a destroyer in little more than 9 days to have ready for active service.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and Engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R. 3rd generation cruiser: The Alpha Centuari cruiser or The GJ-603C class cruiser. The GJ-603C is larger than their Precious destroyer class measuring 5,622.5 meters in length, 1,404 meters in width and 1,124.5 meters in height/depth. The GJ-603C would have a crew of 4,774 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The GJ-603C is powered by a Massive hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The GJ-603C has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The GJ-603C defenses were a T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 1.877 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 6.65 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 881 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The GJ-603C armaments: 7 ship-to-ship cannons and 484 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The GJ-603C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 23 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,345 thrusters (to move the GJ-603B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 107 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. A Massive sized aircraft hanger that can carry 65 of the latest fighters, 21 bombers and 10 scout ships. They give the Alpha Centuari cruiser or The GJ-603C class cruiser prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production of their 3rd generation cruisers to defend their Galactic territory or meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of 7 star systems(Included the Russkiy Feniks system) with 8 Galactic medium shipyards to produce as many of their military's class of cruiser warships. All 24 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards in 3 of 7 star systems can produce a cruiser in 13 days and little more than 12 hours to have ready for active service.

* * *

Recently T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed the T.F.R. 3rd generation battleships: Terra Prime class Battleship or The UJ-580C class. The UJ-580C is a lot larger than all their previous class measuring 10,038.607 meters in length, 2,316.6 meters in width and 2,007.7343 meters in height/depth. The UJ-580C would have a crew of 7,423 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The UJ-580C is powered by a massive hyper-matter reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The UJ-580C has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The UJ-580C defenses were an 3rd generation T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 10.79 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 1,430 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The UJ-580C armaments: 13 ship-to-ship cannon and 182 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The UJ-580C would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 29 Capital Sub-light Engines and 4,293 thrusters (to move the UJ-580C Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 159 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. 2 Spacecraft hangers: A Massive sized and Medium sized spacecraft hangers that can carry 114 of the latest fighters, 38 bombers and 19 scout ships. They give the Terra Prime class Battleship or The UJ-580C prototype to the T.F.R. to begin mass production their 3rd generation battleships to defend their Galactic Territory or meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. ordered all 4 star systems(Included the Proxima Centauri system) each with 5 Galactic large shipyards to produce as many of their Military's battleship class warships. All 20 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards can produce a UJ-580C class battleship in 17.6160(17 days and 18 3/4 days) days to have ready for active service.

Around the same-time, T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and developed their 3rd generation Super-carrier: Orion class super-carrier or QL-421C class. The QL-421C is larger than their precious class measuring at 20,722.2143 meters in length, 7,142.85 meters in width and 2,316.6 meters in height/depth. The QL-421C would have a crew of 29,971 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The QL-421C is powered by 3 massive hyper-matter reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The QL-421C has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The QL-421C defenses were a 3rd generation T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,573 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or bombers. The QL-421C armaments: 5 single ship-to-ship cannon and 273 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The QL-421C would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 130 capital sub-light engines and 8,586 thrusters(to move the QL-421C Right, left, and down in space), 2nd a hyper-dive to travel between the stars, 3rd 621 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. 59 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry 4,602 of the latest fighters, 2,301 bombers and 655 scout ships. They give the Orion class Mega super-carrier or QL-421C class prototype to the T.F.R. government to begin mass production their 3rd generation super-carriers to defend their Galactic territory or meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies. The T.F.R. ordered all 6 of their Massive Galactic shipyards in their 2 of their star systems(Included the Terra system) to produce as many of their military's super-carriers class warships. All 6 of the T.F.R. Massive Galactic Shipyards can produce Orion class Mega super-carrier or QL-421C class in 2.310 months to have ready for active service.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.


	20. Galactic Recession

Galactic Recession

May 28, 2082(May 28, 118 BBY)

As of Mid-2082, The T.F.R.* Population has reached roughly to 25.889009 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E.* in an unfortunately Galactic Cold war. Ever sense the T.F.R. restated their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions; As of Mid-2082 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 4,740 star systems within a 16,746.9852 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. In Early-2078 the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed construction of 75 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Terra System) that supply raw building materials across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

In Late-2081 The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors have completed construction of 113 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

However as of Mid-2082, the T.F.R. is facing another financial crisis and have entered recently into a Galactic Economic Recession. The Galactic Recession happen began on February 4, 2082 with the T.F.R. Galactic Stock market crashed with 10's of billions of credits Moderately dropping from 10's of billion's being sold extremely quickly and with 100's of banks unable to pay the people that asked to withdraw the stocks forcing millions of Banks across T.F.R. to close down. The Economic Analysis saw that coming do to the amount of cargo transports of being produced being stretched to thin to keep up with the dramatic increase in the numbers new Mining company's, colonies and as well as other transportation sections screaming for more and more cargo transports as soon as possible to try to keep up with demand of their growing populations. The T.F.R. have made a huge Mistake on mainly focusing on their Galactic Industrial Military complex and have failed to provide sufficient federal funds to Privately Civilian Galactic Transportation companies to production more and more cargo transports to keep up with the increase demand for cargo transports to transports trading goods along others. This caused the growth rate of Inflation to dramatically increase to over 40% and with the T.F.R. Galactic Federal government having a hard time keep up with the amount of growing inflation.

The T.F.R. Galactic Civilian Industrial mining companies and other companies have been in recently years have being retrieve an insufficient amount of Funds and Cargo transports do to the T.F.R. Federal Government shifting their focus to their Galactic Industrial Military complex to try to match the C.I.E. Massive Galactic Fleet size for a coming war against them. This caused Galactic Civilian Industrial mining companies and other companies to receive insufficient Federal funds causing them to become under-funding and cut back and lay off huge amount of workers that worked on Infrastructure projects and mining operations to try to keep up with the flow of raw building material and valuable materials to maintain a relatively balanced do to the massive amount of star systems with mine-able resources. Over the following months after the Begin of the Galactic Recession over 543.669 million people being laid-off from their employers their just to stay their companies afloat. The T.F.R. unemployment rate went up from .5% to over 3.5%.

The T.F.R. Galactic Government decided that in order to put their massive amount of unemployed workers they ordered all their Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial to begin centralizing all their over 50 of their Galactic Nation's state owned outer star systems trade routes to be under federal control to transform the 50 state owned outer star systems trade routes 5 main federal Trade Routes running throughout their Galactic Nation from the outermost states to their inner core states to transport trade goods and other Valuable materials to their states. They wanted each of their Galactic States to have 4 Massive trade spaceport Hubs: 2 in all their nearest states along 1 of their main trade routes; The other 2 as a Massive Trade spaceport relay hub to transport trade goods and other Valuable materials to their Galactic states that weren't direct connected to 1 of their Main Trade routes. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 6.015 years of around the clock construct with over 54.1625 million unemployed personal to have all their 50 Galactic Nation's state owned trade routes centralizing into 5 main trade routes throughout their Galactic Nation.

Each of the T.F.R. Galactic states ordered all their state construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industries to begin constructed on making to have 3 more major Galactic state Trade routes inside their Galactic state to connect all their star systems together to transport trade goods and other valuable materials to their star systems. Each T.F.R. state ordered their construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industries in all their star systems to have their own major Trade spaceport hub to receive trade goods and other valuable materials. The T.F.R. State transportation and Industrial centers told their Galactic state governments that it would take 7.519 years of around the clock construct with over 135.4062 million unemployed personal to have all 3 more of their major Galactic state Trade routes inside their Galactic state to connect all their star systems together.

The T.F.R. Galactic government decided to expand their amount of their galactic shipyards across their Galactic Territory. The T.F.R. ordered their Federal and Galactic state construction company contractors to construct 53(2 massive, 6 large, 14 medium and 31 small) Galactic shipyards in 8 star systems in their galactic civilian industrial complex. They would have 2 star systems(Included the Terra system) each have massive shipyards to produce their 3rd generation massive colonization class ship: Republic class or The HP-194C class; 2 star systems(Included the Mpya nyumba system) have 3 large shipyards to produce their 3rd generation cargo ship: HL-501C class or the Lincoln class cargo ship; 2 star systems(Included the Xi Jinping system) with 7 medium shipyards to produce 3rd generation cargo ship: HL-501C class cargo ship; Their remaining star systems with 15 to 16 small shipyards to produce their 3rd generation cargo ship: HL-501C class cargo ship.

The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 9.39925 years of around the clock construct with over 57.9687 million unemployed personal to have all their Galactic shipyards across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation. The T.F.R. government decided to have all 53 Civilian Galactic Shipyards constructed by their Federal Construction company contractors to have them privately owner by at least 6 different Galactic shipping companies to encourage completion between the Privately own companies to competed with each other in construction as many cargo transport ships as possible to keep up with the increasing growing demand for Cargo transports. The growing demand of Cargo ship transports was because of the Mining section of the T.F.R. Galactic Economy demanding more and more transports to transport Raw building materials and valuable materials to keep the flow of raw building material and valuable material to maintain a relatively balanced do to the massive amount of star systems with mine-able resources.

The T.F.R. Federal Galactic government ordered roughly 178 of their moderate to Rich resource star systems across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial civilian complex to become the dedicated in supplying their Galactic civilization with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their civilization and to keep up with their demand. They also ordered the 178 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Mpya nyumba) that supply raw building materials and other supplies across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial Civilian complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 12.0846 years of around the clock construction with over 154.8028 million unemployed personal to have all their Galactic Industrial production and facility centers across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation.

The T.F.R. ordered 113 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 13.5948 years of around the clock construction with over 141.3288 million unemployed personal to have all their Galactic Infrastructure star systems across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation.

With all the T.F.R. Federal Government ordered all this needed Galactic Civilian industrial infrastructure and other Facilities the T.F.R. Galactic Economic needed some started money to provided the starter funds for the Federal construction constructors to begin construction and desperately needed Galactic Civilian industrial infrastructure and other Facilities. A few E.C.R. Galactic companies with Permission from both they own Galactic government: E.C.R. and with the T.F.R. agreeing to allow them to do business inside the T.F.R. to invest into T.F.R. Galactic companies and Projects. Both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R.(Mainly) companies that were looking for some T.F.R. Galactic infrastructure and other facilities to invest in as well to establish Economic ties with both themselves and the T.F.R. companies. These Economic ties draw both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. more closely as possible allies against the C.I.E. in the coming war as well as having strong Economic ties with each making each Galactic Nation depend on each other for Economic resources.

* * *

Ever sense the E.C.R. came in contact with the T.F.R. the E.C.R. Galactic Government decided to restate their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program to began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems after over 600 years sense they did their last Galactic Federal Territory expansion. They decided focus they Galactic Federal territorial expansion program on discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to the northwest, south and southwest. They wanted to possible compete with their massive Galactic Neighbor: T.F.R. and with T.F.R.'s Rival the C.I.E. to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions. As of Mid-2082 the E.C.R. spread across 455 star systems across 1,608.856 light years to the northwest, south and southwest of their home stay system: Eleven system and have recently their Galactic Territory have reached the Galactic border of the C.I.E. Galactic territory. After their reached the C.I.E. Galactic border of the C.I.E. Galactic territory the E.C.R. Galactic Government was forced to shift their territorial expansion more so to the west instead to the Northwest. Now the E.C.R. Galactic Federal territorial expansion program shift their territorial expansion to the west, south and southwest. As of Mid-2082 the E.C.R. population have reached a population of roughly 629.781 billion with 626 of their own force-sensitives in all their star systems across their territory in servicing in their military to use their force abilities to help maintain security and order inside their Galactic Republic.

Recently do the E.C.R. Galactic territory bordering the C.I.E. Galactic territory the C.I.E. have being tried to influence E.C.R. Political Parties that shared roughly the same type of government they currently have similar to their Military totalitarian Dictatorship hierarchy. However this backfired do to the E.C.R. Galactic Government being able to resist their Political Influence and even were able to route out very corrupt Politicians and Political Parties similar to the C.I.E. Galactic Government that supported for the E.C.R. to be Reformed into a Military totalitarian Dictatorship hierarchy. The E.C.R. own special Military research, develop and defense investigations security section: Twilight Organization section* been recently sense the E.C.R. reached the border with the C.I.E. have been searching for any evil force sensitives on any Politicians that were under the influence of the Dark side of the force and mean to harm the E.C.R. government and it's citizens.

After hearing of the T.F.R. Entering a Galactic recession the E.C.R. Galactic government decided to give the T.F.R. Government a Hand to help them Recover from their Galactic Recession as well with the possible to establish Economic ties with the T.F.R. to have a powerful ally to fight in a possible war with the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Galactic government agreeing to allow them to do business inside the T.F.R. to invest into T.F.R. Galactic companies and Projects. Both the E.C.R.(more so for them) and the T.F.R. companies that were looking for some T.F.R. Galactic infrastructure and other facilities to invest in as well to establish Economic ties with both themselves and the T.F.R. companies. These Economic ties draw both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. more closely as possible allies against the C.I.E. in the coming war as well as having strong Economic ties with each making each Galactic Nation depend on each other for Economic resources.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.

* The E.C.R. Force-sensitive organization intelligence section know as the Twilight Organization section or to the personal to inside called the organization unofficially the Twilight order. The Twilight order was established over 1,000 years ago when the E.C.R. has it's Force war that lasted for 50 years between 2 powerful factions of force-sensitives. The 2 Powerful factions of force-sensitives that fought in the Force war were know to History as the Twilight order that used the Light side of the force to help maintain the peace, freedom and order in the E.C.R. Galactic Territory. The other 1 Powerful faction of force-sensitives was a rogue faction of the Twilight order know to history as the Night-Hunter Faction that used the Dark side of the force to cause as much chaos, hatred and oppression and want to ruler the E.C.R. Galactic Territory and begin an era of oppression and hatred to the E.C.R. and it's people. The Force war cost the E.C.R. over 34.637 billion lives on both sides of the war ending with the Twilight order victorious and with the Night-Hunter Faction all but eliminated as a threat to them and the E.C.R.


	21. Galactic Tension Rise

Galactic Tension Rise

June 11, 2090(June 11, 110 BBY)

As of Mid-2090 The Galactic Diplomatic relationships have began to deteriorate between the T.F.R.* and C.I.E.* Galactic tension is on the rise. The T.F.R. Population has reached roughly to 30.830609 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. in an unfortunately Galactic Cold war. Ever sense the T.F.R. restated their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions; As Mid-2090 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 5,643 star systems within a 19,943.5827 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. As of Mid-2090 The T.F.R. Galactic Shipyards and all their planetary fighter and bomber factories were able to production over 6,163 scout ships, 51 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship, 856 Patrol ships, 565 frigates, 1,376 destroyers, 1,004 cruisers, 674 Battleships, 215 Super-carriers along with 845,362 Fighters and 342,248 bombers along with 743 Colonial ships to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

In Mid-2088 the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed the centralizing all their over 50 of their Galactic Nation's state owned outer star systems trade routes to be under federal control to transform the 50 state owned outer star systems trade routes 5 main federal Trade Routes running throughout their Galactic Nation from the outermost states to their inner core states to transport trade goods and other Valuable materials to their states. They wanted each of their Galactic States to have 4 Massive trade spaceport Hubs: 2 in all their nearest states along 1 of their main trade routes; The other 2 as a Massive Trade spaceport relay hub to transport trade goods and other Valuable materials to their Galactic states that weren't direct connected to 1 of their Main Trade routes. In Early-2090 they have completed 3 more of their major Galactic state Trade routes inside their Galactic states to connect all their star systems together to transport trade goods and other valuable materials to their star systems. The T.F.R. state's construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industries in all their star systems have completed their own major Trade spaceport hub to receive trade goods and other valuable materials.

Recently 11 of the T.F.R. outer Galactic states along the border with the C.I.E. something yet again strange is happen with another massive surge of extreme nationalism demanding independence from the T.F.R. Galactic Federal government. This was happening do to the T.F.R. special research, develop and defense investigations security section: Sentinel Guardian section* within the Government to study, Research, Develop and defend against force Sensitives that mean to harm the T.F.R. government and it's citizens; In recently years over stretched and well of them recently stop using the Light side of the force in a mediation technique: Jedi battle mediation to counter any dark side of the force influence on them or their Galactic Nation; As well with trying to keep an eye and search for corruption Politicians and possible any T.F.R. force sensitives that mean to harm the T.F.R. government and it's citizens or from outside threats outside their Galactic Nation. They were over stretched because the Sentinel Guardian Section have lost some key Politicians and Military officials that support them and give them their own military with the T.F.R. Galactic Military to continue supporting them and given them more Access to Military Resources to keep up with the T.F.R. Galactic Territorial expansion to contain the C.I.E. With them being over stretched and not have enough Access to Military Resources they failed to keep an eye on key Politicians along some of their Galactic Border states along the T.F.R. and C.I.E. Galactic Border.

When the T.F.R. again denied their demands of Independence the 11 T.F.R. outer Galactic states formed a lose coalition Military Alliance with each other to fight the powerful T.F.R. Military and have all declaring war on the T.F.R. Yet again another Proxy war between the T.F.R. Galactic Government and with the 11 Rogue T.F.R. Galactic states lasted for 2.15 years(2 years, a month, 24 days and roughly a little more than 9 1/2 hours) and end with the T.F.R. winning the Bloody Proxy war and with the 11 Rogue T.F.R. Galactic states submitted and rejoin the T.F.R. During The Proxy war the 11 rogue T.F.R. Galactic States were able to gather a Galactic Fleet made up of 8 Patrol ships, 5 frigates, 14 destroyers, 10 cruisers, 6 battleships and 2 super-carriers along with over 3,000 Terran fighters and 800 bombers. They were able to gather a Galactic Military ground forces of 2.653 million troops, 26,538 advanced tanks and 17,692 advance Laser artillery cannons. They have being able to gather most of their Planetary Galactic Naval defense fighters numbering roughly 16,575 defense fighters and 5,525 bombers to defense their Galactic states from Enemy attack. The T.F.R. Proxy war cost the lives of over 3.678 million casualties(89,725 civilians, 3.589 million Ground troops, 35,902 advanced tanks and 23,934 advanced laser artillery cannons. As well the 11 Rogue Galactic states fleet destroyed by the T.F.R. Galactic Navy Resulting in over 3 super-carriers, 9 battleships, 15 cruisers, 21 destroyers, 8 frigates and 12 Patrol ships along over 40,000 fighters and 7,500 fighters.) on both sides of the bloody Proxy war making with the bloodiest Proxy war within the T.F.R. in recent history.

After the war the T.F.R. Intelligence agencies especially the Sentinel Guardian section have began to investigate what could have caused this massive surge of extreme Nationalism and resulted in the bloodiest Proxy war in recent T.F.R. history that resulted in over 3.678 million casualties of war. As they continued they investigation of what caused the bloodiest Proxy war in recent T.F.R. history they discovered that the leaders of the 11 outer Galactic states where again somehow under the influence of the dark side of the force and that there was a massive amount of dark side energy coming from within C.I.E. Galactic space that is using the Dark side of the force and expanding the Dark side of the force influence along with spies to manipulate as much T.F.R. Politicians and Military Leaders to cause as much chaos and mayhem to weaken the T.F.R. in a Possible Galactic war with the C.I.E. The Sentinel Guardian section told the T.F.R. of what that have found and the T.F.R. was at 1st furious at the Sentinel Guardian order 'falling a sleep' in their duty in protecting the T.F.R. and their Galactic citizens from any force Sensitives that mean to harm them and their citizens.

They continue to argue of how the T.F.R. and the Military have failed in providing the Sentinel Guardian ordered with enough Military forces to keep up with the T.F.R. Galactic Territorial expansion to contain the C.I.E.; As well as with trying to keep an eye and search for corruption Politicians and possible any T.F.R. force sensitives that mean to harm the T.F.R. government and it's citizens or from outside threats outside their Galactic Nation because they were over stretched. Finally after 2 days for heated argue both the T.F.R. government, Galactic Military and the Sentinel guardian Section agreed to the following: Massive increase in their access to Military resources to keep up with the T.F.R. Galactic Territorial expansion to contain the C.I.E.; As well as with giving them the much needed resources to keep an eye and search for corruption Politicians and possible any T.F.R. force sensitives that mean to harm the T.F.R. government and it's citizens or from outside threats outside their Galactic Nation.

The Sentinel Guardian section agreed that they would have a roughly 46 of their most skill Sentinel Guardian order Masters to coming using the Light side of the force in a mediation technique: battle mediation to counter any dark side of the force influence on them until the Dark side of the force threat is no long a threat to them and their Galactic Nation. As well as with directly with permission and the T.F.R. Federal Government the Sentinel Guardian order decided to retaliation against the dark side of the force by use the light side of the force and extend into C.I.E. Galactic territory to spread an extremely Powerful light side of the force, to have the C.I.E. Galactic Provinces government to search for Truth and Justice inside the C.I.E. to possible expose the Puppet master behind their galactic government that was manipulating them to carry out their own evil plans for Galactic Conquest as well as to possibly cause as much chaos and mayhem as possible inside the C.I.E.

In Mid-2092, The T.F.R. Galactic government and Military decided to ordered all of their Galactic shipyards across their Galactic territory that are under Military control to which to wartime production to try to produce more and more warships to fight the Massive C.I.E. Imperial fleet on equal footing. The T.F.R. ordered all 6 of their Massive Galactic shipyards in their 2 of their star systems(Included the Terra system) to which to wartime production* to produce as many of their military's super-carriers class warships. All 6 of the T.F.R. Massive Galactic Shipyards can produce a super-carrier in 1.17425 days to have ready for active service. They also ordered all their Massive Galactic shipyards in their 2 of their star systems to have as many KL-012A class Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship. With all 6 of the T.F.R. Massive Galactic Shipyards can produce a KL-012A class in 1.578 days to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered all 4 star systems(Included the Proxima Centauri system) each with 5 Galactic large shipyards to which to wartime production* to produce as many of their Military's battleship class warships. All 20 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards can produce a battleship in 2.818 hours to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of 7 star systems(Included the Russkiy Feniks system) with 8 Galactic medium shipyards to which to wartime production* to produce as many of their military's class of cruiser warships. All 24 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards in 3 of 3 star systems can produce a cruiser in 2.7 hours to have ready for active service.

They ordered their remaining star systems each with 8 Galactic Medium shipyards to which to wartime production* to produce as many of their military's class of destroyer. All of the 32 of the T.F.R. Medium Galactic shipyards can produce a destroyer in 1.35 hours to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to which to wartime production* to produce as many of their military's class of Frigate warships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a frigate in 17.027 hours ready for service. The T.F.R. ordered 3 more of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to which to wartime production* to produce as many of their military's class of Patrol ships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a Patrol ship in 12.4627 hours and ready for service. The T.F.R. ordered the last 3 of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to which to wartime production* to produce as many of their military's class of scout warships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a Scout ship in little over 37.499 minutes ready of service.

Recently the T.F.R. government have ordered their Military High command to put into Effect for an extensive Military Conscription(5% of the Entire Population.) Law. They wanted to build up a massive military ground army to counter the growing Military threat of the C.I.E. as well as to have a massive army to defend their Homeland from an invading C.I.E. Imperial fleets and armies. They ordered 1/3 of their Industrial Production Factories to switch from Civilian Production and begin to Mass produce as much Military Equipment to supply their growing Military army. Within a few weeks T.F.R. Military have able to recruit over 1.541530 billion recruits. The T.F.R. Galactic Military decided to have over 1/4(385.382 million) of their recruits into their Galactic Navy to give the Galactic Navy more Personnel to train as crews to operation their growing Galactic fleet. The T.F.R. Galactic Navy ordered 1/8(48.172 million) of their Recruit to be transfer to their Galactic Naval Air forces defense division to become much needed Naval Air forces to defense their Galactic Navy and their star systems and Planets from possible Galactic Invasion from a foreign Galactic Nation. They decided to have their remaining recruits into T.F.R. Galactic ground army to be trained as ground forces to defend the T.F.R. Galactic Nation. The T.F.R. Galactic Navy ordered roughly 3.75%(40.035 million) of their recruits to be transfer to their Galactic Army Planetary Air forces defense division to become much needed Galactic Army Planetary Air forces to defense their Galactic army and their star systems and Planets from possible Galactic Ground Invasion from a foreign Galactic Nation.

* * *

Over years the Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King has been working behind the sense and pulling her puppet's stirrings to doing her will. She pulled her Puppets Stirring and had the C.I.E. government began a massive Galactic Federal Territorial Expansion Program to begin discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to surround the T.F.R. Galactic Nation and to have new galactic territory to stretch the T.F.R. military forces thinly to make them weak and easy to outflank and outmaneuver the T.F.R. Military forces in the coming Galactic war with the T.F.R. As of Mid-2090 the C.I.E. has been able to expand their star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. in a Galactic Cold war. As of Mid-2090 the C.I.E. Population has reached roughly to 733.324 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. in an unfortunately Galactic Cold war sense. As of Mid-2090 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 4,213 star systems within a 15,949.6139 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Cattus Prime's location in the galaxy.

Recently 4 mid outer rim of the and 5 outer rim Galactic Provinces of the C.I.E. something strange is happen with a massive surge of the demand of Justice and freedom of speech and the purging of all their extreme corruption and power hunger politicians to and the demand to the replacement of all their extremely restrictive bills in the government to control and suppress Freedom of Speech, Religion, the Right to Peaceful assemble as while as banning any and Political parties other them their own. They wanted the reinstatement of their previous Galactic Nation laws that where Moderate Strict Military structured government laws that Moderately limited free speech, Press and assembly and would allow some other political parties with the government to debate. However the other Political parties were required to have a Political Ideology somewhat similar to Military Tradition parties or Military conservative parties or others alone those lines. When the C.I.E. denied their demands of Independence the 9 C.I.E. Galactic Provinces formed a lose coalition Military Alliance with each other to fight the powerful C.I.E. Military and have all declaring war on the C.I.E. and began a Bloody Proxy war.

Proxy war between the C.I.E. Galactic Government and with the 11 Rogue C.I.E. Galactic Provinces lasted for 3.5 years and end with the C.I.E. winning the Bloody Proxy war and with the 11 rogue C.I.E. Galactic Provinces submitted and being brutal suppression and forced to rejoin the C.I.E. During The Proxy war the 11 rogue C.I.E. Galactic Provinces were able to gather a Galactic Fleet made up of 1,060 Patrol ships, 596 frigates, 335 destroyers, 92 cruisers, 37 battleships and 7 super-carriers along with over 40,000 fighters and 13,333 bombers to defend their Galactic Provinces from possible interstellar threats. They were able to gather a Galactic Military ground forces of 109.990 million troops, 1,100 advanced tanks and 733,324 advance laser artillery cannons. They have being able to gather most of their Planetary Galactic Naval defense fighters numbering roughly 431,000 defense fighters and 143,667 bombers to defense their Galactic Provinces from enemy attack. The C.I.E. Proxy war cost the lives of over 247.4775 million casualties(6.186 million civilians 241.290 million Ground troops, 2,413 advanced tanks and 1.608 advanced laser artillery cannons. As well the 11 Rogue Galactic states fleet destroyed by the T.F.R. Galactic Navy Resulting in over 12 super-carriers, 55 battleships, 138 cruisers, 502 destroyers, 894 frigates and 1,590 Patrol ships along over 555,000 fighters and 185,000 fighters.) on both sides of the bloody Proxy war making with the bloodiest Proxy war within the C.I.E. in recent history.

After the bloodiest Proxy war the C.I.E. Intelligence agencies have began to investigate what could have caused this massive surge of the demand of Justice and freedom of speech and the purging of all their extreme corruption and power hunger politicians to and the demand to the replacement of all their extremely restrictive bills in the government to control and suppress Freedom of Speech, Religion, the Right to Peaceful assemble as while as banning any and Political parties other them their own. They wanted the reinstatement of their previous Galactic Nation laws that where Moderate Strict Military structured government laws that Moderately limited free speech, Press and assembly and would allow some other political parties with the government to debate. However the other Political parties were required to have a Political Ideology somewhat similar to Military Tradition parties or Military conservative parties or others alone those lines that result of the bloodiest Proxy war that resulted in over 247.4775 million casualties of war. As they continued they investigation of what caused the bloodiest Proxy war they discovered that the leaders of the 9 mid and outer Galactic Provinces where under the influence of something that was extremely powerful, manipulative have however that found little to no creditable evidence to find this extremely powerful, manipulative force behind their the bloodiest Proxy war because they covered their tracks to well.

During the Proxy war Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King among other force sensitives in the C.I.E. could sense through the force that a light side of the force was behind this Bloodiest Proxy war to test the C.I.E.'s federal government resolve and to see how capable their Military is. Austin Wilson told the C.I.E. Government that it would take some powerful force sensitives that have strong connect to the force with an Good point of View could be able to influence a huge amount of People on a Large scale to do such horrifying things. The Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King theory of a light side of the force being behind the bloody proxy war and was able to manipulate their follow Politicians to do their Evil bidding. Lilith King suspected that the T.F.R. Sentinel Guardian section was using a few of their most powerful Sentinel Guardian order masters using the Light side of the force in a mediation technique: battle mediation to counter any dark side of the force influence on them until the Dark side of the force threat is no long a threat to them and their Galactic Nation. She concluded that the T.F.R Sentinel Guardian order to have some of the C.I.E. Galactic Provinces government to search for Truth and Justice inside the C.I.E. to possible expose her as the 'Puppet master' behind their galactic government that was manipulating them to carry out their own evil plans for Galactic Conquest as well as to possibly cause as much chaos and mayhem as possible inside the C.I.E.

* * *

Ever sense the E.C.R.* decided to restate their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program to began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems. They decided focus they Galactic Federal territorial expansion program on discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to the west, south and southwest; As well to possible compete with their massive Galactic Neighbor: T.F.R. and with T.F.R.'s Rival the C.I.E. to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions. As of Mid-2090 the E.C.R. spread across 529 star systems across 1,867.460 light years to the northwest(more so to the west), south and southwest of their home stay system: Eleven system and have recently their Galactic Territory have reached the Galactic border of the C.I.E. Galactic territory. After their reached the C.I.E. Galactic border of the C.I.E. Galactic territory the E.C.R. Galactic Government was forced to shift their territorial expansion more so to the west instead to the Northwest. Now the E.C.R. Galactic Federal territorial expansion program shift their territorial expansion to the west, south and southwest. As of Mid-2090 the E.C.R. population have reached a population of roughly 730.986 billion with 731 of their own force-sensitives in all their star systems across their territory in servicing in their military to use their force abilities to help maintain security and order inside their Galactic Republic.

Recently 5 of the E.C.R. outer Galactic states along the border with the C.I.E. something strange is happen with massive surge of extreme nationalism demanding independence from the E.C.R. Galactic Federal government. This was happening do to the E.C.R. special research, develop and defense investigations security section: Twilight Organization section within the Government to study, Research, Develop and defend against force Sensitives that mean to harm the E.C.R. government and it's citizens; In recently years over stretched as well with trying to keep an eye and search for corrupt Politicians and possible any E.C.R. force sensitives that mean to harm the E.C.R. government and it's citizens or from outside threats outside their Galactic Nation. They were over stretched because the Twilight Organization Section has grow complacent in their position inside the E.C.R. and thought that they didn't need to worry of possible corrupt politicians and force sensitives that mean to harm the E.C.R. government and it's citizens or from outside threats outside their Galactic Nation. With Twilight Organization Section has growing more and more complacent in their position inside the E.C.R. and thought that they didn't need to worry of possible corrupt politicians and force sensitives that mean to harm the E.C.R. government and it's citizens or from outside threats outside their Galactic Nation they have failed to keep an eye on key Politicians along some of their Galactic Border states along the C.I.E. Galactic Border.

When the E.C.R. again denied their demands of Independence the 5 E.C.R. outer Galactic states formed a lose coalition Military Alliance with each other to fight the powerful E.C.R. Military and have all declaring war on the E.C.R. beginning a Proxy war between the E.C.R. Galactic Government and with the 5 Rogue E.C.R. Galactic states lasted for 2.825 years(2 years, 9 months, 27 days and roughly a little more than 10 3/4 hours) and end with the E.C.R. winning the Bloody Proxy war and with the 5 Rogue E.C.R. Galactic states submitted and rejoin the E.C.R. During The Proxy war the 5 rogue E.C.R. Galactic States were able to gather a Galactic Fleet made up of 104 Patrol ships, 77 frigates, 57 destroyers, 38 cruisers, 11 battleships and 5 super-carriers along with over 8,000 E.C.R. fighters and 2,667 bombers. They were able to gather a Galactic Military ground forces of 109.647 million troops, 199,360 advanced tanks and 730,986 advance Laser artillery have being able to gather most of their Planetary Galactic Naval defense fighters numbering roughly 12,500 defense fighters and 4,167 bombers to defense their Galactic states from Enemy attack. The E.C.R. Proxy war cost the lives of over million casualties(4.111 million civilians, 164.4705 million Ground troops, 299,037 advanced tanks and 1.096 million advanced laser artillery cannons. As well the 5 E.C.R. Rogue Galactic states fleet destroyed by the E.C.R. Galactic Navy Resulting in over 8 super-carriers, 22 battleships, 38 cruisers, 104 destroyers, 154 frigates and 208 Patrol ships along over 30,750 fighters and 10,250 fighters.) on both sides of the bloody Proxy war making with the bloodiest Proxy war within the T.F.R. in recent history.

After the war the T.F.R. Intelligence agencies especially the Twilight Organization section have began to investigate what could have caused this massive surge of extreme Nationalism and resulted in the bloodiest Proxy war in recent E.C.R. history that resulted in over 3.678 million casualties of war. As they continued they investigation of what caused the bloodiest Proxy war in recent E.C.R. history they discovered that the leaders of the 11 outer Galactic states where again somehow under the influence of the dark side of the force and that there was a massive amount of dark side energy coming from within C.I.E. Galactic space that is using the Dark side of the force and expanding the Dark side of the force influence along with spies to manipulate as many E.C.R. Politicians and Military Leaders to cause as much chaos and mayhem to weaken the E.C.R. in a Possible Galactic war with the C.I.E. The Twilight Organization section told the E.C.R. of what that have found and the E.C.R. was at 1st furious at the Twilight order 'falling a sleep' and grown complacent in their duty in protecting the E.C.R. and their Galactic citizens from any force Sensitives that mean to harm them and their citizens.

After a Hashing wake call which resulted in the E.C.R. bloodiest Proxy war in recently history and with the E.C.R. demanding them not grow complacent in their position with the E.C.R. government; The Twilight Organization section redoubled their effort order with keeping an eye and search for corruption Politicians and possible any T.F.R. force sensitives that mean to harm the T.F.R. government and it's citizens or from outside threats outside their Galactic Nation. The Twilight order asked some of their Force-sensitive organization's T.F.R. counter-part: The Sentinel Guardian Order for some help to help them find a way to counter this growing dark side of the force influence on their Galactic nation. The Sentinel Guardian Ordered sent them a few Sentinel Guardian Order Masters and Knights to teach them in using a powerful Light side of the force in a mediation technique: battle mediation to counter any dark side of the force influence on them until the Dark side of the force threat is no long a threat to them and their Galactic Nation.

In Mid-2093 with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. recovering from their bloodiest Proxy wars in their recent history over and with them recovering the Galactic Tension between the T.F.R., E.C.R. and the C.I.E. rising. Recently both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. Galactic governments had spend weeks of negotiations with each other on a Galactic Military and Economic assistance pack with each other. Both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. wanted to form a strong military and economic alliance with each other for a possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. Both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic governments agreed to give each others military forces military access across their Galactic territories. Both agreed that if the C.I.E. either attacks the T.F.R. or the E.C.R. that it would be a attack on both of them and would declare war on the C.I.E. The T.F.R. and E.C.R. agreed to allow most of each others Privately owned Galactic companies and among other businesses to setup in each other's Galactic territories to dramatically increase each of their Galactic nations dependence on each other for Economic resources.

Recently along with the Military and Economic Assistance pack the E.C.R. Galactic Government have ordered their Military High command to put into Effect for an limited Military Conscription(2.5% of the Entire Population.). They wanted to build up a massive military ground army to counter the growing Military threat of the C.I.E. as well as to have a massive army to defend their Homeland from an invading C.I.E. Imperial fleets and armies. They ordered 1/3 of their Industrial Production Factories to switch from Civilian Production and begin to Mass produce as much Military Equipment to supply their growing Military army. Within a few weeks E.C.R. Military have able to recruit over 18.274650 billion recruits. The E.C.R. Galactic Military decided to have 1/8(2.284331 billion) of their recruits into their Galactic Navy to give the Galactic Navy more Personnel to train as crews to operation their growing Galactic fleet. The E.C.R. Galactic Navy ordered 3.75%(85.662 million) of their Recruit to be transfer to their Galactic Naval Air forces defense division to become much needed Naval Air forces to defense their Galactic Navy and their star systems and Planets from possible Galactic Invasion from a foreign Galactic Nation. They decided to have their remaining recruits into T.F.R. Galactic ground army to be trained as ground forces to defend the E.C.R. Galactic Nation. The T.F.R. Galactic Army ordered roughly 1%(159.903 million) of their recruits to be transfer to their Galactic Army Planetary Air forces defense division to become much needed Galactic Army Planetary Air forces to defense their Galactic army and their star systems and Planets from possible Galactic Ground Invasion from a foreign Galactic Nation.

The E.C.R. Military high command ordered their star system that has 5 massive Galactic shipyards to which to wartime production to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; They ordered 2 of their star systems that has 12 large Galactic shipyards to which to wartime production to produce their Military's battleship class warships; They ordered 2 of their star systems that has 20 medium Galactic shipyards to which to wartime production to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; They ordered their remaining star systems that has with 21 small shipyards to which to wartime production to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*By 2090 the Sentinel Guardian Order has roughly 3,083 force sensitives in their Ranks to train to become powerful Sentinel Guardian Masters, Knights and Padawans.

*A Massive Galactic shipyard at wartime Production can produce a T.F.R. Galactic warship 10x's faster then at normal Production time.

*A large Galactic shipyard at wartime Production can produce a T.F.R. Galactic warship 7.5x's faster then at normal Production time.

*A Galactic medium shipyard at wartime Production can produce a T.F.R. Galactic warship 5x's faster then at normal Production time.

*A Galactic small shipyard at wartime Production can produce a T.F.R. Galactic warship 2.5x's faster then at normal Production time.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.


	22. First Contact III

**__**Please Note The following Alien race in this Story may bare some similarly to an Alien race from the Mass Effect franchise. All rights belong to BioWare and the Creators: Casey Hudson, Kevin Barrett, Ian Frazier, Preston Watamaniuk.**__**

First Contact III

Date: March 18, 2094(March 18, 106 BBY)

With The T.F.R.* is on the steady road to recover from their Galactic Recession along with their Galactic Economy growing at a steady rate of grow and with their people prospering into the future. As of Early-2094 the T.F.R. Population has reached roughly to 33.590445 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E.* in and are in Galactic Cold war with each other. Ever sense the C.I.E. change governments the T.F.R. restated their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions. As Early-2094 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 6,148 star systems within a 21,728.8549 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. As of Mid-2094 The T.F.R. Galactic Shipyards and all their planetary fighter and bomber factories were able to production over 31,723 scout ships, 473 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship, 2,139 Patrol ships, 1,504 frigates, 13,218 destroyers, 6,925 cruisers, 6,347 Battleships, 779 Super-carriers along with over 2.350 million Fighters and 1.169 million bombers along with 748 Colonial ships to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

In late 2091, The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed construction of all their Civilian Galactic shipyards across their Galactic Territory and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation. The T.F.R. government decided to have all 53 Civilian Galactic Shipyards constructed by their Federal Construction company contractors to have them privately owner by at least 6 different Galactic shipping companies to encourage completion between the Privately own companies to competed with each other in construction as many cargo transport ships as possible to keep up with the increasing growing demand for Cargo transports. The T.F.R. ordered their Privately owned massive Galactic Civilian shipyards have 2 star systems(Included the Terra system) each have massive shipyards along with 2 other Massive civilian shipyards that are producing their 3rd generation massive colonization class ship: Republic class or The HP-194C class to increase production; The T.F.R. could now with 4 Massive Civilian shipyards could produce a Republic class or The HP-194C class in 1.9404 months. They ordered all their Remaining Privately owned Galactic Shipyards to focus on the produce of more HL-501C class or Lincoln class cargo ships to try to meet the growing demand of Cargo ship transports for all the growing T.F.R. Galactic Industrial star systems and centers along with the mining section of the T.F.R. Galactic Economy demanding more and more transports to transport Raw building materials and valuable materials to keep the flow of raw building material and valuable material to maintain a relatively balanced do to the massive amount of star systems with mine-able resources. The T.F.R. could now with all their Remaining Privately owned Galactic Shipyards could produce a HL-501C class or the Lincoln class cargo ship in nearly 30 minutes.

As of Early-2094, The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed 97.694%(173) construction of 178 of their moderate to Rich resource star systems across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial civilian complex to become the dedicated in supplying their Galactic civilization with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their civilization and to keep up with their demand. They also ordered the 178 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Mpya nyumba) that supply raw building materials and other supplies across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial Civilian complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw recourses material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand. along with the construction of 178 of their Moderate to rich star systems across their galactic territory; As of Early-2094, The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed 86.8415%(98) of construction of 113 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

Recently the T.F.R. Military high command decided to stop wartime production of all their Massive UJ-580C class or Terra Prime class Battleships with them now having roughly 6,347 battleships in total in all their Galactic fleets. The T.F.R. decided to haul wartime production of their Battleships with them now knowing that the outnumber the Massive fleet of the C.I.E. number of massive battleships 1.7025:1. The T.F.R. ordered 1 star system(Included the Proxima Centauri system) with 5 Galactic large shipyards to that was to haul all Production of their UJ-580C class battleships to which from making their Galactic Battleships to produce as many of their Military's cruiser class warships. With the addiction of all 10 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards can produce a cruiser class in a little more than 4.32 days to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered another 1 of their star systems with 5 Galactic Large Shipyards to that was to haul all Production of their UJ-580C class battleships to which from making their Galactic Battleships to produce as many of their Military's cruisers class warships. With all 10 additional of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards can produce a cruiser class in 6.1488 hours to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered all their remaining star systems each with 5 Galactic large shipyards to that was to haul all Production of their UJ-580C class battleships to which from making their Galactic Battleships to produce as many of their Military's KL-012A class Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship. With all 10 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards can produce a KL-012A class in a little more than 12 1/2 hours to have ready for active service.

With The T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military High command decided to give their ally E.C.R.* in agreement with the Military and Economic assistance pack to Lead-Lease and give the E.C.R. Galactic Government and Military High command some of their Massive battleships to fight in the coming war with the C.I.E. After a week of Negotiates between both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic Governments hammered out Lead-Lease deal with Each other. With permission from the T.F.R. Galactic Government the T.F.R. Military High command Lead-Lease roughly 1,221 of their Battleships to the E.C.R. Military High command to have in their Galactic Navy in the coming war with the C.I.E. As for the E.C.R. in their part of the Military/economic assistance Pack and Lead-Lease in exchange for 1,221 the T.F.R. massive Battleships the E.C.R. Government and Military high command decided to transfer roughly 1/6 of their Galactic Ground forces commanding officers and Galactic Ground forces with Permission from the T.F.R. Galactic Government into T.F.R. Galactic Territory and have them under their authority. Over the next few months the E.C.R. Military high command transferred roughly 2.665 billion troops, 4.845556 million tanks, 17.767 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons to be under the authority of the T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military high command.

* * *

Over years the Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King has been working behind the sense and pulling her puppet's stirrings to doing her will. She pulled her Puppets Stirring and had the C.I.E. government began a massive Galactic Federal Territorial Expansion Program to begin discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to surround the T.F.R. Galactic Nation and to have new galactic territory to stretch the T.F.R. military forces thinly to make them weak and easy to outflank and outmaneuver the T.F.R. Military forces in the coming Galactic war with the T.F.R. As of Early-2094 the C.I.E. has been able to expand their star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. in a Galactic Cold war since 2068. As of Early-2094 the C.I.E. Population has reached roughly to 793.784 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. in an unfortunately Galactic Cold war sense. As of Early-2094 the C.I.E. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 4,885 star systems within a 17,264.6097 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Cattus Prime's location in the galaxy. The C.I.E. Military Ground forces have roughly 19.8846 billion, 198,846 advanced tanks, 132.564 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

* * *

 _ _Location: Near the outskirts of T.F.R. Galactic space System in a T.F.R. Mining star system colony: Bangkok system roughly 21,728.8549 light-years directly Northwest(More so to the north then west but still northwest) of T.F.R. Home system: Terra.__

An unknown alien ship just outside of range of the Bangkok system's advanced Senor relay was doing a deep space exploration mission for their Galactic Nation. As the Unknown Alien ship approached the Bangkok star system a Terran excavation scout ship: U.S.S. Donald Jones was doing a routine exploration excavation mission on the outskirts of their star system to search for more Valuable galactic minerals and material to mine and process into building materials and other resources to the T.F.R. Galactic economy and markets to sell to the T.F.R. Galactic government or trade. As they were scanning their Star system they picked up on their Long range sensors and unknown ship that is approaching their star system. Commander Logan Johnson(the communications operator of U.S.S. Donald Jones Sub-space communicate relay) to Captain John Timothy(Commanding officer of the U.S.S. Donald Jones), Commander Johnson "Captain Timothy the unknown ship is hailing us." Captain John Timothy "Send their hailing message though the universal translator to translate the unknown ship Message." Commander Johnson "Yes sir."

After a few seconds the computer translated the message from the Unknown the Commander Johnson "Captain ready to play message on speakers." Captain "Play the message." Commander Johnson nodded his head and pressed the view screen button on the his computer console. The Message from the unknown ship(Translated from Ancient Greek): "This is Captain Alexandros Angelos of the Makrozoia Imperial Empire and of the deep space exploration vessel Resolute; We have come to meet you we mean you no harm, we request permission to land on your main star system's planet's and a meet with your Galactic nation's Ambassadors to begin negotiations with your galactic nation's leaders to discuss a possible peace treaty and trade agreements." Captain Timothy, "This captain John Timothy of the Terran Federal Republic of the exploration vessel Excavation survey Vessel Donald Jones; Permission is granted to land on Bangkok Prime landing pad 7 near our star system senate building and will have a Representative of the Terran Federal Republic or T.F.R. for short government to meet you, we will have a fighter escort to escort you to land pad; if you show any sign of hostile moves you will be fired upon." Captain Alexandros Angelos "we will comply to your request."

A few minutes later….

As The Makrozian deep space exploration vessel Resolute is about to land on landing pad 7 near the Bangkok Prime senate building. Inside the Makrozian exploration vessel their ambassador ordered just in case the Terran's pull something Devious on them wanted a squadron of ships best troops to protect them. As the Resolute was landing at Landing Pad 7 inside the Resolute the Makrozian Ambassador order all personal accompanying them to meet the Terran's to have mobile Universal Translators belted to their uniform belts to communicate with the Terran's. They opened the Resolute main door and began to walk up to the Terran Tunis system senate building they saw a few Terran's walking up to them. the 2 groups meet and Makrozian Ambassador saw that the Terran heading for them had taking the same precautions as them by see a squadron of what looked like weapons to defend themselves.

As both Groups approached each other the Makrozian Ambassador to her Guard captain "Captain tell your men to don't do any hostile movement, we don't want the Terran's to get the wrong idea." The Terran's walked up to her and what looked like the Terran Ambassador take out a hand to him which he just stared blankly. The Terran Ambassador "It's a Form of Greeting with my people it's called a hand stake to a form of friendliness and possible friendship." The Makrozian Ambassador now understanding took out his hand and both of them shake hands. The Terran "Hello, I'm Terran Ambassador Matthew Thomas representing The Terran Federal Republic or T.F.R. for short." The Makrozian Ambassador "Hello, I'm ambassador Aspasia Alkimos(Greek for Embrace Strong) of the Makrozoia Imperial Empire or the M.I.E. for short."

So began the First contact meeting between the Terrans and Makrozians first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next month of negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. After a 2 weeks and 5 days of negotiations on April 6, 2090 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called The Terran Federal Republic and the Makrozoia Imperial Empire Treaty. During the negotiations the T.F.R. found out the M.I.E. spoke and written in a language similar to the ancient Terran language of Greek and of the Ancient Rataka Infinite Empire. Some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war. They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. They both could share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations scientific knowledge of the universe. The T.F.R. would welcome any Makrozian's that would migration to the T.F.R. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar civilization but the Makrozian's need to follow the T.F.R. Interstellar laws. The Makrozian and Terran Galactic governments each agreed to have a Makrozian Embassy and to have a few Makrozians ambassadors to represent each others Galactic Governments.

Over the following months over 2.2162 billion Makrozians have migration into the T.F.R. outskirts star systems and spreading throughout the T.F.R. to start new lives in the T.F.R. As more and more Makrozians immigration into the T.F.R. the T.F.R. Doctors and scientists have being studying Makrozian anatomy from a few Makrozian corpses and discovered a few things. 1st They discovered that the Makrozians are another 1 of the Modified Sub races of the Terran Race that the Rataka Infinite Empire created millennium ago. They Notices that all of the Makrozians skin colors are all on the darker side of the color spectrum. They are seeing that the a few examples of the Makrozian darker skin colors: Dark Blue, Dark Red, Dark Green and Black Etc.. They saw that a Makrozian has a similar noise to that of a human, human eyes shaped like humans and roughly the same sized ears. They learn that an Makrozian have 5 finger and 5 toes similar to a human. They found from a Few Makrozian corpses revealed that they have a Muscle mass the same as a human and Cattusian meaning that the Makrozians could run just as fast, jump, and hit just as hard as a Human or Cattusian making them just as Dangerous as a Human and Cattusian.

The T.F.R. scientists checked out the Makrozian eye and compared it to that of a humans and found many things in common. They found that the Makrozian eyes came in 5 colors: Black, Red, Turquoise, gold and blue. They found that the Makrozian eye is roughly the size of a human eye and that an Makrozian eye visual field is the same as a human's at 180 degrees. They learned their eye visual acuity is 5x's better than that of humans and that their color vision is roughly the same as a human's. Their eye can see 2.5x's better than a human eye can see at a distance and that their Eye's night vision is 2.2x's better that a human meaning that they see better at night. They checked out the Makrozian ears and found out that their hearing is 2.2x's more powerful that a Humans but is extra sensitive to louder frequency's than a human ear is. They checked out the Makrozian sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is 2.2x's stronger that a humans sense of smell as well as the Makrozian sense of taste is 2.2x's better that a human's sense of taste. They found that the Makrozian skull and brain was roughly the size of as a Human's and found that the Makrozian brain area for reasoning was a little more advanced then that of a human meaning that an Makrozian could reason and adapt to chance at possibly a little quicker than a Human.

The Makrozian's reproductive systems were similar to humans reproductive systems. An Makrozian female reproductive system could support up to 1 child without a problem and that it would take them 11 1/4 mouths to have their child. they have 2 breasts to feed their young just like a human female. The Makrozian male reproductive system was similar to a human males. They concluded that both their Races: Human and Makrozian's are compatible with each other. The T.F.R. scientists took a blood sample from each of the Makrozian corpses and found that the Makrozian body of cellar decay rate was 2.2x's slower than that of a human's cellar decay rate. This meaning that a member of the Makrozian species could life a lifespan of 550 years before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 250. They were surprised to find that the Makrozian healing factor is 3.4375x's faster than a Humans meaning that the an Makrozian can recover from Injuries quicker than a humans. They found within the Makrozian Blood sample that their was a small set of genes that were modified somehow to a massive unbalance of the Male to female Radio. Unlike Humans that have a Male/Female Radio 1:1 the Makrozian Male/female radio do to the small set of genes that were modified cause them Radio to become 1 Male for every 15 female. They found within the Makrozian Blood sample that an Makrozian's Body natural aging Progress would naturally halt at the age of 24. Meaning for example if an Makrozian baby that is born would stop aging at the age of 24 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 494 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 550 years they would look like they 80 years old.

Along with all the Makrozian immigration's the T.F.R. discovered from the some of their Makrozian immigration's some of the M.I.E. history. They learned that the M.I.E. has a constitution Monarchy based system of government with 42 Massive Galactic States under thier control with a constitutional Elected congress. They learned that the each of the Makrozian states has 30 to 31 elected senators that were Elected by each Makrozian Galactic state to represent their Galactic state. They learned that the Makrozian and their Home world: Makrozian Prime in the Makrozian system(the Makrozian system has 2 inhabitable planets.) is roughly 1,901.2745 light years away from Terran Rangkok System with populations totaling roughly 12.25 billion. They learn that the Makrozian's have a Galactic Empire called the Makrozoia Imperial Empire spread across 1,075 star systems across 3,802.549 light years to the north, Northwest, south and southwest of their home star system: Makrozia system in the galaxy with a population of 2.21620 Trillion with 2,216 of their own force-sensitives in all their star systems across their territory in servicing in their military to use their force abilities to help maintain security and order inside their Galactic Empire.

They T.F.R. learn over 625 years ago that the M.I.E. in 1467 A.D.(According to Earth's Calendar) that the M.I.E. was an Absolute monarchy based system of government with Nearly an the power to the M.I.E. Monarch and to a few of their Political advisers to centralize their absolute power over the M.I.E. Galactic government and it's people that lasted for over 2,500 years. For the past few centuries leading up to 1467 A.D. the Monarchy and their Political Advices have become to absolutely abuse their power have grown complacent in their Positions of Power leading to increase amounts of Corruption with the M.I.E. Galactic Government. This cause the M.I.E. Monarchy and their advisers to mostly ignore their people's suffering and their increasing poor way of life. Finally In 1469 A.D. after millennium of being ruled by the monarchy and their Political advisers with all the power have finally had enough of Absolute Monarchy base system the Populous of the M.I.E. began massive protests and a Political Movement called the People's liberation Front against their Former Galactic Government calling for a more Representative government with their own elected officials to Represent them in the M.I.E. government. At 1st the Former M.I.E. Government ignored and refused Galactic Political movement until the Galactic Political movement was able convince influential Military leaders to join their cause and where able to get their hands and warships and a few Billion ground forces and threaten to go war with them and maybe causing a massive civil war. After the threat and seeing that they weren't bluffing the former M.I.E. Galactic Government finally step down from power.

Over the next few years the People Liberation front movement did massive economy and Political reforms that where desperately needed within the M.I.E. This Lead to the People Liberation Front finally in 1469 A.D. after years of reforming the M.I.E. have reformed the M.I.E. into constitutional Monarchy based system of government with a constitutional Elected senate*. The new constitutional Elected senate would control most of the Influence in all 42 the M.I.E. massive Galactic States. Each M.I.E. state would have a certain degree of Independence from the M.I.E. senate to give them a moderate amount of flexible for each M.I.E. state to conduct it's own Internal politics and Political Policies inside their Galactic states; However outside of their own state they would answer to the M.I.E. constitutional Elected senate authority. They learned that the each of the Makrozian states has 30 to 31 elected senators that were Elected by each Makrozian Galactic state to represent their Galactic state for a total of roughly 1,281 senators no more no less inside the M.I.E. Galactic senate. Finally in 1469 A.D. The M.I.E. as began a New Era in it's History that has lasted to today doing well.

The T.F.R. found out the Makrozian Galactic Economic policies and system are based on a similar system to their Capitalist base economy with a Moderate amount of Socialism elements mixed into it but on a Galactic scale and is roughly structured the same as the T.F.R.'s. The T.F.R. Learned that the M.I.E. uses a Galactic Currency similar to there own called the M.I.E. Galactic Pound ** **.**** They learned that the M.I.E. has roughly over 50 privately owned Galactic company's in their Galactic Government market in different areas of the M.I.E. economy competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the M.I.E. government. They have roughly over 250 Galactic State government companies within all of their Galactic States(Provinces, Government districts etc..) competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the Galactic State governments. They have roughly over 1,250 Star system government companies within all of their star systems competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the star system governments. As the T.F.R. Galactic companies and owners tried to invest into the M.I.E. to compete and sell their goods to the M.I.E. government and citizens they found out that it's moderately to Extremely difficult in some areas of the M.I.E. Economy to try to invest into the M.I.E. to compete with the M.I.E. Galactic companies in the M.I.E. to sell their goods to the M.I.E. and citizens.

The T.F.R. learned that the some of the Makrozoia culture from the Makrozoia Immigrants. They learned that the when a Makrozoia female and male reached the age of 13-59 they would reach the Maiden(for woman) of Butler(for men) and is marked by the dive explore and experience. After they reached age 59 they would begin their next stage of life called the Matron stage and would last until they reach the age of 385 years. This stage is can be triggered earlier if the individual does a mating ritual meld*. This period of live is marked by a desire to settle down and raise a family. After they reached age 385 years they would begin their next stage of live called the Matairch stage and would last until their die of natural causes and old age. During the Matairch stage of life the Makrozoian would become active in their community as councilors dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience; Most of the Matairch's would travel down the rabbit hole of game of Galactic Politics.

* * *

For the past few months T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies have been sense both their Galactic Government and the M.I.E. Galactic Government tried to get into the M.I.E. Territory to gather information on the M.I.E. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military is incase both their Galactic Governments declared war. Recently finally after months of Failed attempts to into the M.I.E. Territory the T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get some Intelligence operatives into the M.I.E. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military. The T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get a rough estimation of the M.I.E. Military economy was a huge Galactic Industrial Military complex with roughly 215 star systems dedicated to their huge galactic industrial military complex. The T.F.R. Military learned roughly 60 of 215 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in supplying their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. 60 of 215 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

21 of 215 star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control. They learned that 5 star system have 3 massive Galactic shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 5 star systems have 5 large Galactic shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 5 star systems with 8 medium Galactic shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 16 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. 37 of 76 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. 37 of 215 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure projects to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their huge galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

They learned that the M.I.E. has a Galactic Imperial Navy with ships that are roughly the size and just as powerful as their ships. They learned that M.I.E. Galactic Imperial Navy is make up of roughly 537 super-carriers, 1,075 battleships, 3,641 cruisers, 5,460 destroyers, 7,345 frigates along with other ships and with over 2,257 million fighters and 752,516 bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learned that the M.I.E. government as a Volunteer conscription(1.5% of the Entire population) for their Military and their because they ground forces are volunteers and not a Heavily % of conscription's drafted into their military that they forces are Moderately to elite trained and have a high morale in the Military and a more determine will to fight and defend their Galactic Nation. They learned that there is a moderate amount of Military Corruption inside the M.I.E. Military high command and that most of their Generals and Admirals have a moderate amount real military combat experience from dealing with Military skirmishes between organize terrorist groups and pirate actives within their borders. They learned that M.I.E. high command have along with their Real Military combat experience they do moderate amount of studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). They learned that the M.I.E. ground forces to have advanced protective body armor*, Roughly the same amount of advance tanks as their Military Ground forces have, advanced laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons. The T.F.R. Military learned that the M.I.E. ground forces have roughly 33.243 billion troops with advanced Protective Body armor to protect their troops, 332.430 million advanced tanks, 221.620 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

As for the M.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies have been sense both their Galactic Government and the T.F.R. Galactic Government tried to get into the T.F.R. Territory to gather information on the T.F.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military is in-case both their Galactic Governments declared war. Recently finally after months of Failed attempts to into the T.F.R. Territory the M.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get some Intelligence operatives into the T.F.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military. The M.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get a rough estimation of the T.F.R. Military economy was a huge Galactic Industrial Military complex with roughly 347 star systems dedicated to their huge galactic industrial military complex. The M.I.E. Military learned roughly 75 of 347 star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in supplying their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. 75 of 347 Star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw recourses material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

24 of 347 star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control and have just finished construction of them. They learned that 2 star systems have 3 massive shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 4 star systems have 5 large shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 7 star systems with 8 medium shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 13 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. 61 of 347 Star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. 113 of 347 Star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure projects to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

They learned that the T.F.R. has a Galactic Navy that are roughly the size and just as powerful as their ships. They learned that T.F.R. Galactic Navy is make up of roughly 31,723 scout ships, 473 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship, 2,139 Patrol ships, 1,504 frigates, 13,218 destroyers, 6,925 cruisers, 6,347 Battleships, 779 Super-carriers along with over 2.350 million Fighters and 1.169 million bombers defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learned that the T.F.R. Galactic government has recently increased their current Military conscription laws and has an extreme conscription(5% of the Entire population) for their Military and their because they ground forces are moderately conscription's drafted into their military that they forces are Moderately to elite trained and have a high morale in the Military and a more determine will to fight and defend their Galactic Nation. They learn that the T.F.R. Military forces have increase their Military Conscription laws to counter their Galactic Rival: C.I.E. current massive Military scale and for them in a possible Galactic war with the C.I.E.

They learned that there is a Minimal amount of Military Corruption inside the T.F.R. Military high command and that most of their Generals and Admirals have a large to moderate amount real military combat experience from dealing with Military skirmishes between their Rival Planetary nations and their Galactic colonies before the Unification Political movement and the formation with the Terran Federal Republic in 2046 and 2 Bloody Proxy wars in Recent times with their current Galactic Rival: C.I.E. They learned that T.F.R. Military high command have along with their Real Military combat experience they do a lot of studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). They learned that the T.F.R. ground forces have advanced Protective Body armor to protect their Troops along with a Heavy amount of Advance tanks, Laser Artillery and Anti-tank laser cannons to help their ground forces. The M.I.E. Military learned that the T.F.R. ground forces have roughly 1.356 billion troops, 13.564 million Advanced tanks, 9.042 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

Recently the M.I.E. Galactic government has learned from their spies that sense the T.F.R. and E.C.R.* recovering from their bloodiest Proxy war in their recent history over and with them recovering the Galactic Tension between the T.F.R., E.C.R. and the C.I.E. rising. They learned that nearly a year ago that both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. Galactic governments had spend weeks of negotiations with each other on a Galactic Military and Economic assistance pack with each other. They learned that both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. wanted to form a strong military and economic alliance with each other for a possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. They learned that both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic governments agreed to give each others military forces military access across their Galactic territories. They learned that both agreed that if the C.I.E. either attacks the T.F.R. or the E.C.R. that it would be an attack on both of them and would declare war on the C.I.E. They learned that the T.F.R. and E.C.R. agreed to allow most of each others Privately owned Galactic companies and among other businesses to setup in each others Galactic territories to dramatically increase each of their Galactic nations dependence on each other for Economic resources.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*An elected M.I.E. senator serves for 33 years* until they need to be reelected into the M.I.E. senate.

*To all my readers look sense the different Alien races have a different lifespan they would have deciding on the length of their Lifespan would to how long their Political Representatives as Elected into office and how long their serve 1 term in office. For Example sense the Terrans have a lifespan of 250 years their Political Representatives in the T.F.R. Galactic House of Representatives would be serve for 10 years.

*After a Makrozoia does a meld mating ritual with a life partner they're mated for life until either life partner dies.

*The M.I.E. Protective body armor is just as advanced as the T.F.R. Advance Protective Body. The T.F.R. spies was able to get an M.I.E. Advance body armor body suit to the T.F.R. scientists and engineers to study. After a few weeks that scientists and engineers concluded that the M.I.E. Protective armor could in theory that the M.I.E. ¼ inch thick energy absorption armor plating could take a single from a laser pistol or 2 regular Laser Rifle or 5 fully automatic laser rifle blasts before making the Soldier underneath the armor valuable to enemy laser blasts.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.


	23. Preparations for Galactic War I

Preparations for Galactic War I

Date: May 1, 2096(May 1, 104 BBY)

As of Mid-2096 With The Galactic Diplomatic relationships have continued to deteriorate between the T.F.R.* and C.I.E.* Galactic tension is continuing to the rise the T.F.R., E.C.R.* and C.I.E. have began to draw up war plans, doing wargames and Mobilizing their Galactic Military forces to prepare for the Coming Galactic with each other. As of Mid-2096 the T.F.R. Population has reached roughly to 37.733400 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. in and are in Galactic Cold war with each other. Ever sense the C.I.E. change governments the T.F.R. restated their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions. As Mid-2096 the T.F.R. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 6,762 star systems within a 23,898.084 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Earth's location in the galaxy. As of Mid-2096 The T.F.R. Galactic Shipyards and all their planetary fighter and bomber factories were able to production over 61,456 scout ships, 1,976 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class transport ships, 3,630 Patrol ships, 2,595 frigates, 29,862 destroyers, 13,807 cruisers, 5,126 Battleships, 1,438 Super-carriers along with over 10.589 million Fighters and 4.508 million bombers along with 761 Colonial ships to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

In Mid-2095, The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed construction of 178 of their moderate to Rich resource star systems across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial civilian complex to become the dedicated in suppling their Galactic civilization with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their civilization and to keep up with their demand. They also ordered the 178 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Mpya nyumba) that supply raw building materials and other supplies across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial Civilian complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw recourses material into usable raw building materials to supply their Civilian with raw building materials to maintain their civilian shipyards and factories to maintain their Galactic Civilian Economy and to keep up with their civilian population supply and demand of building Materials and trade goods. As of Early-2096, The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers have completed construction of 113 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and suppling the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their Galactic industrial civilian complex to become the dedicated building, developing and suppling the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their Galactic industrial Civilian complex star systems to maintain their Galactic Civilian Economy and to keep up with their civilian population's supply and demand of building Materials and trade goods.

Recently the T.F.R. Military high command decided to stop wartime production of all their Massive QL-421C class or Orion class super-carriers with them now having roughly 1,438 super-carriers in total in all their Galactic fleets. The T.F.R. decided to haul wartime production of their Super-carriers with them now knowing that the outnumber the Massive fleet of the C.I.E. number of massive super-carriers 1.927:1. The T.F.R. ordered all 6 of their Massive Galactic shipyards in their 2 of their star systems(Included the Terra system) to haul all of production of their cruisers and to which to producing as many of their military's super-carriers class warships to Military's KL-012A class Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship. With the addition of all 6 T.F.R. Massive Galactic Shipyards can produce a KL-012A class in 5 minutes to have ready for active service.

Recently The T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military High command decided to give their ally E.C.R. in agreement with the Military and Economic assistance pack to Lead-Lease and give the E.C.R. Galactic Government and Military High command some of their Massive super-carriers and cruisers to fight in the coming war with the C.I.E. After a week of Negotiates between both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic Governments hammered out Lead-Lease deal with Each other. With permission from the T.F.R. Galactic Government the T.F.R. Military High command Lead-Lease roughly 412 of their super-carriers and 992 cruisers to the E.C.R. Military High command to have in their Galactic Navy in the coming war with the C.I.E. As for the E.C.R. in their part of the Military/economic assistance Pack and Lead-Lease in exchange for 412 super-carriers and 992 cruisers from the T.F.R. The E.C.R. Government and Military high command decided to transfer roughly 13.047% of their Galactic Ground forces commanding officers and Galactic Ground forces with Permission from the T.F.R. Galactic Government into T.F.R. Galactic Territory and have them under their authority. Over the next few months the E.C.R. Military high command transferred roughly 2.665 billion troops, 4.8455 million tanks, 17.767 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons to be under the authority of the T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military high command.

In recent months the T.F.R. Galactic Government ordered all of their Exploration and colonization fleets to haul all exploration and colonization missions sense they are preparing for a possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. Both the T.F.R. Galactic Government and Galactic Military high command have began to draw up Galactic War preparation plans to defend their Galactic Territory from the Grow threat of their Galactic Rival: C.I.E. They as well draw up Galactic invasion plans for a possible offensive plan into the C.I.E. Galactic Territory to overthrow the current Galactic Puppet Government: A Strong Military totalitarian Dictatorship hierarchy regime of the C.I.E. As well as to find and eliminate any dark side of the force influence within the C.I.E. Galactic Government to during peace, justice and security to the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Military has in Galactic ground forces roughly 6.8311 billion troops, 24.703 million advance tanks, 45.542 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 31.400 million of their Allied latest fighters(The T.F.R. Military has a total of 1.501 billion troops, 15.012 million Advanced tanks, 10.008 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons of their own; As well as 5.330 billion E.C.R. troops, 9,691,211 advance tanks, 35,534,442 laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well as 691,640 of their latest fighters as their Galactic Ground Army Air forces that were transferred in their Lead-Lease to the T.F.R.) The T.F.R. Galactic Military High command decided on a 3 tier Galactic Layered Defense in depth strategy for all their Galactic Military forces to use in their coming Galactic war with the C.I.E. and their more numerous Military forces.

The 1st tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Defense in Depth was to have 50% of all their Military forces into the 1st tier of defense to heavily defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer, central and outer core Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the other 2 tiers of Galactic defenses that they up. The 1st tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of T.F.R. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Peter Jones* and New Grand Galactic General, General Jason Kevin*. The 1st tier of the T.F.R. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 9 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 30,728 Scout ships, 988 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships, 1,815 Patrol ships, 1,298 frigates, 14,931 destroyers, 6,408 cruisers, 5,263 Battleships, 513 Super-carriers along with over 3.541 million Fighters and 1.770 million bombers under the command of more them 7 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 1st tier of the T.F.R. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 3.215 billion ground troops with advance protective armor to protect their troops, 12.351 million advance tanks, 22.771 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 15.214 million of their latest Terran fighter as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 1st tier of defense to heavily defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer, central and outer core Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the other 2 tiers of Galactic defenses that they up.

The 2nd tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Defense in depth was to have 30% of all their Military forces into the 2nd tier of defense to Moderately defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner mid rim, central and outer mid rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the 3rd tier of Galactic defenses that they up. The 2nd tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of T.F.R. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Kevin Fedor* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Ting Lee*. The 2nd tier of the T.F.R. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 7 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 24,582 Scout ships, 790 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships, 1,452 Patrol ships, 1,038 frigates, 11,945 destroyers, 5,126 cruisers, 2,050 Battleships, 410 Super-carriers along with over 2.830 million fighters and 1.415 million bombers under the command of more them 5 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 2nd tier of the T.F.R. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 2.7324 billion Ground troops with advance protective armor to protect their troops, 9.881 million advance tanks, 18.2168 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 12.172 million of their latest Terran fighter as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 2nd tier of defense to Moderately defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner mid rim, central and outer mid rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the 3rd tier of Galactic defenses that they up.

The 3rd tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Defense in depth was to have their remaining 20% of all their Military forces into the 3rd tier of defense to lightly defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up. The Main objective of the 3rd tier was to dig in and delay any C.I.E. military forces from advanced further into T.F.R. Galactic Territory and lure into star systems that death have traps and then if possible retreat from the Star systems their where defending and have their Galactic Naval force Bombard the C.I.E. Ground forces to reduce the amount of the overwhelming numbers troops and military equipment. The 3rd tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of T.F.R. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Henry Ahmadi* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Lee Reddy*. The 3rd tier of the T.F.R. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 2 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 6,146 Scout ships, 198 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships, 363 Patrol ships, 260 frigates, 2,986 destroyers, 1,282 cruisers, 513 Battleships, 103 Super-carriers along with over 750,000 fighters and 375,000 bombers under the command of more them 2 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 3rd tier of the T.F.R. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 681.100 million ground troops with advance protective armor to protect their troops, 2.469 million advance tanks, 4.5542 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 3.042 million of their latest Terran fighter as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 3rd tier of defense to Moderately defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic states and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up.

As of Mid-2096 Sentinel Guardian section have been searching all across the T.F.R. Galactic Territory to protect the T.F.R. citizens from any possible force sensitives that would use their connection to the force to do evil. They have over the years have gather more and more influence with the T.F.R. Galactic Military forces to let them of their own Military force to help in searching for clues of the extremely Powerful and Evil Dark side of the force user that has being using the power of the dark side to possibly manipulate their follow Politicians to do their Evil bidding. Recently the Sentinel Guardian order number of members and influence has grow to roughly 3,773 force sensitives within the Sentinel Guardian order. The Sentinel Guardian section has been over the years sense their founding have able to play the game of politics with the T.F.R. government and have being able to form strong connections to Politicians that support them as well others that were in the Military that supports them for them to form their own Military force with the T.F.R. Galactic Military forces. Thanks to their Strong connection to current Politicians and Military leaders in the T.F.R.'s Galactic Military forces they were able to gather and have under their command a total of over roughly 150.100 million, 1.501 million advanced tanks, over 1 million Laser Artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 3.042 million of the latest Terran fighters as their Galactic ground army air force to the T.F.R. Galactic Nation under the command of Galactic General of the Army, General Daniel Jameson*.

They have been able to form their own Galactic Navy under their command and have a total of: 6,145 Scout ships, 198 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships, 363 Patrol ships, 260 Frigates, 2,986 destroyers, 1,281 cruisers, 513 battleships, 102 super-carriers along with over 750,000 of the latest fighters and 375,000 bombers under the command of Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Timothy Francisco*. Recently the Sentinel Guardian order Military leaders: Galactic General of the Army, General Daniel Jameson and Galactic fleet Admiral, Admiral Timothy Francisco decided to take a more active role in the T.F.R. Military forces to help the T.F.R. Military forces in the coming Galactic war with the C.I.E. They divided their Military force into 3 massive Military forces across T.F.R. Galactic Territory to be Integrated into the Regular T.F.R. Military forces. They would join the T.F.R. Regular Military force in their Defense in depth Military Strategy.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.

*Peter Jones is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the T.F.R. Galactic Military Naval forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st Terran Defensive fleet and of the 1st tier of the T.F.R. defense in depth defensive line. Peter Jones was born in March 12, 1998 in the U.S. city of San Francisco on Earth into a family of 6 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 6 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the U.S. Naval Academy at WestPoint to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Peter Jones studied intensely the some of the T.F.R. most notable Military leaders of History. Peter Jones was interest especial in the Military Leaders: William F. Halsey Jr. and how he fought and defeated his Rival Isoroku Yamamto in the bloodiest war so far in Terran History: WWII.

When the T.F.R. was formed and the T.F.R. Galactic Navy was established in 2046 he was a Fleet Admiral. When the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2060 he was a frontline Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper half) saw action in many battles like the battles Pegasus, Marseille and New Chicago 03 systems etc. in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war against the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic States fleet. In the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the T.F.R. Galactic Military as a Moderately skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. As both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. entered into a Galactic Cold war with each other in 2068 Peter Jones was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the T.F.R. Super-carrier: USS Franklin D. Roosevelt and in command of the T.F.R. 2nd Galactic Fleet. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he was a 1 of the most experienced Frontline commanding officers in the T.F.R. Galactic Navy and was 1 of the T.F.R.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles of the Shanghai, Nara and Foz do Iguacu systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.

*Jason Kevin is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the T.F.R. Galactic Military Ground forces. As well as himself being the commanding officer T.F.R. 's 1st Galactic defensive army and of the 1st tier of the T.F.R. defense in depth defensive line. Jason Kevin was born in July 20, 1974 in the city of London, England on Earth into a family of 4 children. As the E.C.U. began to explore the Universe and colonized planets his family left Earth to Start in new Lives on the E.C.U. Colony in the Proxima Centauri system of the Planet Proxima Centauri. He is the 2nd child of the family and 4 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to enter into the London Elite Military academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Jason Kevin studied intensely the some of the T.F.R. most notable Military leaders of History. Jason Kevin was interest especial in the Military Leaders: Bernard Montgomery and how he fought and defeated 1 of his Rivals: Ewrin Rommel in the bloodiest war so far in Terran History: WWII.

When the T.F.R. was formed and the T.F.R. Galactic Army was established in 2046 he was a Major General in the T.F.R. Galactic Army. When the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2060 he was a frontline T.F.R. General saw action in many battles like the battles Pegasus, Marseille and New Chicago 03 systems etc. in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war against the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic States armies. In the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the T.F.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Army in using conventional and Asymmetric warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being Moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war he meet and made a good friendship with T.F.R. Galactic Naval officer: Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper Half) Peter Jones and they both fought together in many battles in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War. As both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. entered into a Galactic Cold war with each other in 2068 Jason Kevin was a frontline Galactic Brigadier T.F.R. General serviced as a the commanding officer of the T.F.R.'s 20th Planetary Army in the star system Tunis. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he was a 1 of the most experienced and best frontline commanding officers in the T.F.R. Galactic Army and was 1 of the T.F.R.'s Galactic General's in the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles of the Shanghai, Nara and Foz do Iguacu systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.

*Kevin Fedor is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 2nd tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Military Naval forces as well as himself being the commanding officer of the 2nd Terran Defensive fleet and of the 2nd tier of the T.F.R. defense in depth defensive line. Kevin Fedor was born in October 2, 1999 in the Russian Capital city: Moscow on Earth into a family of 5 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 5 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the T.F.R. Military Space Navy Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Kevin Fedor studied intensely the some of the T.F.R. most notable Military leaders of History. Kevin Fedor was interest especial in the Military Leaders: Sir Andrew Cunningham and how he fought and defeated his Rival Erich Raeder in the bloodiest war so far in Terran History: WWII.

When the T.F.R. was formed and the T.F.R. Galactic Navy was established in 2046 he was a Fleet Admiral. When the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2060 he was a frontline Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper half) saw action in many battles like the battles New Novosibirsk 01, Li Yuanchao and Itō Hirobumi systems etc. in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war against the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic States fleet. In the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War He developed a reputation within the T.F.R. Galactic Military as a highly skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. As both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. entered into a Galactic Cold war with each other in 2068 Peter Jones was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the T.F.R. Super-carrier: USS Franklin D. Roosevelt and in command of the T.F.R. 2nd Galactic Fleet. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he was a 1 of the most experienced Frontline commanding officers in the T.F.R. Galactic Navy and was 1 of the T.F.R.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles of the Shanghai, Nara and Foz do Iguacu systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.

*Ting Lee is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the 2nd tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Military Ground forces. As well as himself being the commanding officer T.F.R. 's 1st Galactic defensive army and of the 2nd tier of the T.F.R. defense in depth defensive line. Ting Lee was born in May 7, 1973 in the city of Guangzhou, China on Earth into a family of 2 children. As the People's Republic of China began to explore the Universe and colonized planets her family left Earth to Start in new Lives on the Chinese colony in the Xīn Zhōngguó system of the Planet Xīn Zhōngguó. she is the 2nd child of the family and 2 out of all her family's children that decided after finishing High School to enter into the People's Republic of China Military Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Ting Lee studied intensely the some of the China's most notable Military leaders as well as other Planetary nation's of History. Ting Lee was interest especial in the Military Leaders: Chiang Kai-shek, Shunroku Hata and George Marshall in the bloodiest war so far in Terran History: WWII.

When the T.F.R. was formed and the T.F.R. Galactic Army was established in 2046 she was a Major General in the T.F.R. Galactic Army. When the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2060 she was a frontline T.F.R. General saw action in many battles like the battles Pegasus, Marseille and New Chicago 03 systems etc. in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war against the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic States armies. In the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War she developed a reputation within the T.F.R. Galactic Military as a Moderately skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. She become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Army in using conventional warfare tactics and strategies against her opponents. He is know for being Moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war she meet and made a good friendship with T.F.R. Galactic Army officer: General Jason Kevin and they both fought together in many battles in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War. As both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. entered into a Galactic Cold war with each other in 2068 Ting Lee was a frontline Galactic Brigadier T.F.R. General serviced as a the commanding officer of the T.F.R.'s 12th Planetary Army in the star system Trần Đức Lương. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 She was a 1 of the most experienced and best frontline commanding officers in the T.F.R. Galactic Army and was 1 of the T.F.R.'s Galactic General's in the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War. She won many battles like the battles New Hyderabad, New Sydney, New Giza systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.

*Henry Ahmadi is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 3rd Tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Military Naval forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st Terran Defensive fleet and of the 3rd tier of the T.F.R. defense in depth defensive line. Henry Ahmadi was born in November 2, 1997 in the Kenyan city of Kisumu City on Earth into a family of 3 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 3 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the Kenyan Naval Academy at Kisumu to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Henry Ahmadi studied intensely the some of the Indian most notable Military leaders and of other Planetary Nation's of History. Henry Ahmadi was interest especial in the Military Leaders: Sir Andrew Cunningham and how he fought and defeated his Rival Erich Raeder in the bloodiest war so far in Terran History: WWII.

When the T.F.R. was formed and the T.F.R. Galactic Navy was established in 2046 he was a Fleet Admiral. When the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2060 he was a frontline Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper half) saw action in many battles like the battles Bahawalpur, Ardabil and Nikita Khrushchev 04 systems etc. in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war against the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic States fleet. In the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War He developed a reputation within the T.F.R. Galactic Military as a Moderately skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional and Asymmetric Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. As both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. entered into a Galactic Cold war with each other in 2068 Henry Ahmadi was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the T.F.R. Super-carrier: USS Uhuru Kenyatta and in command of the T.F.R. 3nd Galactic Fleet. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he was a 1 of the most experienced Frontline commanding officers in the T.F.R. Galactic Navy and was 1 of the T.F.R.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles of the Abdullah Gül, New Florence, New Zaragoza systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.

*Lee Reddy is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the 3rd tier of the T.F.R. Galactic Military Ground forces. As well as himself being the commanding officer T.F.R. 's 1st Galactic defensive army and of the 2nd tier of the T.F.R. defense in depth defensive line. Lee Reddy was born in January 17, 1972 in the city of Madurai, India on Earth into a family of 3 children. As the Republic of India began to explore the Universe and colonized planets his family left Earth to Start in new Lives on the India colony in the Nayee Shuruaat system of the Planet Nayee Shuruaat. He is the 2nd child of the family and 3 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to enter into the People's Republic of India Military Army Academy in Madurai to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Lee Reddy studied intensely the some of the India's most notable Military leaders as well as well as other Planetary nation's of History. Lee Reddy was interest especial in the Military Leaders: Sir Andrew Cunningham and how he fought and defeated his Rival Erich Raeder in the bloodiest war so far in Terran History: WWII.

When the T.F.R. was formed and the T.F.R. Galactic Army was established in 2046 he was a Major General in the T.F.R. Galactic Army. When the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2060 she was a frontline T.F.R. General saw action in many battles like the battles Bahawalpur, Ardabil and Nikita Khrushchev 04 systems etc. in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war against the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic States armies. In the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War she developed a reputation within the T.F.R. Galactic Military as a Moderately skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Army in using conventional warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being Moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war she meet and made a good friendship with T.F.R. Galactic Naval officer: Admiral Henry Ahmadi and they both fought together in many battles in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War. As both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. entered into a Galactic Cold war with each other in 2068 Lee Reddy was a frontline Galactic Brigadier T.F.R. General serviced as a the commanding officer of the T.F.R.'s 6th Planetary Army in the Karl Arnold star system. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was a 1 of the most experienced and best frontline commanding officers in the T.F.R. Galactic Army and was 1 of the T.F.R.'s Galactic General's in the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles Abdullah Gül, New Florence, New Zaragoza systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.

*Daniel Jameson is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the Sentinel Guardian Order Galactic Military Naval forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st Sentinel Guardian order fleet. Daniel Jameson was born in August 12, 1999 in the U.S. city of Atlanta City on Earth into a family of 4 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 4 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the U.S. Naval Academy at WestPoint to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Daniel Jameson studied intensely the some of the U.S. most notable Military leaders and of other Planetary Nation's of History. Daniel Jameson was interest especial in the Military Leaders: Chester W. Nimitz and how he fought and defeated his Rival Chuichi Nagumo in the bloodiest war so far in Terran History: WWII.

In 2031 when the Discover of the Ancient Rataka Tech and with the Terrans being infected with the JK-023 Virus to give the Terrans the possible for them to acquire the Midi-chlorians to use the force to become force-sensitives to possible operate Rataka Tech that Requires a being to be at least Minimal Force sensitive to even Activate Rataka Tech and to operate it; Daniel Jameson was home with his family when he was infected by the JK-023 Virus and become a moderately powerful force sensitive and was detainted by the US government for Nation security reasons in fear that he might cause huge amount of damage to the U.S. When He heard of the U.U.S.A. Archaeologist Alif Hosni Translated part of the Rataka database on the force and how to refining their senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public he was allowed get access to the information on how to refine his senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage and fear in the public.

When the T.F.R. was formed and the T.F.R. Galactic Navy was established in 2046 he was a Fleet Admiral. When the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2060 he was a frontline Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper half) saw action in many battles like the battles Rajiv Gandhi 02, Anthony Abbott 01 and Kawasaki 02 systems etc. in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war against the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic States fleet. In the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War He developed a reputation within the T.F.R. Galactic Military as a highly skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional and Asymmetric Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. After the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War and with the formation of the Sentinel Guardian he was 1 of the 1st Force-Sensitive T.F.R. Military officers that was transferred into the Sentinel Guardian as a Military leader. As both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. entered into a Galactic Cold war with each other in 2068 Daniel Jameson was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the T.F.R. Super-carrier: USS Harry s Truman and in command of the Sentinel Guardian order's 1st Galactic Fleet. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he was a 1 of the most experienced Frontline commanding officers in the T.F.R. Galactic Navy as well in the Sentinel Guardian order and was 1 of the T.F.R.'s and Sentinel Guardian order's Galactic Fleet Admirals in the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles of the Manaus 03, Charlotte 01 and Robert Walpole 01 systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.

*Timothy Francisco is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the Sentinel Guardian Order Galactic Military Ground forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st Galactic Army of the Sentinel Guardian order. Timothy Francisco was born in May 12, 1974 in Mexican city: Mexico City of Mexico on Earth into a family of 3 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 3 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing High School to Enter into the Mexican Heroica Escuela Naval Academy at Antón Lizardo to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Daniel Jameson studied intensely the some of the Mexico's most notable Military leaders and of other Planetary Nation's of History. Timothy Francisco was interest especial in the Military Leaders: Manuel González, Isoroku Yamamoto and Erich Raeder in some of their Planet's wars including the bloodiest war so far in Terran History: WWII.

In 2031 when the Discover of the Ancient Rataka Tech and with the Terrans being infected with the JK-023 Virus to give the Terrans the possible for them to acquire the Midi-chlorians to use the force to become force-sensitives to possible operate Rataka Tech that Requires a being to be at least Minimal Force sensitive to even Activate Rataka Tech and to operate it; Daniel Jameson was home with his family when he was injected by the JK-023 Virus and become a moderately powerful force sensitive and was detainted by the US government for Nation security reasons in fear that he might cause huge amount of damage to the U.S. When He heard of the U.U.S.A. Archaeologist Alif Hosni Translated part of the Rataka database on the force and how to refining their senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public he was allowed get access to the information on how to refine his senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage and fear in the public.

When the T.F.R. was formed and the T.F.R. Galactic Navy was established in 2046 he was a Major General. When the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2060 he was a frontline Sentinel Guardian order and T.F.R. General saw action in many battles like the battles Rajiv Gandhi 02, Anthony Abbott 01 and Kawasaki 02 systems etc. in the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war against the Rogue T.F.R. Galactic States fleet. In the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War He developed a reputation within the T.F.R. Galactic Military as a highly skilled Galactic in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Army in using conventional Galactic Army warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. After the 1st T.F.R. Proxy War and with the formation of the Sentinel Guardian he was 1 of the 1st Force-Sensitive T.F.R. Military officers that was transferred into the Sentinel Guardian as a Military leader. As both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. entered into a Galactic Cold war with each other in 2068 Timothy Francisco was a frontline Galactic Brigadier T.F.R. General serviced as a the commanding officer of the T.F.R.'s 3th Planetary Army in the Samara 02 star system. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was a 1 of the most experienced and best frontline commanding officers in the T.F.R. Galactic Army and was 1 of the T.F.R.'s and Sentinel Guardian order's Galactic General's in the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles of the Manaus 03, Charlotte 01 and Robert Walpole 01 systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.


	24. Preparations for Galactic War II

Preparations for Galactic War II

Date: May 1, 2096(May 1, 104 BBY)

Ever sense the E.C.R.* decided to restate their Galactic Federal territorial expansion program to began again discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems. They decided focus they Galactic Federal territorial expansion program on discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to the west, south and southwest; As well to possible compete with their massive Galactic Neighbor: T.F.R.* and with T.F.R.'s Rival the C.I.E.* to compete with the C.I.E.'s Growing Galactic Territorial expansion ambitions. As of Mid-2096 the E.C.R. spread across 589 star systems across 2,067.2600 light years to the northwest(more so to the west), south and southwest of their home stay system: Eleven system. After their reached the C.I.E. Galactic border of the T.F.R. Galactic territory the E.C.R. Galactic Government was forced to haul all their territorial expansion. As of Mid-2096 the E.C.R. population have reached a population of roughly 817.023 billion with 817 of their own force-sensitives in all their star systems across their territory in servicing in their military to use their force abilities to help maintain security and order inside their Galactic Republic. As of Mid-2096 the E.C.R. Galactic Navy* is make up of roughly 1,496 super-carriers, 3,719 battleships, 4,969 cruisers, 5,128 destroyers, 7,120 frigates, 5,261 Patrol ships, 141,799 Scout ships along with over 2.750 million fighters and 916,667 bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats.

Recently both the E.C.R. Galactic Government and Galactic Military high command have began to draw up Galactic War preparation plans to defend their Galactic Territory from the Grow threat of their Allies: T.F.R. Galactic Rival: C.I.E. They as well draw up Galactic invasion plans for a possible offensive plan into the C.I.E. Galactic Territory to overthrow the current Galactic Puppet Government: A Strong Military totalitarian Dictatorship hierarchy regime of the C.I.E. As well as to find and eliminate any dark side of the force influence within the C.I.E. Galactic Government to during peace, justice and security to the C.I.E. The E.C.R. Military has in Galactic ground forces roughly 15.095575 billion troops, 27.446 million advance tanks, 100.637 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 1.958 million of their latest fighters for their Galactic Ground Army Air forces. The E.C.R. Galactic Military High command decided on a 3 tier Galactic Layered Defense in depth strategy for 75% their Galactic Military forces to use in their coming Galactic war with the C.I.E. and their more numerous Military forces.

The 1st tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Defense in Depth was to have 35% of all their Military forces into the 1st tier of defense to heavily defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer, central and outer core Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the other 2 tiers of Galactic defenses that they up. The 1st tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of E.C.R. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Aaira Cosmia* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Gregor Isidore*. The 1st tier of the E.C.R. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 7 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 49,630 Scout ships, 1,841 Patrol ships, 2,492 frigates, 1,795 destroyers, 1,739 cruisers, 1,302 Battleships, 524 Super-carriers along with over 962,500 Fighters and 320,833 bombers under the command of more them 7 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 1st tier of the E.C.R. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 5.283451 billion ground troops with advance protective armor to protect their troops, 9.606 million advance tanks, 35.222 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 685,300 of their latest fighters as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 1st tier of defense to heavily defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer, central and outer core Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the other 2 tiers of Galactic defenses that they up.

The 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Defense in depth was to have 25% of all their Military forces into the 2nd tier of defense to Moderately defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner mid rim, central and outer mid rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the 3rd tier of Galactic defenses that they up. The 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of E.C.R. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Klemenis Cass* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Athena Baruch*. The 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 4 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 34,450 Scout ships, 1,315 Patrol ships, 1,730 frigates, 1,282 destroyers, 1,242 cruisers, 930 Battleships, 374 Super-carriers along with over 687,500 fighters and 229,167 bombers under the command of more them 5 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 3.773893 billion Ground troops with advance protective armor to protect their troops, 6.861 million advance tanks, 25.159 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 489,500 of their latest fighters as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 2nd tier of defense to Moderately defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner mid rim, central and outer mid rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the 3rd tier of Galactic defenses that they up.

The 3rd tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Defense in depth was to have their 15% of all their Military forces into the 3rd tier of defense to Lightly defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up. The Main objective of the 3rd tier was to dig in and delay any C.I.E. military forces from advanced further into E.C.R. Galactic Territory and lure into star systems that death have traps and then if possible retreat from the Star systems their where defending and have their Galactic Naval force Bombard the C.I.E. Ground forces to reduce the amount of the overwhelming numbers troops and military equipment. The 3rd tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of E.C.R. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Hera Prokopios* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Costa Laonnes*. The 3rd tier of the E.C.R. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 3 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 23,269 Scout ships, 790 Patrol ships, 1,068 frigates, 769 destroyers, 746 cruisers, 558 Battleships, 224 Super-carriers along with over 412,500 fighters and 137,500 bombers under the command of more them 3 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 3rd tier of the E.C.R. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 2.264338 Billion Ground troops with advance protective armor to protect their troops, 4.1175 million advance tanks, 15.097 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 293,700 of their latest fighters as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 3rd tier of defense to Moderately defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic states and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up.

The E.C.R. decided to have their remaining 25% of all their Military forces into 3 E.C.R. Invasion forces to Invaded the C.I.E. and strike at the C.I.E. Military forces right flank(Left flank to the C.I.E.) to try to capture the lightly defended all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up. The Main Objective of the 3 E.C.R. invasion forces was to delay the C.I.E. Military forces with the ability to Invasion their own Galactic Territory and well as to try to cut off some of the main federal trade Routes running throughout the C.I.E. to cut off Valuable Raw materials to the C.I.E. war machine to short the coming Galactic war with the C.I.E. The E.C.R. Galactic Invasion forces are under the command of E.C.R. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Joachiem Elefterios* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Elaine Alithea*. The E.C.R. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 3 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 34,450 Scout ships, 1,315 Patrol ships, 1,730 frigates, 1,282 destroyers, 1,242 cruisers, 930 Battleships, 374 Super-carriers along with over 687,500 fighters and 229,167 bombers under the command of more them 4 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Invasion Ground forces of their Invasion plans the E.C.R. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 3.773893 billion Ground troops with advance protective armor to protect their troops, 6.861 million advance tanks, 25.159 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 489,500 of their latest E.C.R. fighter as their Galactic ground army air forces to invade a C.I.E. Star system to Moderately invaded all lightly defended all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that the C.I.E. setup.

As of Mid-2096 The E.C.R. Force-sensitive organization intelligence section know as the Twilight Organization section or to the personal to inside called the organization unofficially the Twilight order has been searching all across the E.C.R. Galactic Territory to protect the E.C.R. citizens from any possible force sensitives that would use their connection to the force to do evil. They have over the years have gather more and more influence with the E.C.R. Galactic Military forces to let them of their own Military force to help in searching for clues of the extremely Powerful and Evil Dark side of the force user that has being using the power of the dark side to possibly manipulate their follow Politicians to do their Evil bidding. Thanks to their Strong connection to current Politicians and Military leaders in the E.C.R.'s Galactic Military forces they were able to gather and have under their command a total of over roughly 1.5095575 billion, 2.7446 million advanced tanks, over 10.0637 million Laser Artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 195,800 of their latest fighters as their Galactic ground army air force to the T.F.R. Galactic Nation under the command of Galactic General of the Army, General Hemeros Vasiteias*. They have been able to form their own Galactic Navy under their command and have a total of: 14,180 Scout ships, 526 Patrol ships, 712 Frigates, 513 destroyers, 497 cruisers, 372 battleships, 150 super-carriers along with over 275,000 of the latest fighters and 91,667 bombers under the command of Galactic Fleet Admiral, Angele Filia*.

* * *

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*Most of the E.C.R. Galactic Navy ships are 3.25x's smaller and less powerful then the lasted T.F.R. massive warships. With though their Galactic Military and Economic assistance pack the E.C.R. received 412 of the larger and larger and latest T.F.R. Mega Super-carriers, 992 of the larger and latest T.F.R. cruisers and 1,221 of the Larger and latest T.F.R. battleships.

*Aaira Cosmia is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Naval forces; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 1st E.C.R. Defensive fleet and of the 1st tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Aaira Cosmia was born in November 12, 1994 in the Eleven city of To fos tis zoís on Eleven Prime in the star system: Eleven system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Eleven Prime into a family of 4 Children. She is the 2nd child of the family and 4 out of all her family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Aaira Comia studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Aaira Cosmia was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the E.C.R. Super-carrier: USS Nea Archi and in command of the E.C.R. 2nd Galactic Fleet. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 she was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War she developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. She become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against her opponents. She is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. She won many battles like the battles of the Oreste, Prosfysi and Felix systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Gregor Isidore is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Army Ground forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st E.C.R. Defensive army and of the 1st tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Gregor Isidore was born in April 12, 1967 in the Eleven city of Apothikefsete Thisavro on Nea Archi in the star system: Nea Archi system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Iero Thisavro into a family of 3 Children. She is the 1st child of the family and 3 out of all his family's children that decided after Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Planetary Military Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Gregor Isidore studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Gregor Isidore was a frontline Galactic Lt. General serviced as a the commanding officer on the Planet Makarios and in command of the E.C.R. 2nd Galactic Ground Army. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic General's of the army in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Army in using conventional and Asymmetric warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being Moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with T.F.R. Galactic Naval officer: Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Aaira Cosmia and they both fought together in many battles in the E.C.R. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles of the Oreste, Prosfysi and Felix systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Klemenis Cass is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Defense in depth Naval forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 2nd E.C.R. Defensive fleet and of the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Klemenis Cass was born in July 24, 1993 in the Eleven city of Epineio on Eleven Prime in the star system: Eleven system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Eleven Prime into a family of 5 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 4 out of all his family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Klemenis Cass studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Klemenis Cass was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the E.C.R. Super-carrier: USS Xenia and in command of the E.C.R. 4th Galactic Fleet. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Moderately skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the E.C.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. He won many battles like the battles of the Lana, Fos Elpidas and Dionne systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Athena Baruch is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 2nd Tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Army Ground forces; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 5th E.C.R. Defensive army and of the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Athena Baruch was born in December 22, 1968 in the Eleven city of Pygolampida on Adonia Dora in the star system: Adonia Dora system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Eleven Prime into a family of 3 Children. She is the last child of the family and 3 out of all her family's children that decided after Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Planetary Military Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Athena Baruch studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Athena Baruch was a frontline Galactic Lt. General serviced as a the commanding officer on the Planet Vernandos and in command of the E.C.R. 7th Galactic Ground Army. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic General's of the army in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Moderately skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Army in using Asymmetric warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being Moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the E.C.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with E.C.R. Galactic Naval officer: Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Klemenis Cass and they both fought together in many battles in the E.C.R. Proxy War. She won many battles like the battles of the Lana, Fos Elpidas and Dionne systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Hera Prokopios is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 3rd tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Defense in depth Naval forces; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 3rd E.C.R. Defensive fleet and of the 3rd tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Hera Prokopios was born in August 29, 1992 in the Eleven city of Ydatoptosi on Makarios in the star system: Makarios system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Athena into a family of 6 Children. she is the 3rd child of the family and 6 out of all her family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Hera Prokopios studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Hera Prokopios was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the E.C.R. Super-carrier: USS Tessa and in command of the E.C.R. 3rd Galactic Fleet. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. She become know in the E.C.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional and Asymmetric Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against her opponents. She is know for being Highly skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to her forces. She won many battles like the battles of the Vernandos, Herakles and Petrina systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Costa Laonnes is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 3rd Tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Army Ground forces; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 5th E.C.R. Defensive army and of the 3rd tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Athena Baruch was born in January 7, 1966 in the Eleven city of Louloudi Tou Anemou on Nea Archi in the star system: Nea Archi system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Iero Thisavro into a family of 3 Children. She is the last child of the family and 3 out of all her family's children that decided after Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Planetary Military Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Costa Loannes studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Athena Baruch was a frontline Galactic Lt. General serviced as a the commanding officer on the Planet Felix and in command of the E.C.R. 12th Galactic Ground Army. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic General's of the army in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. She become know in the E.C.R. Military Galactic Army in using Conventional Army warfare tactics and strategies against her opponents. She is know for being Highly skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the E.C.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with E.C.R. Galactic Naval officer: Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Hera Prokopios and they both fought together in many battles in the E.C.R. Proxy War. She won many battles like the battles of the Vernandos, Herakles and Petrina systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Joachiem Elefterios is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all the Remaining 25% of all their Military forces 3 E.C.R. Naval Fleet Invasion forces to Invaded the C.I.E.; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st E.C.R. Attack fleet and of the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Invasion forces. Joachiem Elefterios was born in December 14, 1991 in the Eleven city of Akilina on Makarios in the star system: Makarios system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Athena into a family of 4 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 4 out of all his family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Joachiem Elefterios studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Joachiem Elefterios Cass was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the E.C.R. Super-carrier: USS Eleven and in command of the E.C.R. 5th Galactic Fleet. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Moderately skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the E.C.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. He won many battles like the battles of the Rhea, Fos Fotia and Xenia systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Elaine Alithea is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all the Remaining 25% of all their Military forces into 3 E.C.R. Military Invasion Ground forces to Invaded the C.I.E.; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 1st E.C.R. Attack fleet and of the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Invasion forces. Athena Baruch was born in January 7, 1966 in the Eleven city of Hali on Tessa in the star system: Tessa system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Iero Thisavro into a family of 4 children. She is the 3rd child of the family and 4 out of all her family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Planetary Military Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Elaine Alithea studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Eliane Alithea was a frontline Galactic Lt. General serviced as a the commanding officer on the Planet Drakon Ippotis and in command of the E.C.R. 19th Galactic Ground Army. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic General's of the army in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. She become know in the E.C.R. Military Galactic Army in using Conventional Army warfare tactics and strategies against her opponents. She is know for being Highly skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the E.C.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with E.C.R. Galactic Naval officer: Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Joachiem Elefterios and they both fought together in many battles in the E.C.R. Proxy War. She won many battles like the battles of the Rhea, Fos Fotia and Xenia systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Hemeros Vasiteias is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the Twilight Organization section or Twilight order Galactic Military Ground forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st Galactic Army of the Twilight order. Hemeros Vasiteias was born in May 12, 1968 in the Romanos city on Eleven Prime in the Eleven Galactic Province: Eleven Prime into a family of 3 Children. At age 3 Hemeros Vasiteias force abilities shown and his Mother who was a member of the Twilight order Master began to teach him the ways of the force to show him how to refining him senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public. During his Training within the Twilight order his Mother could sense through the force that he has a large strong connection to the force. He is the 2nd child of the family and 3 out of all his family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the Eleven Galactic Planetary Academy to have a career in the Military. During his Military studies Hemeros Vasiteias studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders and of other Planetary Nation's of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Hemeros Vasiteias was a frontline Galactic Lt. General serviced as a the commanding officer on the Planet Oreste and in command of the E.C.R. 15th Galactic Ground Army. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the Twilight orders and E.C.R.'s Galactic General's of the army in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within Twilight Order and the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the E.C.R. Military Galactic Army in using Conventional Army warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. he is know for being Highly skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. he won many battles like the battles of the Nikolos, Justina and Candace systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Angele Filia is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the Twilight Organization section or Twilight order Galactic Military Naval forces; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 1st Galactic Fleet of the Sentinel Guardian order. Angele Filia was born in June 26, 1992 in the Eleven city of Akilina on Makarios in the star system: Makarios system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Athena into a family of 4 Children. At age 3 Angele Filia force abilities shown and her Father who was a member of the Twilight order Master began to teach her the ways of the force to show him how to refining him senses and force abilities to not cause more Panic, damage, fear to the public. During her training within the Twilight order her father could sense through the force that she has a moderate strong connection to the force. She is the 3rd child of the family and 4 out of all his family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the Eleven Galactic Planetary Academy to have a career in the Military. During his Military studies Angele Filia studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders and of other Planetary Nation's of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Angele Filia was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer on the Eleven and in command of the E.C.R. 1st Galactic Fleet. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 She was 1 of the Twilight orders and E.C.R.'s Galactic Fleet Admiral's in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within Twilight Order and the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. She become know in the E.C.R. Military Galactic Navy in using conventional and Asymmetric Naval warfare tactics and strategies against her opponents. She is know for being Highly skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the E.C.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with Follow Twilight order and E.C.R. Galactic Naval officer: Galactic General of the Army, General Hemeros Vasiteias and they both fought together in many battles in the E.C.R. Proxy War. She won many battles like the battles of the Nikolos, Justina and Candace systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.


	25. Preparations for Galactic War III

Preparations for Galactic War III

Date: May 1, 2096(May 1, 104 BBY)

Over years the Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King has been working behind the sense and pulling her puppet's stirrings to doing her will. She pulled her Puppets Stirring and had the C.I.E.* government began a massive Galactic Federal Territorial Expansion Program to begin discovering, scouting and colonizing star systems to surround the T.F.R.* Galactic Nation and to have new galactic territory to stretch the T.F.R. military forces thinly to make them weak and easy to outflank and outmaneuver the T.F.R. Military forces in the coming Galactic war with the T.F.R. As of Mid-2096 the C.I.E. has been able to expand their star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. in a Galactic Cold war. As of Mid-2096 the C.I.E. Population has reached roughly to 830.325052 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. in an unfortunately Galactic Cold war sense. As of Mid-2096 the C.I.E. have discovered, scouted and colonized roughly 5,111 star systems within a 18,065.7462 light years to the north, northeast, northwest and southwest of Cattus Prime's location in the galaxy. The C.I.E. Military Ground forces have roughly 20.7581 billion, 207,581 advanced tanks, 138.3873 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats; As well as 12.252 million of their latest fighters and 4.084 million bombers for Planetary Ground Air support.

In recent months the C.I.E. Galactic Government ordered all of their Exploration and colonization fleets to haul all exploration and colonization missions sense they are preparing for a possible Galactic War with the T.F.R. Both the C.I.E. Galactic Government and Galactic Military high command have began to draw up Galactic War preparation plans to defend their Galactic Territory from the Grow threat of their Galactic Rival: T.F.R. They as well draw up Galactic invasion plans for a possible offensive plan into the T.F.R. Galactic Territory to overthrow the Galactic Government regime of the T.F.R. As well as to find and eliminate any light side of the force influence within the T.F.R. Galactic Government to and begin an Era of Oppression, Fear and hatred to security the T.F.R. The C.I.E. Galactic Military High command decided on a 3 tier Galactic Layered Defense in depth strategy for 35% their Galactic Military forces to use in their coming Galactic war with the C.I.E. and their more numerous Military forces.

The 1st tier of the C.I.E. Galactic Defense in Depth was to have 20% of all their Military forces into the 1st tier of defense to heavily defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer, central and outer core Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the other 2 tiers of Galactic defenses that they up. The 1st tier of the C.I.E. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of C.I.E. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Leola Agusto* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Balendin Kelemen*. The 1st tier of the C.I.E. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 2 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 11,929 frigates, 6,710 destroyers, 1,864 cruisers, 746 Battleships, 149 Super-carriers along with over 800,000 fighters and 266,600 bombers under the command of more them 2 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 1st tier of the T.F.R. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 4.15162 billion ground troops, 41,516 advance tanks, 27.677 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with 2.4504 million of their latest fighters and 816,800 as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 1st tier of defense to heavily defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer, central and outer core Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the other 2 tiers of Galactic defenses that they up.

The 2nd tier of the C.I.E. Galactic Defense in depth was to have 10% of all their Military forces into the 1st tier of defense to Moderately defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner mid rim, central and outer mid rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the 3rd tier of Galactic defenses that they up. The 2nd tier of the C.I.E. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of C.I.E. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Duke Floris* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Almeda Constans*. The 2nd tier of the T.F.R. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 7 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 1,038 frigates, 11,945 destroyers, 5,126 cruisers, 2,050 Battleships, 410 Super-carriers along with over 2.830 million fighters and 1.415 million bombers under the command of more them 5 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 2nd tier of the C.I.E. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 2.07581 billion ground troops, 20,758 advance tanks, 13.838 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 1.2252 million of their latest fighters and 408,400 bombers as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 2nd tier of defense to Moderately defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner mid rim, central and outer mid rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though the 3rd tier of Galactic defenses that they up.

The 3rd tier of the C.I.E. Galactic Defense in depth was to have 5% of all their Military forces into the 3rd tier of defense to lightly defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up. The Main objective of the 3rd tier was to dig in and delay any C.I.E. military forces from advanced further into C.I.E. Galactic Territory and lure into star systems that death have traps and then if possible retreat from the Star systems their where defending and have their Galactic Naval force Bombard the C.I.E. Ground forces to reduce the amount of the overwhelming numbers troops and military equipment. The 3rd tier of the C.I.E. Galactic Defense in depth is under the command of C.I.E. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Camila Constans* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Jost Padraig*. The 3rd tier of the C.I.E. Military Naval forces in their defense in depth would have a total of 2 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 260 frigates, 2,986 destroyers, 1,282 cruisers, 513 Battleships, 103 Super-carriers along with over 750,000 fighters and 375,000 bombers under the command of more them 2 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Ground forces in the 3rd tier of the C.I.E. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 1.0379 billion ground troops, 10,379 advance tanks, 6.919 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 612,600 of their latest fighters and 204,200 bombers as their Galactic ground army air forces to defend their 3rd tier of defense to Lightly defend all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic states and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up.

The C.I.E. decided to have their remaining 65% of all their Military forces into 6 C.I.E. Invasion forces to Invade both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. The C.I.E. decided to have 4 of 6 of their Invasion forces and strike at the T.F.R. Military forces center and left flank(right flank to the T.F.R.) to try to capture the Moderately defended all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their inner Mid Rim, central and outer Mid Rim star systems as well as the T.F.R. inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their Mid Rim and outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up. The Main Objective of the 4 C.I.E. Invasion forces was to delay the Delay Military forces with the ability to Invasion their own Galactic Territory and well as to try to cut off some of the main federal trade Routes running throughout the T.F.R. to cut off Valuable Raw materials to the T.F.R. war machine to short the coming war with the T.F.R. The Invasion forces were under the command of C.I.R. Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Fedelity Judge* and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Kostya Magnus*. The C.I.E. Military Naval Invasion forces would have a total of 3 Galactic Fleets all made up of: 34,450 Scout ships, 1,315 Patrol ships, 1,730 frigates, 1,282 destroyers, 1,242 cruisers, 930 Battleships, 374 Super-carriers along with over 687,500 fighters and 229,167 bombers under the command of more them 4 Galactic Fleet Admirals. As for their Galactic Invasion Ground forces of their Invasion plans the C.I.E. Military Ground forces have a total of roughly 13.492765 billion ground troops, 134,928 million advance tanks, 90.267 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 7.9638 million of their latest E.C.R. fighter and 2.6546 million bombers as their Galactic ground army air forces to invade a T.F.R. Star system to Moderately invaded all Moderately defended all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their Inner Mid, central and outer Mid rim as well as T.F.R. inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic States and star systems from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that the T.F.R. setup.

The C.I.E. decided to have their remaining 2 of their Invasion forces and strike on a broad Military across the E.C.R. Galactic Territory to try to quickly capture defended all strategically important Galactic states and star systems inside their Galactic Territory from possible Galactic Invasion forces that might be able to punch though their Mid Rim and outer Galactic States and outer star systems Galactic defenses that they up. The Main Objective of the 2 C.I.E. Invasion forces was to delay the Delay Military forces with the ability to Invasion their own Galactic Territory and well as to try to cut off some of the main federal trade Routes running throughout the E.C.R. to cut off Valuable Raw materials to the E.C.R. war machine to short the coming war with them.

* * *

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.

*Leola Agusto is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Naval forces; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 1st E.C.R. Defensive fleet and of the 1st tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Leola Agusto was born in October 18, 1994 in the Obscura Luna city on Pulchritudo in the star system: Dive Terra Orbem Terrarum system in the Cattusian Galactic Province: Floris into a family of 3 Children. She is the 2nd child of the family and 3 out of all her family's children that decided after Graduating from Cattusian Galactic Academy to enter into the C.I.E. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Leola Agusto studied intensely the some of the C.I.E. most notable Military leaders of History. After the C.I.E. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2055 Leola Agusto was a Frontline Vice Admiral. After the United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party did a successfully Coup d'état within their government and take control of every strategic position within the C.I.E. Government. Leola Agusto was Military officer and Protector of the C.I.E. swear her loyalty to the New C.I.E. Galactic Government. As the Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. began in 2068 Leola Agusto was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the C.I.E. Super-carrier: USS Cattus and in command of the C.I.E. 5th Galactic Fleet. When the C.I.E. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 she was 1 of the C.I.E.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the C.I.E. Proxy War. In the C.I.E. Proxy War she developed a reputation within the C.I.E. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. She become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against her opponents. She is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. She won many battles like the battles of the Izzy, Nero and Adamantem systems etc. in the C.I.E. Rogue Border states.

*Balendin Kelemen is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Army Ground forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st E.C.R. Defensive army and of the 1st tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Balendin Kelemen was born in December 15, 1967 in the Cattusian city Ignis Aqua on Dive Mineralibus in the star system: Dive Mineralibus system in the Cattusian Galactic Province: Aficanus into a family of 3 Children. He is the 1st child of the family and 3 out of all his family's children that decided after Cattusian Galactic Academy to enter into the C.I.E. Galactic Planetary Military Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Balendin Kelemen studied intensely the some of the C.I.E. most notable Military leaders of History. After the C.I.E. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2055 Balendin Kelemen was a Frontline Major General. After the United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party did a successfully Coup d'état within their government and take control of every strategic position within the C.I.E. Government. Balendin Kelemen was Military officer and Protector of the C.I.E. swear his loyalty to the New C.I.E. Galactic Government. As the Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. began in 2068 Balendin Kelemen was a frontline Galactic Brigadier General serviced as a the commanding officer and in command on the Planet Leta of the C.I.E. 6th Galactic Army. When the C.I.E. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the C.I.E.'s Galactic General's of the army in the C.I.E. Proxy War. In the C.I.E. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the C.I.E. Military Galactic Army in using conventional and Asymmetric warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being Moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with C.I.E. Galactic Army officer: Galactic General of the Army, General Balendin Kelemen and they both fought together in many battles in the C.I.E. Proxy War. He won many battles like the battles of the Izzy, Nero and Adamantem systems etc. in the C.I.E. Rogue Border states.

*Duke Floris is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Defense in depth Naval forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 2nd E.C.R. Defensive fleet and of the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Duke Floris was born in July 24, 1993 in the Cattusian city Oceanum Plagam on Cattus Prime in the star system: Cattus system in the Cattusian Galactic Province: Cattus Prime into a family of 5 Children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 5 out of all his family's children that decided after Graduating from Cattusian Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Galactic Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Duke Floris studied intensely the some of the C.I.E. most notable Military leaders of History. After the C.I.E. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2055 Duke Floris was a Frontline Vice Admiral. After the United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party did a successfully Coup d'état within their government and take control of every strategic position within the C.I.E. Government. Duke Floris was Military officer and Protector of the C.I.E. swear his loyalty to the New C.I.E. Galactic Government. As the Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. began in 2068 Duke Floris was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the C.I.E. Super-carrier: Nero and in command of the C.I.E. 3rd Galactic Fleet. When the C.I.E. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he was 1 of the C.I.E.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the C.I.E. Proxy War. In the C.I.E. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the C.I.E. Galactic Military as a Moderately skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. he is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. He won many battles like the battles of the Kostya, Rudy and Et Mediocri Dive Terram systems etc. in the C.I.E. Rogue Border states.

*Almeda Constans is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 2nd Tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Army Ground forces; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 5th E.C.R. Defensive army and of the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Almeda Constans was born in December 22, 1968 in the Cattusian city of Nubes Civitatem on the Planet: Novam Terram in the star system: Novam Terram system in the Cattusian Galactic Province: Floris into a family of 5 Children. She is the 2nd child of the family and 5 out of all her family's children that decided after Cattusian Galactic Academy to enter into the C.I.E. Galactic Planetary Military Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Almeda Constans studied intensely the some of the C.I.E. most notable Military leaders of History. After the C.I.E. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2055 Almeda Constans was a Frontline Major General. After the United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party did a successfully Coup d'état within their government and take control of every strategic position within the C.I.E. Government. Almeda Constans was Military officer and Protector of the C.I.E. swear his loyalty to the New C.I.E. Galactic Government. As the Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. began in 2068 Almeda Constans was a frontline Galactic Brigadier General serviced as a the commanding officer and in command on the Planet Praesidium of the C.I.E. 8th Galactic Army. When the C.I.E. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the C.I.E.'s Galactic General's of the army in the C.I.E. Proxy War. In the C.I.E. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the C.I.E. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the C.I.E. Military Galactic Army in using Asymmetric warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being Moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with C.I.E. Galactic Naval officer: Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Duke Floris and they both fought together in many battles in the C.I.E. Proxy War. She won many battles like the battles of the Kostya, Rudy and Et Mediocri Dive Terram etc. in the C.I.E. Rogue Border states.

*Camila Constans is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 3rd tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Defense in depth Naval forces; As well as herself being the commanding officer of the 3rd E.C.R. Defensive fleet and of the 3rd tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Camila Constans is the Daughter of Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Almeda Constans and she was born in May 7, 1992 in the Cattusian city of Nubes Civitatem on the Planet: Novam Terram in the star system: Novam Terram system in the Cattusian Galactic Province: Floris into a family of 3 Children. She is the 2nd child of the family and 3 out of all her family's children that decided after Graduating from Cattusian Galactic Academy to enter into the C.I.E. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Galactic Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Camila Constans studied intensely the some of the C.I.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the C.I.E. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2055 Camila Constans was a Frontline Vice Admiral. After the United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party did a successfully Coup d'état within their government and take control of every strategic position within the C.I.E. Government. Duke Floris was Military officer and Protector of the C.I.E. swear his loyalty to the New C.I.E. Galactic Government. As the Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. began in 2068 Camila Constans was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the C.I.E. Super-carrier: Rudy and in command of the C.I.E. 4th Galactic Fleet. When the C.I.E. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he was 1 of the C.I.E.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the C.I.E. Proxy War. In the C.I.E. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the C.I.E. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. he is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. He won many battles like the battles of the Et Smaragdus, Magnus and Melle Manantem systems etc. in the C.I.E. Rogue Border states.

*Jost Padraig is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all 3rd Tier of the E.C.R. Galactic Military Army Ground forces; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 5th E.C.R. Defensive army and of the 3rd tier of the E.C.R. defense in depth defensive line. Joachiem Elefterios was born in December 14, 1991 in the Cattusian city Ignis Aqua on Dive Mineralibus in the star system: Dive Mineralibus system in the Cattusian Galactic Province: Aficanus into a family of 4 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 4 out of all his family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. During his Military studies Jost Padraig studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the C.I.E. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2055 Jost Padraig was a Frontline Major General. After the United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party did a successfully Coup d'état within their government and take control of every strategic position within the C.I.E. Government. Jost Padraig was Military officer and Protector of the C.I.E. swear his loyalty to the New C.I.E. Galactic Government. As the Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. began in 2068 Jost Padriag was a frontline Galactic Brigadier General serviced as a the commanding officer and in command on the Planet Et Smaragdus of the C.I.E. 10th Galactic Army. When the C.I.E. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the C.I.E.'s Galactic General's of the army in the C.I.E. Proxy War. In the C.I.E. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the C.I.E. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the C.I.E. Military Galactic Army in using conventional warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. He is know for being Moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the 1st T.F.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with C.I.E. Galactic Naval officer: Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Duke Floris and they both fought together in many battles in the C.I.E. Proxy War. She won many battles like the battles of the Et Smaragdus, Magnus and Melle Manantem etc. in the C.I.E. Rogue Border states.

*Fedelity Judge is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all the Remaining 65% of all their Military forces into 6 E.C.R. Military Invasion Ground forces to Invaded the C.I.E.; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st E.C.R. Attack fleet and of the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Invasion forces. Athena Baruch was born in January 7, 1966 in the Eleven city of Hali on Tessa in the star system: Tessa system in the Eleven Galactic Province: Iero Thisavro into a family of 4 children. She is the 3rd child of the family and 4 out of all her family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Planetary Military Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. During her Military studies Elaine Alithea studied intensely the some of the E.C.R. most notable Military leaders of History. After the E.C.R. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2072 and hearing that their Galactic Neighbor is in a Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. Eliane Alithea was a frontline Galactic Lt. General serviced as a the commanding officer on the Planet Adamantem and in command of the C.I.E. 19th Galactic Ground Army. When the E.C.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 He was 1 of the E.C.R.'s Galactic General's of the army in the E.C.R. Proxy War. In the E.C.R. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the E.C.R. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Generals in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. She become know in the E.C.R. Military Galactic Army in using Conventional Army warfare tactics and strategies against her opponents. She is know for being Highly skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. During the E.C.R. Proxy war meet and made a good friendship with E.C.R. Galactic Army officer: Galactic General of the Army, General Kostya Magnus and they both fought together in many battles in the E.C.R. Proxy War. She won many battles like the battles of the Leta, Praesidium and Dives Crystallus systems etc. in the E.C.R. Rogue Border states.

*Kostya Magnus is the Supreme Commander-In-Chief of all the Remaining 65% of all their Military forces 6 E.C.R. Naval Fleet Invasion forces to Invaded the C.I.E.; As well as himself being the commanding officer of the 1st E.C.R. Attack fleet and of the 2nd tier of the E.C.R. Invasion forces. Kostya Magnus was born in December 14, 1991 in the Obscura Luna city on Pulchritudo in the star system: Dive Terra Orbem Terrarum system in the Cattusian Galactic Province: Floris into a family of 4 Children. He is the 3rd child of the family and 4 out of all his family's children that decided after Graduating from Eleven Galactic Academy to enter into the E.C.R. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies. After the C.I.E. made 1st contact with the T.F.R. in 2055 Camila Constans was a Frontline Vice Admiral. After the United Cattusian Imperial Empire Restoration Party or U.C.I.E.R. Party did a successfully Coup d'état within their government and take control of every strategic position within the C.I.E. Government. Duke Floris was Military officer and Protector of the C.I.E. swear his loyalty to the New C.I.E. Galactic Government. As the Galactic Cold war with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: T.F.R. began in 2068 Camila Constans was a frontline Galactic Vice Admiral serviced as a the commanding officer aboard the C.I.E. Super-carrier: Rudy and in command of the C.I.E. 6th Galactic Fleet. When the C.I.E. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he was 1 of the C.I.E.'s Galactic Fleet Admirals in the C.I.E. Proxy War. In the C.I.E. Proxy War he developed a reputation within the C.I.E. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Admiral in tactics, strategies and logistics in live combat. He become know in the T.F.R. Military Galactic Naval in using conventional Galactic Naval warfare tactics and strategies against his opponents. he is know for being moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces. He won many battles like the battles of the Leta, Praesidium and Dives Crystallus systems etc. in the C.I.E. Rogue Border states.


	26. Military Expansion and First Contact IV

Military Expansion and First Contact IV

Date: February 17, 2097(February 17, 105 BBY)

As the Diplomatic relationships between the C.I.E.*, T.F.R.* and E.C.R.* continue to deteriorate between each another; The C.I.E., T.F.R. and E.C.R. have began to calm Galactic territories in each others Galactic territory, Galactic tension continues to rise between each other and all of them have continued to Mobilize more and more of their Galactic Military forces. Over the years the Sith lady and sorceress Lilith King has been working behind the sense and pulling her puppet government's stirrings to doing her will. The C.I.E. Galactic Military High command have began to put into action their defense in depth as well to stretch the T.F.R. military forces thinly to make them weak and easy to outflank and outmaneuver the T.F.R. Military forces in the coming Galactic war with them. The C.I.E. has a massive galactic Imperial Navy make up of roughly 746 super-carriers, 3,728 battleships, 9,320 cruisers, 33,552 destroyers, 59,648 frigates along with other ships and with over 4 million fighters and 1.333 million bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. The C.I.E. Military Ground forces have roughly 19.8846 billion troops, 198,846 advanced tanks, 132.564 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

* * *

As for the T.F.R. as the Diplomatic relationships between the C.I.E. continue to deteriorate between each another; The T.F.R., E.C.R. and C.I.E. have began to calm Galactic territories in each others Galactic territory, Galactic tension continues to rise between each other and all of have continued to Mobilize more and more of their Galactic Military forces. As of Early-2097, the T.F.R. in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. in and are in Galactic Cold war with each other. The T.F.R. Galactic Military High command have began to put into action their defense in depth against a possible C.I.E. Invasion forces to Invaded their Galactic Territory in the coming Galactic war with C.I.E. As of Mid-2096 The T.F.R. Galactic Shipyards and all their planetary fighter and bomber factories were able to production over 61,456 scout ships, 76,928 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class transport ships, 3,630 Patrol ships, 2,595 frigates, 29,862 destroyers, 13,807 cruisers, 5,126 Battleships, 1,438 Super-carriers along with over 10.589 million Fighters and 4.508 million bombers along with 765 Colonial ships to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

The T.F.R. Galactic government and Galactic Military High command decided to expand the size of their Galactic Military Industrial complex to produce more Galactic Naval warships and Military Supplies to their Military to be prepare for an possible all out Galactic War with the C.I.E. The T.F.R. decided to increase the total amount of their galactic shipyards across their Galactic Territory. The T.F.R. ordered their Federal Construction company contractors to add 1033 more star systems into their Galactic Military Industrial complex for a total of 1,352 star systems dedicated to their Galactic Military Industrial complex. The T.F.R. ordered their Federal construction company contractors to construct 562(24 massive, 75 large, 216 medium and 247 small) Galactic shipyards in 69 star systems in their galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control for a total of 93 Star systems with Galactic Shipyards. They would have 8 star systems(Included the Atlanta system*) have 3 massive shipyards to be constructed and ready for service to produce as many of their military's super-carriers class warships; 15 star systems(Included the Naples system*) have 5 large shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 27 star systems(Included the Hamburg system*) with 8 medium shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems(Including the Guarulhas system*) with 13 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships.

The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 21.484 years of Normal around the clock construct to have all their Galactic shipyards across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation. The T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military high command said to their Federal Construction company contractors that would be to long to have them completed; So the T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military High command ordered their Federal Construction company contractors to work at wartime Production to have their Galactic Naval Shipyards completed quickly to have ready for a Possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Federal construction Company contractors agreed and switched to wartime production. Now with them operating at around wartime the clock construct the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 2.864533 years(2 years, 10 months, 11 days and roughly 10 hours) of around the clock wartime production construct to have all their Galactic shipyards across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation.

The T.F.R. Federal Galactic government ordered roughly 292 of their Low, moderate to Rich resource star systems across their Galactic territory to be under their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated in suppling their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. The T.F.R. ordered 260 of Star systems(Included the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory to become the Scientific research and development star system in their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated star systems the focus of Military scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 12.2765 years of around the clock construct to have all their Galactic scientific research and development center across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation. The T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military high command said to their Federal Construction company contractors that would be to long to have them completed; So the T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military High command ordered their Federal Construction company contractors to work at wartime Production to have their Galactic Naval Shipyards completed quickly to have ready for a Possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Federal construction Company contractors agreed and switched to wartime production. Now with them operating at around wartime the clock construct the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 1.6368 years(A year, 7 months, 19 days and little more than 13 1/2 hours) of around wartime construction to be completed.

They ordered 292 of their Industrial Production and Facilities star systems(Including the Terra System) that supply raw building materials across their Galactic territory to be under their Galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw recourses material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 27.622 years of around the clock construction to have all their Galactic Industrial production and facility centers across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation. The T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military high command said to their Federal Construction company contractors that would be to long to have them completed; So the T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military High command ordered their Federal Construction company contractors to work at wartime Production to have their Galactic Military Industrial Production and Facilities star systems completed quickly to have ready for a Possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Federal construction Company contractors agreed and switched to wartime production. Now with them operating at around wartime the clock construct the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 3.682933 years(3 years, 8 months, 5 days and little more than 22 3/4 hours) of around wartime construction to be completed.

The T.F.R. ordered 412 of their star systems(Including the Terra System) across their Galactic Territory that specializes in building, developing and suppling the necessary infrastructure across their galactic territory into their galactic industrial military complex to become the dedicated building, developing and suppling the necessary infrastructure to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their Galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand. The T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 31.074 years of around the clock construction to have all their Galactic star systems that specializes in building, developing and suppling the necessary infrastructure across their Galactic Territory completed and ready for service throughout their Galactic Nation. The T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military high command said to their Federal Construction company contractors that would be to long to have them completed; So the T.F.R. Galactic Government and Military High command ordered their Federal Construction company contractors to work at wartime Production to have their Galactic Military star systems that specializes in building, developing and suppling the necessary infrastructure completed quickly to have ready for a Possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. The T.F.R. Federal construction Company contractors agreed and switched to wartime production. Now with them operating at around wartime the clock construct the T.F.R. Federal construction company contractors in all their Infrastructure projects and Industrial centers told the T.F.R. that it would take 4.1432 years(4 years, a month, 21 days and little more than 21 3/4 hours) of around wartime construction to be completed.

* * *

 _ _Location: Near the outskirts of C.I.E. Galactic space System in a C.I.E. Mining star system colony: Pauper Minerale system roughly 18,065.7462 light years to the northeast of C.I.E. Home system: Cattus system.__

An unknown alien ship just outside of range of the Pauper Minerale system's advanced Senor relay was doing a deep space exploration mission for their Galactic Nation. As the Unknown Alien ship approached the Pauper Minerale star system a Cattusian excavation scout ship: U.S.S. Fortis Potestas was doing a routine exploration excavation mission on the outskirts of their star system to search for more Valuable galactic minerals and material to mine and process into building materials and other resources to the C.I.E. Galactic economy and markets to sell to the T.F.R. Galactic government or trade. As they were scanning their Star system they picked up on their Long range sensors and unknown ship that is approaching their star system. Commander Pacificae Resistentiam(the communications operator of U.S.S. Fortis Potestas Sub-space communicate relay) to Captain Finitus Bellator(Commanding officer of the U.S.S. Fortis Potestas), Commander Johnson "Captain Bellator the unknown ship is hailing us." Captain Finitus Bellator "Send their hailing message though the universal translator to translate the unknown ship Message." Commander Resistentiam "Yes sir."

After a few seconds the computer translated the message from the Unknown the Commander Resistentiam "Captain ready to play message on speakers." Captain "Play the message." Commander Resistentiam nodded his head and pressed the view screen button on the his computer console. The Message from the unknown ship(Translated from Ancient Greek): "This is Captain Angeliki Nikolaos of the Makro Douleia Imperial Empire and of the deep space exploration vessel Liberation; We have come to meet you we mean you no harm, we request permission to land on your main star system's planet's and a meet with your Galactic nation's Ambassadors to begin negotiations with your galactic nation's leaders to discuss a possible peace treaty and trade agreements." Captain Bellator, "This Captain Finitus Bellator of the Cattusian Imperial Empire of the exploration vessel Excavation survey Vessel Orion; Permission is granted to land on Pauper Minerale Prime landing pad 2 near our star system senate building and will have a senator of the Cattusian Imperial Empire or C.I.E. for short government to meet you, we will have a fighter escort to escort you to land pad; if you show any sign of hostile moves you will be fired upon." Captain Alexandros Angelos "we will comply to your request."

A few minutes later….

As The Makrozia Douleiaian deep space exploration vessel Orion is about to land on landing pad 2 near the Pauper Minerale Prime senate building. Inside the Makrozian exploration vessel their ambassador ordered just in case the Cattusian's pull something Devious on them wanted a squadron of ships best troops to protect them. As the Resolute was landing at Landing Pad 2 inside the Orion the Makrozia Douleiaian Ambassador order all personal accompanying them to meet the Cattusian's to have mobile Universal Translators belted to their uniform belts to communicate with the Cattusian's. They opened the Liberation main door and began to walk up to the Cattusian Pauper Minerale system senate building they saw a few Cattusian's walking up to them. The 2 groups meet and Makrozia Douleiaian Ambassador saw that the Cattusian heading for them had taking the same precautions as them by see a squadron of what looked like weapons to defend themselves.

As both Groups approached each other the Makrozia Douleiaian Ambassador to her Guard captain "Captain tell your men to don't do any hostile movement, we don't want the Cattusian's to get the wrong idea." The Cattusian's walked up to her and what looked like the Cattusian Ambassador bow at a deeper angle and saying "Hi and Good afternoon I'm Cattusian ambassador Coronatus Familia." to the Makrozian Douleiaian Ambassador him which she just stared blankly. The Cattusian Ambassador "It's a Form of Greeting with my people it's called a bow while saying "Hi Good Morning or Good Afternoon" depending on the time of the day. The Bow is informal at a angle or an very formal, deeper angle bows to a form of friendliness and possible friendship." The Makrozia Douleiaian ambassador now understanding bow at a deeper angle and saying Ancient Greek, Makrozia Douleiaian Ambassador "Hello and Good afternoon as well I'm Makro Douleiaian Sophia Zachaios representing the Makro Douleia Imperial Empire or M.D.I.E. for short."

So began the First contact meeting between the Cattusians and Makrozians first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the 2 1/2 months of negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. After a 2 weeks and 5 days of negotiations on May 1, 2097 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called The Cattusian Imperial Empire and the Makro Douleia Imperial Empire Treaty. During the negotiations the C.I.E. found out the M.D.I.E. spoke and written in a language similar to the ancient language of Greek. Some of the things that the treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war. They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. They both could share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations scientific knowledge of the universe. The C.I.E. would welcome a Mininal amount of Makro Douleiaian's that would migration to the C.I.E. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar civilization but the Makro Douliaian's need to follow the C.I.E. Interstellar laws. The Makro Douleiaian and Cattusian Galactic governments each agreed to have a Makro Douleiaian embassy and to have a few Makro Douleiaians ambassadors to represent each others Galactic Governments.

Over the following months over 434,029 Makro Douleiaian's have migration into the C.I.E. outskirts star systems and spreading throughout the C.I.E. to start new lives in the C.I.E. As more and more Makro Douleianian's immigration into the C.I.E. The C.I.E. Doctors and scientists have being studying Makro Douleiaian anatomy from a few Makro Douleianian corpses and discovered a few things. 1st they discovered that the Makro Douleiaians are a the Modified Sub races of the Terran Race created millennium ago. They Notices that all of the Makroz Douleiaians skin color are all various colors of Green on the color spectrum. They are seeing that the a few examples of the Makro Douleiaian skin colors: Light green and Dark green Etc.. They saw that a Makro Douleiaian has a similar noise to that of a human, human eyes shaped like humans and roughly the same sized ears. They learn that an Makro Douleianian have 5 finger and 5 toes similar to a human. They found from a Few Makro Douleianian corpses revealed that they have a Muscle mass the same as a Cattusian meaning that the Makro Douleianians could run just as fast, jump, and hit just as hard as a Cattusian making them just as Dangerous as a Cattusian.

The C.I.E. scientists checked out the Makro Douleianian eye and compared it to that of a humans and found many things in common. They found that the Makro Douleianian eyes came in 5 colors: Black, Red, Turquoise, gold and blue. They found that the Makro Douleianian eye is roughly the size of a Cattusian eye and that an Makrozian eye visual field is the same as theirs at 180 degrees. They learned their eye visual acuity is the same as a Cattusian and that their color vision is roughly the same as a Cattusian's. Their eye can see 1.25x's better than a cattusian eye can see at a distance and that their Eye's night vision is the same as a cattusian meaning that they see better at night. They checked out the Makro Douleianian ears and found out that their hearing is roughly the same as a Human. They checked out the Makro Douleianian sense of smell and found out that their sense of smell is roughly that of a human sense of smell as well as the Makrozian sense of taste being on roughly that of a Human's sense of taste. They found that the Makro Douleianian skull and brain was roughly the size of as a Human's and found that the Makro Douleianian brain area for reasoning was a little more advanced then that of a human meaning that an Makro Douleianian could reason and adapt to chance at possibly a little quicker than a Human.

The Makro Douleianian's reproductive systems were similar to humans reproductive systems. An Makro Douleianian female reproductive system could support up to 1 child without a problem and that it would take them 11 1/4 mouths to have their child. they have 2 breasts to feed their young just like a human female. The Makrozian male reproductive system was similar to a human males. They concluded that both their Races: Cattusian and Makro Douleianian are compatible with each other. As the Cattusian scientist's found out that a Makrozia Douleiaian female has an extra organ in their body that could once they body that could once their touch a male releases a Pheromones that influence and manipulate a male with their Pheromones. The Cattusian scientists also discovered from scientific information from Makrozia Douleiaian Medical Records that the Makrozia Douleiaian's have through Biology, Genetic and the usage of Eugenics for a Makrozia Douleiaian female to develop light to moderate mental Psychic Powers. A Makrozia Douleiaian female would use their light to moderate mental Psychic Powers to influence the environment to their advantage. The Makrozia Douleiaian's females could use the light and moderate mental Psychic Powers to further influence and manipulate a mental Psychic powers to mate with.

The C.I.E. scientists took a blood sample from each of the Makro Douleianian corpses and found that the Makro Douleianian body of cellar decay rate was 1.25x's slower than that of a human's cellar decay rate. This meaning that a member of the Makro Douleianian species could life a lifespan of 200 years before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 160. They were surprised to find that the Makrozian healing factor is 1.25x's faster than a Makro Douleianian's meaning that the an Makro Douleianian's can recover from Injuries quicker than a humans. They found within the Makrozian Blood sample that their was a small set of genes that were modified somehow to a massive unbalance of the Male to female Radio. Unlike Humans that have a Male/Female Radio 1:1 the Cattusian Male/female radio do to the small set of genes that were modified cause them Radio to become 1 Male for every 9 female. They found within the Makro Douleianian's Blood sample that an Makro Douleianian's Body natural aging Progress would naturally halt at the age of 25. Meaning for example if an Makrozian baby that is born would stop aging at the age of 25 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 145 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 200 years they would look like they 80 years old.

Along with all the Makro Douleianian immigration's the C.I.E. discovered from the some of their Makrozian immigration's some of the M.I.E. history. They learned that the Makrozian and their Home world: Makro Prime in the Makro system(the Makro system has 3 inhabitable planets along with 5 moons.(Makro Prime has 2 moons: 1 with a Breathable Atmosphere and the other doesn't. The another 2 habitable Planets).) is roughly 4,087.740175 light years away from Makra Prime system with populations totaling roughly 26 billion. They learn that Makro Douleianian's have a Galactic Empire called the Makro Douleia Imperial Empire and has finished a Galactic Expansion of their Galactic Empire which now spread across 1,590 star systems across 5,623.69299 light years to the north, Northwest, south and southwest of their home star system: Makro system along with their Galactic territory have reached the C.I.E. Galactic Border. The C.I.E. found out that M.D.I.E. has a population of roughly 434.029226 billion with 434 of their own force-sensitives in all their star systems across their territory in servicing in their military to use their force abilities to help maintain security and order inside their Galactic Empire. The C.I.E. learned that 267 years before the formation of Makro Douleia Imperial Empire that in 1830 A.D. their were a Galactic Confederation Republic.

The C.I.E. learned that In 1622 A.D. the Makro Douleianian's began to develop their own Interstellar Advanced Space faring Technology without other Alien Races assistance or discovering any ancient advance Alien technology. They develop Sub-light engine Technology in 1555 A.D. to began Exploring their Home system and colonize planets inside their home star system. They have learned to develop their own Laser technology in 1647 A.D. to defend themselves from space Meteorites, Massive Asteroids that could destroy all life on their Home planet, or from Another Alien Races that might attack them. they have learned to develop their own shield generation technology in 1648 A.D. from learning the hard way to protect their Spacecraft from the Dangers of space like solar Radiation, Cosmic Rays or other Interstellar dangers. They Have learned to Develop their own faster-than-light communicate systems in 1660 A.D. called Sub-space Communicate relay. the Sub-space communicate Relay worked by transmitting though Universal Sub space were they can transmit a sub-space signal and could instantly travel across the Galaxy in a Split second to other planet with a sub-space communicate relay to receive Sub-space transmitting. They have Learned to Develop their own Faster-than-light space faring technology in 1670 A.D. called Warp dive Technology to begin Exploring beyond their Home system. In 1710 A.D. after 40 years of Exploring and Colonized other Planets that Found their Galactic government called the Makro Douleian Galactic Confederation Republic.

The C.I.E. learned that the Cattusian Galactic Government is based similarly to An Authoritarian military traditional Stratocracy structure ruled empire the was reformed by their collapse of their Galactic democracy from contain corruption problems and from their a massive growing unequal between their social classes with the rich and more influential people pulling their Political stirrings. As things in their democracy was getting worst with all their government political corruption and massive social unequal and with the poplus civil unrest getting worst and with the populus turning to more extreme political ideologies to solve their problems their Galactic Democracy was on the blink of civil war. In 1810 A.D. their 1st Civil war started after their Galactic House of Representatives Presidential elections ending with their with a traditionist Republican winning the elections in promising to solve the growing social problems. After many Galactic Media sandals the Public found out that the traditionist Republican party lied to their faces and weren't trying to solve their growing social problems by keeping the Status quo. That was the Final straw of the people and their rapidly growing Makro Douleiaian National Socialist Party had gained enough Political power in their Galactic House of Representatives and with the support of 5/8 of their Galactic Military supporting them attempted coup d'état and succeed in taking under of the government but that is just the start of the 1st civil war because those that still support the Status Quo or wanted a more moderate mind Politician in power become the targets of the Makro Douleiaian National Socialist party. their 1st Galactic civil war lasted from 1810-1822 A.D. that ending with a ceasefire between the Makro Douleiaian National Socialist party and the original government. During the civil war both sized loss a combined total of over 18.142421 billion people(3.819457 billion Military and 14.322964 billion civilian) losing their lives in the 1st Civil war. The Makro Douleiaian National Socialist party seized 5/8 of their galactic territory with the Original government having their remaining galactic territory.

From 1822-1847, the 2 Makro Douleiaian governments entered into a state of Cold war with each. During the both cold war both the Makro Douleiaian National Socialist and the Original government have done massive Political and Social reforms in their respective governments; however less so to the Original government. In 1830 the original government was overthrow popular Military coup d'état and replaced with An Authoritarian military traditional Stratocarcy structured government now renamed the Makro Douleia Imperial Empire or M.D.I.E. for short. From 1830 to 1847 the M.D.I.E. did more Political and social reforms that improved their populus lives but under an extreme strict military style government that extremely limited free speech, Press and assembly and would crush any opposing political parties that could become a threat to their power. The M.D.I.E. secretly over the years of been massively building up their military forces by having a Military Service by requirement conscription law(10% of the entire population) for a 2nd civil war to control all the Makro Douleiaian Communist party territory.

Finally in 1847 after 15 years of a cold war the M.D.I.E. declared war on the Makro Douleiaian National Socialist government begin the 2nd Makro Douleiaian Civil war that lasted from 1847-1861. The 2nd Makro Douleiaian Civil War was the bloodiest war in Makro Douleiaian history with over 27.213631 billion people(5.729185 billion military and 21.484446 billion civilian) losing their lives and with the Makro Douleiaian National Socialist Government destroying the Makro Douleiaian Communist party government with the M.D.I.E. annexing the entire Communist party government into the M.D.I.E. Finally after over 39 years of war the Makro Douleiaian Nation was whole again with An Authoritarian military traditional Stratocracy structured government in control that has lasted to the Present. The C.I.E. learn in Makro Douleiaian History that over the years sense the end of the 2nd Makro Douleiaian civil war and the M.D.I.E. took control of the Makro Douleiaian Galactic Government that in ordered to Maintain Stability and to not have a possible 3 Civil war or a rebellion they decided to Reform some parts of their Authoritarian military traditional Stratocarcy structured government by taking out their extreme strict military structured government laws that extremely limited free speech, Press and assembly and would crush any opposing political parties that could become a threat to their power. They Replaced their Extreme strict Military structured government laws with Moderate Strict Military structured government laws that Moderately limited free speech, Press and assembly and would allow some other political parties with the government to debate. However the other Political parties were required to have a Political Ideology somewhat similar to Military Tradition parties or Military conservative parties or others alone those lines.

The T.F.R. found out the Makro Douleiaian Galactic Economic policies and system are based on a similar system to their Capitalist base economy with a Moderate amount of Socialism elements mixed into it but on a Galactic scale and is roughly structured the same as the T.F.R.'s. The C.I.E. learned that the Makro Douleiaian uses a Galactic Currency similar to there own called the M.D.I.E. Galactic dollar ** **.**** They learned that the M.D.I.E. has roughly over 50 privately owned Galactic company's in their Galactic Government market in different areas of the M.D.I.E. economy competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the M.D.I.E. government. They have roughly over 250 Galactic State government companies within all of their Galactic States(Provinces, Government districts etc..) competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the Galactic State governments. They have roughly over 1,250 Star system government companies within all of their star systems competing with each other with massive amounts of Financial ties to the star system governments. As the C.I.E. Galactic companies and owners tried to invest into the M.D.I.E. to compete and sell their goods to the M.D.I.E. government and citizens they found out that it's moderately to Extremely difficult in some areas of the M.D.I.E. Economy to try to invest into the M.D.I.E. to compete with the M.D.I.E. Galactic companies in the M.D.I.E. to sell their goods to the M.D.I.E. and citizens.

* * *

For the past few months T.F.R. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies have been sense both their Galactic Government and the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government tried to get into the M.I.E. Territory to gather information on the M.D.I.E. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military is incase both their Galactic Governments declared war. Recently finally after months of Failed attempts to into the M.D.I.E. Territory the C.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get some Intelligence operatives into the M.D.I.E. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military. The C.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get a rough estimation of the M.D.I.E. Military economy was a huge Galactic Industrial Military complex with roughly 331 star systems dedicated to their huge galactic industrial military complex.

The T.F.R. Military learned roughly 89 of 331 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in supplying their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. 60 of 331 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

31 of 331 star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control. They learned that 7 star system have 3 massive Galactic shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 8 star systems have 5 large Galactic shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 9 star systems with 8 medium Galactic shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 16 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. 156 of 331 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. 55 of 331 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure projects to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their huge galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

They learned that the M.D.I.E. has a Galactic Imperial Navy with ships that are roughly 3/4 the size and 3/4 just as powerful as their ships. They learned that M.I.E. Galactic Imperial Navy is make up of roughly 795 super-carriers, 1,591 battleships, 5,390 cruisers, 8,083 destroyers, 10,873 frigates along with other ships and with over 3.341 million fighters and 1.114 Million bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learned that the M.I.E. government as a Limited conscription(2.5% of the Entire population) for their Military and their because they ground forces are not a Heavily % of conscription's drafted into their military that they forces are Moderately to elite trained and have a high morale in the Military and a more determine will to fight and defend their Galactic Nation. They learned that there is a moderate amount of Military Corruption inside the M.D.I.E. Military high command and that most of their Generals and Admirals have a moderate amount real military combat experience from dealing with Military skirmishes between organize terrorist groups and pirate actives within their borders. They learned that M.D.I.E. high command have along with their Real Military combat experience they do moderate amount of studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). The T.F.R. Military learned that the M.D.I.E. ground forces have roughly 10.850 billion troops with advanced Protective Body armor to protect their troops, 65.004 million advanced tanks, 72.338 million artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats.

As for the M.D.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies have been sense both their Galactic Government and the T.F.R. Galactic Government tried to get into the C.I.E. Territory to gather information on the T.F.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military is incase both their Galactic Governments declared war. Recently finally after months of Failed attempts to into the T.F.R. Territory the M.D.I.E. Galactic Military Intelligence agencies were able to get some Intelligence operatives into the T.F.R. Military economy and how large their Galactic Military. The M.D.I.E. Military learned roughly 218 of 1,093 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in supplying their military with raw unrefined resource materials to maintain their Military and to keep up with their demand. 218 of 1,093 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having Industrial Production and Facilities in refining the raw resources material into usable raw building materials to supply their military with raw building materials to maintain their Military shipyards, Arms factories to maintain their ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

109 of 1,093 star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in having shipyards under military control. They learned that 11 star systems have 3 massive shipyards to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; 19 star systems have 5 large shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; 33 star systems with 8 medium shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Their remaining star systems with 13 small shipyards to produce their military's classes of frigates, Patrol and scout ships. 191 of 1,093 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in scientific research and development to develop in new technology and warships for their military to put into production and Facilities to maintain their Military scientific research and development against possible unseen interstellar threats. 356 of 1,093 Star systems in their huge galactic industrial military complex were dedicated in building, developing and supplying the necessary infrastructure projects to maintain all their star systems that support rest of the their huge galactic industrial military complex star systems to maintain their Galactic naval and Ground forces and to keep up with their demand.

They learned that the C.I.E. has a Galactic Imperial Navy with ships that are 1.33x's larger and powerful. They learned that C.I.E. Galactic Imperial Navy is make up of roughly 746 super-carriers, 3,728 battleships, 9,320 cruisers, 33,552 destroyers, 59,648 frigates along with other ships and with over 4 million fighters and 1.333 million bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learned that the C.I.E. government has reduce their from Military service by requirement conscription(10% of the entire population) to a limited Military Conscription(2.5% of the entire population) and that their because they ground forces are not a Heavily % of conscription's drafted into their military that they forces are Moderately to elite trained and have a high morale in the Military and a more determine will to fight and defend their Galactic Nation. They learned that there is a moderate amount of Military Corruption inside the C.I.E. Military high command and that most of their Generals and Admirals have a moderate amount real military combat experience from dealing with Military skirmishes between organize terrorist groups and pirate actives within their borders. They learned that M.D.I.E. high command have along with their Real Military combat experience they do moderate amount of studying from their military history in strategy and Tactics to study the Strategies and tactics of past Generals and Admirals to learn from them and how they achieved victory or were defeated by their opponent(s). They learned that the C.I.E. ground forces don't have anymore advanced Protective Body armor and barely to no advance tanks to help their ground forces; They only area the C.I.E. ground forces are on equal footing with the T.F.R. was in their Advance laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons.

The C.I.E. Military Ground forces have roughly 20.7581 billion troops, 207,581 advanced tanks, 138.3873 million laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons to defend their Galactic nation from any interstellar threats; As well as 12.252 million of their latest fighters and 4.084 million bombers for Planetary Ground Air support. They learned that the C.I.E. has a Galactic Navy that are roughly the size and just as powerful as their ships. They learned that C.I.E. Galactic Navy is make up of roughly The C.I.E. still has a massive galactic Imperial Navy make up of roughly 746 super-carriers, 3,728 battleships, 9,320 cruisers, 33,552 destroyers, 59,648 frigates along with other ships and with over 4 million fighters and 1.333 million bombers to defend their Galactic nation from possible interstellar threats. They learn that the C.I.E. Galactic Government and Military forces and in a Galactic Cold war 2 of their Galactic Neighbors and Rivals: T.F.R and E.C.R.* for their coming Galactic war with them.

Recently the M.D.I.E. Galactic government has learned from their spies that sense the C.I.E., T.F.R. and E.C.R. recovering from their bloodiest Proxy wars in their recent history over and with them recovering the Galactic Tension between the T.F.R., E.C.R. and the C.I.E. rising. They learned that nearly a year ago that both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. Galactic governments had spend weeks of negotiations with each other on a Galactic Military and Economic assistance pack with each other. They learned that both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. wanted to form a strong military and economic alliance with each other for a possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. They learned that both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic governments agreed to give each others military forces military access across their Galactic territories. They learned that both agreed that if the C.I.E. either attacks the T.F.R. or the E.C.R. that it would be a attack on both of them and would declare war on the C.I.E. They learned that the T.F.R. and E.C.R. agreed to allow most of each others Privately owned Galactic companies and among other businesses to setup in each other's Galactic territories to dramatically increase each of their Galactic nations dependence on each other for Economic resources.

* * *

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.

*The Atlanta system is a Moderately resource rich mining star system is roughly 330.084 light-years to the northeast(more so to the north) away from the Terra star system in the T.F.R. Galactic State Arthur Fadden in the Inner rim star systems and Galactic States.

*The Naples system is a Rich resource mining star system is roughly 8,128.061 light-years to the northwest(more so to the north) away from the Terra star system in the T.F.R. Galactic State Boris Yeltsin in the Mid rim star systems and Galactic States.

*The Hamburg system is a Moderately resource mining star system is roughly 5,373.6168 light-years to the north away from the Terra star system in the T.F.R. Galactic State Herbert Henry Asquith in the inner rim star systems and Galactic States.

*The Guarulhas system is a Low resource mining star system is roughly 11,350.4392 light-years to the northwest(More so to the West) away from the Terra star system in the T.F.R. Galactic State Suharto in the outer rim star systems and Galactic States.


	27. Great Galactic war Begins

Great Galactic war Begins

July 1, 2097(July 1, 105 BBY)

The Diplomatic relationships between the T.F.R*, E.C.R.* and the C.I.E.* continue to deteriorate between each another; They have began to calm Galactic territories in each others Galactic territory, Galactic tension continues to rise between each other and all of them Mobilizing Galactic Military forces. As of Mid-2097, The T.F.R. Population has reached roughly to 38.778930 billion people in their growing expanding star systems and Galactic Territory to compete with their formerly friendly Galactic Nation Neighbor: C.I.E. in and are in Galactic Cold war with each other. As of Mid-2097 The T.F.R. Galactic Shipyards and all their planetary fighter and bomber factories were able to production over 61,456 scout ships, 101,077 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class transport ships, 3,630 Patrol ships, 2,595 frigates, 29,862 destroyers, 13,807 cruisers, 5,126 Battleships, 1,438 Super-carriers along with over 10.589 million Fighters and 4.508 million bombers along with 765 Colonial ships to transport people off-world that want to started New lives in the star systems that their scout ships of discovered and scouted ahead of time.

Recently the M.D.I.E. Galactic government has learned from their spies that sense the C.I.E., T.F.R. and E.C.R. recovering from their bloodiest Proxy wars in their recent history over and with them recovering the Galactic Tension between the T.F.R., E.C.R. and the C.I.E. rising. They learned that nearly a year ago that both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. Galactic governments had spend weeks of negotiations with each other on a Galactic Military and Economic assistance pack with each other. They learned that both the T.F.R. and the E.C.R. wanted to form a strong military and economic alliance with each other for a possible Galactic War with the C.I.E. They learned that both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic governments agreed to give each others military forces military access across their Galactic territories. They learned that both agreed that if the C.I.E. either attacks the T.F.R. or the E.C.R. that it would be an attack on both of them and would declare war on the C.I.E. They learned that the T.F.R. and E.C.R. agreed to allow most of each others Privately owned Galactic companies and among other businesses to setup in each other's Galactic territories to dramatically increase each of their Galactic nations dependence on each other for Economic resources.

Recently the M.D.I.E.* Galactic Government as from their Galactic Territorial expansion program as reached the Galactic Border Region with another Galactic Neighbor: Makrozian Imperial Empire or M.I.E. and having begin a Galactic Political, Economy and Territorial Rivalry with them. The Rival began with both a M.D.I.E. Colonizing and M.I.E. Galactic colonization fleets have each found a star system that formed a little Galactic bulge within each others Galactic Territory. The M.D.I.E. Galactic Government send an M.D.I.E. Ambassador named: Alkibiades Demetrios contacted the M.I.E. Ambassador Named: Elpis Amyntor to negotiate with the M.I.E. Galactic Government of give the Star system know to them as LTG-203. As the Negotiates began M.I.E. Ambassador Elpis Amyntor and her Galactic government said to M.D.I.E. Ambassador Alkibiades Demetrios and his Galactic Government that they are willing to give them back the star system LTG-203 if the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government is willing to give them back their Star system JC-203 to which both Galactic Governments denied. The Negotiations lasted for another 2 weeks and ended with both the M.D.I.E. and M.I.E. refusing to release each others star systems and they each made their star systems into no colonization and Military zones. They each turned their Star systems to Bluff zones from each others Galactic Colonists and Militarizes. This caused Galactic Tension between the M.D.I.E. and M.I.E. to rise and causing them to began Mobilizing their Military forces search for Galactic Allies to form economic, military assistance packs and alliances as Economy and Military deterrent if either of them attacked by the other.

Recently the M.D.I.E. Galactic government and C.I.E. Galactic governments had spend weeks of negotiations with each other on a Galactic military and Economic assistance pack with each other. Both the M.D.I.E. and the C.I.E. wanted to form a strong military and economic alliance with each other for a possible Galactic War with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic governments. They agreed to give each others military forces military access across their Galactic territories. Both agreed that if either the T.F.R. and E.C.R. either attacks the C.I.E. or the M.D.I.E. that it would be a attack on both of them and would declare war on both the T.F.R., E.C.R. and the M.I.E. They agreed to allow some of each others Privately owned Galactic companies and among other businesses to setup in each other's Galactic territories to dramatically increase each of their Galactic nations dependence on each other for Economic resources.

As for the M.I.E. Galactic government they have been spend weeks of negotiations with their Galactic neighbor nations: T.F.R. and the E.C.R. Galactic Governments on a Galactic military and Economic assistance pack with each other to counter act the Military and Economic assistance Pack their neighboring Galactic Nation Rival: M.D.I.E. negotiated with another 1 of their Galactic neighbors: C.I.E. On September 5, 2097 The T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic Governments have decided to modify their Military and economic assistance pack with each other to now include their New Galactic Ally: M.I.E. Galactic Nation as a Galactic Ally and well as possibly opening another Front in the coming war with both the C.I.E. and their newly discovered ally M.D.I.E. They agreed to give each others military forces military access across their Galactic territories. Both agreed that if either the C.I.E. or their New ally the M.D.I.E. either attacks the T.F.R., E.C.R. or the M.I.E. that it would be an attack on both of them and would declare war on both the C.I.E. and the M.D.I.E. They agreed to allow some of each others Privately owned Galactic companies and among other businesses to setup in each other's Galactic territories to dramatically increase each of their Galactic nations dependence on each other for Economic resources.

On October 1, 2097 A M.I.E. Patrol ship: HMS Jason Wilson under the command of Captain Cleopatra Gennadius was doing a route Patrol of the M.I.E. and M.D.I.E. border region in the LTG-203 star system has recently pick up some Military transmissions coming from the LTG-203 system. Captain Cleopatra Gennadius send a message to the nearest M.I.E. Galactic Fleet asking for back up just in incase they were ambushed by M.D.I.E. Military forces that shouldn't be in the LTG-203 with their M.I.E. and M.D.I.E. Galactic agreed to turn the LTG-203 and JC-203 star systems into Bluff zones from each others Galactic colonists and Militaries. Captain Cleopatra Gennadius knew that if the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military forces have set up a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military having violating their agreement with the M.I.E. Galactic Government. The M.I.E Galactic Fleet Admiral of the 6th Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Oscar Astra decided to send as reinforcements: 30 Warships(1 Super-carrier, 2 Battleships, 6 cruisers, 9 destroyers and 12 frigates) along with over 5,150 fighters and 2,575 bombers under the command of Captain Artaxerxes Alystair. With the M.I.E. reinforcements both captains Cleopatra Gennadius and Artaxerxes Alystair decided to check out the JC-203 star system to see and confirm if the M.D.I.E. has indeed violated they agreement with M.I.E. Galactic Government in not having set up a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military violating their with their Galactic Government.

As HMS Jason Wilson approached the LTG-203 star system both Captains Cleopatra Gennadius and Captain Artaxerxes Alystair decided to have the Captain Cleopatra Gennadius entered the LTG-203 star system with Captain Artaxerxes Alystair reinforcement Fleet just outside the LTG-203 star system. Captain Artaxerxes Alystair would wait for contact signal from Captain Cleopatra Gennadius in-case they have been ambushed by possible M.D.I.E. Military forces or if the M.D.I.E. military have a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military violating their with the M.I.E. Galactic Government. As Captain Cleopatra Gennadius entered the LGT-203 star system ordered a scan of the LTG-203 star system for any M.D.I.E. Military transmissions as well if the M.D.I.E. have set up a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military having violating their agreement with the M.I.E. Galactic Government. As they scanned the LTG-203 star system Captain Cleopatra Gennadius saw that the HMS Jason Wilson scanners were been jammed and reflected back at them. As the HMS Jason Wilson came into visual range of the Main Planet of the LTG-203 star system Captain Cleopatra Gennadius and her crew saw that the M.D.I.E. does indeed have a Military presence in the LTG-203. In fact Captain Cleopatra Gennadius and her crew saw that the M.D.I.E. has a large Galactic fleet of at least 125 warships of various classes. Captain Cleopatra Gennadius order her ship to prepare of a miniature hyper-drive jump to be out of senor range of the LTG-203 Star system ranged sensors and warning Captain Artaxerxes Alystair of what she have saw and found in the LTG-203 star system. As the HMS Jason Wilson prepare for a miniature hyper-drive jump Captain Cleopatra Gennadius thought for a few seconds to what a large M.D.I.E. Galactic Fleet is doing in the LTG-203 star system; she came to the conclusion that the large M.D.I.E. Galactic Fleet was using the LTG-203 system as a staging area for a surprise invasion of M.I.E. A few seconds later the HMS Jason Wilson made it's miniature hyper-drive jump to the M.I.E. enforcement fleet to warning them and the M.I.E. Galactic Government that the M.D.I.E. has indeed violated they agreement with M.I.E. Galactic Government in not having set up a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military violating their agreement with their Galactic Government.

* * *

During the time as the H.M.S. Jason Wilson was entered the LGT-203 star system ordered a scan of the LTG-203 star system for any M.D.I.E. Military transmissions as well if the M.D.I.E. have set up a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military having violating their agreement with the M.I.E. Galactic Government; The LGT-203 star system long range sensors detected an unidentified ship entering the star system fast and it attempting to scan the star system for any M.D.I.E. Military forces in the LGT-203 star system. The LGT-203's long sensor operator got into her wireless radio and contacted the M.D.I.E. Galactic Fleet Naval commander of their 1st Galactic Invasion Fleet Admiral, Admiral Daidalos Titos and of what the star systems long range sensors picked up. Admiral Daidalos Titos immediately ordered all 268 ships(8 Super-carriers, 16 battleships, 54 cruisers, 81 destroyers, 109 frigates with 33,134 fighters and 16,567 bombers.) of his fleet to battle stations, Raise shields as well ordered the launch of 3 squadrons of fighters and 1 squadron of bombers to launch and intercept the unidentified ship and identify it and eliminated before it came leave to possible warn the their enemy: The M.I.E. Galactic Government. Admiral Daidalos Titos feared that if the unidentified ship was indeed an M.I.E. ship that their planned 1st strike invasion plan would be in jeopardy and the M.I.E. would discover that their Galactic Government has indeed violated they agreement with M.I.E. Galactic Government in not having set up a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military violating their agreement with their Galactic Government.

As the Admiral Daidalos Titos's squadrons of fighters and bombers approached the unidentified the ship within visual range they were able to identify the unidentified as an M.I.E. Patrol ship. As they were going to begin their attack runs they saw that the M.I.E. Patrol ship opened up a hyper-space window and entered into hyper-space escaping their attack. The Captain of the strike force Captain Josef Marcos contacted Admiral Daidalos Titos of what they found out of the unidentified ship as an M.I.E. Patrol ship. Admiral Daidalos Titos waste fear has come true that the unidentified ship was indeed a M.I.E. Ship; Sense discovering that the unidentified ship was an M.I.E. ship admiral Daidalos Titos was forced to accelerated his invasion forces invasion plans before the M.I.E. ship as able to warn the M.I.E. Galactic Government; As well to tell the M.I.E Galactic Government that the M.D.I.E. has indeed violated they agreement with their Galactic Government in not having set up a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military violating their agreement with their Galactic Government. Admiral Daidalos Titos divide his massive Fleet into 4 small fleets each under a Captain or Admiral; He ordered 3 of fleets to begin attacking their assignment star system targets to possible catch the M.I.E. defense forces off guard by surprise attacking them. He decided to have the 1st of the small fleets to stay guard in the LGT-203 star system to protect over 13 million troops, 77,844 advance tanks, 86,667 laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons; As well with over 13,806 fighters and 6,903 bombers as air support of their ground forces.

* * *

As the H.M.S. Jason Wilson exited Hyper-space and came into the reinforcement M.I.E. Naval fleet under the command Captain Artaxerxes Alystair; Captain Cleopatra Gennadius contacted Captain Artaxerxes Alystair of what her and her crew found in LGT-203 system. As Captain Cleopatra Gennadius give her detail report to Captain Artaxerxes Alystair of what she found. She told that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government has indeed violated they agreement with their Galactic Government in not having set up a Military base, Outpost or a civilian colony that the M.D.I.E. Galactic Government and Military violating their agreement with their Galactic Government. She told him that the M.D.I.E. has turned the LGT-203 system into a staging area for the large M.D.I.E. Galactic Fleet for a surprise attack and invasion of M.I.E. She told him that the M.D.I.E. has a large Galactic fleet of at least 125 warships of various classes. After receiving Captain Cleopatra Gennadius's report on the LGT-203 System Captain Artaxerxes Alystair contacted his Military superior, Fleet Admiral, Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma of the M.I.E. 8th defensive fleet for more reinforcements to attack the M.D.I.E. invasion forces at LGT-203 system.

As Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma answered Captain Artaxerxes Alystair call for reinforcements to attack the M.D.I.E. Invasion forces at LGT-203 system; Captain Artaxerxes Alystair saw a holographic communication of Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma and saw him standing on the bridge of his ship giving orders to other holographic communications of other M.I.E. Naval Military officers. He heard in Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma'a conversation with his follow officers and heard from all the M.I.E. Naval Military officers have been surprised attacked by M.D.I.E. Fleets and that their Space Naval forces protecting the star system from any possible attack are being overwhelmed. As Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma finished his conversation with the other Naval Military officers and turned his attention to Captain Artaxerxes Alystair and in an agitated and commanding tone of voice, Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma "How may I help you Captain Artaxerxes Alystair? I'm ready busy organizing reinforcements to repel incoming M.D.I.E. Military forces. I don't need your bullshit just get to the point of what you need." Captain Artaxerxes Alystair in a come calm tone of voice, Captain Artaxerxes Alystair "Very well Admiral, Myself and Captain Cleopatra Gennadius have found 1 of the M.D.I.E. preparation staging area's at LGT-203 system. Captain Cleopatra Gennadius found that the M.D.I.E. has large Galactic Naval fleet of least 125 warships. I'm requesting reinforcements to attack the M.D.I.E. staging area." Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma in a somewhat sad tone of Voice, Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma "I'm Afraid that My Military resources are limited currently. I may be able to send you additional of 135 warships(4 Super-carriers, 8 battleships, 27 cruisers, 41 destroyers and 55 frigates) with over 22,000 fighters and 11,000 bombers." Captain Artaxerxes Alystair "Thank You Admiral your reinforcements will be welcomed to reinforcement my fleet. Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma Good luck, Good Hunting and May the force be with you." Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma "To you as well Captain Artaxerxes Alystair Good hunting and may the force be with you." Captain Artaxerxes Alystair ended his holographic transmission to Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma.

After nearly an hour the reinforcement fleet Admiral Igétis Yperáspisi Atoma sent to reinforce Captain Artaxerxes Alystair's fleet. Captain Artaxerxes Alystair send the next 3 1/2 hours to organize his fleet into an organization attack fleet to attack and defeat the M.D.I.E. Military forces to capture the LGT-203 system. With his fleet organization Captain Artaxerxes Alystair ordered his fleet to jump to the LGT-203 system to capture the system. After a few minutes of traveling through hyper-space Lt. Alexandria King(Captain Artaxerxes Alystair's 2nd in command of his flagship) in a calm tone of voice, Lt. Alexandria King "Captain Artaxerxes Alystair We're coming out of Hyper-space." Captain Artaxerxes Alystair in a commanding tone of Voice, Captain Artaxerxes Alystair "Tell all ships to go to Battle stations, Raise shields and have all ships once we're in normal space to launch all fighter and bomber squadrons to engage the enemy fighter and bomber squadrons." Lt. Alexandria King "Yes, Sir."

As Captain Artaxerxes Alystair's fleet comes out of Hyper-space and began their attack on the M.D.I.E. Fleet Captain Artaxerxes Alystair found on his ships scanners that the M.D.I.E. defensive staging area fleet has been greatly reduced and has roughly 67 warships(2 Super-carriers, 4 battleships, 13 cruisers, 20 destroyers, 27 frigates with 8,283 fighters and 4,172 bombers.). As for him he has a total of 165 warships(5 Super-carriers, 10 battleships, 33 cruisers, 50 destroyers and 67 frigates) along with 27,150 fighters and 13,575 bombers outnumbering the M.D.I.E. defensive staging area fleet 2.46 to 1. So begins the battle of LGT-203 system between the 2 fleets which lasted for 24 hours ended with the M.I.E victorious and with them bombarding the Main Planet of LGT-203 to eliminate all the M.D.I.E. large Ground forces to destroy any chance of the M.D.I.E. ground forces a chance to invaded their Galactic Nation and Territory resulting over 13 million troops, 77,844 advance tanks, 86,667 laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank cannons; As well with over 13,806 fighters and 6,903 bombers as air support of their ground forces being destroyed. During the Battle of LGT-203 system Captain Artaxerxes Alystair fleet lost roughly 3 Super-carriers, 5 battleships, 17 cruisers, 24 destroyers, 32 frigates along with over 16,290 fighters and 8,145 bombers. Sadly During the battle of LGT-203 Captain Cleopatra Gennadius was lost in battle with a M.D.I.E. bomber squadron being able to penetrate her ships Anti-Spacecraft Flank wall and bombing her ships main bridge kill her and her command crew.

As the battle of the LGT-203 system concluding Captain Artaxerxes Alystair have heard from the all News networks outlets that the C.I.E. and M.D.I.E. Galactic Governments have Declared war on his Galactic nation and their new Galactic allies: T.F.R. and E.C.R. He heard of the News Networks outlets that his Galactic Government has declared war both on the M.D.I.E. and C.I.E. He heard that his Galactic nation's new Galactic allies: T.F.R. and E.C.R. honored their agreement in their Military and Economic assistance pack and have as well declared war of the C.I.E. and the M.D.I.E. Captain Artaxerxes Alystair now knows that although he has won the battle and captured the LGT-203 system that the Great Galactic war between the most powerful Galactic Nations/Empires has began. He knew that the Date: October 2, 2097(On Earth's time Calendar) would be remembered by history and historians as the day the Great Galactic war began.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*The M.D.I.E. stands for Makro Douleia Imperial Empire.


	28. Prelude to the Battle of Pegasus system

Prelude to the Battle of the Pegasus system

August 3, 2097(August 3, 105 BBY)

 _"For years I and my fellow Pilots have being preparing for the Inviolable Galactic war with the T.F.R.* and their allies. For all My life a dreamed of becoming 1 of our nation's best Military Fighter pilots and well to travel the Universe to seen the wonders of the Universe. I can remember the 1st time I visiting family members that moved to the T.F.R. to start lives I saw that the People of the T.F.R. were nice and kind to each other and warmly welcomed anyone with open arms. It saddens me that both our Galactic Governments can get along with each other do to ideology and economy differences. I may not agree with some of my own Galactic Nation's Politics and Policies I still have my duty as a soldier to my Galactic Nation to defend our Nation from any Possible interstellar threats. On July 1, 2097 I and my fellow pilots and crew-members of our ship heard across the_ _Galactic News networks and from our Supreme Chancellor: Agapetus Vanity that the C.I.E. and our allies have declared war on the T.F.R. and their galactic allies; I and my fellow pilots could feel a sense of dread enter our mind and hearts now knowing that we are at war with a hardened enemy with over 2,000 years of experience in warfare."_ Alma Cara* a Cattusian Naval Fighter Captain in the C.I.E.'s 15th Galactic Invasion Fleet.

With the Great Galactic War now in full effect for the past few months the C.I.E.* and their allies have put in effect in the open days of the War both their defensive and offensive war plans. In the open days of the war the C.I.E. Galactic government and Military decided to ordered all of their Galactic shipyards across their Galactic territory that are under Military control to which to wartime production to increase the number of warships especially super-carriers to replace the super-carriers that they were going to loss against the T.F.R. Galactic Navy and to provide more fighters and bombers to support in their invading Galactic fleets into the T.F.R. and allies to fight their massive defensive Galactic fleets. The C.I.E. Galactic Government and Military order their 11 star systems have 3 massive shipyards to which to wartime production to produce their military's super-carriers class warships; Will all 33 Massive Galactic shipyards the C.I.E. Military can produce a super-carrier in 5 hours and nearly 7 1/2 minutes to have ready for active service.

They ordered 19 of their star systems with 5 large shipyards to produce their Military's battleship class warships; Will all 95 Massive Galactic shipyards at wartime production the C.I.E. Military can produce a battleship in a little more than 35 1/2 minutes to have ready for active service. They ordered half(16) of their 33 of their star systems with 8 medium shipyards to produce their military's classes of cruisers and destroyers of warships; Will 132 Medium Galactic shipyards working at wartime production the C.I.E. Military can produce a cruiser in 29 3/4 minutes to have ready for active service. They ordered the other half(17) of their 33 star systems with 132 Medium Galactic shipyards to produce their destroyers. Will their 132 Medium Galactic shipyards at wartime production the C.I.E. Military can produce a destroyer in 19 2/3 minutes to have ready for active service.

The C.I.E. ordered 16 of 46 of their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to which to wartime production to produce as many of their military's class of Frigate warships. All 208 of the C.I.E. small Galactic shipyards at wartime production can produce a frigate in 3 hours and little more than 11 1/2 minutes to have ready for service. The C.I.E. ordered 15 more of 46 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards at wartime production to produce as many of their military's class of Patrol ships. All 195 of the C.I.E. small Galactic shipyards can produce a Patrol ship in 2 1/2 hours and ready for service. The C.I.E. ordered the last 15 of 46 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to wartime production to produce as many of their military's class of scout warships. All 195 of the C.I.E. small Galactic shipyards can produce a Scout ship in nearly 8 minutes ready of service.

As of Mid-2097 The C.I.E. Galactic Shipyards and all their planetary fighter and bomber factories were able to production over 6,120 scout ships, 326 Patrol ships, 255 frigates, 2,490 destroyers, 1,645 cruisers, 1,379 Battleships, 159 Super-carriers along with over 878,062 Fighters and 439,030 bombers. With all the New ships that C.I.E. Navy have created and use to replace super-carriers destroyed against the T.F.R. Galactic Fleet or to provide more Fighter and bomber support to their Invasion fleets. Along with the Production of new warships the C.I.E. Galactic Navy Naval Invasion forces sense they have been at war with the T.F.R., E.C.R. and the M.I.E. have roughly 40,570 Scout ships, 1,641 Patrol ships, 1,985 frigates, 3,772 destroyers, 2,887 cruisers, 2,309 Battleships, 533 Super-carriers along with over 2.698 million fighters and 1.349 million bombers under the command of more them 4 Galactic Fleet Admirals.

* * *

 _"For years I and my fellow troops have being preparing for the Inviolable Galactic war with the C.I.E and their allies. I have survived our Nation's 2nd civil war with our Rogue Terran Galactic states. I can strongly remember My 1st true experience of combat and war at the battle of the Foz do Iguacu system I scared as hell. However as I remembered what my military instructor taught me and my fellow comrades as that when in real combat remember your Military training, try to keep a cool head and calm in the heat of battle._ _As we were transported to our information star systems that supplies our Great Galactic nation with need materials to have our Nation prosper into the future; As we were travelling we received word from our Galactic News networks and from our current President of the T.F.R.: Alexandria Thomason that the C.I.E. and their allies have attack one of our allies the M.I.E. and that the C.I.E. have launched a fully invasion of our Galactic Nation as well our own Galactic Allies. As we landed of the Pegasus system I myself was nervous even after my years of Military training and was aches. I Hope I'll survive this Great Galactic war and return to my friends and family alive and well."_ Jason Mark* a Terran Army Warrant Officer I in the T.F.R. 221st Planetary Army.

As for the T.F.R. with the Great Galactic War now in full effect for the past few months they along with their allies have put in effect in the open days of the War both their defensive and offensive war plans. In the Open days of the war with the C.I.E. and their Galactic allies the T.F.R. Galactic government and Galactic Military High Command decided to change their all Military shipyards priority from mainly Having most of their shipyards were focused of the construction of their KL-012A class Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships back to their previous priority of producing Super-carriers, Battleships, cruisers and destroyers. The T.F.R. Galactic Military High Command knew that with full scale Galactic war now in effect their would need as many new Naval ships to replace warships lost in battles with the Massive C.I.E. and their allies fleets. The T.F.R. ordered all of their Galactic shipyards across their Galactic territory that are under Military control to which to wartime production to try to produce more and more warships to fight the Massive C.I.E. and their allies Imperial fleets on equal footing. The T.F.R. ordered all 6 of their Massive Galactic shipyards in their 2 of their star systems(Included the Terra system) to which to wartime production to produce as many of their military's super-carriers class warships. All 6 of the T.F.R. Massive Galactic Shipyards can produce a super-carrier in 1.17425 days to have ready for active service. They also ordered all their Massive Galactic shipyards in their 2 of their star systems to have as many KL-012A class Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship. With all 6 of the T.F.R. Massive Galactic Shipyards can produce a KL-012A class in 1.578 days to have ready for active service.

The T.F.R. ordered all 4 star systems(Included the Proxima Centauri system) each with 5 Galactic large shipyards to which to wartime production to produce as many of their Military's battleship class warships. All 20 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards can produce a battleship in 2.818 hours to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of 7 star systems(Included the Russkiy Feniks system) with 8 Galactic medium shipyards to which to wartime production to produce as many of their military's class of cruiser warships. All 24 of the T.F.R. large Galactic Shipyards in 3 of 3 star systems can produce a cruiser in 2.7 hours to have ready for active service. They ordered their remaining star systems each with 8 Galactic Medium shipyards to which to wartime production to produce as many of their military's class of destroyer. All of the 32 of the T.F.R. Medium Galactic shipyards can produce a destroyer in 1.35 hours to have ready for active service. The T.F.R. ordered 3 of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to which to wartime production to produce as many of their military's class of Frigate warships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a frigate in 17.027 hours ready for service. The T.F.R. ordered 3 more of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to which to wartime production to produce as many of their military's class of Patrol ships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a Patrol ship in 12.4627 hours and ready for service. The T.F.R. ordered the last 3 of 9 their remaining star systems each with 13 Galactic small shipyards to which to wartime production to produce as many of their military's class of scout warships. All 39 of the T.F.R. small Galactic shipyards can produce a Scout ship in little over 37.499 minutes ready of service.

As of Mid-2097 The T.F.R. Galactic Shipyards and all their planetary fighter and bomber factories were able to production over 1,305 scout ships, 21 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships, 65 Patrol ships, 48 frigates, 604 destroyers, 302 cruisers, 289 Battleships and 29 Super-carriers. With all the New ships that T.F.R. Navy have created and use to replace super-carriers destroyed against the C.I.E. Galactic Fleet or to provide more Fighter and bomber support to their Invasion fleets. Along with the Production of new warships the T.F.R. Galactic Navy Naval Invasion forces sense they have been at war with the C.I.E. and their Galactic Allies have roughly 7,431 Scout ships, 15,407 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships, 428 Patrol ships, 308 frigates, 3,590 destroyers, 1,584 cruisers, 802 Battleships, 132 Super-carriers along with over bombers 875,000 Fighters and 425,000 bombers.

With the Great Galactic War now in full effect for the past few months the T.F.R. and their allies have put in effect in the open days of the War both their defensive and offensive war plans. The T.F.R. 3rd tier Galactic Defense in depth commanders: Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Henry Ahmadi and Galactic Ground forces under the command of Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Lee Reddy ordered all their Galactic Naval forces and Planetary Armies in the T.F.R. inner outer rim, central and outer rim Galactic States and star systems in go condition red and mobile all available Military resources under their command for any possible Galactic Invasion or Threat to their Galactic Nation's Galactic National security. General Lee Reddy has received word from the T.F.R. Military intelligence from deep undercover agents that were able to infiltrate and gather C.I.E. and their allies Military forces movements that the C.I.E. Galactic invasion force commanders: Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Fedelity Judge and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Kostya Magnus has ordered 2 of their capable officers: Captain Antonio Diego with a Galactic Fleet made up of 97 warships(1 super-carrier, 2 battleships, 4 cruisers, 6 destroyers, 4 frigates, 3 Patrol ships and 77 scout ships.) with over 5,175 fighters and 2,588 bombers to attack and Blockade 1 of the T.F.R.'s Mining system: Pegasus to made way for C.I.E. Galactic Brigadier General, General Lex Faith's Ground invasion forces. The T.F.R. deep undercover agents were able to get a roughly number of troops, advance tanks and laser artillery cannons under General Lex Faith's command; They were able to T.F.R. Military High command were able from the deep undercover agents reports that General Lex Faith's forces have nearly 3 million Ground troops, 30 tanks, 20,000 laser artillery cannons to capture the T.F.R. Pegasus system to cut off valuable Raw building materials to keep the T.F.R. war machine going to resist their Galactic wide Invasion. Their deeper undercover agents were able to get send a report to the T.F.R. Military intelligence to which the T.F.R. Military Intelligence section was able to send to both Admiral Henry Ahmadi and General Lee Reddy telling them that Captain Antonio Diego and his fleet was already underway and on course for the Pegasus system and would arrive at their target: Pegasus system on August 3, 2097 at 1:15 P.M.

* * *

As for the T.F.R. 3rd Tier Galactic defense-in-depth commanding officers: Grand Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Henry Ahmadi and Grand Galactic General of the Army, General Lee Reddy after reading enemy force movements reports from their deep undercover agents decided to act according to prepare for the C.I.E. assault and capture of the Pegasus system. Admiral Henry Ahmadi was able to muster from his extremely limited Military Naval resources roughly 8 warships(1 cruiser, 4 destroyers and 3 scout ships.) with roughly 325 fighters and 105 bombers as a defense fleet under the command of T.F.R. Captain Eric Peterson with roughly 1 cruiser, 4 destroyers, 3 scout ships available to defend to the Pegasus system from any interstellar threat; As well with 29 Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships to if they couldn't win the battle of the Pegasus System to evaluate as many T.F.R. and E.C.R. troops as possible. The Pegasus system has a defensive army under the command of T.F.R. Galactic Brigadier General, General Oliver Johnson and E.C.R. Galactic Brigadier General Callister Gregor with 1.2924 million troops(584,095 T.F.R. troops and 708,305 E.C.R. troops) with advance protective armor to protect their troops, 4,683 advance tanks, 8,616 laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons; As well with over 5,772 of their latest Terran fighters as their Galactic ground army air forces as air-Ground support and Air superiority fighters.

With the Military Intel of a C.I.E. invasion forces coming to assault and capture the Pegasus system the Commanding officer: Captain Eric Peterson decided to coordinate with General Oliver Johnson to have a combined Space Naval and Planetary fighter defense defensive plan. Captain Eric Peterson would move his Galactic Fleet just outside the Pegasus star systems main Planet: Pegasus Prime skimming the edge of Pegasus Prime's atmosphere to provide for General Oliver Johnson with additional anti-fighter defenses and to ship-to-ship combat of any enemy capital ships that came with range of his ships weapons range. As for General Oliver Johnson he would provide 60% of his Planetary defense fighters and bombers to have the Maximum effect of their Planetary defense spacecraft fighters and bombers knowing that Captain Eric Peterson's fleet has a slim chance of pulling a victory out of their military solution.

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*Alma Cara is a C.I.E. Captain in the C.I.E. Galactic Naval forces. She is the commanding officer of the C.I.E. 12th 'Siren' fighter squadron. Alma Cara was born on October 18, 2068 in the Obscura Luna city on Pulchritudo in the star system: Dive Terra Orbem Terrarum system in the Cattusian Galactic Province: Floris into a family of 4 Children. She is the 2nd child of the family and 4 out of all her family's children that decided after Graduating from Cattusian Galactic Academy to enter into the C.I.E. Galactic Naval Academy to have a career in the Military. She wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend her Nation from their possible enemies as well to travel the universe. When she graduated from the C.I.E. Military Space Naval academy as one of their most promising fighter Pilots. she was a strong Believer in having at least 1 combat training secession per-a-month and in develop strong close Professional Friendships between her fighter pilots to become Moderately effect Fighter forces that have each's backs in combat as will as to be ready for any Interstellar Threat. When the C.I.E. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 she saw some action in the C.I.E. Proxy War and gain some experience in warfare. In the C.I.E. Proxy War she developed a reputation within the C.I.E. Galactic Military as a Highly skilled Pilot. She took part in some of the battles in the C.I.E. Civil war like the battles of Izzy, Nero and Adamantem systems etc. in the C.I.E. Rogue Border states.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*Jason Mark is a T.F.R. commander in the T.F.R. Galactic Ground forces. He is the commanding officer of the T.F.R. 56th squad in the T.F.R. 221th Planetary army. Jason Mark was born on September 2, 2076 in the city of New Austin on T.F.R. Planet: Harmony(2nd inhabitable Planet) in the Star system: Hardin Runnels in the T.F.R. Galactic State of New Zhōngguó into a family of 5 children. He is the 2nd child of the family and 5 out of all his family's children that decided after finishing the T.F.R. Galactic Academy to enter into the T.F.R. Military academy to have a career in the Military. He wanted to become a career officer to Protect others that can Protect themselves and to defend his Nation from their possible enemies. When the 2nd T.F.R. Proxy War in broke out in 2090 he saw action and took part is some the T.F.R. Army's Planetary battles like the battles of the Shanghai, Nara and Foz do Iguacu systems etc. in the T.F.R. Rogue Border states.


	29. Battle of the Pegasus System Part I

Battle of the Pegasus System Part I

Lt. Phillip Francisco(the 2nd in command of all the T.F.R.* defense fleet and of the command ship: USS Peter King under the command of Captain Eric Peterson.) to Captain Peterson "Captain Peterson, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 45,000 meters off our Port side." Captain Peterson "Are they friendly or hostile?" Lt. Francisco "Unknown Sir." Captain Eric Peterson "tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Captain Daniels contact Generals Oliver Johnson and Callister Gregor to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Pegasus Prime." Lt. Francisco "Yes, sir." As the battle began Captain Eric Peterson remember from one of his lessons in studying Military leaders he thought of a Quote by United Kingdom Air force military officer and leader Hugh Dowding 1st Baron Dowding: "The best defense of the country is the fear of the fighter. If we are strong in fighters we should probably never be attack in force. If we are moderately strong we shall Probably be attacked and the attacks will gradually be bought to a standstill. If we are weak in fighter strength, the attacks will not be bought to a standstill and the productive capacity of the country will be virtually destroyed."

As the C.I.E.* Imperial fleet approached the Pegasus system Lt. Celia Emilio(the 2nd in command of the C.I.E. fleet and of the command ship super-carrier: Chalybe Robore under the command of Captain Diego) aboard the Chalybe Robore to Captain Antonio Diego "Captain Diego, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Captain Diego "Tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and jam all outgoing transmissions from the Pegasus system to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Lt. Celia Emilio "Yes, sir." As the C.I.E. fleet dropped out of Hyper-space and did as Captain Antonio Diego looked at his ships sensors to get senor readings of where the T.F.R. fleet was and saw on his ships sensors that the T.F.R. fleet is skipping the edge of the main planet's: Pegasus Prime's atmosphere just outside of the planet's atmosphere to have the Maximum effect of their Planetary defense spacecraft fighters and bombers knowing that the T.F.R. defense fleet has slim to now chance of pull a victory out has their military solution.

 _ _"As soon the order to attack the enemy fleet come from Celia Emilio I and my fellow Squadron of fighter pilot comrades got into our fighters and took off to engage the enemy fleet fighters I ordered my fighter pilot comrades to remember their combat training secession scenarios, watch each others backs and good hunting."-Alma Cara.__

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 12 hours and ended with T.F.R. defense fleet being destroyed and with the C.I.E. Imperial Fleet victorious and but took heavy losses from the high skilled T.F.R. fighter and bomber pilots and Planetary defense weapons systems that could reach the C.I.E. Imperial Fleet and cause as much damage and mayhem in the C.I.E. Invasion fleet before the C.I.E. Naval fighter and bomber forces where able to get through the T.F.R. Highly powered Planetary Shield protecting the planet from capital ship energy weapons fire. Although they where able to disable and destroy the T.F.R. Planetary defense weapons systems that could reach their fleet they failed to destroy the T.F.R. Planetary shield generator because the T.F.R. heavily reinforced the defenses around the Planetary shield generate with massive amounts of anti-spacecraft turrets and missile weapons that where able to shoot any enemy fighters or bombers that were trying to destroying the T.F.R. Planetary shield generator. The C.I.E. Imperial fleet fighter and bomber forces lost all but 274 C.I.E. fighters(Including Alma Cara that was able to survive the Brutal battle with the T.F.R. fighter and bomber pilots.) and 137 bombers that managed to survive the brutal battle fighter dogfight with the T.F.R. Fighter and bomber Pilots.

As for their fleet they lost all their cruisers, destroyers and frigates with their super-carrier taking heavy damaged from a few T.F.R. fighter squadrons that where able to break through the C.I.E. Anti-spacecraft defense systems to allow a few T.F.R. bomber squadrons coming through to try to cause as much damage to destroy the C.I.E. super-carrier or at least disable the C.I.E. super-carrier from being a creditable threat to the T.F.R. forces; As well with their battleships taking heavy to moderate damage from T.F.R. defense forces in the space Battle over Pegasus Prime; During battle for the Pegasus system, Captain Eric Peterson ordered 2 of his defensive fleet's destroyers to split off as far from the other capital ship weapons range to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the C.I.E. Imperial fleet and to defend Pegasus Prime. The C.I.E. Captain Antonio Diego ordered all of his destroyers and all his frigates in his Invasion fleet to split off to a few squadrons to engage the attacking T.F.R. destroyers to destroy them along with some fighter and bomber support.

 _ _"Over the course of hours of intense dogfighting against our enemy fighter pilots I found myself in at least 3 intense dogfights with 4 Terran Fighters and nearly lost my live. During the dogfights I found that the Terran Fighter pilots are excellent dogfighters in dogfighting with fighters and were able to outmaneuver me and my fighter a few times and get behind me and I was only just barely maneuver out of their gun sights escaping with my live. After each dogfight I got on my communicator and checked to see how was still alive in my squadron. During this battle I spotted at least 10 enemy bomber squadrons heading towards our fleet with fighter escorts. As my fellow Pilots engaged the enemy bomber squadrons fighter escorts and I was able to slip through the enemy fighter escorts; As I approached an enemy bomber and took aim to attack I saw that the bomber fired 2 missiles at me; I was forced to do evasive maneuvers to evade the missile and deployed decoys targets to fool the missiles guides systems to which it worked for one of them as the other one was able know that the target decoys where fakes. I was forced to use all the skills I learned in combat fighter class to maneuver behind the missile and fire my Miniature anti-spacecraft laser guns to take out the enemy missile." Alma Cara.__

With the space above Pegasus Prime cleared however after seeing his fighter and bomber force all but destroyed, Captain Antonio Diego ordered his communication officer to open a holographic transmission to his superior Naval officer, Fleet Admiral, Admiral Bautista Durant requested other C.I.E. super-carrier to reinforce his fleet with more fighter and bomber forces to have as fighter and bomber support for the his fleet as well with invasion forces under the command of Galactic Brigadier General, General Lex Faith. As Admiral Bautista Durant answered Captain Antonio Diego call for reinforcements to replenish his fighter and bomber forces for his invasion of the Pegasus system; Captain Antonio Diego saw a holographic communication of Admiral Bautista Durant and saw him standing on the bridge of his ship giving orders to other holographic communications of other C.I.E. Naval Military officers. He heard in Admiral Bautista Durant's conversation with his follow officers and heard from all the C.I.E. Naval Military officers request more super-carriers to replenish their fighter and bomber forces for close air-support for their Planetary invasion forces.

As Admiral Bautista Durant finished his conversation with the other Naval Military officers and turned his attention to Captain Antonio Diego in a commanding tone of voice, Admiral Bautista Durant "How may I help you Captain Antonio Diego? I'm ready busy organizing reinforcements to enforce our Galactic wide invasion of the T.F.R.? Came you Please just get to the point of what you need?" Captain Antonio Diego in a come calm tone of voice, Captain Antonio Diego "Very well Admiral, I'm requesting a if possible available a super-carrier to reinforce my invasion forces." Admiral Bautista Durant in a sad tone of Voice, Admiral Bautista Durant "I'm afraid that I can't give you what is requested the super-carriers that I have remaining under my command I sending to other more important Military and civilian targets of the T.F.R." Captain Antonio Diego in an equally sadden tone of Voice, "That's unfortunate thank you Admiral Durant and May the force be with you." Admiral Bautista Durant "To you as well Captain Antonio Diego may the force be with you." Captain Antonio Diego ended his holographic transmission to Admiral Bautista Durant. Following his conversion with Admiral Bautista Durant Captain Antonio Diego contacted the C.I.E. ground invasion forces under the command of Galactic Brigadier General, General Lex Faith waiting for the space above the planet to but cleared for them to begin their invasion is clear and may begin that their invasion. Galactic Brigadier General, General Lex Faith Invasion forces have 3.150 Million troops, 32 advance tanks and 21,000 artillery laser cannons.

* * *

August 12, 2097(August 12, 105 BBY)

 _ _"As I and my troops watched from camera drones recording the space battle over the Planet with C.I.E. invasion forces on our news network unfolding in front of us we saw that our Galactic Naval defense force is being destroyed by the overwhelming power of the C.I.E. Imperial fleet. However Myself and my troops saw how our T.F.R. pilots are some of the best fighter and bomber pilots in the galaxy thanks to our Military's Intense Ariel combat training and scenarios to training our pilots. As we our fighters and bombers pilots as well with our Anti-spacecraft Planetary defense continued to fight a brutal with the C.I.E. fighter and bomber pilots we began to make bets on how many enemy fighter and bombers our pilots and Anti-spacecraft defenses would shoot down. We saw the dramatic and brutal epic failure for the C.I.E. fighter and bomber forces attack on our Planetary shield generator me and my fellow troops felt a sense of pity and sympathy for the C.I.E. fighter and bomber pilots that where just following orders and doing their duty to their nation where being killed in the most brutal and efficient ways possible. As the space battle of the Planet concluded we saw from some of our drone cameras before they were destroyed by C.I.E. fighters and bombers that our Galactic Naval forces caused enough damage to the C.I.E. fleet to estimate C.I.E. super-carrier for a least a few days." -Jason Mark.__

As the C.I.E. Galactic Brigadier General, General Lex Faith began her invasion of the Pegasus system she ordered what was left of Captain Antonio Diego fighter and bomber forces as well with ordering Captain Antonio Diego to being in his remaining Capital ships(except for their super-carrier) to come with the Planet's atmosphere dangerously within enemy weapons range to use their capital ship anti-spacecraft weapons and defense systems to create small fighter screen area on the outskirts of all 4 of the Planet's continents with enemy forces to land her invasion forces. Over the next days General Lex Faith's invasion forces where able to establish a foothold on the Planet but took high losses in establishing the foothold. The C.I.E. fighter and bomber forces were all but destroyed by the T.F.R. and E.C.R.* reserves of Fighter and bomber forces as well as the T.F.R. Anti-spacecraft Planetary defenses. For what C.I.E. Fighters and bombers pilots(including Alma Cara.) that where able to survive their mission to set up a fighter screen area on the outskirts of all 4 of the Planet's continents with enemy forces retreated into their Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ship and super-carrier hangers.

Out 54 of the C.I.E. Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships that tried to land on Pegasus Prime the C.I.E. loss 18 of their Massive Galactic Military space-to-ground class ships resulting in roughly 1.044 million troops, 10 advance tanks and 6,960 laser artillery cannons getting killed and equipment destroyed. After they were able to setup a foothold General Lex Faith ordered all her invasion forces anti-spacecraft weapon and defense systems to be on high alert to be of the constant look out for Enemy fighters and bombers and eliminate than as soon as possible and that they were the frontline Anti-spacecraft defense to protect their forces because their fighter and bomber force is all but wide out by the enemy fighter and bomber forces that now have Air superiority over them. General Lex Faith decided to divided her invasion forces into 8 armies(1 army for herself to command and the rest for her Generals of the army, Lt. Generals Etc.) to attack the T.F.R. and E.C.R. closest to their Front lines. General Lex Faith decided to attack the T.F.R. forces in 2 places along their front lines. The 1st move would be that on all the Planet's continents where there are Enemy forces grouped is massive armies she would order an assault on the T.F.R. front lines center to draw as any T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces from their center. 2nd they would attack from the sides of the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces and few weeks later; Once her forces were able punch a whole from the sides of the T.F.R. and E.C.R. front lines she would sent reinforcements to her forces that punched a hole in the T.F.R. and E.C.R. front to put them to the center of the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces and cut off and hold the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces that might be coming from their forces that were pushing them back to cut the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces in half and blocking the front half of the T.F.R. and E.C.R. from returning to their forces.

1 of General Lex Faith's 2nd in command: Lt. General Belva Cicely an over eager and cocky Lt. General decided interpret her orders differently by her superior officer and decided to make her battlefield plans from heard some interesting scouting mission from her scouting companies she send ahead of her forces to scout enemy troop movements. Her scout companies told her from their Holographic transmissions that they where able decode some enemy Radio transmissions that they where able to decode. They heard that enemy forces center of their defensive frontline had a inner budge in their lines and that their forces had a minimal amount of troops and military equipment. After hearing this she send a few weeks with her follow army commanders developing battlefield plans, movement of military equipment and resources where they where needed. Their battlefield plans where that they would have roughly 2/3's of they Military forces and equipment to do a massive front assault on the 3rd continent on the T.F.R. and E.C.R. from lines with a moderate amount of anti-spacecraft defensive weapons to protect her force from enemy fighter and bomber forces. Finally on August 30, 2097 Lt. General Belva Cicely executed her battlefield plans and began her attack of the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces.

As General Belva Cicely forces began their march to into the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces inner budge of their frontlines everything when well at 1st but after a few days of traveling into the enemy's inner budge of their frontline General Belva Cicely could sense that her assault of the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces was going way to easy and is beginning to feel uneasy and concern and ordered all her forces assaulting the T.F.R. and E.C.R. to haul any further advance into enemy territory and be on high alert; However her orders come to late because as she was giving her orders the enemy forces spring their trap and their own counter attack on her forces. On the outer edges of their inner budge the T.F.R. and E.C.R. revealed their 6 armored tanks companies, 4 Infantry Divisions of troops as well 3 Brigades of Laser Artillery cannons and launch counter strike spearhead to strike at the enemy's valuable flanks. With a few days the T.F.R. and E.C.R. counter strike spearhead where able to quickly cut thought the enemy's defensive line and meet up with out other closing the inner budge in their defensive lines and cut off all enemy forces trapped within their frontlines.

After seen this clever trap plan by her enemy she ordered all her forces now trapped in a pocket within the enemy's frontline to immediately counter attack of the enemy forces that closed the budge on them but that was as well to late because as soon as the enemy force close their budge the enemy reveal that they lied to her scout companies over their radio transmissions to tell her that their frontline forces near the edge of their inner budge where in fact heavily enforced with over 16 Brigades of Infantry and 8 Brigades of laser artillery cannons and began their assault on her forces as soon as they where cut off. Over the follow weeks both her forces trap in the pocket within the T.F.R. and E.C.R. frontlines fought desperate battles with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces; The results after weeks of fighting terrible losses on her forces and with permission after seen that she couldn't recue her forces she grant her follow officers the permission to surrender to save lives. The battle with T.F.R. and E.C.R. resulted in over 87,750 C.I.E. troops losing their lives and with over 43,875 C.I.E. troops being captured by T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces and take as prisoners of war.

* * *

As for the T.F.R. Galactic Brigadier General, General Oliver Johnson when he saw the C.I.E. invasion forces gaining a foothold him decided to use his Fighter and bombers forces to try to disrupt C.I.E. troops movements. He order his 8 armies to execute his defensive plan to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. He ordered his follow officers in his forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them. For 1 of his highly experienced and skilled Generals of the army, General King Daniels the commanding officer of the General Oliver Johnson's 4th army decided to set up a trap for his enemy adversary's. He remembered back in his Military Academy studies of Human Military leaders of a German Field Marshall the served in their home-world's Bloodiest wars: WWII, Field Marshall Erin Rommel how he used tactics and strategies of double envelopment in which he lured his adversary's by have some decoy military untils retreat selling his adversary's the idea that they have broken through and then spring a trap and strike at his adversary's forces valuable flanks and encircle them and eliminate them as a threat.

He called his follow officers send the follow week planning, movement of necessary military equipment and resources decided to send false radio transmissions that they knew that their enemy recon companies would try to decode them. The false Radio transmissions they would send would tell their enemy that they have an inner budge in their lines and that their forces had a minimal amount of troops and military equipment. They would also send in the false radio transmissions that out their outer edges of their inner budge that them only have a moderate amount of only Infantry Brigades and some laser artillery cannons. As their plans where put into motion they saw that C.I.E. forces facing them bought the false radio transmissions and so they where coming into their inner budge and near their inner budge frontlines to engage them they unveiled they true plans. They have secretly On the outer edges of their inner budge have set up a large counter strike force made up of 6 armored tanks companies, 4 Infantry Divisions of troops as well 3 Brigades of Laser Artillery cannons to launch counter strike spearhead to strike at the enemy's valuable flanks. With a few days their counter strike spearhead where able to quickly cut thought the enemy's defensive lines and meet up with out other closing the inner budge in their defensive lines and cut off all enemy forces trapped within their frontlines.

After his forces plan of double envelopment completed and worked with trapping over 175,500 troops, 8 advance tanks and 1,170 laser artillery cannons of his adversary's forces in a pocket within their frontline's he ordered his heavily enforced forces around the pocket to began their assault on the enemy forces as soon as they where cut off. Over the follow weeks both his and the enemy forces trap in the pocket within their frontlines fought desperate battles with each other's forces; The results after weeks of fighting terrible losses on the enemy's forces side before they surrendered to his forces. They estimated that their enemy lost over 87,750 troops and with all their military equipment ceased by them and with over 43,875 troops being captured by their forces and take as prisoners of war. As for their losses they lost roughly 50,143 troops, 178 advance tanks and 334 laser artillery cannons; They have over 23,078 of their troops wounded, 84 advanced tanks and 154 laser artillery cannons damaged from the battle with the C.I.E. forces.

 _ _"As I lie on a hospital infirmary bed from myself failing pay attention to the changed surroundings and suffer the consequences from a laser artillery cannon blast land just a few ft. from me causing me to fly back over 10 ft. away from a skirmish with the C.I.E. forces. As I landed on the ground I could feel that a huge amount of pain and could not feel my lower right arm and bottom upper half of my right leg. I could feel as the pain become unbearable I must have blacked out from the pain. The next thing I knew I was in a Bacta healing tank with a breathing mask on. As I looked around in the tank I see that I lost my lower right arm and the bottom upper half of my right leg. After a few days of recuperating I was pull out of the Bacta healing tank and placed in a hospital bed. After a few days from the I fell into a depression for a few days over the lost of my organic right arm and leg however I came to realize that my Medical insurance Policy that the Military provides Myself and my fellow troops to have the opinion of getting if they want to if they lost 1 of their organic limbs could have a robotic replace. Now here I'm lying in a Infirmary bed recovering from robotic replacement surgery. I could feel my new robotic right arm and leg and I'm now satisfied that I'm not someone with a single arm, 2 legs or 2 arms and a single leg and have very limited options in live."__ __-Jason Mark.__

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.


	30. Battle of the Pegasus System Part II

Battle of the Pegasus System Part II: Allied Offensive

November 22, 2097(November 22, 105 BBY)

 _ _"As the Siege of this world continues I'm beginning to see the effect of this battle to effect the members of my Squad and suffer from P.T.S.D. and some of see some of my comrades that I have fought with sense our nation's 2nd Galactic Civil war give their lives in the defense of our Galactic Nation in this Great Galactic War. As I looked at the battlefield I remembered a Quote from 1 of our famous Military leaders of history: General Douglas MacArthur "The Soldier above all others pray for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war." I have learned awhile ago that the best way to deal with loss in war is to honor that memory by talking of their lives and how that impacted you with the time that spend with you as to giving compassionate words to the one's that are impacted by their loss."__ -Jason Mark.

With the Battle of the Pegasus system well under way with the Military forces of T.F.R.*, E.C.R.* and C.I.E.* continuing slam into each other. Both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. fighter and bomber forces have been working around the clock in Air superiority and close air support for their Planetary Ground forces. The T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic Brigadier Generals of both the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Galactic Ground forces in the Pegasus system, Generals Oliver Johnson and Callister Gregor plans of having a defense in depth strategy is working in defending their system from the C.I.E. Invasion forces causing massive military casualties of the C.I.E. Military forces. However as his defensive in depth working his military casualties have continued to amount and after reading in the casualty reports in the number of K.I.A. or M.I.A. he saw that his forces lost nearly 1/2(48%) of his forces. He saw that he that his forces lose roughly 620,517 troops, 2,248 advance tanks, 4,137 laser artillery cannons destroyed; Over the course of the Battle of Pegasus Prime until now Generals Oliver Johnson and Callister Gregor forces have over 124,103 of their troops being wounded in battle with 450 advance tanks and 863 laser artillery cannons been damaged. Their Planetary Air forces have lost roughly 4,421 fighters and 2,211 bombers sense the Battle of the Pegasus system began.

Recently General Oliver Johnson's ally: The fighty E.C.R. General Callister Gregor is becoming increasing frustrated with General Oliver Johnson's plan of having a defense in depth strategy and not having hardly any offensive battle plans to take the fight to the C.I.E. invasion forces. Both of them often clashed with each other over battle plans and finally after a heated debate with each other agreed to a comprise with each other. General Oliver Johnson finally agreed to let General Callister Gregor take the offensive to the C.I.E. invasion forces with 1/2 of their fighter and bomber forces. With General Oliver Johnson's agreement with him General Callister Gregor spend the next few days organized his armies on 3 continents where the Both the T.F.R. and C.I.E. forces where engaged in a brutal skirmishes and defensive and offensive attacks with each other into 3 offensive armies to take the offensive to the C.I.E. forces.

General Callister Gregor and his follow officers organized an offensive plan were they would on each continent attack the C.I.E. forces. 1st he would order 1/3(11 squadrons of fighters) of his fighter squadrons to escort 1/3(6 squadron of bombers) of his bomber squadrons of bombers to do an Ariel bombardment on the 3 of the continents to bombardment C.I.E. forces to either cut off C.I.E. frontline supply lines or at least slow down the amount of supplies that the C.I.E. frontline forces needed to maintain their Frontlines with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces. 2nd he would order his 3 offensive armies to attack the C.I.E. frontlines in 2 places along their frontlines as soon as their Ariel Bombardment was finished with their assignment. They would begin their attacks on the C.I.E. frontline center to draw as many C.I.E. forces away from their flanks to reinforce the center of their lines leaving their flanks valuable for flanking maneuvers for each of his commander's armies possibly in place reserve of armor brigades in the back of their attack forces. 3rd if they where able to draw as many C.I.E. forces he would attack from the weaken flanks of the C.I.E. forces and if they were able punch a whole from the Flanks of the C.I.E. frontlines his commander's armies would sent their reserves of armor brigades to for light strike armored spearheads to quickly punch throw the C.I.E. frontlines to cut off the C.I.E. Frontline flank wings and creating pockets of C.I.E. forces cut off from their supply lines and to hold off the C.I.E. reinforcements that might be coming to recue them and from their forces to push them back.

On December 2, 2097 General Callister Gregor began to put in motion his offensive battlefield plans. He ordered 1/3 of his fighter squadrons to escort 1/3 of his bomber squadrons of bombers to do an Ariel bombardment on the 3 of the continents to bombardment C.I.E. forces to either cut off C.I.E. frontline supply lines or at least slow down the amount of supplies that the C.I.E. frontline forces needed to maintain their Frontlines with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces. Over the next 12 hours his bomber squadrons with fighter escorts to tried to do Ariel bombardment on the 3 of the continents to bombardment C.I.E. forces. As the General Callister Gregor's Ariel Bombardment forces approached the C.I.E. forces they have meet heavy resistance from the C.I.E. Anti-Spacecraft defenses. As the battle continued and with as radio reports from the fighter and bomber pilots in his fighter and bomber forces General Callister Gregor found out that he had underestimated the strength of the C.I.E. Anti-spacecraft defenses. As his fighter and bomber forces returned to their Air bases after completing their Ariel bombardment of the C.I.E. forces General Callister Gregor read the reports of the losses his bomber and fighter squadron forces took. He read from the reports that his fighter and bomber forces where only able to complete 1/2 of their Ariel bombardment mission in cutting off C.I.E. frontline supply lines or at least slow down the amount of supplies that the C.I.E. frontline forces needed to maintain their Frontlines with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces. As General Callister Gregor read the reports from his fighter and bomber forces that his forces lost 3/4's(8 fighter squadrons and 4 bomber squadrons) of their fighter and bomber forces with the remainder of their forces suffering heavy damage.

After reading that his Fighter and bomber forces Ariel Bombardment mission reports General Callister Gregor decided to continue on with his battlefield offensive plans against the C.I.E. invasion forces. He ordered 3 of his offensive armies to continue with their attack on the C.I.E. frontlines in 2 places along their frontlines. They would begin their attacks on the C.I.E. frontline center to draw as any C.I.E. forces away from their flanks. As General Callister Gregor's battle plans unfolded 1 of his capable 2nd in command's General of the Army, General Dýnami Pyrós began carry on General Callister Gregor's battlefield offensive plans against the C.I.E. invasion forces. As Dýnami Pyrós forces began their attack on the C.I.E. forces on the 1st continent he heard from battlefield reports that his forces attack is going well. On December 8, 2097 He heard that his attack was able to draw as any C.I.E. forces away from their flanks and even push into the C.I.E. Frontlines some. As he heard from the reports he left the success of his decay attack go to his head and decided to order a part of his army that was prepared a head of time in a brief rest bit to charge ahead to keep his adversary off balance. However he wasn't arrogant to know that it could be a trap and before him give the ordered to attack he ordered them that to remain still in range of their laser artillery cannons firing range as well to keep their guard and to stay on high alert.

Over the next few days General Dýnami Pyrós's forces he send ahead of his main forces out spend back reports that they have meet little resistance to his offensive to which he began to become suspicious of why his forces he send ahead meet little resistance to his forces. He decided to order his forces he send ahead of his main forces to haul their advance further into enemy territory and fortify their positions and prepare for a possible C.I.E. counter attack. On December 18, 2097 A few days after he give his orders his suspicious where confirmed with the C.I.E. forces launching a massive counter attack on his forces. As 1st he read combat reports that his forces where able to repel the C.I.E. counter attack. After a few hours of intense fighting and reading from combat reports he saw that the C.I.E. Central forces that counter attack his forces stopped. He began to hear from frequency transmissions from his rear guard of his forces that they where being attacked by C.I.E. forces. General Dýnami Pyrós was now for a moment in a state of shock instead of trying to draw as many C.I.E. forces from their flanks leaving their flanks valuable for flanking maneuvers for his reserve of armor brigades in the back of his attack forces that he was to focused on doing a frontal assault of the C.I.E. center frontline that he failed to send his reserve of Armor brigades to do lighting fast spearheads to the C.I.E. flanks. He saw that he was able to give them time to reorganize their flanks and sneak behind his forces while their forces at their center keep his force occupied with a full frontal assault for them to sneak around his forces cut off from supply lines and surrounded.

He was able to snap out of his shock and ordered all his forces that where engaged in intense and brutal hand to hand combat deep in the C.I.E. frontline to disengage and as quickly as possible reorganize themselves to attempt a break out of the Pocket his forces are now in. He ordered his Reserve of Armored brigades to do if the enemy was unable to reinforce their outer edge frontlines where their surrounded them to do lighting fast spearheads into the C.I.E. frontlines to create a narrow corridor for his forces to escape. Over the next few days his armored Brigades were able to breakthrough the C.I.E. frontlines and create a narrow corridor for his forces to escape. General Dýnami Pyrós reported to his superior officer, Galactic Brigade General, General Callister Gregor that he has failed in his mission and that when his forces where able to punch through the C.I.E. center frontlines he let his success of his decay attack go to his head and decided to order a continues push further into C.I.E. Frontlines. He told him that he failed to send his reserve of Armor brigades to do lighting fast spearheads to the C.I.E. flanks. He saw that he was able to give them time to reorganize their flanks and sneak behind his forces while their forces at their center keep his force occupied with a full frontal assault for them to sneak around his forces cut off from supply lines and surrounded.

General Callister Gregor was at 1st furious in his commander's overconfidence and arrogant in not following his mission objectives and falling into the C.I.E. trap. However he asked what General Dýnami Pyrós did after his realized that he had given the C.I.E. forces time reorganize their flanks and sneak behind his forces while their forces at their center keep his force occupied with a full frontal assault for them to sneak around his forces cut off from supply lines and surrounded; He was impressed at General Dýnami Pyrós's said he did by ordering his reserve of Armored brigades to do if the enemy was unable to reinforce their outer edge frontlines where their surrounded them to do lighting fast spearheads into the C.I.E. frontlines to create a narrow corridor for his forces to escape. General Callister Gregor was pleased to see that General Dýnami Pyrós ability to over come his overconfidence and arrogant to devise an escape plan the saving what was left of his forces. He read from General Dýnami Pyrós's reports that his forces lost roughly 45,648 troops, 166 advance tanks, 301 laser artillery cannon in his forces intense fighting with the C.I.E. forces. He read from General Dýnami Pyrós's reports that his forces have roughly 22,824 troops wounded, 83 advance tanks and 150 laser artillery cannons being damaged. He read from General Dýnami Pyrós reports that he had roughly 6,847 troops, 99 advance tanks and 90 laser artillery cannons being captured and ceased by the C.I.E. forces. He read from General Dýnami Pyrós reports that he returned with roughly 38,801 troops(Included the wounded), 182 advance tanks and 240 laser artillery cannons.

Over the Next few weeks General Callister Gregor learned that his other 2 offensive armies where able to accomplish the assignments and forced the surrender of 2 of the C.I.E. invasion armies. General Callister Gregor's offensive forces killed 293,129 C.I.E. troops and destroyed 3,950 laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons. His forces were able to captured roughly 141,510 troops and 1,906 laser artillery cannons being ceased by them. His forces lost 167,502 troops, 607 advance tanks and 1,117 artillery laser cannons. He forces had be the end of their offensive 68,472 troops being wounded, 249 advance tanks and 451 laser artillery cannons being damaged from their offensive.

* * *

 _ _"For months as the siege continues I have seen the horrors of war and it's effect of the our invasion forces. I saw the horrify wounds that the T.F.R. and E.C.R. soldiers and military equipment have done to our troops. I've read some combat reports from commanding officers that took part in direct combat with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces. I read a combat report from army captain Antoon Chambers on how he fight a brutal hand to hand battle with a trained T.F.R. soldier and how in his brutal engage how his enemy was able to get the upper hand and break his left arm until he was able a spilt second disengage and found his blast pistol and fire 5 shoots inside his opponent that drained her advanced armor personal shields and blast through her Advance protective Armor killing her. As I continue to read reports I have come to the conclusion that the T.F.R. troops are better trained and better Equipped for a battle than our troops and that I won't want to meet a T.F.R. troop in battle unless their an ally if not then I'll died."__ -Alma Cara.

As the C.I.E. Invasion forces under the command of Galactic Brigadier General, General Lex Faith have been having a difficult time in trying to deliver the knock out blow that would force her Adversary's forces to surrender to her forces ending this long slugging match between both their forces. After over 3 months of fighting she have failed cease and destroy the T.F.R. and E.C.R. Planetary shield generator for her enemy adversary seeing the strategic value of keeping their Planetary shield generator online to protect Pegasus Prime from enemy capital ship weapons fire to bombardment their forces. As she read from both combat reports and logistic officers that her forces lost over 2.129 million troops, all their advance tanks and 7,239 laser artillery cannons. she read from reports that her forces have 178,675 troops wounded and 2,408 laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons damaged. Over the months of fighting on Pegasus Prime with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces General Lex Faith she found that she has been truly tested by a worthy adversary both in Military tactics, strategy and Logistics in her adversary. General Lex Faith decided to charge up her tactics and strategy in this long draw out slugging match with the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces. General Lex Faith decided to execute a defensive plan to create a defense in depth with her forces around Strategic locations she was able to secure on the planet. She ordered his follow officers in his forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy and traps around their strategic locations holding their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them.

As General Lex Faith's forces finished getting into their defense positions at strategic locations they were able to secure from T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces her Radar operation officer saw a moderately sized formation of enemy fighters and bombers on his radar screen heading for her forces. She ordered all her forces to go on high alert and her anti-spacecraft crews to got to their anti-spacecraft turrets to shoot down as many enemy fighters and bombers that are coming to bombardment her forces. As the enemy fighter and bomber forces and began their Ariel bombardment on her forces General Lex Faith Anti-spacecraft crews and turrets began to throw up an anti-spacecraft flak screen. After 12 hours of enemy Ariel bombardment the T.F.R. and E.C.R. fighter and bomber forces returned to their Air force bases General Lex Faith read reports on how much damage the T.F.R. and E.C.R. fighter and bombers caused to her forces. Over the course of a few days she read that her forces supply lines where moderately damaged and ordered all her Logistics officers to work around the clock to repair the damage to her forces supply lines as well to ordered her fellow officers to prepare for a coming enemy attack. She read reports that the her Anti-spacecraft crews where able to cause a massive of damage to the T.F.R. and E.C.R. forces.

For 1 of her capable Generals of the army, General Giustina Cato the commanding officer of the General Lex Faith's 4th army decided to set up a trap for her enemy adversary's. she called her follow officers send the follow week planning, movement of necessary military equipment and resources decided to send false radio transmissions that they knew that their enemy recon companies would try to decode them. The false radio transmissions they would send would tell their enemy that they have an inner budge in their lines and that their forces had a minimal amount of troops and military equipment. They would also send in the false radio transmissions that out their outer edges of their inner budge that them only have a moderate amount of only Infantry Brigades and some laser artillery cannons. As their plans where put into motion they saw that C.I.E. forces facing them bought the false radio transmissions and so they where coming into their inner budge and near their inner budge frontlines to engage them they unveiled they true plans. They have secretly on the outer edges of their inner budge have set up a large counter strike force made up of 6 Infantry Divisions of troops as well 3 Brigades of Laser Artillery cannons to launch counter strike spearhead to strike at the enemy's valuable flanks. With a few days their counter strike spearhead where able to quickly cut thought the enemy's defensive lines and meet up with out other closing the inner budge in their defensive lines and cut off all enemy forces trapped within their frontlines. After her forces where able to cut off all the enemy forces trapped within her frontlines let the successful of his trap on to her head failing to see that she had made a fatal flaw in her strategy by not reinforcing her outer edge of her lines with needed reinforcements to maintain her forces strength on her outer edge forces.

On December 19, 2097 her fatal flaw came to bite her in the ass by having the enemy launch a lighting fast spearheads through her vulnerable frontlines near the outer edge of her forces frontlines and over the next few days the enemy armored Brigades were able to breakthrough her frontlines and create a narrow corridor for the enemy forces to escape. Over the Next few weeks Galactic Brigadier General, General Lex Faith learned that her the other enemy offensive armies where able to accomplish their assignments forcing the surrender of 2 of her fellow officer's and 2nd in command's armies. With the surrendering of 2 of her armies she loss as a result roughly 141,510 troops being taken as prisoner's of war and 1,906 laser artillery cannons being ceased by the E.C.R. forces. As she read the casualty reports that her forces lost 293,129 C.I.E. troops and destroyed 3,950 laser artillery cannons and Anti-tank weapons. She read from reports that her forces suffered 174,407 troops being wounded and 1,987 laser artillery cannons being damaged from the enemy offensive.

 _ _To be continued...__

* * *

*The T.F.R. stands for Terran Federal Republic.

*The E.C.R. stands for Eleven Confederation Republic.

*C.I.E. stands for Cattusian Imperial Empire.


End file.
